Harvest Moon My Friends of Mineral Town
by Youngster422
Summary: Jack comes to Mineral Town to save his late friends farm and works to restore it. With the friendships he makes and the girl he'd always dreamed of by his side, he finds the home he didn't even realize he had been searching for. Romantic story.
1. Chapter 1

**Harvest Moon**

 **Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part I**

 **Chapter I: My New Life Begins Today**

Standing on the docks, awaiting the the boat that will take him to Mineral Town, a young man dressed in blue overalls and a blue baseball cap, stared out at the water contemplating what has brought him to this point in his life.

*Flashback to one week ago*

"Letter for Jack," a mailman said as I opened the door.

I thanked him and took the letter, closing the door behind me. I smiled as I recognized the address of my old friend Robert. He was an old man I met as a boy when my parents took me to Mineral Town on a small island south of the city. I think of him as a grandfather and a mentor. Though we haven't seen eachother in almost 10 years, we still sent letters every chance we got.

"Been a while," I muttered as I opened the letter.

I haven't received a letter in a few weeks. I knew he was under the weather, but he'd always assured me he was fine. He'd never lied to me in all the years I'd known him. I felt my heart sink as I read the letter. It was from the Mayor of Mineral Town, Thomas. My friend, Robert, had passed away three days ago.

I felt like crying. He was, after all, family to me. I haven't felt like this since my dad died two years ago. As I finished the letter, Thomas had said he needed me to come to Mineral Town as soon as possible. I didn't have a problem with that. I remember it being a nice little town. Any chance to get out of the city. I'll need to get my affairs in order here before I left. Robert had sent me a copy of his will. It had listed me as the heir to his farm. Guess it was a good thing he's taught me to be a hard worker and a bit of a green thumb.

I knew I wanted and I needed to take over the farm. I want to make Robert proud of me.

*End flashback*

Jack saw a small boat pull up to the dock and a burly man with the flattest flat top hair cut he'd ever seen stepped off the boat.

"Lookin for a man named Jack," he said in a loud voice, turning a few heads.

"I'm Jack," jack answered as he stepped toward him, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

The man looked at Jack and gave a big, goofy grin.

"Name's Zack. I was sent to bring you to Mineral Town."

Jack extended his hand and Zack shook it. They boarded the boat and, after refueling, set off on the two hour trip to Mother's Island, and Mineral town.

Jack decided to sit on the deck and pulled out a book and pen. He always wrote in his journal, laying out his thoughts and life plans. And his future in Mineral Town was a big topic for him.

 _Joural Entry: March 20, First Day of Spring_

 _I'm on the boat, bound for Mineral Town, and the first day of my new life. It's going to be strange, setting foot on the old farm and not being greeted by Robert. I like to think I'm ready to do what he wants me to do. I'm not a farmer. I wasn't raised to be. Thanks to my visit to the farm growing up I can grow a garden. But a whole farm? I feel out of my league._

 _I met Big Zack again, though I doubt he remembers me. I was only five when I met him. It was my first trip to the farm. I met the man when he came to collect the produce to take to town. I remember he laughed when I acted so scared of him. I gotta admit, I felt foolish later. Maybe I'll remind him later about our first meeting._

 _I dreamed of her again last night. The girl I met the first time I visited the farm. With my trip back, I'm hoping that I'll be able to see her again. The problem is, in my dreams and memories, I can't see her face. Needless to say, that'll make my finding her again much harder. I guess I'll find the answer soon enough. I believe that much at least._

The sound of the boat's horn made Jack look up. He saw they were fast approaching the island. He could see the small beachside community of Mineral Town as well. Jack smiled.

"I'm home."

The boat had docked and Jack dis-embarked. He looked at the quiet beach, not a soul in sight.

"Nice place," Jack muttered.

"You say somethin?" Zack blurted out.

"I was just saying this is a nice place."

Zack laughed. "Yeah it is. The mayor should be here shortly kid. He'll take care of ya."

"Thanks Zack," Jack said as he walked toward the stairs. "Be seein ya."

Jack knew his way to the thing about a place like this, time seems to stand still. He found himself looking around as he entered the town square. He saw three middle aged women chatting with eachother. They stopped and looked at him. He smiled and bowed his head to them. They smiled and waved before returning to whatever they were talking about.

Jack rolled his eyes. He figured the whole town will know someone new was in town soon enough. He walked south, out of the square and down the road, toward the farms. He could hear the cows and sheep as he went past the livestock farm. He saw a little girl in the field, playing with a little dog.

He then approached the poultry farm. He saw a young man with pop bottle glasses feeding them. The man noticed Jack and waved. Jack waved back but kept walking. It wasn't long before he reached a fork in the road. He turned left and approached Robert's farm. Jack was pained to see the farm was in disaray. The field was overgrown. The barn and coop needed some work. The house was also in disrepair. Jack walked around the farm, remembering how it was to play here as a boy, and how to work to grow the garden.

"I'm hope I can do this," Jack said out loud.

"I'm sure you can son," a voice came from behind, causing Jack to spin around.

Before him stood a short man in a red suit with tails, a top hat, and a monicle. Who dresses like that. With his brown, curly hair, red nose, and goofy moustache, he looked like he should be from Monopoly, or something like that.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry Jack," the man said. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Thomas, the Mayor of Mineral Town." The two men shook hands.

"I figured you'd come here," Thomas continued. "So I came here instead of the dock. I'm just sorry our meeting had to be under these circumstances. Bob was a good friend."

"Yes," Jack answered. "Yes he was. I wish he were here." He looked at the farm. "So he could tell me what to do now. He never taught me how to run a farm."

Thomas nodded. "Well, if you need help learning to farm, I'd recommend speaking to old man Barley. He runs the Yodel Ranch. Though he specializes in live stock, he does a fair amount of farming himself. I also believe Robert kept extensive journals on farming in the house."

Jack nodded. "Thanks sir. I'll do that."

"Please son," Thomas raised his hands and shook his head. "You don't need to call me sir. I perfer to be called by my name."

"I understand Thomas. And I'd perfer you just call me Jack. Robert called me son a lot. I wasn't fond of it then, but I couldn't get him to stop. Though now, I'd give anything to hear him call me that again."

Thomas nodded as they walked back to the farm house. As they approached, Jack caught sight of a puppy near the mailbox. Thomas noticed it to and smiled.

"That was Bob's puppy. His name is Mack. I figured you might want to meet him."

Jack knelt down and reached out to Mack, who barked and ran right up to him, tail wagging. Jack laughed softly as he pet the exciting young pup.

"And maybe," Thomas continued. "Give him a new home?"

Jack looked up at Thomas and nodded.

"This farm was his home before I got here. I think it's fair that he should stay where he belongs." He scratched the dog's back. "Besides, this is a pretty empty place. I could use the company."

Thomas nodded. "Don't be afraid to meet everyone else in town. We're a group of good people. We'll be excited to have a new neighbor."

Thomas made to leave. Before he did he turned to Jack.

"Come into town tomorrow. I'll introduce you to a few who can help you fix up the house and barn, as well as getting the fence fixed. We're ready to help however we can to help you get this place running."

"Thank you Thomas," Jack said as he stood up. "I appreciate you help."

Thomas smiled. "Well, I will say good day to you Jack, and welcome to Mineral Town."

"Good day to you too," Jack nodded his head to Thomas before he left.

Jack, now alone except for Mack, looked around the farm one more time before heading into the house. The inside was in decent shape. It had pretty meager furnishings: a bed, nightstand and lamp, a wood stove in the corner, obviously for heat and cooking, and a dining table with four chairs. Jack sat on the bed and looked around the small room and sighed. He looked in the nightstand drawer and found what looked like a photo album.

Jack picked it up and opened it. Most were of Robert and who must've been his friends and family. It didn't look like he was ever married. A shame. He then found a picture of Robert and himself as a little boy. Jack smiled. He remembered that day. It was his first day here he was five. He'd wandered away from his parents and wound up on this farm. Robert found him and showed him around and let him play with the animals. He was such a kind old man.

Jack turned the page and gasped. It was another picture of him. But, next to him was a little girl about his age. It was the girl he saw in his dream. He now had a face, but no name. Not even her hair color. Robert used a black and white camera. An old fashioned thing even back then.

"Who are you?" Jack quietly asked the picture.

Jack put the album back in the drawer and stood. He left the house and headed into town. He found his way to the inn and went inside. He was approached by a young lady with her blond hair tied in a braid. She wore a yellow shirt and blue overalls. She had a bright smile on her face.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "You're new here aren't you? I'm Ann and this is my dad's place."

Before Jack can answer, an older man with the same color hair walked up to him and smiled.

"Name's Doug stranger," He extended his hand and Jack shook it. "Passing through or staying?"

"Name's Jack," Jack was finally able to speak. "I'm staying sir. I'm the new owner of Moonlight Farm."

"You mean Robert's farm?" Ann chirped. "We heard someone was coming. I didn't know you'd be so cute."

Jack blushed. He was not used to being called cute. He didn't interact with women very much.

"Ann," Doug said in a stern voice. "Quit embarassing him."

"Chill out dad. I was just being nice." She clapped her hands. "Hey dad, since this is Jack's first night in town, why don't we feed him supper? You're a great cook after all."

"I don't mind," Doug shrugged and looked at Jack. "What do you say Jack?"

Jack shrugged. He had to admit, he was hungry. That's one of the things that brought him into town.

"Why not," Jack answered.

Ann cheered before she practically dragged Jack to a table and sat him down. Doug, meanwhile, disappeared into the back. A few minutes later, he returned with a plate of roast meat and potatoes and a large glass of water. He and Ann stepped away while Jack ate the food. He had to admit the food was pretty darned good. When he finished, Ann and Doug came over to him.

"Well," Ann spoke as she cleared the dishes. "How was everything?"

"It was pretty good," Jack replied. "Thank you very much."

Ann cheered as Doug grinned and nodded.

"I knew you'd like it Jack," Doug said, patting Jack on the shoulder. "So, what are you planning to do this evening?"

Jack stood and stretched. "Well, I was going to explore the rest of the town before heading back to the farm. I got a lot of work agead of me."

"I understand. Well, best of luck to you. And if you need anything young man, don't hesitate to ask."

Doug and Jack shook hands again. "Thank you Doug. I'll keep that in mind."

"Don't be a stranger Jack," Ann called as Jack walked out the door.

Jack walked down the road headed toward the beach. He once again found himself in the town square. There was not a soul in sight as he continued to head south down the road he went to reach the farm. He was just past the livestock ranch when a voice caught his attention.

"Wait," it was a woman's voice. "Come back here."

He then saw a chicken coming right at him. It was being chased by an attractive pink haired girl. She was wearing a long red dress or skirt with a white blouse and what looked like a brown corset, and a green hair band. she also had soft, redish colored eyes.

Jack figured he would help her. So he quickly scooped up the chicken and held it until the girl reached them.

"Oh, thank you," the girl said, sounding relieved. "I'm glad you were there."

"No problem," Jack replied. He handed her the chicken.

"You naughty little thing," she scolded the chicken. She then turned to Jack. "Are you new around here?"

"Yeah. I'm the new owner of Moonlight Farm." He extended his hand. "I'm Jack."

"It's nice to meet you Jack," she said, accepting the handshake. "My name's Popuri. My family runs the chicken farm down the road."

"Popuri huh. That's a nice name."

She blushed lightly. "Flatterer." She shook her head. "Anyway, tell me Jack, do you like chickens?"

Jack nodded. "Sure, I love chickens. Though I've never had a chance to own any."

Popuri smiled brightly at his answer. "I'm happy you like chickens too. As far as owning any, when you're ready, come see me at my farm and I can hook you up."

"Thank you Popuri. I'll remember that."

They both walked in silence to the entrance to the poultry farm. Jack caught Popuri looking at him out the corner of his eye.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Umm," she quickly looked away. "Maybe it's nothing."

He stopped and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Have we met somewhere before?" She looked intently at his face.

"I don't think so," Jack blushed. He wasn't used to anyone staring at him like this. Especially not a pretty girl like her.

"How strange," she said, turning toward the gate. "You just seem familiar."

She glanced back at him and smiled again. "Anyway, thanks for your help Jack. I hope I'll see you again. Bye."

"Bye," Jack waved at her as she disappeared from sight.

Jack walked quietly back to his farm. He went into the house and sat on the bed. He was worn out from the days events. He met some nice people. Ann and Doug were fine people he hopes to call them friends eventually. He laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He kept thinking about his encounter with Popuri. It was an interesting encounter. He felt something when he saw her.

He sat up quickly. "Did we meet before?" was the question going through his mind.

"Who are you?" Jack asked out loud to no one.

He opened his duffle bag and pulled out his journal.

 _Journal Entry- My mind is consumed with questions after my encounters here in Mineral Town. Mayor Thomas is a kind, fatherly figure who deffinately cares for all the people here. He brought me Robert's dog Mack to me. I swear people know I'm an animal lover. I couldn't say no to having him here. All and all, I feel Thomas is someone I can talk to if I need help._

 _Theres Doug and his daughter Ann at the Inn. They are both friendly and treated me like they'd known me all my life. Ann is a very energetic, sweet girl I'd like to call a friend. Doug, I gotta admit, is a damn good cook. He could put my mom to shame there. I know I'll be going to the inn many times in the future._

 _What I can't get my mind off of is my encounter with Popuri. It was a short meeting, but I do feel like I know her. She seemed to feel it too. I don't know. I'm sure I'll figure it out soon enough. I do have to admit though, I thought she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen._

 _Who knows what the future's gonna hold. I do know that I gotta start getting this place up and running. Tomorrow I need to go see the carpenter and get him started on repairing the barn, coop, and the house. I also need to get my farming tools to the blacksmith to get them ready. It's going to be a busy day._

Jack closed his journal and put it on his nightstand. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into a quiet, peaceful sleep.

 **End of Part I Chapter I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part I**

 **Chapter II**

 _"...Jackie...Hey Jackie..."_

 _I hear a little girl's voice, but I don't see anything. Where am I? Now I see something. I'm on Robert's farm. But, it's not run down. It's just as I remember it. I feel myself smile. It feel like home to me._

 _"Hey Jackie," I heard the girls voice behind me, so I quickly turn around._

 _"Stop calling me Jackie," a boy yelled as he chased a little girl with long hair._

 _I recognized the boy. It's me, from long ago. And the girl I was chasing, was the same girl I've seen many times in my dream._

 _"Aww, but I like calling you Jackie."_

 _She laughed as my younger self chased her._

 _"I told you I hate that. Now stop."_

 _I never could get it through to anyone, I hate the name Jackie. My mom called me that when I was little. Unfortunately, I could never get her to stop. I just chalk it up to it's mom, get over it. As I continue watching this scene from my youth, I know there was a name I called her that she hated as much as I hated Jackie. If I could just remember._

 _Suddenly, I heard a beeping echo across the farm. That's when everything started phasing out, being replaced with the darkened room of my small farmhouse._

Jack slowly woke from his slumber to an alarm clock on the nightstand by his bed. The time read 5:00 am. He shut it off and sat up. The sun was just starting to rise, creating a dull glow to the room. Jack stood and stretched. His first full day in Mineral Town was just beginning.

After having some coffee, he got dressed and headed outside to get to work pulling weeds. He figured he'd do that for a couple hours until the shops and stores opened for business.

By 8:00am Jack was pretty sore already. He'd just spent the last two and a half hours pulling weeds and cutting grass. He'd gotten a pretty good size section of the pasture cleared of weeds and rocks. It was a good thing he'd worked hard labor jobs in the city, or this would be a lot harder. Still, this was still hard work. He'll need to invest in power equipment if he's going to want to grow serious crops. All in good time.

Jack stood and stretched. He looked at the work he'd done and grinned. He decided to go get cleaned up. It was time to go meet more of the town folks.

He was on his way down the road toward town around 9:00am. He walked past the two roads that lead to the poultry farm and Inn. He reached a turn in the road and right in front of him was a house. It had a sign in front that read "Library" on it. He decided to check it out. He opened the door and peered inside. It wasn't the largest collection he'd ever seen, but it was an impressive collection none the less. He stepped in and closed the door. Before he could take two steps into the room, something, or someone bumped into him hard. He heard a girl yelp and then a thud.

"Excuse me," the girl said from the spot she landed. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry," Jack replied. He extended his hand to her. "Here, let me help you."

"Thank you," she answered, accepting his hand.

She stood and dusted herself off. Jack looked at her. She had long black hair tied in a braid, deep brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. She wore a white blouse with a greenish blue sleeveless sweater shirt over it. Her knee length skirt color matched her sweater and she wore a pair of brown dress shoes with white socks.

She looked back at him. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"Yeah," Jack looked away for a moment. "Sorry. I'm new here. My name's Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack," she bowed slightly. "I'm Mary. I run the library here in Mineral Town."

"Pleasure Mary," Jack returned her bow. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was thinking."

"Must be important if you get that lost in thought."

"I'm writing a book and I've hit a wall."

"I see," Jack nodded. "I'm sure you'll find your way on your book. I know we just met, but I believe in you."

"Well," Mary blushed. "Thank you Jack."

Jack smiled at her reaction. He then looked at the books. He walked over to the shelf and scanned them. They were mostly farming and botany books, though there was a decent collection of other literature.

"My dad wrote many of the botany books," Mary said as she stepped up beside Jack. "You want to know anything about plants, you can find it here."

"Good to know," He glanced at his watch. It was almost 10. "I gotta go."

He turned and walked to the door.

"Alright Jack," Mary said as she went to her desk. "Thanks for stopping by. I hope to see you again."

"I'm gonna need all the help I can getting my farm up and running. So, I'll be back. Count on it."

He gave her a wave before heading out the door. She waved back, but it was doubtful Jack saw it. Jack continued down the road, getting the lay of the land in the small town. The next house he came to was a duplex. As he walked past it, the left side door opened and the mayor stepped out along with a rather burly looking man. He was muscular with a scruffy mop of brown hair and a matching thick beard. He wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans with black work boots.

"Ahh Jack," Thomas spoke in his usual sheery voice. "Perfect timing. I got someone here I want you to meet."

Jack walked over to Thomas and the other man.

"Hello Jack," the man said, extending his hand to Jack. "The name's Gotz."

"Pleasure sir," Jack replied as he shook his hand.

"Gotz," Thomas spoke up. "Is Mineral Town's resident lumberjack and carpenter."

"Yes," gotz spoke in a loud voice. "Thomas here tells me you're looking to get some repairs done on Bob's old farm."

Jack nodded. "That's right. The barn and coop need some minor repair and I wanted to get some expansion work done on the house. I can't say I wanna spend my life living in that small of a house."

Gotz laughed. "I hear ya there kid. Can't say I would either. But, Ol'Bob liked it." He straightened up. "Sure kid. The work you want done won't be a problem. The barn and coop will take about a week each. The house, on the other hand, will take longer."

"How long we talking?" Jack asked.

"Hmm," Gotz brought his finger to his chin, in thought. "Well, I'd put it about six to eight months. So, before winter."

Jack nodded. It was longer than he thought.

"Why so long?" he asked.

"It's just me kid," Gotz got stern with Jack. "That's why."

"Fair enough sir," Jack put his hands up defensively. "So, exactly how much are your services gonna cost me?"

"Hmm," Gotz scratched his chin again. "I'll charge five thousand each for the barn and coop. And, I'd say forty-thousand for the house."

"Fifty thousand huh." Jack was kind of suprised. That was a lot less than he expected.

Getting the money wouldn't be an issue. He got a hundred thousand when his father died last year. He had about sixty-five grand left after school and housing expenses back in the city. Well, no one said things were going to happen quickly here. And he does have the funds to get this farm going. He can only hope he can work hard enough to make that money back.

"Deal," Jack extended his hand.

Gotz shook his hand, sealing the deal. "I'll bring over the contract to you this evening."

"Thank you sir," Jack nodded. "I appreciate it very much."

"I should be thanking you kid," Gotz laughed. "I've been itching for a new project for a while."

Jack grinned. "Glad I could help you there."

"Well," Thomas spoke up. "We best let you get back to whatever you were up to Jack."

"Thank you Thomas," Jack replied. "You were a great help. You saved me a lot of time bringing Gotz to me."

Thomas grinned. "I'm glad I could help you out Jack. Have a good day young man."

"You too sir," Jack bowed his head to Thomas. "Good day."

Thomas and Gotz nodded to Jack before they went back into the house, leaving Jack alone in the street. He was glad about his good fortune being able to meet the carpenter and arrange the repair work for the farm. He started walking toward the next building. He saw that it was the General Store, or the Supermarket. This was his main objective for this morning. He needed some food for his home. Also, he needed to aquire seeds so he could start growing some crops, if ever wanted to get the farm producing and making some money. Jack opened the door and was greeted by a girl.

"Oh," she said, smiling. "Welcome stranger."

Jack looked at her. She was a couple inches shorter than him. She had waist length brown hair with blonde bangs with piercing green eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a purple vest, jean shorts cutoff just above the knees, and tan work boots with white socks. Jack thought she was pretty too. Seemed to him there were a lot of stunning young women in this town. Although this one barely gave him a chance to speak.

"You're the new farmer aren't you?" she continued. "I'm Karen and this is my parent's store."

Jack nodded. He was amused by her enthusiasm.

"I'm Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you Karen."

Karen motioned for him to follow her to the counter.

"Mom. Dad," Karen spoke to the two behind the counter. "This is Jack. The new farmer we've heard about."

The man looked at me and smiled. He was a rather well kept looking man with his slicked back black hair, a french looking moustache and his white button down shirt and red bowtie, and his black dress slacks and black dress shoes. The woman also gave me a warm smile. She was dressed in a blue dress with yellow trim, and she had a white long sleeve dress shirt on under the dress. She had long blonde haire she kept in a tight bun, and the same piercing green eyes that Karen had.

"Welcome sir," the man said. "I'm Jeff. Welcome to Mineral Town."

"Thank you," Jack answered. He looked from Jeff to the woman. "I saw you yesterday when I arrived. you were in the square."

"Yes," she said, nodding her head. "My name is Sasha. It's wonderful having you here."

"Pleasure ma'am," Jack replied.

"So Jack," Karen spoke up. "How has farm work been treating you? Has it been hard?"

"A little bit," Jack said. "But, I'm just getting started. It's usually hardest in the beginning."

"I see. Hey," Karen clapped her hands. "Maybe I can help you out a little bit."

Karen ran over to the bags of seeds on a nearby shelf. She returned with a small bag of seeds.

"Here," she said, handing Jack the bag. "It's not much, but take these."

"Now hold on," Jeff spoke up. "What are you doing Karen?"

"Oh calm down Dad," Karen snapped back. "It's just one bag. We can spare one."

"But," Jeff looked and sounded defeated.

"I can't," Jack said to Karen. "I can't take this."

"It's alright," Sasha chimed in. "We'll let you have this one bag on the house"

"Well," Jack said. "If you say it's alright."

Jeff huffed. Sasha and Karen gave him a stern glare and he seemed to cower away. I guess you can see who wears the pants in this family.

"Don't mind him," Karen said to me in a hushed voice. "He can be a stick in the mud sometimes."

Jack nodded. An interesting relationship with these people. Jack figured it wasn't his problem.

"Anyway," Karen spoke louder. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Again, welcome to Mineral Town Jack."

"Thanks Karen," Jack replied.

Karen smiled before returning to whatever it is she does. Jack started buying food supplies for his house as well as a variety of seeds for planting. He had potatoes, turnips, and cucumber for spring planting. He also purchased some summer crop seeds so when the time came he could go right into his summer planting.

After paying for his goods, Jack was out of there, heading down the road. He reached a fork in the road and took a right. He walked past the Inn, headed toward home. A few minutes later, he decided to stop at the vineyard to purchase a couple bottles of the local wine.

Stepping inside, Jack is greeted by an older man. He had black hair with grey streaks. He wore black dress slacks with brown dress shoes, and a white dress shirt with a purple suit vest.

"Good morning sir," he said with a deep voice. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to buy some wine," Jack answered.

He nodded. "Go see my wife. She can help you."

The man then went past Jack and out the door. He seemed to be a man of few words. Jack just shrugged and went to the counter. He was met by a woman who looked older than him, but not as old as the man did. She had a long blue dress with black trim, a black long sleeve shirt with yellow trim, a black apron, and a white neck scarf. She had jet black hair and deep, energetic eyes.

"Good morning young man," she said in a cheerful voice. "I've never seen you here before. Where do you come from? I think I remember hearing someone was coming here, but I didn't think you'd be so young and so cute."

Jack was a little suprised. This woman could talk. He had to keep himself from laughing out loud. He didn't want to offend her. She seemed like a kind woman.

"Hello ma'am," Jack got out before she spoke again.

"You don't need to be so formal. You can just call me Manna. And don't be put out by my husband, his name is Duke by the way, he can just be hard to talk to sometimes. But he really is a good man, even if he does tend to drink a lot. But he is good at his job, so everything with him isn't all bad."

It took all he had not to laugh. He was here to buy some wine, not hear this woman's life story. He figured it was time to stop the one woman commentary.

"Umm Manna," Jack spoke up. "Could I please buy two bottles of wine."

"Of course," Manna said with a giggle. "I'm sorry. I guess I do like to gossip. I've always been that way. By the way, what's your name young man?"

"I'm Jack. I'm the new owner of Moonlight Farm."

"Ahh," she clapped her hands once. "You're the young man Bob told us about a few years ago. He told us about a boy he'd befriended and was like the grandchild he never had. I'd envisioned a handsome young man, and I was right. I imagine you got girls trying to break down your door all the time."

Jack blushed. Truth be told, he had very little luck with women. it wasn't from a lack of trying either. They just were never interested in dating him. He had a few women friends, but no girlfriend. And at this point in his life, he wasn't really looking. If it happens, it happens. He'll cross that bridge if he ever comes to it.

Manna kept quiet as she sold Jack his two bottles of wine. He made his way toward the door. Before he could get out the door, Manna spoke up again.

"Goodbye Jack. Please don't be a stranger here. Come back and visit."

Jack waved to her before he went outside. He saw Manna's husband Duke tending to the vines. when he saw Jack, he waved to him before continuing his work.

Alone again, Jack decided to return to the farm to get a little more work done. Checking his watch, it was nearly one in the afternoon. It had already been a busy day, but he actually found himself excited to get back to work.

It was nearly five o'clock when Jack was finished with his work for the day. He had done some more weeding and had also begun plowing and preping the soil for planting. He'd enjoyed gardening growing up and now he gets to do it again, this time as his job. Many he grew up with thought this kind of work was beneath them. he'd been treated badly by many back in the city because of his love of gardening.

He stretched and started walking toward the house when he saw Gotz coming through the gate. Jack approached him and they shook hands.

"Busy day kid?" Gotz asked.

"Not too bad," Jack replied. "I assume you got some contracts for me this evening?"

He nodded. "You got it kid. I got it written in that it's fifty percent up front and the other fifty when the job is done."

They walked into the house and Gotz set the papers on the table while Jack got a coin purse out of his rucksack.

"So," Gotz continued. "It's twenty-five thousand right now."

Jak nodded and pulled some gold coins from his coin purse. Each coin was worth 100G. He set 25000G worth on the table and then signed the contract. Gotz grinned.

"Excellent kid. I'll start work on your barn tomorrow. Like I told you this morning, the barn and coop will take about a week each. I'll be sure to show you the plans I got for the redesign of this house. I think you'll like. I designed it to fit in with the design of the other buildings on this farm."

"I look forward to it Gotz."

Jack saw Gotz out before locking his door and sitting on his bed. Another long day finished. After a few minutes he decided to make himself a simple meal from the supplies he bought earlier that day. After supper, he turned the radio on to listen to some music. With the music playing, he decided to grab a pen and open his journal.

 _Journal Entry March 21 Second day of Spring_

 _It was an eventful day today. Between this morning and the afternoon, I managed to get enough of my field weeded and plowed to begin planting in the morning. The best part of my day was meeting several of the locals._

 _I met Mary, the librarian and resident author. I've never met anyone as passionate about books as her. I think it's quite an endearing trait._

 _I then met the family that owns the General Store. They are quite the crew. Jeff seems pretty beat down as a man. I don't know what it is with him. His wife Sasha is a very strong willed woman. She knows what she wants in her life. She reminds me of my mother._

 _Then there's their daughter Karen. She's as strong willed as her mother and also a little bit care free. I personally think she's quite exotic and pretty. Very easy on the eyes. Any man who dates her should consider themselves lucky._

 _Mayor Thomas introduced me to the local carpenter, Gotz this morning. I was able to arrange construction work needed for this farm, for a lot less money than I thought it would be. The mayor saved me a lot of headache by breaking the ice for me._

 _I met the owners of the vineyard today. The man, Duke, was a man of few words. But, judging by the vibrant condition of the grape vines, he's a man of great skill. Then theres his wife, Manna. She's a beautiful, sweet woman. But my god, can that woman talk. I learned more about her in those few minutes than I learned about my best friend back home in a month. But still, I did enjoy talking to her. She seems to be very personable._

 _It was a most incredible day. With Gotz starting work on my barn tomorrow, and my field ready for planting, I'm looking forward to what my future here holds._

Jack closed his journal and sat it on the nightstand. He got ready for bed and set his alarm. He laid down and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him away after a busy day.

 **End of Part I Chapter II**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part I**

 **Chapter III**

 _Journal entry: April 4, fifteenth day of spring_

 _It's been a busy two weeks on Moonlight Farm. Gotz finished my barn and my chicken coop. I've been growing grass to build a supply of animal fodder in preparation for purchasing a cow._

 _Yesterday, the kind old man from Yodel Ranch, Barley, brought a little colt from his ranch and asked me to care for it. I had no problem accepting. He's a beautiful young horse, with his light brown coat and deep brown mane and tail, and his big black eyes._

 _My crops are growing nicely. Watering them was a pain when I started, but then I found a store room beneath the coop. I found a water irrigation equipment down there. Along with gas powered tilling equipment. I guess Robert wasn't as old school as I thought. With the tiller I was able to prep the ground a lot faster, and the irrigation equipment has made it easier to water my crops._

 _Now, as soon as my crops produce, I'll be able to get enough money to buy a cow. As it stands now, I'll be able to afford a couple chickens and a couple bags of feed. That is the plan I have set for this day._

Jack closed his Journal and checked the time. It was almost eight o'clock. Before going to the poultry farm, he had to go to the clinic to pick up some pain killers. He'd stayed away from the clinic because he hated doctors. But, he knew he couldn't avoid it forever.

Before leaving for the clinic Jack set the timer on the water pump to water the crops for ten minutes. Once the sprinklers started, Jack left the farm. He made his way into town. He went past the store and went to the next building, which had the clinic sign on it. He stepped inside, the sterile air made him want to gag. He saw a young lady and a little boy in the main room.

"Hey sis," the little boy, who had a goofy bowl cut hair style. "Look at this."

Jack saw the boy show the woman a big, ugly beetle. The woman screamed, making the boy laugh.

"Stu," she screamed in a very angry voice. "You know I can't stand bugs."

The boy, who she called Stu, hid behind Jack. The woman noticed Jack. She was shorter than Jack with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a dark blue ankle length skirt, a light blue long sleeve shirt, a white with yellow frilly apron, and a black bow with a red jewel around her neck.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's not a problem," Jack replied.

"Umm," she spoke up. "Don't look now, but there's a little trouble behind you."

Jack glanced behind him, already knowing Stu was there.

"Stu," she said, in a stern voice. "That wasn't nice what you did to me just now."

"Aww," Stu protested. "Come on sis. I was just having fun. It's what little boys do."

He looked up at Jack.

"You understand me, don't you?"

Jack shook his head. "That wasn't very nice kid."

Stu started bawling. "You're mean." He then ran out crying.

Jack looked at the woman, who started laughing. Jack started laughing too.

"I'm very sorry about that," she finally said.

"It's alright miss," Jack answered.

"My name," she bowed slightly to Jack. "Is Elli. I assume you're the new farmer that people in town are talking about?"

"Yeah," he blushed. He wasn't used to being the talk of the town.

"I was wondering if I was ever going to get a chance to meet you."

Yeah. Sorry I didn't get over here sooner. There's been a lot of work to get done on the farm."

"I can understand you have a lot going on. I'm glad you finally made it over."

She walked back over to her desk.

"So," she said as she sat down. "What can I do for you today?"

"I just came by to buy some pain killers. I get sore after a long day."

"I understand completely," Elli said as she stood again.

She went to the medicine cabinet and returned a moment later with a bottle of pills.

"These should help you out Jack," she said, handing him the bottle.

He looked at the bottle. It was exactly what he wanted. He paid her the money for it.

"Thank you Elli," Jack bowed slightly.

"You're very welcome Jack. You take care of yourself, and don't over do it while working. It's not good for your health."

"Thank you," Jack blushed again. He wasn't used to so many compliments. "Well, I gotta go."

"Goodbye Jack," Elli said as Jack left the clinic.

Jack waved at Elli as he left the clinic. He walked down the road, headed toward home. When he reached the second fork in the road, he turned left and headed toward the poultry farm. When he reached the farm, he went into the yard. He spotted a young man tending to the birds. He looked about Jack's height and age. He had shoulder length sandy-blonde hair with a white headband. He wore a green long sleeve shirt, brown pants, and tan work boots. He also wore a blue apron and had a pair of thick glasses on his face. He obviously noticed Jack, because he stopped what he was doing and came up to him.

"Hello neighbor," he said in a cheerful voice. "I'm Rick. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello Rick," Jack replied. "I'm Jack. I'm hoping to buy a couple chickens and some feed."

"You've come to the right place. My mom can help you. She's inside."

He turned back toward the pens. "After you're done inside, come see me and I'll help you."

"Uh," Jack was slightly taken back his gruff turn in perssonality. "Thanks...I guess."

Jack went inside the house. He was greeted by a woman behind the counter. She had long, pink, curly hair with reddish eyes. She wore a long black dress with long black and red sleeves and she also wore a white apron. She smiled at Jack when he entered.

"Good morning young man," she said in a cheerful, yet weak sounding voice.

"Good morning ma'am," Jack answered with a slight bow. "Rick told me to come in here to purchase a couple chickens."

She nodded. "Of course young man. I'll help you."

At that moment, the door opened and a young woman entered.

"I'm back mom," Popuri said. She then saw Jack. "Oh. Hey Jack. Long time, no see."

"Hey Popuri," Jack turned toward her. "How've you been doing?"

"I've been well. Oh, I see you've met my mom."

"Not officially," Jack looked at Popuri's mother, who gave him a kind smile.

"My name is Lillia," she said to Jack. "Popuri told me she met our town's newest farmer. She was very excited to meet you."

Jack nodded and glanced at Popuri, who gave him a bright smile. He grinned. Deep down, he felt a connection to her, but he didn't quite get why.

"I haven't seen her this excited about anybody since she was a little girl," Lillia said. "She'd made a friend of a city boy who visited one summer."

"Yeah," Popuri said. "He was my best friend when I was little."

She went to a drawer and pulled out a small picture. She then showed it to Jack.

"This is my only picture of him. I got it from his parents before they left."

Jack looked at the picture. He was shocked. It was the same black and white picture in Robert's album. In that instant it all clicked for Jack. Popuri was the girl he met back then. He also remembered the nick name he gave her that irritated her. His memory was clear. He hated himself for forgetting her, even when they promised to remember and to meet again. He calmly handed her the picture.

"Cute kids," Jack said calmly. He'll tell her in his own way.

He finished his business with Lillia. She gave him the receipt to give to Rick so he could make the delivery. Once outside, he did that. While Rick took care of the chickens and feed, Jack looked at Popuri, who had followed him out of the house.

"Well," Jack said. "I gotta get back to work."

"Alright," she nodded, sounding a little sad to see him go.

He turned to leave. He figured now is the best time to let her in on what he figured out. Though he was suprised she hadn't figured it out. Well, maybe she did on a subconsious level. So, before he stepped out the gate, he glance at her.

"I'll see you around Poppy," he grinned before leaving her sight.

Popuri was about to get mad, when she froze. No one has called her that since she was a kid. Even then, they didn't dare. They feared her temper. Only one kid ever had the guts to call her that more than once. She then gasped and looked at the gate.

"No," she whispered. "It couldn't be...Jackie?"

She then started running, out the gate and down the road. She quickly spotted him.

"Jackie," she called out as she ran toward him.

He turned toward her just in time to be tackled by her, nearly being knocked to the ground. Popuri had him in a crushing hug.

"It's you," she said in a hushed voice. "I can't believe it. You're really here."

Jack hugged her back the best he could. This girl had a strong grip. He tried to pry her off of himself.

"Come on Popuri," he pleaded. "Let go already."

"No," she said quietly. "I won't let you go. I don't want to lose you again."

"Hey," he said in a louder voice. "I'm not leaving here again. But, you gotta let me go here."

She nodded before she finally let him go. Jack straighted up. She looked at him with a tear in her eye, and a smile on her face. He hadn't realized how much this girl missed a little boy she only met once.

'Had I been that unfair to her by forgetting?' was just one of many questions going through his mind.

"You promise you won't leave again Jackie?" Popuri asked in an almost pleading voice.

He tried not to laugh. She sounded like a child. Pleading with him not to leave like that. He had to admit, she was cute like that.

"I promise," he answered. "One one condition though."

"What?" she asked with a almost scared look.

"Just promise not to call me Jackie again. I still can't stand that name."

"Ok Jack," she said, giggling. "as long as you don't call me Poppy ever again."

"Deal," he said, lifting a fist with an extended pinkie finger. She sealed their promise with the pinkie swear.

"Well," he straightened up. "I gotta get back to the farm. I got two new chickens to meet."

"Alright," she said, straightening up herself. "I gotta get back home myself. Please Jack, come visit me. We got a lot of catching up to do."

"You can count on it Popuri," he gave her a smile. "Be safe going home."

"You too," she waved as she headed toward home. "Bye."

Jack paseed Rick as he entered his farm gate. He thanked him in passing. Jack's mind was still processing what happened with Popuri. In the span of a few minutes, they went from casual aquaintances to being reunited childhood friends. He was finally remembering the fun they had with eachother. He felt bad about forgetting, but they were five. It's been a long time.

Jack figured they'll talk about that later. In the mean time, he tended to his new chickens. when they were old enough to lay, he planned on incubating some of the eggs so he can grow his own chickens.

After he tended the chickens, he decided to check on his crops. He looked over the plants. His first crop of cucumbers were not far off. He also checked the un-used area. He's going to need to buy some new hose and sprinklers in he wants to expand his irrigation system to cover this area. There'll be time for that though. He planned on expanding when summer planting begins.

With his work done for the day, he went into his house to relax. he turned on the radio to listen to some easy listening music. He also brewed some hot tea with honey. His favorite way to relax after a long day. He had to arrange pick ups with Zack for his first harvest. He figured he had about a week. After that, he calculated that he should get some product once or twice a week. With any luck, that should put the farm slightly in the black by the end of the season.

With everything finished, Jack decided to head to bed. He decided not to enter anything in his journal tonight. He was just too beat. He plopped down in his bed and fell asleep, the end to an eventful day.

 _Journal Entry: April 13, Twenty-fourth day of Spring_

 _It's been a buzz of activity here on Moonlight Farm. Yesterday I had my first harvest with some cucumbers and a small box of strawberries. It felt great to get paid a decent amount for the produce. Though I still need the potatoes, turnips, and cabbage to do well if I ever hope to make a profit this season._

 _In about two weeks, it'll be time to prep my pineapple seed I bought from that weird character Won. Guy creeps me out. But, I do like his selection of seeds and goods he sells. So, on that front, I guess he's not all bad._

 _I'm hoping to get a chance to go see Popuri again. We haven't had a chance to talk in the last two weeks. I guess she's been just as busy as me. I hope she doesn't think I forgot her again. Lord knows I haven't. I don't want to forget her. She was one of the few kids I made friends with. Even if it was for such a short time and such a long time ago._

 _I often wonder if my parents, or even Robert had a hand in us meeting again. Who knows. I'm just glad we have. Makes me feel less alone having a friend here._

 _Well, it's time to begin another busy day on the farm. Let the party begin._

Jack closed his journal and got out of bed. It was almost eight in the morning. He had a quick cup of coffee and got dressed for work. Feeling ready, he put his rucksack and hat on and went out the door. Outside, he was suprised to see Popuri standing there.

"Good morning Jack," she said in a sweet voice.

"Good morning Popuri," he answered with a smile. "How have you been?"

"I've been well. Thanks for asking."

She looked around the farm.

"This place feels the same," she said. She then looked at Jack. "Do you think you can show me around?"

"Of course," Jack smiled at her. He was hoping to get a chance to see her today.

"Thank you Jack."

He walked with her over to the barn. He opened the door and they walked in.

"I don't have any live stock yet," Jack said as he stepped toward the center of the large room. "But I'm hoping to make enough in the spring harvest to buy a cow or two."

Popuri walked with him to the center of the room.

"I think this will be a perfect place for your animals Jack. And I know you'll do well in raising them."

Jack smiled. "I admire your faith in me."

She giggled as they made their way out of the barn and went to the horse barn and went in. Jack's young colt, Nitro, met them. Jack gave him a little scratch behind the right ear. Nitro made a sound of approval. Popuri beamed at the horse.

"Oh," she squealed. "He's beautiful Jack." She scratched Nitro behind the other ear. The horse gave his approval.

"His name is Nitro. Barley asked me to take care of him since they were short of space at the ranch."

She pet the horse again. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nitro."

Nitro bumped her with his nose. Jack laughed.

"Looks like you made a new friend Popuri."

She laughed as they left the barn. They started walking across the pasture toward the chicken coop.

"Jack?" Popuri broke the silence.

"Yeah?" he glanced at her.

"When we were kids, why didn't you ever come back after you left?"

"Well," he stopped and thought. "My parents never brought me back. Heck they insisted I send cards and letters to Robert." He looked at her. "And I'm sorry to say, I'd almost completely forgotten you as I grew up. I saw you almost as a shadow in my dreams."

He saw brief pain in her eyes, which made him look down in shame.

"I'm sorry I forgot you Popuri," he couldn't look at her. He then felt a hand touch his chin and lift his face up until he was looking at her face. She gave him a gentle smile.

"You don't need to appologize Jack," she said in a kind, gentle voice. "We were children. Besides, you're here now. That's all that matters to me now."

He reached up and took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She squeezed his hand in return.

"Now," she let his hand go. "Let's continue the tour."

Jack nodded. He next took her into the chicken coop. Popuri's eyes lit up.

"There's my babies," she squealed again. "Has Jack been taking good care of you?"

The two chickens clucked at her. Jack laughed as he went to put feed in the trough.

"These two," Jack pointed to the birds. "Are very demanding girls."

"Yeah," Popuri giggled. "Chickens can be very demanding."

"But," Jack continued as he put fresh water in the water bowl. "I'm enjoying having them here."

Popuri looked at the repaired coop.

"This coop will definately be perfect for raising some happy chickens."

She looked at Jack and smiled again.

"I'm proud of what you accomplished here Jack. I think you're a natural farmer."

"Well," Jack blushed. "Thank you very much Popuri."

They finished in the chicken coop. After Jack showed Popuri the progress on the crops he was growing, they made their way back to the house. They glanced over at the new foundation and framework that Gotz has put up for the new house.

"When will the new hous be finished?" she asked him.

"Gotz told me he'll have it finished by mid fall. He promised before winter."

She nodded. "Perfect size for a family huh."

"Well," he glanced from the construction to her. "I guess so. I haven't really thought about that."

"You never know Jack," she giggled. "You may meet your miss right someday."

He shrugged. "I guess anything is possible."

"Well," she said, changing the subject. "Thanks for showing me around your farm Jack. I had fun."

He smiled at her. "So did I. I'm glad you came."

She stepped up to him and hugged him.

"Maybe," she said, stepping back from him. "I can come over again?"

He smiled and nodded. "I think I'd like that."

She beamed at him. "Well, I better go. I still got chores to do. I'll see you later Jack."

As she walked toward the gate, Jack called to her.

"You're welcome here anytime Popuri. Bye."

She turned and waved. He waved back before she left to go home. Jack sighed and turned back to his farm.

While he activated his water pump, he looked around the farm. He was amazed how empty it felt with just him. He figured it was just him being alone so much that he valued company. It amazed him how he always wanted to be alone back in the city. But here, he is alone, yet all he wants is to have company. He shook his head. This line of thought was getting him nowhere.

After activating the timer on his irrigation pump, Jack went back inside his house to relax a little before needing to tend to his chickens again. He usually dealt with them twice a day. He was a little tired, but he can't recall the last time he'd had such a fun day. And all it was was giving a friend a tour of the farm. Who knew you could have such a good time doing the simplest thing.

After Jack tended to his chickens, he retired for the evening with his usual routine. A quick shower, some hot tea, and easy listening music. As he laid down in his bed, he pulled out his journal.

 _Journal Entry:_

 _What a day I had. Popuri showed up asking me to give her a tour of my farm. I was glad to see her. She praised me on the condition of my farm which I was flattered by. When she asked me why I never came back when I was little, I think I made her sad. When I admited to her I'd forgotten her as I grew up, she looked like she wanted to cry. Seeing her like that made me feel like my heart was breaking._

 _I've told people I hadn't seen in a long time I barely remembered them. But I'd never been hurt by their reaction like it did with Popuri. What does that mean? I don't know. Perhaps, in time, I'll find that answer._

Jack closed his journal and shut the lights off. He drifted off to sleep with many un-answered questions swirling in his mind.

 _Journal Entry: May 29 Two days left of Spring_

 _It has been a heck of a season here. I've been able to get decent harvests from my spring crops. I managed to squeeze a small profit. With my profits, I'll be able to upgrade my irrigation system. I need additional hoses and sprinkler heads, as well as a mixing chamber I can put fertilizer and plant food in to more easily spread it on my crops. Anything I can do to increase my crop yield. Not to mention, I'll be able to put some aside so I can hire some help during the main harvest this fall._

 _I got my main summer crops planted as well. Pineapples, eggplant, peppers, and onions. With luck, I can get a couple rounds from them as my major crops start germinating. My pumpkins, sweet potatoes, and corn will need a lot of time. They should produce enough during the fall harvest to give me enough money to get me through the winter._

 _I've been able to visit with Popuri at least once a week. We usually end up standing at the fence seperating my farm from hers. We usually just talk about our day. Which usually centered around her telling me about her chores and me talking about my crops. Life on the farm._

 _I've gotten to know her brother Rick too. At first, I thought he was a bit of a cocky jerk. But, the more I got to know him, I realized he was a really good guy. He has told me he approves of my friendship with his sister. Why I need his permission is beyond me. Maybe it's a small town thing. I do remember him warning me about someone named Kai. Something about not wanting Popuri anywhere near him._

 _I'd asked Popuri about this Kai and she told me he was a friend she met a few years ago. he came to the island in the summer time. He runs a small restaurant on the beach during that time. I get the feeling she likes him. Maybe that's why she's afraid I was going to leave her. I don't know. I only know I don't ever want to see her cry. That would tear me apart._

 _In between my farm chores, I'll have to do all I can to make sure she never crys. though I'm not sure what to do there. Guess I'll just play it by ear and see where that takes me._

Jack closed his journal and checked his calendar. It was Sunday. Not a lot he can do right now. The only main chore to do is tend his chicken. He was recently able to buy one more and he also had an egg in the incubator.

He got dressed and headed out. He figured he'll tend to the chickens this afternoon. He'd recently switched to tending to them once a day, after some pointers from Rick that is.

Jack strolled through town, not really heading anywhere in particular. He walked through Rose Square. It was empty and quiet. He checked his watch, which read 11:30am. He heard voices up ahead. It was near the church. As he approached the church, he saw Jeff, Sasha, and Karen walking toward home. He decided to go inside the church, and forund himself walking into a conversation. he saw Carter, Elli's brother Stu, Barley's granddaughter, and Popuri talking. He couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but Carter looked nervious. That's when Carter saw him.

"Ah Jack," he said, sounding relieved. "You got perfect timing."

"What is it Father?" Jack asked.

"Well," Popuri spoke up. "We were going to play house with the kids, but Carter doesn't have the time to play."

"I see," Jack replied. "What were you going to play?"

"House," May said with a smile. "But we can't play house without a daddy."

Jack could tell where this was going. He wasn't good with kids, and now it looks like they're trying to reel him into a game he hated growing up.

"Jack," popuri gave him a pleading look. "You want to play with us? It would mean a lot to me."

Little May gave him the same look. Stu gave him a 'don't leave me alone with them' look. He sighed. He was trapped.

"Fine," Jack said in defeat. "I'll play along."

The girls cheered while Carter looked relieved. Jack was wondering what he got himself into.

It wasn't long before the four were up at the Harvest Spring. Jack took a deep breath before he slipped into character. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Honey," he said, still feeling foolish. "I'm home."

"Welcome home Darling," Popuri replied. "How was your day?"

"It was long," Jack answered. "It's good to be home."

"Would you like your dinner now?" she asked.

"Yes please. I would love that."

"Hey daddy," May came up to Jack, totally in character. "Guess what? Stu wet his bed this morning."

"Hey," Stu sounded shocked. "How'd you know that?"

May stared at him for a moment. "I was just playing Stu." She then looked shocked. "Unless, you really did wet the bed."

Stu exploded. "QUIT BEING MEAN TO ME!"

He stormed out of there. May looked upset as she took off after him. Jack and Popuri looked at eachother before laughing.

"Well," Jack said. "That was interesting. I kinda felt sorry for Stu."

"Me too," Popuri nodded. "But, May will make up with him and things will be fine."

She picked up a paper plate with some mud balls on it.

"Oh well," she continued. "I guess playtimes over for today. Thanks for helping me out Jack."

"Not a problem. I'm glad I could help you out."

They both started walking away from the spring. She handed him the mud balls.

"Here. I don't know what else to do with these."

He took them. "Uh, Thanks I guess." He shrugged it off. He'll figure something out to do with these. They stopped before heading down the path. She turned to him.

"I gotta get home Jack. My mom's gonna kill me if I don't get my chores done."

"I understand," he nodded. "Be careful heading home."

"You're sweet Jack," she blushed lightly. "Thank you for caring."

She leaned in and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. This made Jack blush a deep red. She smiled at him before heading down the path toward home. He watched her disappear from sight while he touched his cheek. She kissed him. He shook his head, trying to focus. he turned toward the spring. He decided to splash some water in his face.

He remembered hearing that if you throw a fruit or vegetable into the water as an offering to the Harvest Goddess, your wish will come true. He always found the tale amusing. He remembered trying that as a boy. he'd thrown an apple in the water and wished for a new toy. Nothing happened then. He chuckled. He shrugged and pulled out a cucumber from his crops. He tossed it into the water, expecting nothing to happen. Only this time, a flash blinded him for a moment. When his vision returned, he was shocked to see a young woman floating over the spring.

"Welcome Jack," she said in an angelic voice. "I was wondering when you were going to say hello."

He stared at her. She had an exotic look with her blue and green dress which exposed her stomach. her clothing had an Arabian look to it. Her long green hair was tied into two buns on either side of her head and had two long braids. She also had the most brilliant green eyes he'd ever seen, even more brilliant than Sasha or Karen. She gave him a smile which suprisingly put him at ease.

"I'm called the Harvest Goddess young man," she said to him. "Though you probably don't remember me."

Jack was confused. He'd never met her before. "I've never met you ma'am."

"That's not exactly true. You offered me an apple as a boy and wished for a new toy. I did grant it, in a way."

He was confused. "Um...how did you do that?"

She moved toward him. "You made the wish while you were lonely, figuring a toy would fix your loneliness. I sent you something that did help you. I made sure you met a new friend and playmate."

He was shocked by her words.

"Yes Jack," she continued. "I made sure you and Popuri met. She was in as much need of a friend as you were."

He thought about it for a moment. Her words made a strange sort of sense. He had more fun with Popuri than he ever would have with a new toy. The goddess had granted his wish. Now, here he stood before her once again.

"Jack," she got his attention again. "I sense you have a wish in your heart. Please, speak your wish to me."

jack thought about what he truly wanted. It wasn't his farm to be successful. He wants to do that on his own. He can't wish for a girlfriend. That wouldn't be fair to them He could only think of one wish, but it wasn't for him.

"My wish," Jack said, looking right at the goddess. "My wish is I want Popuri to find happiness so she'll never have to cry again."

The goddess closed her eyes and smiled softly. "Popuri is right about you. You are a sweet man. You can wish for something for yourself, yet you wish for anothers happiness. That is why she thinks so highly of you."

She created a glowing ball in her hand and let it rise into the air where it disappeared.

"Your wish will be granted Jack," she continued. "But don't forget to follow your own heart. Perhaps you can make your, and Popuri's, wish come true."

Jack bowed to her. "Thank you Harvest Goddess."

"Be well Jack," she said as she vanished. "Never stop being true to yourself."

Jack was left alone at the spring. He walked toward his home. It was surreal that he'd just met the Harvest Goddess. He owed her for letting him meet Popuri. He would be forever greatful to her.

When he got back to the farm, he quickly got his chores done for the day. He took care of his chickens as well as getting some weeding done in the field. It was nearly nine when he retired to his house for the night. He didn't feel up to his nightly ritual. He decided to clean up and go right to bed. Even with his mind full of memories of the days events, his body was so exausted, he quickly slipped into a deep and restful night sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part I**

 **Chapter IV**

 _Journal Entry: July 4 Third week of Summer_

 _It's the day of the Fireworks Festival. My first major holiday in Mineral Town. I don't necessarily consider island festival as major holidays. A hold over from my city up bringing._

 _I thought about asking Popuri to watch the fireworks with me, but then I saw her with her old friend Kai. He looked exotic to me. He had very dark skin and deep eyes. Probably from the Caribbean islands. His outfit also reminded me of that region. Loose fitting purple pants, black boots, a white wife beater shirt with a brown jacket, and a purple bandana._

 _Anyway, watching Popuri and Kai interact, it looks like they are an item. I remember how Rick told me he didn't want Kai around his sister. My thoughts are to let her choose her own path. And it looks like her path may follow his. Is this the wish I made coming to fruition. I wished for her to be happy. If he can make her happy, then I'll be happy for them._

 _But, why is it when I see them together, my heart starts hurting? She's my best friend on the island. We're not an item. We were not trying to be._

 _At the same time, I have been trying to find every opportunity to get close to her. Maybe I've let myself fall even a little for her._

Jack closed his journal and stood. He had to make a run up to the winery before heading to the beach. He'd planned on spending the day there to enjoy the summer day and to visit with some of the other villagers.

After he finished his chores, he stopped at the winery and bought a couple bottles of red wine. As he was leaving, he ran into Rick and Karen.

"Hey Jack," Karen said with a smile.

"What's up man?" Rick asked him.

"I was just getting some wine before heading to the beach," Jack answered. "What are you two up to?"

"We," Karen answered. "Are heading to the beach too. Care to walk with us?"

Jack nodded as the three walked down the road.

"Hey Jack," Karen spoke up, making Jack look at her. "I want to ask you something."

"What about?" Jack asked.

"About my sister," Rick spoke up.

Jack stopped in his tracks. "What about her?"

"Well," Karen spoke up. "We've seen you two hanging out and getting along well."

"But recently," Rick continued. "She's only been hanging around with Kai. I've told you what I think of him."

"Well," Jack said in a quiet voice. "It is her choice who she hangs with."

"Jack," Karen sounded disappointed. "How thick headed are you?"

Jack looked at her. "What do mean by that?"

She sighed. "You haven't noticed how into you she is? You never noticed how much time she wants to spend with you?"

Rick nodded. "Trust me Jack, my sister doesn't like to open up to many people. She's a private person. But with you..."

"She likes talking to you," Karen continued. "We've never seen her more at ease than when she is around you."

Jack didn't know what to say here. Though he didn't get the chance as Rick picked up where Karen left off. Did they rehearse this?

"We see something growing between you two. And I'm telling you to do something before you lose her to Kai. Because he'll take her from Mineral Town and we may never see her again. Do you want that Jack? Because Mom and I sure don't."

Jack was suprised. She could really leave? He didn't want that. Not at all.

"What should I do?" Jack asked.

Karen smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Oww," Jack snapped, looking at her. "What the hell was that for?"

"What do you think?" Karen snapped back. "You already know what to do, you idiot. If we gotta tell you, you're already screwed."

"Easy Karen," Rick spoke up, getting her to back off of Jack. He then turned his attention to the farmer. "You do know what to do Jack. Just be with her alright. let anything between you to grow naturally. But, at the same time, you have to actively pursue her."

"Look Rick," Jack said. "I understand what you're saying, but I don't want to scare her away."

Rick and Karen laughed. Jack was confused. He didn't recall making any jokes here.

"Jack," Rick continued. "As her brother, I can tell you." He put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You won't scare her away."

"Just try Jack," Karen spoke up. "You won't be disappointed."

They started walking again. Jack was given a lot to think about. Here was Rick and Karen, Popuri's brother and her best friend, encouraging him to pursue a romantic relationship with Popuri. Though he wasn't against the idea, he wasn't sure if she was up for it.

After walking in silence, the three arrived at the beach. Jack saw many of the young men and women from town. He saw Elli in a modest swimsuit with her brother Stu wearing his trunks playing in the water, Ann and Mary both wearing simple swimsuits sitting under an umbrella chatting. He saw the blacksmith's apprentice Gray laying on a beach towel sunbathing.

Rick and Karen set up a blanket and an umbrella. Rick took his shirt off, leaving himself in a pair of red swim trunks. Karen remover her shirt and shorts. She wore a blue bikini. Jack himself wore blue shorts and a white sleeveless T-shirt.

He looked around. He didn't see Popuri. He walked down the beach, headed toward Zack's house and the dock. He saw that Kai's beach shack was open. He hadn't been in there yet, so he decided to go in. There were a few other people inside chatting. He saw Thomas, Jeff, Manna, Duke, and Sasha at a table. He then saw Popuri at the counter, talking to Kai. Kai noticed Jack after a moment.

"Ah Jack," he said with a smile.

Upon hearing his name, Popuri turned toward Jack and smiled brightly.

"Hi Jack," she said in a very cheerful voice. "I was hoping you weren't gonna miss the party today."

"I wouldn't miss it," Jack said as he walked up to the counter. "So, what's good here?"

"Everything," Kai answered. "But I'd recommend the fish tacos. Perfect food for a day at the beach."

"Well then," Jack said. "I'll take two."

Kai nodded and got to work. Jack looked at Popuri, who smiled back at him.

"You want anything Popuri?" Jack asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing for me. But, after you eat, would you like to join me for a walk on the beach?"

"I'd love to Popuri."

Kai looked up at Jack and stopped working.

"Why don't you two go now," he spoke up. "I'll make up your tacos later."

"You sure Kai?" Popuri asked him.

He nodded. "Absolutely. Remember what you told me the other day?"

She gave him a nod before turning back to Jack. "Shall we Jack?"

"Let's," Jack smiled at her and walked to the door and held it open for her.

She gave him another smile and stepped outside. Jack noticed how different she was dressed. Instead of her usual dress and blouse, she wore a white summer dress with red and blue flowers on it. The dress had no sleeves and came down to her knees, she wore a pair of red sandals and had her hair tied in a ponytail. He had to admit, she looked very pretty.

They walked down the beach, away from the main group of people. Jack could've sworn he saw Karen and Rick give him a thumbs up. When Jack and Popuri were alone, they both stopped and looked out at the water, which had an orangish tinge with the late day sun.

"Jack?" Popuri spoke in a low voice.

"Yeah," he looked at her.

"I'm glad you came today." She looked at him. "I was hoping we'd be able to watch the fireworks together."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad I came too. I was hoping I'd get a chance to see you."

She blushed lightly. "Have I told you before that you're a kind man?"

"Yeah," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "I do remember you telling me that once."

"Well," she stepped toward him. "You are. And never let anyone tell you differently."

She reached up with her right hand and put it on his left cheek and looked in his eyes.

"You're my best friend in the whole world Jack. I'm greatful everyday that you returned to Mineral Town. I know my life would be boring without you."

Jack reached up and touched her hand on his cheek. She grasped his hand and he brought their hands down in front of them. They looked at eachother. both were blushing.

"You're my best friend too Popuri," Jack said back to her. "You've made Mineral Town truly feel like home. I don't know if I could've made it this far without your support. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Please never leave this island."

She giggled softly. "I see Karen and Rick did talk to you about me and Kai." She moved closer and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Please don't hate them," he muttered. "Or me."

"Silly boy," she whispered, not moving her head. "I could never hate any of you." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now please, no more words. Just hold me."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. They held eachother close. The only sounds were the gentle crashing waves. After a few more minutes, they slowly parted.

"Shall we go find a place to sit for the show?" Jack asked her.

She didn't say anything. She smiled at him and nodded. They held hands as they walked back to the party. Many more people have arrived at the beach for the fireworks.

Jack and Popuri were motioned over to Rick and Karen's spot.

"Right here you two," Karen said.

Popuri and Jack sat down. Rick and Karen grinned when they saw Jack and Popuri were holding hands.

"So," Karen spoke up. "Can I assume things went well Jack?"

"Karen," Popuri spoke before Jack could. "Quit meddling already."

"I'm not," Karen held up her hands defensively.

"It was me sis," Rick came to Karen's aid. "I convinced Jack to talk to you about getting close to you. I was worried. I didn't want you going off and marrying Kai."

"Rick," Popuri sounded a little angry. "I've told you over and over. My friendship with Kai is none of your business."

"I'm just trying to protect you," Rick now sounded like he was getting mad.

"I don't need you to protect me Rick," Popuri was mad now. "I'm a grown woman and can make my own choices. And if I want to have Kai as one of my friends, that's my choice too. I don't need you or Karen meddling in my life. And you didn't need to bring Jack into it."

Popuri stood and stormed away from them. Jack didn't waste any time as he got up and followed her. If they'd stuck around, they would have seen Karen smack Rick hard on the back of his head.

Jack followed Popuri into Rose Square. She stopped at the far end of the square. He stepped up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him. She looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry Jack," she said quietly.

"You don't need to be sorry," he said, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Your brother has no right to interfere with your life."

She turned to face him. "He's so afraid I'm gonna run away with Kai and elope. He doesn't understand. Kai and I never had any romantic feelings for eachother. He told me he had a girl back home."

They made their way to the nearby park bench and sat down.

"You see," she continued. "I try to visit Kai as much as I can since he's only here during the summer." She took his hand in hers. "Kai noticed something about me this year. That I was happier than in past years."

She looked at him. "I told him about you. My long lost childhood friend. He also pointed out something that I didn't, or wasn't ready to see." She moved a little closer to Jack. "Tell me Jack, what do you think of me?"

"Well," Jack blushed, but squeezed her hand. "I like you a lot. You're kind and fun to be around. When I'm around you I don't have to act like someone I'm not. I'm not very good with people." He looked at her. "You accept me for who I am. You have come to mean a lot to me."

She smiled, her eyes getting a little misty. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Rick and Karen said something to me," Jack continued. "They said they saw something between us."

Popuri nodded, her head not leaving his shoulder. "Kai said the same thing to me."

"I'm not completely sure what it is," Jack continued. "But, if you're willing, I'd like to find out."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Are you asking me out Jack?"

He looked at her. "I guess I am."

She smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder. "I do have feelings for you Jack. I do want to know where this will go too."

He used his finger to lift her face up to look in his eyes. "I can't say three words to you yet, but I think I'm falling that way."

"I can't say it yet either," she whispered. "At least not out loud. But they are in my heart Jack. You are in my heart."

He lightly stroked her cheek with his hand. He felt her push her cheek into his hand. He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her forehead just as a flash and bang signaled the start of the firework show.

Jack and Popuri sat on the bench and watched the fireworks. For them, the night had been a magical evening they will never forget. After tonight, their relationship will never be the same. And they were both excited and scared on where things will take them.

 **The End of Part I**

 _Author's Note: This is the end of what I hope to be a 4 to 6 part story. I have based it on my first play through of Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town._

 _It's my hope that I can do service to these characters. If anyone has any critiques f my work, please tell me._

 _Stay tuned for Part II which will be coming soon._

 _Thank you very much._


	5. Part II Chapter 1: Our First Date

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter I: Our First Date**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I still can't get the Firework Festival out of my mind, even though it was three weeks ago. Jackie told me he liked me. I knew he did, but hearing him say it made my heart flutter. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but I didn't want him to run away from me. He always trys being a tough man who doesn't show his feelings. I haven't told him that he tries so hard that he's not fooling anybody._

 _Rick has been reserved around me ever since our fight at the festival. I just wish he would just let me make my own choices. I'm smarter than he gives me credit for. He says he's protecting me, that Dad would do the same. I don't believe that. Dad would let me fall down and he would help me back up. Rick just forbids me the chance to fall._

 _I don't know why Rick hates Dad so much. He left to find a cure for Mama's illness. I believe he'll come home soon. I know it in my heart. But Rick keeps saying he abandoned us. Everytime he badmouths Dad, I just want to hit him. I swear, if he says anything about dad today, I'm going to go off on him. I've had it with him._

 _I know if Rick says something, I hope Jackie will be there to stop me. Last time Rick mouthed off, he was the only one who was there for me. Please Jack, come to me today. I need you close to me. I pray to the Goddess that you'll be there. Your work is important, but as you do that work, don't forget me._

Before Popuri closed her diary, she gently kissed the page, leaving a lipstick mark on it. After hiding her diary, she went down stairs to help open up the store for the day. Usually, Rick tended to the chickens and heavy lifting, Lillia, because of her health, handled the counter and customers, and Popuri kept the place cleaned up. She took the work very seriously. She wanted to help her mom as much as she possibly could. She was hoping to have a good day at work today.

Unfortunately, her day wasn't going to go well. Popuri came into the room while Rick was talking their mom about their father. And he wasn't saying anything kind about him.

"I don't get it Mom," Rick said with an angry tone. "You keep talking about Dad like he's gonna come back. Don't you get it? Dad's gone Mom."

Upon hearing that, it set Popuri off. She stepped in before Lillia could say anything.

"Shut up Rick," she snapped. "We all know Dad went to find a cure for Mom. He'll be back."

"HE IS GONE POPURI!" Rick shouted. "Get it through your thick skull."

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!" Popuri shouted back.

While they were arguing, Jack had entered the shop. He was a little shocked by what was going on. He'd seen the brother and sister fight before, but not like this. He wondered what set them off this time. He looked at Lillia. He felt bad for her. She looked like she was going to cry. This couldn't be good for the poor woman's health.

She saw Jack, which made her smile slightly. Jack got the feeling he was about to be drafted as a mediator in this latest family squabble.

"Jack," Lillia said. "Great timing."

Rick and Popuri stopped long enough to glance at Jack.

"Glad you're here Jack," Rick said. "I can't get it through Popuri's thick skull how much of an irresponsible fool our father is."

"He's not irresponsible Rick," Popuri spat at him. He left to find a cure for our mother. How is that irresponsible?"

Jack just got there, and he was already getting a headache. He looked at the desperate look on Lillia's face.

"With all your shouting and arguing," Jack said in a calm voice. "Have either of you thought about how your behavior is effecting your mother?"

Rick and Popuri looked at their mother, who had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Please," she said in a weak voice. "Stop fighting."

They both looked down. It looked to Jack like they both felt ashamed of what happened.

"I'm sorry Mom," Rick said. "I think I said too much."

"You're good at that," Popuri muttered.

"Shut up," Rick snapped back.

"Stop it both of you," Lillia snapped at both of them.

"Sorry Mama," Popuri said quietly.

Rick kept his mouth shut this time. Lillia nodded in approval at their silence. She looked at Jack.

"Thanks Jack," she said with a smile. "I owe you."

"Not at all ma'am," Jack replied. "I'm glad I could help. I better go now."

"Come back soon," Lillia called to him as he left. "He's a sweet boy."

Rick gave a huff as he went outside to get back to work. Lillia saw her daughter was staring at the door. She smiled. She was well aware that her daughter had it bad for the young farmer. She had no problem with him courting her daughter. As a matter of fact, she was glad Popuri had found someone.

"Popuri," she said.

Popuri broke out of her trance she was in since Jack left.

"Yeah Mama," she looked at Lillia.

"If you hurry dear," Lillia smiled at her daughter. "I bet you could catch up to Jack.

Popuri blushed. "But I still got my chores to do."

Lillia shook her head. "It's fine dear. your chores will wait. Go on. I know you want to."

Popuri nodded. "Thanks Mama," she said as she bolted out the door.

"Go get your man dear," Lillia said to herself after Popuri left.

Popuri ran out of the gate and turned toward jack's farm, she didn't take two steps before a voice behind her stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey there Popuri," Jack called to her from where he was leaning on the fence behind the farm house.

Popuri turned around and smiled when she saw Jack. She ran to him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. he returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry Jack," she whispered to him.

"What for?" he asked as he pushed her back and looked in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see what happened in there."

"I admit it wasn't what I expected when I went in there. I mean, that was a heck of a fight."

"I know. It was stupid, but Rick just makes me so mad sometimes."

"Well, it's over now," he said in a gentle voice and she put his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled at him and leaned into another hug.

"I'm glad you came Jack," she whispered. "You always manage to cheer me up when I'm feeling bad."

"Glad I could help."

After staying like this for a couple more minutes, they slowly stepped away from eachother.

"By the way Jack," Popuri spoke up. "What brought you over here today?"

"I had business at the store," he answered.

"I see. I'm sorry our fight stopped you from completing your business."

"Actually," he grasped her hand. "My business was with you."

"Me?" she blushed lightly. "What did you want with me?"

"You remember at the Firework Festival when I said I wanted to find out what we had between us?" he squeezed her hand.

"Uh-huh," she squeezed his hand back. She was blushing deeper now.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

She felt her heart burst in excitement. jack had just asked her on a date.

"I'd love to Jack," she smiled at him.

"Great," he said with a smile. "I'll pick you up at six."

"I can't wait."

Jack left quickly toward home. Popuri was so excited, she couldn't wait to tell her mother. She practically ran back into the house. When she came bursting through the door, Lillia jumped slightly. Popuri was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Dear," she said. "What in the world?"

"Jack asked me out tonight," Popuri squealed.

"That's wonderful dear," Lillia was happy for her daughter.

"Mama?" Popuri asked, sounding both excited and nervious.

"What is it dear?"

"Well, I've never been on a date before. So, can you help me get ready? I want to be perfect for him."

"Perfect for who?" Rick asked as he came into the house.

Popuri groaned. She wasn't ready to deal with her brother yet.

"Your sister," Lillia answered for Popuri. "Has a date tonight."

"Not with Kai?" Rick snapped.

"No you idiot," Popuri shot back. "With Jack."

"I see," Rick's tone of voice changed to a happier tone. "Well, I hope you have fun. Just try to be a lady."

"RICK!" Popuri shouted while turning red.

"Stop it Rick," Lillia gave him an icy glare. Rick backed down quickly.

"Right," he coughed as he made his way back to the door. "Just make sure you get your chores done."

He then left the house to return to work.

"he's right dear," Lillia said after he left. "You do need to get your chores done first.

"Right Mama," Popuri replied.

Popuri set off to do her chores, her mind full of excitement over her first date with Jack tonight.

After Jack left Popuri's house, he made his way to the Inn to meet up with Karen, who offered to help him make his first date with Popuri as special as possible. Jack could use all the help he could get. He's not good at planning anything romantic.

Jack entered the Inn and was motioned over to a table by Ann. Karen sat at the table with, of all people, Kai.

"About time Jack," Karen said with a grin. "I was starting to wonder."

"Sorry," Jack replied as he sat. "I had to break up a fight between Rick and Popuri."

"Another one?" Karen said, sounding exasperated. "What was it this time?"

"Something about their father," Jack answered.

"Again?" Kai spoke up. "Those two are always fighting about him."

Karen nodded. "Drives me crazy. I've had to referee some of their fights myself. It always seems to be Rick who starts them."

"The one I eel sorry for," Kai said. "Is Lillia. Her health's to fragile to put up with that."

Jack and Karen nodded in agreement.

"But," Karen said. "We're not here to discuss them. We're here to help Jack."

At that moment, Ann sat down next to Karen.

"Sorry guys," she said. "Had to finish the cleaning the tables."

"No problem," Karen replied.

"So," Kai started. "We've agreed to help Jack plan a perfect first date for Popuri."

The others nodded before Kai continued.

"Well, I've closed my shop so it's facilities are at your disposal."

"Great," Ann said. "I can help decorate the place to make it feel a little more intimate. I can also be the waiter for dinner."

"Great," Karen said. "And I know Popuri's favorite foods so I can help plan the perfect menu for you."

"Thanks everyone," Jack smiled at them. "I really appreciate this."

"No problem brotha," Kai said. "We're Popuri's friends. We want her to be happy."

"Yeah," Karen nodded. "We'll do anything to help."

"Well," Jack spoke up. "I do have one more request."

Popuri was a nervious wreck. It was almost six. She was with Lillia getting ready for her date.

"Oh my god," Popuri said in a shaky voice. "He'll be here any minute. What'll I say to him? Will he like my dress?"

"Popuri," Lillia grabbed her by the shoulders and made Popuri look her in the eyes. "Calm down dear. Everything's going to be fine."

Popuri nodded. "I'm sorry Mama."

"You'll be fine," Lillia said in a soothing voice as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Hey Popuri," Rick's voice called from downstairs. "Jack's here."

"Oh my god," Popuri whispered as she started shaking.

"It's alright dear," Lillia whispered. "Everything will be great."

She walked Popuri to the stairs.

"Now," Lillia said. "Go to him."

Popuri smiled and nodded. She straightened up and walked down the stairs.

Jack stood outside the front door of popuri's house. He wore a pair of black dress slacks with black dress shoes. He also wore a light blue long sleeve dress shirt. He had his hair combed back. He was looking pretty sharp. He had a small box and a bouquet of roses in his hand.

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Rick opened the door. He smiled when he saw Jack.

"Lookin sharp Jack," He said, stepping aside. "Come on in."

Jack quietly went inside. He'd been here many times before. But that was business. Now, he was nervious as Rick stared at him.

"What are your plans tonight Jack?" Rick started grilling Jack.

"I made dinner plans for us," Jack said as calmly as he could.

Rick nodded as he went to the stairs.

"Hey Popuri," he called up. "Jack's here."

Jack swallowed as he tried to keep the butterflies in his stomach from going wild. He looked up when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

His breath got caught in his throat when he saw Popuri coming down. She wore a light blue, ankle length spagetti strap dress, with matching high heel shoes. She had a matching color wrap around her shoulders, and a gold and diamond necklace. Her Hair was tied into a tight bun on the back of her head. She also had light make-up on her face. Jack thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Jack met her at the bottom of the stairs. They smiled at eachother.

"You look beautiful tonight," Jack said as he offered his hand to her.

"She blushed as she accepted his hand. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

"These are for you," he handed her the bouquet, which she gladly accepted.

He handed her the box. She smiled and opened it. Inside was a gold and ruby flower broach.

"Oh my god," Popuri gasped. "Jack. it's beautiful."

Jack smiled as he took the broach out of the box and pinned it on Popuri's dress. She looked at it and then back at him. She was so touched that she wanted to cry. No one has ever treated her like this before.

"I love it Jack," she whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well," Jack whispered. "Shall we go?"

She nodded. Jack held his arm out for Popuri. She linked har arm with his. Rick held the door open for the couple. Rick nodded to both of them before he closed the door, leaving them alone outside. Jack lead her to the road, where a japanese rickshaw cart was waiting. Popuri saw this and was suprised. They usually walked here, but Jack had got them a taxi for them. Gotz was there waiting for them. He didn't look too happy, though it was hard to tell if he was happy or not.

"Good evening," he said as he held to cart door open.

"Thank you Gotz," Jack said before helping Popuri into the cart. Jack followed her in.

After they got comfortable, Gotz started pulling them down the road.

"How did you manage this Jack?" Popuri asked as she held Jacks hand.

"Ann and Doug arranged this," Jack replied. "Something about Gotz oweing them a favor."

Popuri laughed softly. They rode the rest of the way in silence. They arrived a few minutes later in front of Kai's restaurant on the beach. They thanked Gotz for the ride, who just grunted back. They then went inside.

Ann had decorated the place with roses and white tablecloths. It looked like a high end restaurant from the big city. Bot Jack and Popuri were very impressed. They were met at the door by Karen, who was dressed in a tuxedo.

"Good evening," she greeted them with a smile. "Please follow me to your table."

Jack escorted Popuri to their table which had rose petals on it and candles. He held her chair out for her. He sat down after she did.

"This is incredible Jack," Popuri said with a smile. "I don't know how you managed this, but I love it."

"We're blessed with great friends Popuri," Jack replied. He held his hand out to her, which she gladly accepted.

Ann brought them some champagne. Popuri wasn't sure about the stuff. She was not a fan of alcohol. Jack knew this very well. He squeezed her hand.

"I know you're not a drinker," he lifted his glass. "But I had my mom send this from home. It's from my late fathers collection. Twenty year old champagne. Two thousand dollars a bottle. I was kinda hoping you'd make an exception tonight."

"All you had to do Jack," Popuri said with a smile. "Was ask. It's our first date and I think champagne is perfect."

They held up their glasses and Jack gave a toast.

"To our future," he said. "May it be as beautiful as you are tonight."

They tapped glasses and sipped. Jack, like Popuri, was not much of a fan of alcohol. But, tonight was special.

Ann, who was playing waiter, slid up by Jack and whispered in his ear.

"You're a natural romantic, you know that?"

She moved away as he glanced at her and grinned.

"What was that?" Popuri asked, with a smile on her face.

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

Popuri didn't press the issue. Jack had entrusted their dinner menu to Karen and Kai since they knew Popuri's tastes. They'd planned a very nice three course menu for the couple. The first course was a golden deviled egg with salad. Jack grinned when he saw it. Everyone knew how much Popuri loved eggs.

They made small talk while they ate. They talked about their childhoods after their encounter as children. How Jack had trouble making friends and spent a lot of his childhood alone. Popuri had told him about her father. How he'd left to find the cure for her mother's illness. Jack would've hoped his father would've done the same for his mother.

The main course, chosen by Kai, was roasted beef with root vegetables. Popuri and Jack both loved roast beef. They sat, mostly quiet this time, enjoying their meal. jack made a mental note of how good of a cook Kai was.

Ann made the perfect dessert for the couple, warm chocolate cake with strawberry ice cream. Popuri absolutely loved chocolate and strawberries. Jack was pleased by the menu that their friends made for them. He owed them big time.

When they were done, Popuri gave Jack a bright smile, who smiled back at her.

"That was wonderful Jack. Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked everything."

Jack motioned Karen over. Popuri looked confused when he whispered something in her ear. Karen grinned and nodded. Jack then stood and walked around the table and held his hand out to her.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked her.

Popuri's heart leaped. She'd never been asked to dance by anyone. She put her hand in his and stood. As they made their way to the open floor, a gentle song began playing. Jack pulled her close, placing one hand on her lower back, and held her hand close to his chest. She rested her free hand on Jack's shoulder. She looked in his eyes. They were both blushing as they started to move slow to the music. They both closed their eyes when the lyrics began.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

Popuri's heart began to beat a little faster as the lyrics to the song played out.

 _Should I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

While they danced, Ann went over to Karen.

"Where'd this song come from?" she whispered. "I've never heard it before."

"Jack gave it to me," Karen whispered back. "I think it's perfect for the two love birds, don't you think?"

Ann giggled and nodded in agreement.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

Jack held Popuri a little tighter as they danced, letting the song touch his soul.

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

Popuri held onto Jack, lost in the slow song. Her heart was beating so fast now, she thought it may burst out of her chest.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

Jack let her hand go and made her look in his eyes.

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

While their eyes were locked on eachother, Jack sang the last lyrics to her as they played.

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

As the music ended, Jack and Popuri stopped moving, but they kept staring in eachothers eyes. In this moment, for the two, the rest of the world didn't exist. They didn't even notice when Karen, Ann, and Kai slipped outside, leaving them alone.

"Jackie," Popuri whispered.

For once, he didn't care she called him Jackie. She moved her hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek. He moved both his hands to the small of her back and held her close.

They moved their faces closer as Popuri moved both her arms around his neck. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. They were going to kiss. She just knew it. And she was drunk with the desire for him to kiss her. What was taking so long?

Jack's mind was full too. He'd loved Popuri for a long time. But now, he was ready to shout to the world that he was IN love with her. He's waited for this for a long time, and he knew she has too.

With their faces only inches part, they looked at eachother with half open eyes. Then Jack lightly brushed his lips against hers. He felt her shiver and heard her gasp. Their eyes finally closed as Jack again brushed his lips against hers. This time Popuri leaned into it and they shared their first kiss.

Popuri was in heaven when their lips met. She'd dreamed of doing this for a long time. But those dreams pailed in comparison. She wanted more so she tilted her head to deepen their kiss. She felt Jack pull her closer so their bodies practically melded together. She was so happy in the moment that she felt tears run down her cheeks. All too soon, they seperated to catch their breath.

Jack looked at Popuri's flush face. He saw a couple tears run down her cheeks. He became worried he may have done something wrong.

"Popuri?" he whispered. "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and smiled brightly.

"I've never been better," she replied.

They rested their foreheads together and looked in eachother's eyes.

"You dance divinely," he said to her.

She giggled. "So do you Jackie."

He grinned. "If you were anyone else, I'd tell you not to call me that. But for you I'll make an exception."

They slowly seperated and went back to their table both feeling on the top of the world. After they sat back down, Kai, Ann, and Karen came back inside. Jack and Popuri looked at them and smiled.

"Thanks for giving us the room," Jack said to them.

"You guys deserved a moment," Karen replied.

"And," Popuri said to Kai. "Thanks for letting us use your restaurant tonight. We really appreciate it."

Kai nodded. "Not a problem Popuri. You deserved a nice date. But, as much as I wish I could let you stay here all night, I do need to close up shop."

They looked at the clock and were suprised to see it was almost 11:00.

"We understand," Popuri said. She looked at Jack. "Would you please escort me home Jack?"

Jack nodded. "I'd love to."

They stood to leave. Before they left, Jack shook hands with Kai, Karen, and Ann. Popuri gave each of them a hug.

"Thank you all of you," Popuri said to them. "For making this a magical evening."

The three waved as Jack and Popuri went outside. It was a pleasent late summer night. They walked hand in hand in reletive silence from the beach, thru the square, and down the road toward their homes.

When they arrived at the poultry farm, Jack escorted Popuri to the front door. They faced one another and held eachother's hands in front of them.

"Well," Jack said in a soft voice. "I guess it's time to say goodnight."

"Uh-huh," Popuri muttered back, looking down.

Truth be told, neither wanted the night to end, but all good things come to an end. Jack lifted her chin with his finger. She looked sad. He smiled at her. She gave him a weak smile.

She blushed and let out a small gasp when he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. She threw her arms around his neck. They both leaned in and kissed eachother. Though not as deep of a kiss as at the restaurant, it was still very passionate. After a few moments, they slowly seperated.

"Goodnight Popuri," Jack whispered.

"Goodnight Jackie," she whispered back.

Jack took a few steps away toward the gate. Popuri had Just opened the door when Jack spoke.

"Popuri," he said.

"Yes?" she answered in a quiet voice.

"I need to tell you," he swollowed, trying to calm his nerves. "I love you."

She about passed out from joy when he said that. She smiled and ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She let tears of joy fall. He held her tight as she cried.

"Oh Jack," she weeped. "I love you too."

He held her a few more minutes until she stopped crying. He pulled her away and held her by the shoulders. She smiled still with tears in her eyes.

"You better go Jackie," she said reluctantly.

"Alright."

He let her go and stepped away from her. She went back to the door and went inside. Before she closed the door, she looked at him.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," he answered.

After she closed the door, she leaned against the door and sighed. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't see her mother standing at the stairs.

"Welcome home dear," Lillia said with a smile.

Oh, Mom," Popuri jumped. "I didn't see you there."

She blushed out of embarrassment. Lillia just giggled at her daughter's reaction.

"I take it your date went well?"

Popuri smiled and nodded. "It was perfect Mama. Jack was perfect."

Popuri walked toward the stairs, but felt tears coming to her eyes. Lillia saw this and became concerned.

"Popuri, are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine Mama," she wiped her tears away and smiled. "I just can't stop these tears. Ever since... oh Mama. Jack told me he loved me."

"That's wonderful dear. I'm so happy for you."

Lillia hugged her daughter again before ushering her off to bed. After changing for bed, Popuri laid there trying to fall asleep. Her mind was still awash with the events of that evening. She kept thinking about Jack. She wondered if he was thinking of her like she was thinking of him.

Finally, after tossing and turning for around an hour, Popuri finally fell into a restful night sleep which will be filled with sweet dreams.

 **End of Part II Chapter I**

 _Author's note: I want to take a moment to thank all of you who have read this story. I welcome all input, good or bad._

 _I hope the song fit for the scene, though it's hard to convey the feeling of a song in a story. For those that may not have recognized the song, I chose "Can't Help Falling in Love With You" by Elvis Presley. I thought it was a beautiful song fo a romantic slow dance._

 _Though I don't plan on putting any adult content in this, if any of you think I should, tell me so in the comments and I'll consider it._

 _Also note, if I do add any adult content, it will be done as tastefully as possible._

 _Again, thank you to all the readers. I hope you enjoy what is to come._

 _Stay tuned for Part II Chapter II coming soon_


	6. Part II Chapter 2:Summer Harvest

**Harvest Moon**

 **MyFriends of Mineral Town**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter II: The Great Summer Harvest**

 _Journal Entry: September 10 twelve days of Summer remain_

 _I must have been crazy when I planted earlier this season. I have so many crops almost ready for harvesting. I went overboard on Pineapples. I must have a thousand plants and I'm not confident I can harvest them all before they rot in the fields. I thought I could do it all myself. But now I can't deny the truth, I need help. I don't know what I can do._

 _On a more positive note, life has been wonderful with my girlfriend and myself. I must be the luckiest man in the world. Popuri is a jem. odd thing to call the one you love I know, but to me, she's the most precious woman in the world. We have had a few dates since our first one. They've all been great, but our first was the most magical night we've ever experienced._

 _We've been getting along so well that I've sent a letter to Mom to have a precious item my parents left to me: the saphire, moonstone, and diamond studded blue feather my family has had for four generations. Though I don't intend to give it to her right away, but I have a feeling she'll accept it when I do present it to her._

 _But, I can worry about that later. For now though, I need to visit the Harvest Goddess for some advice._

Jack closed his journal and stood. He looked out the window and sighed. It looked like another late summer storm was moving in. He figured he'd best go see the goddess before the rain starts.

Before he left the house, he grabbed the pineapple he had on the table from an earlier crop. He then headed out of the southern gate and headed toward the Goddess Spring.

It was pretty quiet when Jack reached the spring. He knealed down by the water and spoke in a low voice.

"I offer you this tribute and ask you to appear before me."

He stood and threw the pineapple in the water. A bright flash enveloped the area. When the light faded, Jack stood before the Harvest Goddess.

"Welcome Jack," she said with a smile. "To what to I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Harvest Goddess. I need some advice."

"I see," she said as she glided over to a tree stump and sat. She motioned for Jack to sit on another nearby stump. "Tell me what troubles you young man."

"Well," he replied as he sat. "You know I've been working hard on getting my farm running?"

She nodded.

"I've been able to get a bumper crop growing. Unfortunately, I've managed to plant too much."

"Too much?" the goddess asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "I've planted more than I can harvest on my own."

"I don't understand what you wish of me Jack."

"I need help," Jack said a little louder than he intended.

"Is that all?" the goddess had to laugh. She'd never had anyone visit her complaining about doing well. "Why don't you just hire some help?"

"I don't know who to ask. Everyone in town has their own jobs to do. I was hoping you could help find someone to help me."

She closed her eyes. "I can point you to one who can help you Jack."

"Thank you Harvest Goddess," He bowed his head to her. "I'm in your debt."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "You owe me nothing Jack. I know how much saving your farm means to you."

She stood and glided over to the spring. She started to decend into the water.

"Your answer lies at the church Jack. Seek the help of a lost and lonely man. He will help you. Farewell."

And she was gone, leaving Jack alone.

"Lost and lonely man?" Jack said to no one.

He walked back to his farm. He then snapped his fingers after figuring it out. Why hadn't he thought of him sooner.

"Cliff," Jack said out loud.

He made his way through the gate and toward town. He didn't run, but he walked at a brisk pace. It wouldn't take long before he reached the church. He slowly opened the door. He'd rarely ever been there. He liked the look and feel of the sanctuary. He looked around and spotted a young man sitting in one of the pews. He wore a tan tunic with brown undershirt with a furry collar. He had black pants with yellow-brown shoes. He had messy brown hair tied in a pony tail.

"Cliff?" Jack said as he walked up to him.

"Huh?" Cliff jumped. He looked up at Jack. "Oh, hey Jack. What's up?"

"I got a question for you."

"Okay," Cliff spoke in an unsure voice.

"Have you had any luck finding work around here?"

Cliff looked down. "No. I'm about ready to give up and move on."

"Well," Jack sat next to Cliff. "I'm actually in need of some help on my farm."

"Really?" Cliff perked up.

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

Jack told Cliff all about his harvest issues he's run into. Cliff was listening intently.

"I can't promise continuous work," Jack continued. "But I'm in a pinch with my end of summer harvest."

"I see," Cliff nodded. "I'm almost afraid to ask what it pays."

"Hmm," Jack scratched his chin. "How does 30% of the total gross hit you?"

Cliff liked the sound of that. Jack had told him of his bumper crop of pineapple, which fetches a heafty price.

"You got a deal Jack," Cliff grinned and extended his hand.

"Great," Jack shook his hand. "The first of the crops will be ready in two days. Be there at eight in the morning."

"Looking forward to it," Cliff grinned and gave Jack a thumbs up. "See you in two days then."

Jack stood and gave Cliff a thumbs up in return. He left the church and sighed, a big weight off his shoulders. He headed south thru the square and down the road. He finlly stopped at the gate of the poultry farm. He saw Popuri feeding the chickens. She hadn't noticed him standing outside the gate. Since he had little to do right now, he figured he'd visit his girlfriend for a few minutes.

"HEY!" he yelled.

Popuri looked up, wondering who was yelling. She practically squealed in delight when she saw Jack at the gate. She started running his direction.

"Hey Jack," she said happily as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I was hoping I'd get to see you today."

He hugged her back. "I was running errands in town and was walking home this way. When I saw you, I had to say hi."

"I'm glad you did," she muttered as she buried her face in his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he gently pet her hair, making her relax against him.

After a minute of holding eachother in silence, they finally seperated.

"So," Popuri said with a smile. "What sent you into town today?"

"I went to offer Cliff a temp job on my farm," Jack replied.

"A job?" Popuri was confused. "What kind of job?"

Jack told her about the meeting he had with Cliff and about his dilema on the farm. Popuri nodded in understanding.

"Well," she spoke up. "I'm glad you were able to find the help. it also seems like Cliff is glad too. Which'll also make Ann happy."

"I take it Ann's got a thing for Cliff?"

"Well, Karen did say Ann liked him. Hopefully she'll make a move."

"I see," Jack said. He thought for a moment before continuing. "I could always find out if he likes her. Unless that's too much meddling. After all, I hardly know Cliff."

"Hmm," Popuri folded her arms and thought for a moment. "Better tread carefully there. But, if it comes up, go for it."

"Gotcha," Jack nodded, giving her a thumbs up. They both laughed softly.

"So," Jack continued, changing the subject. "How is your day going?"

She shrugged. "It's going like every other day. Get up, clean the house, help open the store, feed the chickens. You know, the usual."

"I see," Jack nodded.

"It was boring, until you showed up," she blushed lightly. "Now my day is great."

He smiled as they held eachother's hands and looked at eachother.

"This is definately a good day," Jack admitted. "But I can think of something that'll make it better."

"What's that?" she smiled at him and squeezed his hands.

He smiled back as he pulled her into his arms. She laughed and threw her arms around him. He then leaned in and kissed her, which she eagerly accepted.

"Geez you two," Rick's voice came from behind Popuri. "Get a room already."

Jack and Popuri pulled away and looked at Rick.

"Bite me Rick," Popuri snapped at him.

"I think that's Jack's job," Rick replied with a grin.

"SHUT UP!" Popuri yelled at her brother. Both Popuri and Jack were blushing at Rick's comment.

"Ignore him," Jack said. "He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Well," Popuri took a deep breath. "He's doing a darn good job."

Jack shook his head. These two were sure could be a hand full. He never had a brother or a sister so he could only imagine if he would've interacted with them like Popurti and Rick. He didn't know, and it really didn't matter.

"Anyway," he lifted her chin to look in her eyes. He smiled. "Let's just think he's jealous because his little sister found her prince. Although I don't consider myself royalty. Nevermind, dumb reference."

"Yeah," she giggled. "Kinda lame, but you are my prince anyway."

"Well," Jack sighed. "I do gotta get back to work."

"So do I," Popuri replied with a sad voice. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'll make it up to you later."

"Promise?" she game him a hopeful look.

"Promise," he answered.

He pulled her into another hug. She held him tight, not wanting to let him go.

"I love you baby," Jack whispered.

Baby? Popuri was suprised by the pet name he used on her. She always hated pet names. But, for some reason, she didn't mind him using one on her. She also figured fair is fair. He let's her call him Jackie now. Though she'd probably clock him one if he ever called her Poppy.

"I love you too Jackie," she whispered back.

They finally seperated and Jack turned toward home.

"Take care Jack," Popuri called after him.

"You too," He called back to her.

She waved to him before returning to her chores.

 _Journal Entry: September 12 Ten days left of Summer_

 _Today is the beginning of the summer harvest. I have Cliff arriving this morning for work._

 _Today's main focus will be on my rather large pineapple crop. I've checked with Zack, and he's told me the going rate for pineapple is 550G a piece. Seeing that I've got a couple hundred plants in my field, if we can work quick enough, it's going to be a nice payday._

 _The corn crop will be ready in a couple days from now so we should be able to move right into that. After that, the pumpkin and onions will be ready. this is going to be a rough few days._

Jack closed his journal when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the clock, it was 7:30. When he opened the door, Cliff was there.

"Morning Jack," Cliff said, giving him a nod.

"Come on in Cliff," Jack said as turned away from the door and went back to the table.

Cliff entered the house and closed the door behind him.

"Have some coffee," Jack said, pointing toward the kitchen. "And sit down. We got a little time before we start."

"Thanks," Cliff replied.

After getting a cup of coffee, Cliff sat at the table with Jack. Jack proceeded to explain the long job ahead of them over the next few days. Cliff seemed eager to get to work. Jack figured it was because he'd been out of work so long, he was restless.

After their meeting, Jack and Cliff went out to the field. On their way, they grabbed a large basket and two machetes. They went to work on harvesting the pineapple crop.

A couple hours in, both Jack and Cliff were getting tired, but they'd barely made a dent in the crop. Around that time, Jack decided to break the silence.

"Hey Cliff," he said between hacks with his machete.

"What?" Cliff replied with a strained voice.

"Been wondering, what brought you to Mineral Town?"

Cliff harvested another pineapple and threw it in the bin before answering.

"Just traveling and ended up here."

"What made you stay?"

"I like it here."

Jack stopped for a moment. "You like it here? That's it?"

Cliff stopped and looked at Jack. "Well yeah. It's a nice town. A lot of good people too."

"That's true," Jack nodded as he got back to work.

"How'd you end up here Jack?" Cliff asked as he resumed his work.

"An old friend willed this place to me," Jack answered. "Felt I owed it to him and myself to make this farm successful."

"Well, looks like you did it. You sure loaded up on the pineapple."

They filled the basket and then lugged it to the shipping bin. After counting them and writing it on the clipboard in the bin, they went back to fill the basket up again.

"I noticed," Cliff started the next conversation. "You and the girl from the chicken farm, what's her name again?"

"Popuri," Jack answered as he hacked another plant.

"Right," Cliff nodded. " You and Popuri seem to be an item."

"So?" Jack was wondering where he was going.

"I just noticed. That's all."

Jack remembered Popuri saying that Ann liked Cliff. He figured this was his opening to see if the feeling was mutual. He did tell Popuri he would try.

"Don't you got a girl Cliff?"

"No man," Cliff didn't bat an eye. "Living a nomadic life like I do, I've had no time for women."

"Well," Jack said, seeing an opening. "You've been here since early spring. Surely you've thought about it now."

Cliff stopped and looked at Jack, who stopped as well. Jack could've sworn he saw Cliff blush.

"Problem?" Jack asked.

"No," Cliff turned away and started working again.

"Why do I get the feeling, someone caught your eye here," Jack said as he hacked another fruit loose and tossed in in the basket.

"What if there were?" Cliff sounded agitated.

"You make it sound like a bad thing Cliff. There are some good looking young women here. One of them was bound to catch your eye."

They worked in silence for a while. Cliff didn't know what to say at the moment.

Who is it?" Jack asked as he threw a couple more pineapples in the nearly full basket.

"Who is what?" Cliff replied, adding another pineapple to the basket as well.

"Who caught your eye?"

They stopped and took the basket to the bin and emptied it. On their return to fill up again, Cliff finally answered Jack's question.

"If you must know," he said, blushing lightly. "It's the girl at the Inn."

"You mean Ann?"

He nodded as they started working again. Jack got the answer the girls wanted. Why was he working for the other team? Jack put that thought aside. It didn't matter.

"I take it you haven't told her?" Jack asked after working in silence for a few minutes.

"Not exactly something I'm comfortable with doing," Cliff replied.

"You should tell her," Jack paused as he said this. That made Cliff stop.

"Why are you prodding? Is that all people talk about here? Who people are dating?"

"It's a small town Cliff. Not much else for them to talk about."

Cliff rolled his eyes and got back to work. Around noon, they decided to take a lunch break. They sat on a bench Jack had put in front of the house. Jack had sandwiches in the fridge waiting for them. While they ate, Cliff looked at the nearly complete large house near the old one.

"When's that supposed to be finished?" he asked.

"Gotz told me that it'll be done in a couple more weeks. Maybe a month." Jack looked at the house. "Get a chance, I'll show ya what he's done."

"Think I'd like that." They looked at the field. They were right where they needed to be. The large pineapple crop had been cut down by a quarter.

"We're doing well Cliff," Jack sighed as he drank some water. "Glad you agreed to help."

"Thank you Jack," Cliff replied. "Thank you for the job."

They finished lunch and got back to work. The afternoon went quickly for them. By the time 4:30 rolled around, they were both pretty exausted. They managed to harvest half the pineapple crop as they planned. After putting the crop in the bin, they checked their final count.

"Check this Cliff," Jack said, showing Cliff the clipboard. We knocked out three hundred pineapples."

"Wow," Cliff was shocked. "And what did you say the going rate was?"

"Zack told me the rate was 550G per."

"I'm impressed."

They both sat down and waited for Zack, who was in for a shocker when he arrives. Jack did the calculations and showed Cliff the numbers. Three hundred pineapples at 550G. Cliff gasped.

"A hundred sixty-five thousand G? You serious?"

"Relax Cliff," Jack laughed. "I told you I over planted. And now you see why I needed your help harvesting."

"I'll say."

Jack then showed him a smaller, but still impressive number: 49,500.

"What's this?" Cliff asked.

"Your cut for today's work," Jack said with a grin.

The cheer Cliff gave could've easily been heard from the road. Around that time, Zack entered the gate.

"What's all the noise?" he asked.

"A great harvest," Cliff practically sang.

Zack gave him an odd look before looking at Jack.

"Don't worry Zack," Jack said. "I showed him some numbers from today's harvest."

"I see," Zack nodded as he walked to the bin. "Good day huh."

"You could say that," Jack replied.

He then opened the bin. "I'd say you boy's had a good day."

He began his count and compared it to the clipboard. It took him nearly an hour to finish.

"Well done you two," Zack said with a grin. "Three hundred pineapples."

He opened his coin pouch and counted out platinum and gold coins. He then handed the money to Jack.

"Hundred sixty-five grand for ya Jack," Zack laughed. "Keep this up, you'll make yourself the richest man on the island."

"Right," Jack laughed.

After Zack left, Jack and Cliff went in the house.

"Well Cliff," Jack said as he put the money on the table. "Time for the best part of the day. Payday."

Cliff gave a fist pump and gave a silent "YES!" Once Jack paid Cliff his cut, he let Cliff head back to the Inn, but not before reminding him to be back in the morning.

 _Journal Entry: September 20 Final Day of Summer_

 _It's been a busy couple of weeks. With Cliff's help, I managed to get my summer crops harvested in time. I managed to make over 600,000G. Mostly in pineapples and feed corn to be shipped to the main land. Cliff was so greatful to have money to live on. I only wish I could've offered him full time work. He's a hard worker and a good guy. He and I have managed to get to know eachother well. I consider him one of my best friends in town._

 _I received an invitation from Kai yesterday to join him at his restaurant today. He said he would be leaving the island and he wanted to spend a little time with friends before he did. He seemed like he needed to talk to me about something._

 _Popuri will be there too, naturally. With all the work I've been doing, I haven't had a chance to see her. She probably feels forgotten by me. I'll have to make it up to her._

Jack closed his journal and left his house. It was a nice, warm day. He was glad about that. He had too many days of rain while he and Cliff were working the fields. He headed out the gate and headed toward the beach. As he passed the poultry farm, he looked in the gate, but didn't see anyone outside, so he continued on to the town square.

When he reached the square, it was quiet there too. He saw Thomas doing something at the town bulletin board. He saw the three gossip wives doing their usual gab session. Sasha waved at him as he made his way to the beach. He, of course, waved back to her. He liked the three of them, but he wasn't a huge gossip man. Unless, of course, if he's drawn into into by Popuri and the other girls.

Once on the beach, Jack saw many townfolks playing and enjoying the end of summer. He saw Ann and Cliff sitting under an umbrella talking to eachother. He was glad to see them finally getting to know one another. He saw Karen sunbathing, and Mary under another umbrella, her nose in a good book. Jack headed over to Kai's place. It was closed, but the door was unlocked. He saw Kai and Popuri inside talking. He knocked. When Kai looked up, he motioned for Jack to come in.

After Jack closed the door behind him, he was met by Popuri with a hug. He, of course, hugged her back.

"Welcome Jack," Kai said with a smile. "Please sit."

"Thanks Kai," Jack smiled back as he and Popuri sat down.

"How'd the harvest go?" Kai asked. "I heard from Popuri you've been pretty busy."

"Too busy," Popuri muttered.

"It went well," Jack replied. "Exausting, but it paid well. I could sit out the fall season if I wanted to. But, I promised to send my mom some money to help out."

"I see," Kai said. "Well, now that you're here, I wanted to talk to both of you."

"What about?" Popuri asked.

"Well," Kai answered. "I need to clear the air so to speak." He looked at Jack. "I need to tell you Jack, how much I hated you when I first arrived."

"What?" Popuri was shocked. "Why Kai?"

"I was angry," Kai continued, still looking at Jack. "And jealous. When I'd visit in summer, Popuri was there waiting for me. But this year, she was different. Someone else had her attention. Call it arrogance on my part, but I felt someone was trying to steal my girl."

"But Kai," Popuri spoke up. "You told me you had a girlfriend."

"I lied," Kai admitted. "I tried keeping my distance after your brother threatened to disown you if I tried dating you."

"HE WHAT?!" Popuri got mad. Jack squeezed her hand to try to calm her. "When did he say that?"

"The end of last summer," Kai answered. "I couldn't let him do that to you, so I told you I had a girl back home."

"You didn't need to lie to me," Popuri pouted.

"I'm sorry," Kai said. "I came back this summer planning to change things. I was going to ask you to come with me. But, like I said, you'd changed."

He looked at Jack again.

"You'd shown up and stolen Popuri's heart from me," Kai sounded bitter. He then smiled. "That's what I thought at first. Popuri had told me of her childhood friend returning, and I noticed how happy that made. I'd never seen her that happy before, which made me hate you even more Jack."

"I never intended to get between you two," Jack said.

"I know," Kai nodded. "After I met you I decided to try to understand the man who'd so quickly found a place in Popuri's heart. I thought you an adventurer type since she liked that type of person. But, you the most humble, down to earth gentleman I'd ever met. As I got to know you, I couldn't hate you. I was glad she'd found someone to love, even if it wasn't me."

"Kai," Popuri had a couple tears in her eyes.

"I knew I wanted to help in any way I could to make her happy. That's why I agreed to help plan your date." He looked at Popuri and smiled. "You deserve to be happy, even if it can't be me that can."

Jack could hear it in Kai's voice how much he hurt. He was in love with Popuri, but he was letting her go.

"I never wanted to hurt you Kai," Popuri was crying.

"I know Popuri," Kai was fighting tears now. "But I see how happy you are with Jack. And knowing how much you love eachother, has helped me let you go."

Popuri stood and hugged Kai. After they parted, both sat back down.

"Jack," Kai sounded stern now. "Do me a favor."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Take care of her," Kai said, pointing at Popuri. "Make her happy."

"I will," Jack said as he looked at Popuri, who looked back at him and smiled weakly. "I promise."

"Great," Kai's voice became cheerful again. "I'm glad we were able to clear the air. Thank you, both of you."

"You don't hate me?" Popuri asked. "Or Jack?"

"Of course not," Kai answered. "I consider both of you my best friends on the island."

"I'm glad," Popuri said with a smile.

Jack stood and stretched. He and Kai shook hands.

"I have one more favor Jack," Kai said, smiling.

"What's that?" Jack looked at him, unsure what he wanted now.

"When you two get married," Kai answered. "Can you do it in summer so I can be there?"

Jack and Popuri blushed lightly. Jack nodded.

"I want you there Kai," Popuri spoke up. "No matter what. I don't care what Rick says either."

"Thanks you two," Kai patted both of them on the shoulder. "Well, I gott open up shop. It's my last day after all."

Popuri and Jack thanked Kai for their chat and left the shop. since neither of them had work, they decided to walk down the beach, away from the crowd. They ended up by the rocks. They sat and stared at the water.

"Jack," Popuri glanced at him.

"Yeah?" Jack looked at her. they held hands.

"I feel bad. I never truly realized how Kai felt about me. I mean, I had a feeling. And, I liked him. I don't think I loved him, but I think I could've eventually."

"Do you regret being with me at all?" He asked, squeezing her hand.

She shook her head. "Not for a moment. I'm glad we're together. I just never wanted to hurt Kai."

"I don't think any of us want to hurt our friends. But, when you fall in love, someone else ends up getting hurt. At least, that's been my experience."

"You had your heart broken?" Popuri looked intently at him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "When I was in high school. I liked a girl, and she liked me...but only as a friend. She went with someone I called a friend. They just brushed it off as no big deal." He looked out at the water. "I closed myself off from women after that. After I graduated, I started having the dreams of the girl. Which ultimately brought me here."

"You suffered so much Jack," Popuri whispered as she looked at the water.

"Maybe," he looked at her. She looked back. "But the heartbreak and the coldness gave me a strong work ethic. And my friendship with Robert kept me from becoming a total jerk."

He looked at the water again. "I came here to restore Bob's farm to prove to myself I could stick with something. I didn't come here to make it my home or fall in love."

He turned toward her and grabbed both her hands in his.

"But, I found the girl in my dream, you. You helped me to drop my shields and opened my heart. I realized it was okay to let myself fall in love."

He pulled her into a hug, which she eagerly accepted.

"Honestly," he whispered. "I never thought I'd fall in love."

"I've loved you since we met as kids," she whispered back, squeezing him a little harder. "I think that's why I didn't see Kai's feelings. My heart was calling out for you."

"I'm here now. And I'll never leave you. My heart belongs to you. Now and forever."

She couldn't stop tears now. She couldn't believe it. This man knew just what to say to pull at her heart strings. She fell further in love with him. She didn't know it was possible. But, she didn't want it to ever end. She then felt him start to release her.

"Don't," she whispered. "Please. Don't let go of me. I want to stay like this a while longer."

"Okay," he whispered back to her.

They spent most of the day sitting on the rocks. They wanted to escape the day as much as they could. Though they didn't go unnoticed. Karen saw them when she was leaving the beach to head home. She smiled at the cute sight. Mary saw them too, but really didn't care. It didn't involve her. Cliff and Ann also saw them. They looked at eachother and laughed. "Let them be" they would say to eachother before leaving the beach.

Finally, Kai saw them together and smiled. He was about to board the feryy out of there, when he looked back at them.

"Take care of her Jack," he said to himself. "Don't ever let her cry."

Kai then boarded the ferry and quietly left Mineral Town for another year.

 **End of Part II Chapter II**

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I felt like Kai was a little out of character in the last chapter so I felt he needed some flushing out. Then I thought, how would the other guy feel about not getting the girl._

 _Question to those who have been reading my story: Are there other characters you want me to expand on?_

 _I know I went all warm and fuzzy at the end of this chapter, but it's a romance story so I gotta add it in there. I've kept it clean, but I'm considering upping it by adding some steamy scenes in future chapters. No hentai scenes though. I haven't made up my mind on those yet._

 _Like always, leave your comments, good or bad. I like honest feedback._

 _Thank you and stay tuned for more._

 _ **Part II Chapter III coming soon**_


	7. Part II Chapter 3: Evolving Relationship

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter III: Our Evolving Relationship**

Author's note: Jack and Popuri's relationship will begin changing in this chapter. Things will start becoming more passionate and intimate. You have been warned. *No Hentai Content*

 _Journal Entry: September 30 One week into Fall_

 _I chose to take it easy in the short Fall planting season. I chose to go with a crop of spinach and peppers. Jeff and Karen recommended some sweet potatoes, but after my fiasco with the pineapples, I wanted to go with less hectic crops._

 _Today is a pretty quiet day since all I need to do is tend to my chickens and horse, and run the sprinklers for about half an hour._

 _Gotz tells me the house will be done in a few days. I'm looking forward to it. What am I to do with the old house? I haven't decided if I wanna tear it down or not. It holds memories to me since it was Robert's place. I could always turn it into a new tool and storage shed. I'll figure something out._

 _Since it's a quiet day, maybe I'll invite Popuri over. She has been getting on my case about not spending enough time with her. I wish I could spend every minute with her, but I have my work too. I guess I'd expected her to understand. She's dating a farmer after all._

Jack was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. When he answered it, he was met by Duke, the owner of the winery.

"Good morning Jack," Duke said with a smile.

"Hey Duke," Jack smiled back. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"I came to ask for some help at the winery."

Jack nodded. He had a feeling where this was going.

"Okay?" Jack asked. "What kind of help?"

"Well, we had a good year and I need help with the grape harvest."

"I see. And you were hoping I could help?"

"You got it," Duke gave a cheesy thumbs up. "I'll pay you naturally."

"Naturally," Jack nodded. "Alright. I'm in."

"Great," He turned for the gate. "Tomorrow morning at eight. Also, if you could find someone, I'd be willing to hire them for the day too."

"Alright Duke. We'll be there tomorrow."

After Duke left, Jack got ready to leave. He already knew who he was bringing to the winery. He made his way to the church. Sure enough, he found Cliff sitting in one of the pews.

"Yo Cliff," Jack said as he entered. Cliff quickly stood and faced Jack.

"Hey Jack," he grinned as they shook hands. "What's up man?"

"I just spoke with Duke and he's hired me for the day tomorrow. He also told me to bring some extra help, and I thought you might be interested."

"You know it Jack," Cliff grinned, giving a thumbs up. "I'm in."

"Great. I will see you at Dukes tomorrow. He said to be there at eight."

"See you there," Cliff said as Jack made for the door.

"See ya Cliff."

Jack left the church and headed through the square and down the road toward home. He intended to stop and see Popuri. When he reached the poultry farm he went inside the house since it was normal business hours. He was greeted by Lillia.

"Good morning Jack," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi Lillia," he answered. "How are you today?"

"I'm well thank you. If you're looking for Popuri, she's up stairs."

"I see. May I go up and see her?"

She nodded. "Go ahead Jack."

"Thank you," he bowed slightly to her before heading up the stairs.

Lillia giggled. "He's such a good boy."

Jack quietly walked up the stairs. He got close to the top when he saw Popuri sitting in a chair reading a book of some kind. He grinned as he took another silent step.

"Good book?" he asked in a hushed voice. She jumped slightly. She looked his direction and her angered face brightened immediately into a smile.

"Oh Jack," she breathed. "You startled me. Don't do that."

He walked the rest of the way up the stairs. She stood and walked over to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'll try not to do it again," he replied as he hugged her.

"Thanks," she said as they seperated. "So,what are you up to today?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me? I wanted to show you my new house. It's not quite finished, but Gotz says it's okay for me to go inside it."

"I'd love to," she absolutely beamed with excitement.

They went downstairs and made for the door.

"I'm going with Jack Mama," Popuri said to Lillia. "I'll be back later."

"Have fun dear," Lillia replied with a wave.

Jack and Popuri left the poultry farm and went back to his farm. Before doing anything else, Jack took care of his animals and also turned on the sprinklers. While he did that, Popuri sat on the bench by Jack's small house. She was happy to be there. With Jack's hectic work schedule the last few weeks, they haven't been able to spend much time together. And she desperately craved some alone time with him. She closed her eyes as a warm, gentle breeze blew thru the farm. She always enjoyed being at this farm. Her brother wasn't here for one thing, but more importantly, it's her boyfriend's place. Speaking of, Jack had finished his work and walked up to Popuri.

"Thanks for waiting," he said, making her open her eyes.

"Not a problem," she replied as she stood.

"Now, I believe I offered to show you my new house."

She nodded. She was looking forward to this. They held hands as they went in the house. The kitchen was to the right of the door. It was a large area with two large sinks and a large stove and a double oven. To the left of the entry were stairs that lead up to a loft area that overlooked the large living room with a nice fireplace. left of the living room were two doors. One door lead to a large bathroom with both a large bath tub and a stand alone shower. The other door lead into a large bedroom with twin wardrobe closets. Since there was still cosmetic work left, there was no furniture in the house.

"What do you think?" Jack asked as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's wonderful Jack," she replied as she leaned into him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Gotz has outdone himself."

"I'm very impressed with his craftsmanship."

"By the way Jack. Where is Gotz? I figured he'd be here."

"He's off today," Jack said. "Even he needs time off after all."

"You're right about that."

They walked up to the loft, which was not a large space, but it could easily be used as a guest sleeping area. There was a small, round window that looked out toward the main gate. Popuri stood at the rail overlooking the living room. Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned into him.

"What's on your mind?" he breathed in her ear, making her shiver.

"I'm day dreaming," she rested her head against his chest. "Dreaming about our future."

"Does it look good?" he lightly kissed her near her right ear then on her cheek.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his kisses. "I think it does."

"I perfer the present," he kissed her jaw and her neck. "The present seems bright."

"That's such a cheesy line Jack," she sighed. "Though I find it hard to disagree right now."

He placed a few more feather light kisses on the right side of her neck and jawline. She let out a couple soft gasps and even a light moan. Her heart started racing. He'd never done this to her before and she had to admit, she loved it.

When he stopped, she wanted to protest. She wanted him to keep going, but she wasn't sure if she should tell him to continue.

"Why'd you stop Jackie?" she asked, her eyes not opening.

He didn't answer. He just reached up and tilted her face toward his and kissed her. She reached her hand up and placed it on the back of his head. He traced his tounge against her lips. She opened her mouth in response. She shivered in pleasure as they shared such a passionate kiss. They kissed like this for a minute before seperating to catch their breath.

"You've never kissed me like that Jack," she whispered.

She partially opened her eyes. Jack looked in her eyes and smiled.

"Still think I was stopping?"

She shook her head. "I'm glad you didn't. I've wanted you to do this stuff with me for a while. Although," she blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry Baby," he turned her face back toward him. "I'm not ready for that either."

He knew he wasn't ready to sleep with her, and he suspected she felt the same way. He remembered his parents always told him to get married first, and he liked the idea. Something to look forward to is how he put it.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I want our first time to be special."

"It will be Baby. It will be."

Jack awoke early the next morning so he could tend to his farm before going to his job at the winery. He decided to forego his journal for now. He figured he'll write in it after work. He knew he didn't need the money from this job, his summer harvest set him up pretty well financially. He wanted to do this for the experience as well as being a dependable member of this community.

Jack spent the next couple of hours taking care of his animals and getting some weeding done in the field. He had enough time to talk to Gotz and he found out his house will be finished by the end of today. Which means he can finally begin moving his stuff into it. He couldn't help but be excited about it.

Jack arrived at the winery fifteen minutes before eight. He met up with Cliff at the gate. When they knocked on the door, they were met by Manna, Dukes's wife.

"Well," Manna said with a smile. "If it isn't Jack. How've you been? I hardly ever see you these days. I hope you're not overdoing it on your farm, because you're not doing yourself any good if you over work yourself. You need to take care of yourself Jack. And who is this strapping young man with you? I think I've seen you at the church and the Inn. Though I never did get your name. You seem like a nice young man to me."

Cliff looked at manna and then at Jack. Jack saw the baffled look on his face and tried not to laugh. Obviously no one warned him about Manna's love of talking. He figured he'd fill him in later on the best way he knew how to deal with her. The saving grace with her, in Jack's eyes, was that she was a sweet woman. He considered her a friend. Not a close friend, but a friend none the less.

Before long, they had joined Duke in the vineyard.

"Right boys," Duke said, sounding like a drill sergeant. "What I need is for you to use your scissors to carefully cut the ripe bunches off the vine and put them in the buckets. Try not to drop too many grapes please. After you take the bunches off the plant, I need you to tie the vine off with the red ribbons I gave you inside. That way I know which vines were done today. Got it?"

Jack and Cliff both nodded and said in unison "Yes sir."

Cliff and jack worked away from Duke. And, like during the harvest at Jack's farm, they worked quickly. Cliff was the one to break the silence.

"Hey Jack," he said over his shoulder as they were back to back.

"Yeah?" Jack replied.

"What was with, what's her name, Manna? I've never heard anyone talk like that."

Jack laughed. "That's just how she is. Manna loves to gossip. She usually goes to the square to gossip with Sasha and Anna."

"I see," Cliff said.

"Don't worry Cliff. She's really a sweet woman. I'd recommend getting to know her. Do the same with Sasha and Anna too."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They kept up the work they were assigned for most of the day. The only time they stopped was when Manna made the three men lunch. Cliff really seemed to enjoy her food. Manna was pleased that he did. Jack got the feeling she liked Cliff. maybe he reminded her of a son. Jack didn't know.

After a few more hours of hard work, the job was done for the day.

"Great work boys," Duke said with a big smile on his face. "As promised, heres your pay."

He handed Cliff and Jack 2000G each. Not a lot, but the two didn't mind.

"Also," Duke continued. "Cliff, I was very impressed by the work ethic you showed today."

"Thank you sir," Cliff said, scratching the back of his head.

"I was wondering," Duke continued. "How would you like to work here part-time? I could use the help here."

"Really?" Cliff was shocked. "I don't know what to say."

Duke laughed. "You could say yes."

"Yes," Cliff said with a smile. "Absolutely Duke."

"Great," Duke said, shaking Cliff's hand. "Be here in two days then."

"Yes sir," Cliff nodded

"Go on," Duke said to Jack and Cliff. "Get outta here you two, and great work."

"Thank you," they said in unison as they walked away.

"Congrats Cliff," Jack said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks man," Cliff grinned. "I should be thanking you though. You brought me to the job. I owe you big."

"You don't owe me anything Cliff."

"Still, thank you none the less. Now I don't need to leave town."

"I think you'll enjoy calling this town home. Now, why don't you go tell Ann the good news. I bet she'll be happy for you."

"Right," Cliff turned toward the inn. "We'll need to get together sometime for a drink or something."

"Sounds fun," Jack grinned. "Maybe we can do that at my place. My new house is finished."

"Right on man," Cliff and Jack shook hands. "We'll plan out a house warming party for you. I imagine Karen and Ann will be all over that."

"Of that," Jack replied. "I have no doubt." They both laughed.

"Take care Jack," Cliff said.

"You too Cliff."

After Cliff left, Jack started walking toward home. It was a quiet walk. After he entered the gate, he noticed someone sitting on the bench. He smiled. Popuri was watching the birds and smiling. She didn't notice Jack as he walked toward her.

He stopped and just stared at her. Ever since their little make out session they had yesterday, which was the first time they'd ever done something like that, he'd only wanted to hold her and never let go. Their relationship had changed. It had become deeper and more intimate. And they both seemed to want it that way. He finally decided to say something.

"Hey there Baby," he said as he started walking toward her again.

She heard his voice and she quickly looked at him and smiled.

"Hi Jackie," she said as she stood and ran to him.

She practically leaped into his arms and buried her face in his chest.

"I missed you Jackie," she muttered. "I was lonely all day."

"I missed you too," Jack whispered. He started petting her hair, which made her sigh in approval.

After holding eachother in silence for a few minutes, they finally seperated. She smiled brightly at him.

"How was work today?" she asked.

"It went well," Jack replied. "Cliff met Manna this morning. I almost wish I'd warned him how much she loves talking. He looked like he wanted to run for the hills."

They both laughed as they walked to Jack's small house. He unlocked and opened the door and stepped inside.

"You wanna come in?" he held the door open for her. She nodded and slowly entered. She seemed a little nervous.

He closed the door after she entered. He took his hat off and sat at the table. she sat across from him. He looked at her and noticed she still seemed nervous.

"You okay?" he asked as he put his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I've never been in your house before."

"But we were in the new house yesterday."

"That doesn't count. You don't live there yet. But here," she taps her finger on the table. "I've just never been in here."

"I think I understand," he squeezed her hand. "I promise I'll be a gentleman."

"You are always a gentleman. I know you'll never hurt me."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," he said as he brought her hand up and then lightly kissed the top of her hand. "I love you so much Baby."

"I love you too Jackie," she had a tear in her eye. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

He stood up and went to the radio, turning on and tuning into some slow music. He looked at her and held his hand out to her.

"Dance with me," he smiled at her. "Like we did on our first date."

She giggled softly. "You're the only man who ever asked me to dance. The girls are right. You're a natural romantic."

"Who said that?"

"Karen and Ann," she said as she stood and took his hand. "Who else silly?"

They started dancing to the slow music. They didn't know who the artist was, nor did they really care.

"Just think," he said. "Next time we do this, it'll be in the new house."

"Really? Is it about finished?"

"It's finished. I'm moving into it tomorrow."

"That's great Jack," she smiled up at him. "I can help you if you need? I can even recruit my brother. And if he says no, I'll sick Karen on him."

They both laughed. It was amazing how Karen was able to manipulate Rick the way she did. Though it was quite obvious they cared for one another.

Jack and Popuri danced a little more before he made them some supper. After they cleaned up, they sat and talked a little. They even engaged in a small make out session. Nothing too steamy. Finally, Jack happened to look out the window, it was dark out. Looking at the clock confirmed it, it was almost eleven o'clock.

"Oh no," Popuri gasped. "I lost track of the time. Mama's is going to kill me."

"Relax Popuri," Jack said. "It'll be alright."

"I gotta go Jack," she was quick to put her shoes on and made for the door.

"Hold on," Jack quickly put his shoes on. "I'll escort you home."

"You don't need to Jack. I'm perfectly capable of finding my own way."

"I know," he reached out and grabbed her hand, making her stop. "But I want to escort you. What kind of man would I be if I didn't see you home safely?"

"You made your point," she smiled at him. "Let's go Mr. Escort."

They both laughed as they left the house. A few minutes later, they reached the gate of the poultry farm. They were met by Rick, who didn't look happy.

"Where the hell have you been Popuri?" Rick said in a stern voice. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"I know it's late Rick," Popuri shot back. "I was at Jack's and lost track of time."

"You were alone in his house?" Rick sounded insensed. "You're not married. You shouldn't be alone with him in his house."

"We didn't do anything," she spat back. "And even if we did, what business is it of yours? You're not my father."

"You're not allowed to go over there anymore Popuri."

Before Popuri responded, Jack spoke up. His voice was cool and calm, but he was actually angry that Rick was treating Popur like this.

"Hold on Rick," Jack said. "You have no right to talk to her like that. She has every right to visit my farm whenever she feels like it."

"This is none of your business Jack," Rick shot back. "So butt out."

Jack stepped between Rick and Popuri. "I beg to differ. You talking to Popuri like this makes it my business."

"Get the hell out of my face Jack," Rick was enraged.

Jack always knew Rick had a short fuse, but what's gotten into him tonight?

"I'm not in your face Rick. You need to calm down. There's no reason for you to be so angry."

"You take advantage of my sister, and you tell me to calm down?"

"How the hell did I take advantage of her?" Jack was shocked at the accusation. Even Popuri was confused.

"You get her to like you and then, when your time is right, you try to get in her dress."

Now, Jack was furious. "You son of a bitch. How dare you."

Popuri was furious too. How could her brother say such a thing. He was the one trying to get them together in the first place.

"I thought you were a man of integrity Jack. But, you're just like Kai. You're only interested in using my sister."

That's when a smack was heard and Rick found himself on the ground, a bruise on his cheek and some blood coming out of his mouth. Jack stood over him, his fists raised.

Popuri stood in shock. Jack had just punched Rick. Not that he didn't deserve it. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't form words. She wanted to yell at both of them so much.

Jack stepped back. He hated himself at this moment. He'd never hit anybody before. He lowered his hands and turned away from Rick. He saw the shock in Popuri's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jack said before he ran toward his farm, leaving a shocked Popuri standing there.

Jack stormed into his house and slammed the door. He was disgusted with himself. Why did he do that? He sat on his bed and put his face in his hands.

"Damn it," he muttered.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he was startled by a soft knock at the door. He slowly stood and answered the door. He was suprised to see Popuri there. She looked upset. Jack looked away from her and went back to sit on his bed, leaving the door open. She entered and closed the door.

"I'm sorry Popuri," Jack muttered, trying to fight back tears. "I don't know what came over me."

She sat next to him and gently rubbed his back with her hand.

"Don't be sorry Jack," she whispered. "I don't blame you for hitting him."

"I've never hit anyone." He let some tears fall.

"Can I ask you something Jack?" she turned his face so he'll look in her eyes. "Why did you hit him?"

Jack had been asking himself that question. But, with her asking, he blurted out an answer.

"Because," he muttered. "He insulted you, and was being cruel to you."

"See?" she smiled. "You already had your answer."

"You don't hate me?"

"Silly boy," she giggled softly. "I don't hate you. I was just suprised how quickly you defended me. It, honestly, made my heart flutter."

"Your brother will probably hate me now."

She scoffed. "I don't care. But, right now, he's dealing with Mama's wrath. When I told her what happened...let's just say, I haven't seen her that angry since I was little."

"So, Lillia doesn't hate me?" he looked down. He wanted to have Lillia's respect since he was courting her daughter.

"No," she rubbed his back again. "Mama doesn't hate you. She understood why you did what you did. Matter of fact, she told me to come here."

Jack looked at her. "She told you to come here?"

She nodded. "She saw how upset I was over what happened. So she told me to go to you. And her instructions for you were to cheer me up."

"Cheer you up," he laughed softly. "Well, you coming here cheered me up. I was afraid I might have lost your respect."

She laughed. "If you hadn't decked Rick, I would've. He deserved it. You've never have, or ever will use me. And getting in my dress? The nerve." She then blushed and whispered. "Besides, you never asked."

"Ask what?" he didn't quite get what she meant.

She looked at him with the "are you serious?" look. She sighed at him being so dense sometime. Figured she'd have to get it through his thick skull.

"You never asked to get in my dress," she blushed saying this.

He blushed as he got it that time. As appealing as that might've been, he wasn't ready for that part of the relationship.

"Hmm," he whispered to her. "I don't think your dress will fit me."

She went wide eyed for a moment before she busted up laughing. He started laughing too. After he stopped laughing, he looked at the clock. it was almost one in the morning.

"It's late Popuri," he looked at her and she looked tired too. "You want me to take you home?"

She shook her head. "I want to stay here with you tonight. I want to sleep next to you." She grasped his hand. "Please?"

He nodded. He couldn't say no to her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They got off the bed. While Jack locked the door and turned all lights except his night stand lamp. Popuri had taken her shoes off and the hair ribbon off and got in the bed. Jack grinned as he also got in bed. It was a tight fit, but neither seemed to mind. Jack turned off the lamp and got comfortable. Popuri laid on her side and rested her head on his chest.

"I've dreamed of sleeping next to you for a while," she muttered. She sounded exausted.

"Same here," he muttered back. He started petting her hair. She moaned softly in approval.

He felt her breathing slow as sleep took her. He smiled softly as sleep also took him.

Jack awoke the next morning to a gentle knock at the door. He looked at the clock, it was seven in the morning. He slipped out of bed so he didn't disturb Popuri, who was still sound asleep. He opened the door to see Karen, Ann, and Cliff standing there.

"Morning Jack," Karen said with a smile.

"Hey guys," Jack said, still half asleep. "What brings you all here."

"Well," Ann said. "Cliff told us your house was finished, so we thought we'd help you move in."

"That's nice of you guys," Jack grinned.

"Think of it as a thank you," Karen said. "You did help Cliff find a job here so he doesn't have to leave."

"Jack," Popuri's voice came from behind Jack.

"Popuri?" Karen asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Popuri got up from the bed and stepped up behind Jack.

Ann gave Karen a sly grin. "I didn't think you had it in you Popuri."

"Huh?" Popuri sounded confused.

"You got the wrong idea Ann," Jack spoke up. "There's a good reason why she's here?"

"Oh really?" Karen had a grin on her face too. "Alright you two. Spill it and don't spare the details.

They all gathered around Jack's dining table. Popuri and Jack proceeded to explain everything that happened last night. They were suprised that Rick would say such things and that Jack had punched him. Also how Popuri had ended up spending the night at Jack's. When they were finished, Karen was the first to speak.

"That dumb son of a bitch," she hit her fist on the table. "He had no right to say that to anyone."

"Easy Karen," Ann said.

"He's just lucky I wasn't there," Karen continued. "I would've kicked his ass."

"Can't say I blame you Karen," Cliff said. "He shouldn't say that stuff."

"Well," Ann said. "I don't envy him having to deal with Lillia's wrath."

Karen and Popuri nodded in agreement. Cliff and Jack had never seen Lillia angry. Popuri then stood up.

"Sorry everyone," she said. "I do need to go home. I imagine Mama's worried about me."

"I doubt it Popuri," Karen said. "She let you stay the night here so obviously she trusts you and Jack."

Popuri grinned and nodded. "I know you're right Karen. But I need to go home and get cleaned up."

"Must you go?" Jack asked her. She smiled at him.

"I'll be back soon," she put her hand on his cheek. "I promise."

"I'll be waiting."

She leaned in and they shared a long, deep kiss. Karen, Ann, and Cliff all cheered and clapped. Popuri and Jack seperated and blushed. They'd never kissed like that when anyone was around. The three laughed at the blushing couple.

"You guys are impossible," Popuri said as she left the house.

"She's always been fun to tease," Karen said with a smile.

"So Jack," Cliff spoke up. "What do you say we get you moved into your new house?"

"I don't have a lot of furniture though," Jack said. "So it won't take very long."

"That's where you're wrong," Ann said. "We talked to everyone in town and managed to get some furniture for your house."

"Yeah," Karen said. "We got a couch and two recliners, gifts from Mayor Thomas and my parents. A coffee table, end tables, and a larger dining table from Basil, Anna, and Mary."

"I got a pot and pan set from Manna," Ann said. "She sends her best wishes to you Jack. Unfortunately, we were'nt able to get you a new bed."

"I don't know what to say guys," Jack said with a grin. "Thank you so much."

"Your farm helps us all Jack," Ann said with a smile. "It's only right we help you out in return."

"Alright everyone," Karen spoke up. "Let's get to work. The sooner we start, the sooner Jack get's into his new home."

With the four of them working together, they had everything in Jack's little house boxed up and moved into the new house. Karen, Ann, and Cliff all marveled at how spacious and beautiful the new house was. Karen complained how she wanted one too. They all had a good laugh over that. By noon, Zack brought a large cart that had the furniture from the people in town. Zack offered to help, but Karen insisted that they could manage. About an hour later, Popuri finally showed up.

"Hey guys," she announced as she entered the house. "Sorry I'm late."

"About time Popuri," Ann said from the kitchen where she was putting the pots and pans in the cabinets.

"Yeah," Popuri said, scratching the back of her head. "Mama needed to talk to me and Rick. She wasn't happy at all about last night and demanded we have a family meeting. Afterward, I needed to do my chores and take a shower."

"Well," Ann replied. "Glad you made it. Oh, loverboy is in the bed room. I think he's organizing his closet."

"Thanks Ann," Popuri said with a smile as she headed toward the bedroom.

Popuri walked into the bedroom and saw Jack hanging clothes in one of the closets, so his back was to her. She smiled to herself.

"Hi Jackie," she said in a slightly seductive voice.

Jack turned around and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey there beautiful," he opened his arms. She went to him and hugged him. "I was wondering when you were gonna get here."

"I had to make myself look good for you," she whispered to him.

"You always look good to me," he whispered back to her.

"Flirt," she laughed softly.

The let eachother go. They left the bedroom and Popuri noticed all the furniture.

"Where'd all this stuff come from?" she asked.

"You can thank Karen, Ann, and Cliff," Jack replied. "They got this stuff from everyone in town."

"That's so wonderful," she replied with a big smile on her face. "Where's Karen and Cliff?"

"They'll be back," Ann said as she came into the living room. "They took the delivery cart back to Zack."

"Hey you two," Jack spoke up. "I gotta get my farm work done. If I don't thake care of my chickens, they get pretty testy with me."

"Alright farmboy," Ann said with a grin. "Go to it. We'll take care of things here."

Popuri watched him head to his barn and grinned. Ann watched her stare at Jack.

"You got a good man there Popuri," she said with a grin.

Popuri nodded. "I know Ann. I've never felt this way about anybody, not even Kai."

"You're hoping he'll give you a blue feather, aren't you?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I am." Popuri looked toward the barn and blushed.

Ann smiled at Popuri. "Come on girl," she said. "Let's get back to work. Gotta make your man's home presentable, don't we?"

Popuri looked at Ann and nodded.

By five o'clock everyone finished their work. Karen, Ann, and Popuri had gotten the inside of the house cleaned up and organized. Jack finished his farm work relatively quickly, after which both he and Cliff became the ladies' pack mules, doing all the heavy lifting and moving.

When everything was done, the five of them were sitting on the couch and chairs in the new livingroom.

"Thanks everyone," Jack said with a sigh. "I couldn't have done this without your help."

"No problem boss," Cliff said. "Glad we could help."

"Yeah," Karen spoke up. "After all, what are friends for?"

"Still," Jack said in a tired voice. "Means a lot to me."

"You sound beat Jack," Ann said.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "A little bit. It was a late night last night and had an early start."

"Right," Karen said as she stood up. "Come on guys. We better let him rest." She looked at Jack and gave a thumbs up. "We'll have your housewarming party another night."

Jack nodded. "You got it Karen."

Karen, Ann, Cliff, and Popuri left the house to head home.

"Popuri," Karen said, putting a hand on Popuri's shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Why are you leaving?"

"We were going to let Jack rest," Popuri answered.

"We were heading home girl," Ann spoke up. "But we all know, your place is here."

Cliff stepped away from the ladies. This didn't involve him.

"She's right Popuri," Karen said. "So go. Go to him."

Popuri smiled and felt a tear run down her cheek. "You two are the best."

Karen, Ann, and Cliff quietly left the farm, leaving Popuri standing outside Jack's front door. She took a deep breath before opening the door and going back inside. She found Jack laying on the couch, seemingly lost in thought. She rested her forearms on the back of the couch and stared down at him. He smiled up at her.

"I was hoping you would come back," he said in a soft voice.

"I can't stay away," she replied as they held hands.

He then sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her over the back of the couch.

"Jack?" she gasped. "What are you...?" She started laughing as he fell back to land back on the couch, with her landing on top of him.

They both laughed for a moment before she rested her head on his chest. He started petting her hair slowly. She grasped his shirt in her hand and sighed. She loved it when he would pet her hair. It was soothing.

"You're not staying the night again are you, Popuri?" Jack whispered.

"Why?" she raised up and moved so she was straddling his knees and resting her elbows on his chest and resting her chin in her hands. "Don't you want me to stay?"

He cupped her cheek in his hand. He shook his head. "No. I want you to stay with me."

She smiled at him. "Then I guess I'll be spending the night."

She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest. She started listening to his heartbeat. Jack, meanwhile, resumed petting her head and hair. It wasn't long before he stopped. Popuri noticed his breathing and heartbeat had slowed.

"Jackie?" she muttered as she looked up. She smiled when she noticed he'd fallen asleep.

She rested her chin in her hand and watched him sleep. She traced her finger along his chin.

"You're such a hard worker," she whispered. "Sleep well my prince."

She laid her head back down on his chest and fell asleep as well.

Jack awoke with a thud as he had fallen off the couch. He looked up and saw Popuri sound asleep on the couch. He quietly stood and grabbed a blanket out of a box and covered her up. He shut the lights off and went to his room. He checked the time, which read 11:45pm. He got into his nightstand and pulled his journal out.

 _Journal Entry: October 2, nineth day of Fall_

 _It's been a crazy couple of days around here. I helped Cliff find at least part time work so now he won't have to leave. He was such a help this last summer, I'd have hated it if he had to go. Also, I think Ann was glad he didn't leave. Those two have gotten closer in the last couple of weeks. Who knows, maybe they'll have their fairy tale ending._

 _I'm still disturbed with what had happened last night. Popuri and I spent the evening together. I made dinner, we danced, and we even engaged in a make-out session. We never took it very far since we have promised not to unless we get married. It sounds old world to some, but she told me her mom wanted her to wait. How ironic that my mom is the same way. Sounds like Mom and Lillia would get along fine._

 _But, the gall of Rick, a man I call a friend, to accuse me of using Popuri. I have never been that mad before. I actually hit him. Everyone has told me that he deserved it, and I agree. But I still feel really rotten about it. I think I better go and talk to Rick and clear the air. I also owe Lillia an appology. She's not well and she doesn't need the added stress of her son getting punched by her daughter's boyfriend._

 _The incident lead to something I hadn't expected. Last nigh and tonight, Popuri is sleeping at my house. I admit I'm happy to have her here, but she still needs to be with her family. I can only imagine what Rick thinks is going on._

 _My new house is finished and Karen, Ann, Cliff, and Popuri all helped me move into it. And the townfolk all gave me furniture. I can't put it into words how greatful I am to them. I never would've gotten this kind of treatment back home. People there could care less about you._

 _Well, it's back to work tomorrow as the fall is such a short growing season. It's only two weeks to the Fall Harvest Festival, which will coincide with my final harvest of the year. It's been an incredible seven months here in Mineral Town. This town has become home to me and I've decided I'll live here until the day I die._

 **End of Part II Chapter III**

 _Editor's notes: This chapter has been the most difficult chapter yet. It hasn't been easy trying to write romantic scenes without them sounding corny. I hope I've been even partially successful. If you think I did alright, let me know._

 _If it totally sucked, tell me so as well._

 _I'm also asking if you think I should take this story into mature territory._

 _Tell me what you think, and thank you for reading._


	8. Part II Chapter 4: Harvest Eve

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter IV: Harvest Eve**

Popuri woke with the first light of dawn. She noticed she was alone ont the couch in Jack's livingroom.

"Jackie?" she said, still half asleep.

Hearing nothing, she got up and looked in his room. She saw him sound asleep in bed. She smiled softly. She wasn't sure when he moved from the livingroom. She was obviously more tired than she thought. As much as she wanted to stay, she had to get home. Unlike the previous night, her mom didn't know she was going to stay the night. She slipped her shoes on and and quietly left the house.

She had quickly arrived home. She calmly opened the front door and found both Rick and Lillia sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Another sleepover Popuri?" Lillia asked. She didn't sound too happy. "You could've asked if it was alright."

"I'm sorry Mama," Popuri said in a sad voice.

"I'll let you slide this time young lady. I know you're eighteen, but next time ask me so I know where you are."

"Yes Mama," Popuri replied, bowing her head. "I promise I'll talk to you next time."

"That's my girl," Lillia smiled. "Now, get upstairs and get cleaned up. We'll be opening the shop in a little while."

"Okay Mama," Popuri said before heading upstairs.

"Mom?" Rick spoke up.

"Yes Rick?" Lillia looked at her son.

"How come you aren't concerned with her spending the night at Jack's? Isn't it morally wrong? Neither of them are married."

"I trust them Rick. I trust them not to do anything they might regret. Popuri always promised me she would wait until she was married and I believe her. And I feel it in my heart that Jack won't push her."

"I know Mom," Rick sighed.

Rick has had a couple of days to think about what happened between him and Jack. He had the bruise on his cheek to remind him of the stupid things he said. He knew Jack and his sister weren't the type to do what he accused them of. He has hated himself for what he did. Popuri wasn't talking to him. He hasn't had a chance to clear the air with Jack. would Jack even want to forgive him?

Popuri took a shower and had gotten dressed for another day of working in her family's shop. Checking herself in the mirror, she smiled at herself and went downstairs. She scowled at her brother and walked past him to start cleaning.

Jack awoke to his alarm, it was eight in the morning. With the lighter crop load, he could afford the extra rest tight now. That will change when harvest time arrives in two weeks.

Jack got out of bed and went in the livingroom. He was disappointed that Popuri had already left. He had enjoyed having her spend the night. He then went into take a shower and get ready to go. He needed to go talk to Lillia and Rick about what happened the other day. He had to clear the air. And he had to know if he'd lost Lillia's respect, something he'd desired since he was dating Popuri. He was always told by his parents to remember to show your elders respect. Especially the parents of your girlfriend.

After getting ready, Jack was out the door. He calmly walked down the road to the Poultry farm. When he entered the gate, he saw Rick tending to the chicken coops. He took a deep breath and walked over to him.

Hey Rick," Jack said in a neutral voice.

Rick turned and saw Jack. "Hi Jack. I was hoping to get a chance to see you."

"I think we need to talk," Jack continued.

Rick nodded. They both walked away from the house and coops into the field.

"I owe you an appology," Rick said. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

"No," Jack said in a stern voice. "You shouldn't have. It was out of line Rick."

"I know already," Rick sounded remorseful.

"Then why did you say that stuff?"

"I've been asking myself that question. I don't have an answer."

Jack sighed. "I thought you trusted Popuri and I. I thought I'd earned your respect. I mean hell, you were the one trying to get me to date Popuri."

"Look Jack," Rick was getting frustrated with Jack. "I do trust you damn it. I was a fool the other night. What the hell do you want me to say?"

"Tell me why the hell you accused me of using Popuri. You said I was only trying to, how did you put it? "Get in her dress" were the words you used."

"Because Popuri is naive alright. I've always had to look out for her because she always leaped before looking. I've seen people like her get used and discarded. I can't let that happen to my little sister."

"You honestly think I'm that way?" Jack was upset now. "You think all people from the city are that way?"

"Yeah," Rick shot back. "I do. All you city boys do is use country girls and throw them away."

"Where the hell did you get that idea with me Rick? I thought you had more integrity than that."

Jack turned. He glanced over his shoulder. "I thought I'd earned your respect Rick." He then walked away from Rick and went to the house.

He checked the door. It was unlocked, so he went in. He saw Popuri doing work in the kitchen. Lillia, who was at the register, smiled when she saw Jack.

"Well," she said. "Good morning Jack. How are you this morning?"

Popuri quickly turned when she heard Jack's name. She smiled brightly at him.

"Morning Jack," she said while waving.

"Morning Popuri," he smiled at her. He then turned to Lillia. "Good morning Lillia. I'm doing okay."

Lillia looked concerned. "You don't seem okay. What's wrong?"

"I just had a talk with Rick," Jack said with a sigh.

"Oh dear," Lillia sighed. "What happened?"

Jack told her about the exchange he and Rick had outside. Lillia shook her head.

"I don't know where he got those ideas," she said, sounding upset. "I didn't raise him to think like that."

"I honestly thought I'd earned his respect."

"He's such a jerk," Popuri said from the kitchen. She'd listened in and now was so angry that she was shaking. "I can't believe him. I am not naive."

Jack glanced at Popuri and then back to Lillia.

"I came to appologize to you Lillia," he said with a bow of his head.

"To me?" Lillia looked confused. "Why do you need to appologize to me?"

"I physically hurt one of your children. I feel like I disrespected your family."

"Nonsense Jack," she smiled at him. "The way I understand it, you reacted the way any man would to protect their woman. I find it an hororable move. I can't fault you for doing what you did. I forgive you Jack."

Jack was suprised how Lillia had forgiven him over this.

"However," Lillia continued. "I have to insist you don't do it again."

"Yes ma'am," Jack bowed his head to her.

"Good," she smiled again. "I'm glad we got this all cleared up. As far as what happened a few minutes ago, it seems I'll need to give Rick a serious talking to."

"Well," Jack made to leave. "I gotta go. I got work to do."

"Alright Jack," Lillia said. "Take care, and please come back anytime."

"Thanks Lillia."

"Jack," Popuri went over to him before he left.

He turned around just in time for Popuri to catch him in a deep, passionate kiss. Lillia saw this and just smiled. Popuri finally stepped back from him.

"Come back soon," she whispered to him.

Jack nodded before leaving the house. Popuri turned away from the door and looks at the smile on her mom's face. She blushed and returned to her chores.

 _Journal Entry: October 15, Third week of Fall_

 _I've spent the last two days prepping my crops for the short harvest. I've got a great looking crop of spinach, as I learned recently from Cliff, is Manna's favorite. I hope she likes the box of it I plan on giving to her at the Harvest Festival. I've also got a bumper crop of different color peppers. I am genuinely impressed with the soil around here. It's some of the best I've ever seen. Not that I've seen a lot. Not exactly ideal growing areas in the city._

 _With a few more days until harvest time, I plan on doing some clearing of the far end of my property. There are a few large rocks and brush I need to get rid of. Unfortunately, it's been raining pretty good today. I'm not looking forward to working in the rain._

Jack closed his journal and went outside. He went into his old house, now his tool shed and workshop, to retrieve his sledgehammer and schythe. With his tools in hand, he made his way across his large field to the rocks and wet brush near the fence line between his farm and the poultry farm.

Jack got to work cutting away some of the brush and piling it up to create a burnpile. After an hour of brush removal, he switched to his hammer and started smashing small rocks. This was very tiring work. Between the rain and the strain of the work he was doing, Jack wasn't paying attention to where he put his feet.

He stood on a larger rock and started trying to smash it. He shifted his foot and slipped. He crashed into the rocks and the back of his head smacked into a rock, knocking himself out. While he lay there, some blood began to pour out of a head wound.

Rick worked in the quiet of the chicken coop. He and Popuri were still at odds. It'd been two weeks since the incident with Jack. He hasn't spoken to him since. They'd seen eachother from their sides of their shared fence, but that was it.

After he was finished in the barns, he decided to take a walk in the rain. He spent a lot of time walking around the farm. He stayed away from Popuri as much as he could, which made being in the house tricky. He'd visit Karen, but today was a work day for her. Luckily she had forgiven him for his stupidity.

As Rick got to the fence, he looked over Jack's farm. All seemed quiet. Rick gasped when he saw Jack laying motionless on the rocks. He quickly hopped the fence and ran to him.

"Jack," he called to him as he turned him over. He saw the blood on Jack's head. "Dear God. Please be alright."

He checked his pulse. He was glad when he found one. He then lifted him onto his back.

"I gottcha Jack," Rick said. He then started running to the gate.

He ran as fast as he could out the gate and down the road.

Cliff was tending to the vines at the winery. He was busy getting them ready for the winter when he saw Rick running down the road.

"Hey Rick," he said. "What's the hurr..." He froze when he saw Jack on Rick's back. "Oh my God. What the hell happened Rick?"

Cliff's loud voice brought Manna out of the house. She was shocked when she saw Jack. "Oh no. Jack."

"I found him in his field," Rick panted as Cliff ran up along side him. "Looks like he hit his head."

"Right," Cliff said. "Let me help you get him to the clinic."

Rick nodded.

"Manna," Cliff called to her. "Go to the poultry farm and tell Popuri and Lillia."

"Right," Manna yelled as she ran in the opposite direction.

Rick continued running while Cliff followed close behind him. It wasn't long before they reached the clinic.

Elli was doing some filing work when Rick and Cliff burst in. She gasped when she saw Jack.

"What happened?" she spoke in a commanding voice as she went to check on Jack.

"I found him laying on a rock pile," Rick panted as Elli led them to an exam bed.

"Right," Elli replied. "DOCTOR!"

"What is it Elli?" Dr. Tim asked as he came out of his office. When he saw Jack, he immediately went to work.

Tim examined Jack while Elli checked his vitals. They ushered Rick and Cliff to the waiting room. Rick sat down and felt like he wanted to cry. He hated the thought that Jack could possibly die before they could fully clear the air.

"Don't you dare die Jack," he whispered. "You promised you'd never make Popuri cry."

Cliff sat across from Rick and quietly started praying to the goddess to not let Jack die."

Popuri was dusting the bookshelf while Lillia sat at the counter reading a book. They were listening to easy listening music, which Popuri had gotten into thanks to Jack.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Manna ran in. She looked scared to death.

"Manna?" Lillia stood and rushed to her friend. "What's wrong?"

Popuri stood by the bookcase and watched Manna. She'd never seen her like this before.

"It's Jack," Manna cried.

"What about him?" Lillia asked, growing concerned.

Popuri had gone pale when she heard Jack's name.

"Rick was carrying him on his back," Manna was panting, trying to catch her breath. "He said he found him on a rock pile." Manna started to cry. "Oh Lillia, I've never seen so much blood."

Blood? Popuri didn't wait to listen anymore. She ran out of the house and started running toward the clinic. If Jack was hurt, she knew Rick would go there. As she ran, tears started to stream from her eyes, making it hard to see.

"No Jack," she panted as she ran. "Please...don't die."

Karen was walking down the road, her umbrella open to protect her from the rain. As she reached the fork in the road, she saw Popuri run past her, heading toward town. What caught Karen's attention was that she wasn't wearing any rain gear. Wait...was she crying?

"Hey Popuri," Karen called to her. Popuri didn't stop.

Something was wrong. Karen felt uneasy as she started running after Popuri.

'What's going on?' Karen thought to herself.

A few minutes later, Popuri burst into the clinic.

"Jack," she called out in a tired, but frantic voice.

Karen came up behind Popuri, still in the dark. She got scared when she saw Rick stand up. He was drenched from the rain and he had a lot of blood on his clothes. Cliff also stood.

"Popuri," Rick said as he went to his sister. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest and cried.

"What happened to Jack?" Karen asked as she stepped up behind Popuri.

"I found him on that rockpile on his farm," Rick addressed Karen. "He was unconscious with his head split open. I got him on my back and ran here."

"Have you heard anything?" Karen asked Rick.

"Nothing yet," Cliff answered. "Elli and Tim ushered us out quickly."

Karen nodded as she placed her hands on Popuri's shoulders.

"Come on Popuri," Karen said in a soothing voice. "Let's sit down."

Popuri let Karen lead her to a chair where she sat. Karen sat on one side of her and Rick on the other. Popuri started wringing her hands and staring at the floor. Her tears refused to stop flowing. She'd never been so scared in her life. What would she do if he died? She couldn't bear the idea. She knows in her heart that she can't live without him.

"He's going to make it sis," Rick whispered to her as he rubbed her back. "Don't give up on him, because I won't."

"He's right Popuri," Karen whispered. "We're all praying for him."

"Thank you," Popuri muttered. "Both of you."

Everyone sat in silence as Lillia and Manna entered the clinic. Karen nodded to Lillia before standing, allowing her to sit next to her daughter. Popuri immediately buried her face in Lillia's shoulder and started crying again. Lillia held her daughter and tried soothing her. Rick stood and went over to Karen. they hugged eachother.

"You okay Manna?" Cliff asked as he walked over to her. She was leaning against the wall, looking at the floor.

She looked at Cliff and nodded. "I'm fine Cliff."

"Alright," Cliff stood next to her and closed his eyes and started praying again.

It would be three hours before Elli came out of the O.R. and went to the waiting area. She would sit down next to Popuri, who looked at Elli with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Popuri," Elli said. "Jack suffered a pretty bad blow to the head. We managed to stablize him, but he did lose a good amount of blood. He has a preet bad concussion."

"Can I see him?" Popuri asked in a desperate tone.

"We have him sedated right now," Elli replied. "I'm not sure it'd be a good idea."

"Please Elli," Popuri started crying again.

"It's okay Elli," Tim had come into the waiting area. "Let her see him."

"Yes Doctor," Elli nodded as she stood. She would lead Popuri into the back.

"Doctor?" Rick spoke up.

"Hmm?" Tim looked at Rick.

"Will he be alright?"

"It's difficult to say right now. He's stable, but with a concussion, all we can do is monitor him."

"How long," Karen spoke up. "How long will he be out?"

Tim looked at the chart he was holding. "His brain needs time to heal. We're going to keep him sedated for a couple of days. After that, we'll see."

"Thanks," Karen sounded deflated.

The group sat in silence as Tim left them to return to his office.

Elli lead Popuri into a recovery room. Popuri's heart dropped when she saw Jack laying there. His head was bandaged up and he had a breathing tube in his mouth.

Popuri was hoping this was just a cruel joke. That he would pop up and startle her. She stepped next to the bed and touched his hand. When he didn't react, she felt like her heart was being crushed. She sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Jackie," she whispered as she squeezed his hand. "I know you can hear me. I'm here with you."

Elli quietly slipped out of the room, leaving Popuri alone with Jack.

Popuri sat quietly, holding Jack's hand. The only sounds in the room were the respirator and the beeping of his heart monitor. She felt helpless. A pain she never knew existed.

"Please Jack," she sobbed. "Please...come back to me. I can't..." She brought his hand to her face and lightly kissed one of his knuckles. "I can't be alone. I need you."

Unknown to Popuri, Lillia had entered the room and walked up behind her daughter. She layed her hands on Popuri's shoulders. Popuri looked up at her.

"Mama," Popuri couldn't say anymore.

"Shh," Lillia soothed. "He's going to be alright dear. He'll come back."

"I know Mama," Popuri muttered. She wanted to believe that, but she was struggling to be positive.

Elli then entered the room to check his vitals.

"I think it's time for you to go now," she said.

"No," Popuri said in a very stern tone.

"Come on dear," Lillia said to her daughter.

"I'm not leaving him," Popuri sounded almost hostile.

"Alright dear," Lillia nodded. She looked at Elli and motioned for her to come with her. Elli nodded and followed Lillia out of the room. Once outside, Lillia turned to Elli.

"Let her be Elli," Lillia said. "She needs to be with him. For him and for her."

"Alright," Elli nodded. "If it'll help her."

"Thank you Elli."

The following day, the doctor had removed the breathing tube so Jack could breathe on his own. Popuri sat next to him. She hadn't slept, hasn't eaten, nothing. She refused to leave his side.

By this time, the whole town knew about Jack's accident. Many had sent flowers and cards to his house and to the clinic. Cliff and Rick started tending to his farm. Barley and May took Jack's dog Mack, and his horse Nitro. They told Cliff to tell Jack they'll be well cared for until he gets home. That evening, there was a prayer service held at the church for Jack's recovery.

Two days after the accident, Dr. Tim decided to stop the sedation and allow Jack to wake up, if he would wake up. A couple hours after the drug was stopped, Jack still hadn't woken up.

Karen, Rick, Cliff, and Ann sat in the waiting room. They were praying that their friend would wake up soon. Karen had even said that the town didn't feel the same without Jack running around.

Meanwhile, Popuri, who had not left Jack's bedside, had fallen asleep. She was laying next to him in his bed.

Elli quietly entered the room to check Jack's vitals. She then saw Jack start to stir. When he softly groaned, Elli turned up the light and went to his bedside.

"Jack," she said in a gentle, yet commanding voice. "Jack. Can you hear me?"

Her voice stirred Popuri from her uneasy sleep. She saw Jack moving.

"Jackie," she whispered. She wanted, no, she needed to hear his voice.

Elli started patting his cheeks. "Come on Jack. You need to open your eyes for me." He groaned again but didn't open his eyes.

"What's wrong with him Elli?" Popuri asked as she sat up.

"Hopefully nothing," Elli replied. "If I can get him to open his eyes and say something, we'll be able to find out if there's any lasting damage."

Jack slowly started to open his eyes. He saw only shadows and he could barely hear. He knew someone was trying to wake him, but he couldn't tell who it was. He didn't even know where he was. Last thing he remembered was he was smashing rocks on his farm.

Elli checked his eyes when he opened them. After doing that, she realized he couldn't see. She hoped it was only temporary. Not sure, she pushed the call button. A moment later, Tim entered the room.

"How is he Elli?" he asked when he saw Jack awake.

"I'm not sure doctor," she replied. "I checked his eyes and I don't think he can see."

Popuri felt sick when she heard what Elli said. She could only stand in silence as Tim checked Jack's eyes.

"Hmm," he said. "He is reacting to my light. It looks like his eyes will be fine." He turned to Jack who was looking around, trying to focus his eyes on anything. "Jack," the doctor said in a loud voice.

This made Jack jump slightly.

"At least his hearing works," Elli said with a grin.

"Mostly," Tim said. "I imagine he can't quite hear everything clearly. Concussions can do strange things. He then turned back to Jack. "Listen to my voice. Focus. Now, I want you to nod if you can understand my words. Don't try to talk."

Jack sat motionless for a moment before he slowly nodded.

"Jack," Elli spoke. "Do you recognize my voice?"

He nodded again. Elli smiled in relief. She then looked at Popuri and nodded. Popuri then looked at Jack, who seemed to be staring into emptiness.

"Jack," Popuri said. Jack jumped slightly and turned his head her direction. "Do you recognize my voice?"

He nodded quickly. He then reached out, like he was searching for something. Popuri grasped his hand in hers. He squeezed her hand. Popuri wanted to cry. Though he couldn't see her yet, or talk to her, he knew her voice. She was happy that he was alive.

"Rest Jack," Tim said, handing Elli the chart. "You'll be back to normal in time."

Elli and Tim left the room. Popuri sat on the edge of the bed, still holding Jack's hand.

"Jackie," she said in a quieter voice. "Can you still hear me?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"H..." Jack tried to say, his voice very raspy.

"What?" she heard him try to speak. "Try again Jack."

"H..ow...long..?" he barely got out. It hurt badly to talk.

"How long?" she repeated. "How long have you been here?"

He nodded.

"You've been here two days."

"What...happ...ened...to...me..?"

"You fell Jackie. You fell and hit your head. Rick found you and carried you here."

"Rick...?" Jack shook his head a little. He also blinked his eyes.

"Yes Jack," she replied as she stroked his cheek. "Rick saved your life."

Jack closed his eyes and rested his head against his pillow. He opened his eyes a few minutes later and looked at Popuri.

"Hi...beautiful.." he spoke in his weak, raspy voice.

She smiled. "You can see me now?" She had tears running down her cheeks.

He nodded. "I see you...baby.."

She layed down next to him. She let her tears flow freely. She couldn't contain her joy that he was alright. He put his arm around her and started petting her hair lazily. He was still exausted and in short order, he was saleep. Popuri, who had hardly slept for the last two days, fell asleep as well.

Elli came into the waiting room, which got Karen's attention. She smiled and nodded.

"Jack just woke up," she said.

"That's great," Karen said with a sigh of relief.

Everyone else was smiling and were generaly happy.

"However," Elli interrupted. "He still has a ways before he's fully recovered."

"He'll be just fine," Cliff said with a grin. "He's too stubborn not to be."

"You got that right," Rick said.

"Alright everyone," Elli spoke up. "Go home. Jack won't be seeing anyone else today. Come back tomorrow and we'll see if the doctor will let you visit him."

"Okay," they all said together. They slowly filed out, but Karen turned back to Elli.

"Be sure to let us know if something happens," she said to Elli.

"You got it," Elli replied. "Good day."

Elli returned to Jack's room to check his vitals again. He was awake again when she entered. He gave her a weak wave.

"Hey Elli," he said in his weak raspy voice.

"Oh good," Elli sounded relieved. "You can see and talk. I think you're going to be alright."

She checked his stats. "Any headaches since you woke?"

"No. Groggy maybe. But, no headaches."

"Groggy is pretty normal," she replied as she checked his eyes. She then went to the sink and brought him some water. "This should help your throat."

"Thanks," he replied as he took the cup. After drinking the water, he looked down at Popuri's sleeping form. "How long has she been here?"

"She hasn't left this room," Elli said as she covered Popuri with a blanket. "Poor thing hasn't even slept. I've never seen her like this. While you were out, it was like her whole world had been destroyed."

Jack looked down at Popuri and lightly pet her head. "I broke a promise to her."

"How so?" Elli asked as she got him more water.

"I swore I would never make her cry," he replied as he took the cup from her. "And I did just that."

"I think she'll forgive you Jack," she smiled at him. "You didn't die, and that's whats important."

"All I was doing was smashing rocks," he said as he looked at the ceiling. "Didn't think that I'd nearly kill myself."

"Accidents happen Jack," Elli said as she took the cup from him. "Bet you'll remember where you put your feet next time."

"You got that right," he laughed softly.

"Alright Jack. It's time for you to get some rest."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned. He remembered how Elli hated being called ma'am. He'd made that mistake the second time they'd talked.

"Lay off the ma'am talk buster," she giggled.

"Right right," he nodded. "Thanks Elli."

Elli nodded as she shut the light off and left the room, closing the door behind her. Jack lay in the room and stared at the dark ceiling. He glanced at Popuri when he felt her shift. He felt horrible that he'd put her through all this.

"I made you cry," he whispered to her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

On the morning of October 20 and Jack has spent the last five days in the clinic. He had been allowed visitors on the third day, so Karen, Rick, Cliff, and Ann spent as much time as they could keeping Jack company. All the while, Popuri stayed with him. Though on the fourth day, Karen convinced her to go home and get some rest and get cleaned up.

Today, the doctor decided it was alright for Jack to finally go home. Cliff had brought him a change of clothes. Wearing his normal clothes, he felt normal again. He did find that he was very wobbly when he tried to walk. Elli gave him a cane to use for a couple days while he got his full balance back.

"Alright Jack," Tim said, handing Jack his discharge papaers. " Like I told you earlier, lay off the farm work for the next couple of days."

"Right Tim," he said as he signed the papaers.

"And if you have any severe headaches," Elli said. "Come back at once."

"Thanks Elli," Jack took his cane and walked out the door.

He was greeted by Ann and Cliff. He grinned and walked with them slowly down the street. As they walked, Jack was greeted by many of the townfolks. Thomas, Jeff, and Basil shook his hand and welcomed him back. He got hugs from Sasha, Anna, and Mary. Jack was realizing how much he mattered to this community. They turned south toward the farms.

"Hey Cliff," Jack said. "Did you save a box of spinach like I asked?"

"Sure did boss," Cliff replied. "What'd you want it for?'

"It's a gift for Manna," Jack answered. "Remember the day we worked at the vineyard?"

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "And she went on and on how much she loved spinach."

"I figured she wouldn't mind a box of it."

"Oh," Cliff said, changing the subject. "I just remembered. Zack had a couple items delivered to your house."

"What kind of packages?" Jack asked.

"A box," Ann answered. "And a large bed. When did you order those?"

"I asked my mom to send me a new bed and also some of my stuff from home. I was beginning to wonder when it would get here."

They eventually reached the fork in the road that lead to the poultry farm. As much as Jack would like to go see everyone at the ranch and Poupltry farm, he also just wanted to go home. Besides, he knew he would see Popuri soon enough. He was glad Karen took her home last night. She needed her rest. Not to mention that Lillia insisted she go home. Deffinately don't want to test that woman.

A few minutes later, the three of them arrived at Jack's house. Going inside, Jack took a deep breath. It was always nice being home. He caught sight of the box that Ann had mentioned. He went over to it and opened it.

He pulled out a glass chess set, a birthday present from years ago. A family photo album which has the last picture taken of him and his father together. Even a picture of him as a boy and old man Robert. He also found a few of his other childhood treasures. He then found a purple velvet box. He recognized it immediately. he picked it up and went to his chair and sat.

"What's that Jack?" Ann asked. She sat on the couch near him.

"Something," Jack said. "That my dad gave my mom."

He opened it. Inside was a diamond encrusted blue feather. Ann and Cliff were awe struck by it.

"It's gorgeous," Ann said.

"Yeah," Cliff agreed.

"I once told Mom about Popuri," Jack chuckled. "I guess she figured I'd want one of these sooner or later." He looked at the feather again. "This one has been in my family for four generations."

"It would be a shame not to use it," Ann said, grinning at Jack. "Don't you think?"

Jack nodded as he closed the box. "Perhaps. When the time is right."

"Just don't keep her waiting too long loverboy," Ann said with a grin on her face.

They sat and talked for a while before there was a knock at the door. Cliff answered it and was met by Karen and Popuri.

"Come on in ladies," Cliff stood aside.

"Thank you sir," Karen replied with a grin.

They entered the livingroom. Karen gave Jack a high five.

"Welcome home Jack," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Karen," he replied. "It's good to be home. I don't know about any of you, but I hate hospitals."

"Amen to that," Ann said.

Popuri stepped up to Jack. He smiled and stood. He then pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you," she muttered.

"I missed you too," he whispered back.

After they let eachother go, Jack sat back down, while Popuri sat in his lap and Karen sat in the other chair. Fortunately for Jack, he hid the blue feather before the girls got there. No need having Popuri finding it. They spent the day together having their own little party. They played board games that Jack had sent from home, they tried their hand at Karaoke, which only Karen was any good at, and even had dinner together. It was a day they all needed to relieve the stress of the last five days.

Their party ended when they had realized it was after ten o'clock. Ann and Cliff were the first to leave. Five minutes after they left, Karen and Popuri made to leave.

"Well Jack," Karen said. "Thanks so much for having us over. It was fun."

"Yeah," Jack admitted. "It was a lot of fun. also, it was the least I could do for all the help you've all been to me."

"Hey," Karen waved him off with a grin. "What are friends for?"

Jack nodded. "Which reminds me." He went to his cabinet for a moment, and then returned with a rather nice bottle of wine. "Here's a thank you gift."

"Wow," Karen said, blushing lightly. "I don't know what to say. Thank you Jack."

"Just do me a favor," Jack smiled at her. "Don't drink it alone. Wine like this are meant to be shared."

As Karen stepped out the door, still gaping at the gift from Jack, he looked at Popuri. She smiled at him with a light blush.

"Will you be okay walking home?" he asked her.

"I'll be alright," she replied. "Karen agreed to see me home."

"Alright," he looked down. He wished her to stay.

He finally smiled at her and opened his arms. She walked into him and they hugged eachother tightly. They then let eachother go.

"Will you be at the Harvest Festival tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"I don't normally go," she smiled at him. "But I'll go if you'll be there."

"Then I'll see you there," Jack grinned. I'll be there at six tomorrow evening."

"I'll see you there."

They both laughed. They then moved in and shared a deep kiss. A voice then broke them out of their little world.

"Alright you two," Karen said from the doorway. "Enough already. Geez. It's as sweet as a candy factory in here and I'm getting cavities."

They seperated and Popuri stuck her tounge out at Karen before they all laughed. Karen and Popuri stepped outside.

"We'll see you later Jack," Karen said with a wave.

"Goodnight Jack," Popuri also waved.

"Goodnight ladies," he waved back. "Safe trip home."

Jack locked up his house and shut off all lights except his nightstand lamp. He got ready for bed. He then grabbed his journal.

 _Journal Entry: October 20, 4th week of Fall_

 _I don't know where to begin. This week has got to be one of the worst I've ever experienced._

 _Five days ago, trying to clear a rock pile to expand my pasture and I fall and crack my head open. I would've died too, had it not been for Rick. He and I hadn't been on good terms, yet he made an impression on me. I hope he and I can turn the corner and be friends again. I guess only time will truly tell._

 _I am greatful to both Rick and Cliff. They both took care of my farm while I was in the hospital. rick tended my chickens and Cliff took care of the crops, even the Fall harvest. I offered to pay them for their work, but they both refused._

 _Tomorrow, before the festival, I need to visit Barley's ranch to get Mack and Nitro back. I imagine they miss me as well._

 _I learned when I woke up how much pain I'd caused Popuri. She was so scared the I was gonna die, that she didn't sleep. I never want to put her through that again. I want to make her smile. To give her everything. I want to marry her._

 _I had Mom send me Dad's blue feather. When I got it, I had to look at it. I'd forgotten how beautiful it was._

 _I was looking at my calendar, and I noticed that the night after tomorrow, is the night of The Harvest Moon. I learned that here, it's a tradition to go to the top of Mother's Hill to watch the moon. They say it's one of the most romantic nights of the year, after Starry Night that is. I wonder if I should present Popuri with the feather then, or should I wait. This is the toughest decision._

 _I'll pray to the Harvest Goddess for help. She's always helped me choose the right path._

 **End of Part II Chapter IV**


	9. Part II Chapter 5:Harvest Moon

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter V: Night of The Harvest Moon**

 _Journal Entry: October 21_

 _Today is the day of my first Harvest Festival on the island. I'm told it's an all day celebration full of music, dancing, the buying and selling of goods grown and made throughout the year._

 _I decided last night before I went to sleep to show off the box of spinach I was going to give Manna. I'll be sure she gets it before the festival ends. I do remember Karen telling me that at the end of the festival that they do a community soup. I have no clue what she was talking about. I better make sure to get that cleared up later._

 _While I'm there, I need to speak with Barley so I can get Mack and Nitro back. I also need to price a couple of cows. I've had a successful time with crops this year, I feel it's time to expand my operations._

Jack closed his journal and checked the time. It was seven in the morning. He decided to get up and go to work. The doctor told him to take it easy, but he wanted to at least tend to his chickens.

After getting dressed, he went to his coop. He felt better when he saw his chickens.

"How are my babies?" he said as he got some feed out.

He could've sworn they responed positively to him when they all clucked loud when he spoke. after feeding them, he then collected the eggs and put them in the bin. His last task was to clean the pen.

Shortly into cleaning, the room started to spin and he was hit by a splitting headache. He collapsed to his knees and held his head. He hated this damn concussion. He would sit this way for a few minutes until the pain subsided. Even though he should've stopped, he finished cleaning the pen.

He left the coop and nearly fell again. He was having trouble with his equalibrium. he was now regretting leaving the cane in the house. It took a lot of extra effort but he finally made it back into his house.

He sat in his chair and closed his eyes. He felt like he wanted to throw up. He contemplated contacting the hospital, but he didn't want to trouble anyone with his problem.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but he finally started to feel better. He stood up and grabbed the cane. He then grabbed a green pepper and set out again. He soon ended up at the Goddess Spring. He grinned.

"A gift," he said aloud. "In honor of this years Harvest Festival."

He tossed the pepper in the water. Then, like in the past, a bright light filled the area. When it subsided, he was once again faced with the Harvest Goddess.

"Welcome Jack," she said. She then looked at him closer. "You look awful."

He was slightly pale and shaky. He was also sweating.

"I'm fine Harvest Goddess," he waved her off.

"You're lying Jack," she spoke in a concerned voice. "You're not over your concussion. You should be home resting. Not up here where you're far from help."

"I'm okay," Jack insisted. "Really."

"Well," she looked uneasy. "Alright. what is it you want of me?"

"Well," he sat on a stump. "I've been told of the Harvest Moon that's tomorrow."

"Yes. The people here like to go watch it on Mother's Hill."

"Right. I need some advice about it."

"How so Jack?" She glided over and sat next to him.

"Well," he reached into his jacket and pulled out the red velvet box with the blue feather in it. "I'm wondering if it's the right time to present this to Popuri."

"I see," she smiled. "I knew you were serious about her. You're just not sure if she would accept."

He nodded. "I want her to be my wife, but I'm not sure if she'd want me."

"You men can be so dense," she laughed.

He looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Try as you might, you just don't understand women. You sit here worried that Popuri won't want you." She looked sternly at him, making him swallow.

"I'll ask you this jack. What does your heart tell you? Does she love you?"

He nodded. Popuri had made it clear she loved him.

"At least you're not totally blind. So, you already have the answer to your question if she would accept that feather."

She stood and glided back to the pond.

"If you want to doubt that she wants you, just look in your heart and in her eyes and you'll find your answer."

"Thank you for your words Harvest Goddess," he stood slowly.

"I can't tell you if you should give her that feather tomorrow Jack," the goddess started to decend into the water. "Only you can answer that. Farewell."

Jack was left alone at the spring. He put the box in his pocket. and started for home. At the bottom of the stairs, he collapsed again as nausea hit him hard.

"Damn," he said through gritted teeth. "I hate this."

He collected himself enough to start walking again. Unfortunately, his head was throbbing and he felt weak. He got near his pond by the coop when he collapsed again. He couldn't fight it anymore as he passed out.

Cliff was finishing up his work at the vineyard early so he could get ready for the festival. He walked onto the street and was met by Ann.

"Cliff," she waved to him as she walked up. "All done?"

"Yup," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Not much. Not much to do til noon."

"Well," he turned south. "Shall we go see Jack?"

"Sure," Ann nodded.

They walked toward Jack's farm. All the while, they were chatting and laughing. When they entered the gate, Ann froze when she saw Jack laying on the ground.

"Oh no," she said, pointing. "Cliff. Over there."

Cliff looked where she was pointing. He saw Jack and he ran to him.

"Jack," Cliff turned him onto his back. He heard Jack groan, so he lightly slapped Jack. "Come on Jack. Wake up."

Ann was on her knees next to Jack. She was worried. "You want me to get the doctor?"

"No," Jack mutterd. "No doctor." He slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank the goddess," Cliff sighed. "You scared me Jack."

He slowly sat up and clutched his head. Ann was not happy.

"What the hell Jack," she said in a raised voice. "Didn't the doctor tell you to take it easy?"

"Yeah," Cliff spoke. "He told you no farm work."

"I know I know," Jack said quietly.

"I was going to take care of things for you until you're better," Cliff continued.

Ann and Cliff helped Jack stand.

"Now," Ann said in a stern voice. "Unless you want me to get the doctor, you are going inside and you are going to take it easy. Am I clear?"

"Yes mother," Jack sighed.

"Don't you wish," Ann shot back.

They took Jack inside and had him sit in his chair. Ann and Cliff sat on the couch. Jack sat with his eyes closed, suffering through another headache and nausea. This is not how he envisioned spending the Harvest Festival.

There was then a gentle knock at the door. Hearing this, Ann got up and answered the door.

"Oh," Ann said. "Hey there Elli."

"Hello Ann," Elli said in a quiet voice. "I came to check on Jack. Um, that is, the doctor wanted me to check on him."

"No problem," Ann replied, stepping aside to let her in. "Come in. I'm actually glad you're here."

"Why's that?" elli asked as she entered the house. When she saw Jack, his eyes closed and pale, she understood.

"How long has he been like this?" Elli asked as she put her hand on his forehead. He was clammy.

"I don't know," Cliff said. "We found him outside by the pond, passed out."

"Jack," Elli said in a commanding voice.

"I'm not dead," Jack said, not opening his eyes. "I can hear all of you."

"Alright," Elli's voice softened. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Started when I was cleaning the coop."

"Which I told you I'd take care of," Cliff interjected.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Cliff. "I like to do some work myself you know."

"You were told," Elli spoke up. "To lay off for a few days. You're still healing from a bad concussion Jack. You need to let yourself heal. If you don't take it easy, it could kill you."

"Jack?" Ann said, making Jack look at her. "Haven't you put Popuri through enough? What do you think she would say if she were here?"

Jack sighed. "She'd tell me to take it easy. I get your points. I'll take some more time off." He sounded defeated.

"Good," Elli said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple pill bottles. "Take these. Painkillers and anti-nausea medicine. Should make things a little more bearable."

He took the bottles. "Thanks Elli."

Elli stood. "You're welcome Jack. Well, I got to go now."

Ann escorted Elli to the door.

"Thanks Elli," Ann said. "We owe you one."

"Not at all," Elli smiled. "I was glad I could help."

"Will we see you at the Festival?" Ann asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," Elli said, turning to leave. "Bye."

"See ya Elli," Ann said before closing the door.

By one o'clock, Jack was feeling better, thanks in part the the medicine he got from Elli. Ann and Cliff had stayed with him and now the three left the house for the square. They made sure Jack took it slow. Ann walked next to him while Cliff was a couple steps behind them. He was carrying the box of fresh spinach Jack wanted to show off before he gave it to Manna.

Eventually they reached the square. They were greeted by Mayor Thomas.

"Good to see you Jack," Thomas said with a smile. "We've all been praying for you."

"Thanks Thomas," Jack replied.

Thomas lead Jack to the table where he could display his vegetables. Cliff handed him the box of spinach and he put it on the table. Cliff and Ann headed off to do whatever it is they do. Jack sat on the bench near the bulletin board.

"Well Jack," Jack looked up to see Doug. "How're you doing son?"

"I'm doing alright Doug," Jack grinned.

"I'm glad you're healing well. We been worried about you."

"Thanks Doug. That means a lot to me."

"Come by the Inn sometime. I'll buy you a drink."

"I'll be there sometimes," Jack said as he and Doug shook hands.

Doug went off, leaving Jack alone. He was also approached by Jeff and Sasha. They talked a few minutes before they moved off. Next came Basil and Anna, and, like the others, wished him well and were glad he was doing better.

Three o'clock rolled around and the dance party began at the south end of the square. Jack watched with amusement as little Stu tried to dance. Needless to say, he wasn't going to win any competitions. Jack couldn't help but laugh.

While he sat there, he took more medicine to keep his headache and nausea at bay. A few minutes later, Jack saw Lillia, Rick, and Popuri enter the square thru the south gate. Lillia met up with Sasha, Anna, and Manna. Rick joined up with Karen, Cliff, and Ann near the beach enterance. Popuri walked to the middle of the square, looking around.

Jack stood and walked toward her. She smiled when she saw him. She walked toward him with her hands behind her back and a blush on her face.

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to come," Jack said.

"Sorry I'm late," she replied.

"I'm just glad you're here," he said as he held out his hand to her.

"Same here," she said, taking his hand in hers. She stepped close to him.

They kissed briefly before they set out to enjoy themselves. They spent a good amount of time with Karen, Rick, Ann, and Cliff. They didn't play any kinds of games since Jack had trouble moving a lot. He didn't have to worry about his headache or nausea, but he still had equilibrium issues.

By five o'clock, everyone had gathered in the square where the pot of harvest soup began to take shape. Jack learned everyone brought something to throw in the soup. Jack decided to grab a bunch of the spinach he brought and threw it in the soup.

Everyone told stories and had a lot of fun while they ate the soup. Jack heard a few stories from Saibara andBarley about Robert. About their younger days on the island and how they helped establish Mineral Town. Jack didn't realize how great of a man Robert was. He felt honored that the old man thought so much of him. Heck, if not for old man Robert, he wouldn't be there now.

By eight o'clock, the party began to die down. Jack took this time to bring the spinach to Manna.

"Manna," Jack called to her, making her turn to face him.

"Well Jack," she smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to say hi. You know I always enjoy talking to you."

"I know," Jack scratched the back of his head. "I'll try to do better in the future."

"I'm glad," she lightly clapped her hands. "I've been meaning to ask you. How have you been? I didn't get a chance to see you while you were in the hospital. I know I was so scared when I saw Rick carrying you."

"I'm getting better Manna," Jack grinned. "By the way, I have a present for you."

"A present?" she sounded suprised. "For me?"

He held out the box of spinach for her. "I remember you mentioning how much you liked spinach."

"Oh Jack," Manna blushed. "I don't know what to say." She took the box and set it on the table next to her.

Jack smiled at her. "I'd hoped you would've liked it."

"Thank you so much Jack," Manna said as she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You just made this woman's day."

"Glad I could help," Jack said, blushing.

She got Duke to carry the box home.

Jack sat on the bench in the near empty suare. The sun had gone down and his watch read nine o'clock. It was a fun day, even if his health wasn't a hundred percent.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up. Popuri started giggling.

"Sorry Popuri," Jack laughed. "I was zoning out over here."

"I'll forgive you this time," she said as she sat next to him. She then layed her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"How'd you like the festival?" she asked him.

"It was fun. I can't wait for next years."

"I'll come every year," she looked up at his face. "As long as you're there."

He smiled down at her.

"Would you escort me home Jackie?" she whispered to him.

"Of course baby," he whispered back.

They both stood. He took her hand in his and they walked out of the square out the south gate. Once on the road she let go of his hand and moved closer to him, signaling him to put his arm around her shoulder. She then snuggled closer to him.

While they walked, Jack thought about the moon watching tomorrow night. The Harvest Goddess had told him to follow his heart. His heart was telling him to do it.

They finally arrived at the poultry farm. Popuri slowly moved away and faced Jack. She looked in his eyes and smiled. She was blushing. He'd noticed she was blushing a lot around him.

"I guess this is goodnight," Jack said in a low voice.

"Uh-huh," she muttered.

He pulled her into a hug. She held on to him like she'd never let go.

"Will you...?" he whispered.

"What?" she looked at him.

"Will you watch the Harvest Moon with me tomorrow night?"

She blushed deeper. "Of course Jack," she smiled at him.

They leaned in and shared a long, deep, passionate kiss. When they stopped the kiss, they hugged eachother again.

"I love you baby," Jack whispered to her.

"I love you too Jackie," Popuri whispered back.

They finally stepped back from one another. They smiled warmly at eachother.

"It's time for me to go," Jack said.

"Alright," Popuri said, sounding sad.

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

She smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Well, goodnight Popuri."

"Goodnight Jack. Be safe walking home."

Jack waved as Popuri went to her house. She waved back before going inside. Jack then walked home.

Once in his house, Jack locked up and went to his room. After getting ready for bed, he laid down and shut the light off. He stared at the ceiling and thought about what was going to happen tomorrow night. With those thoughts, Jack closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 _Journal Entry: October 22_

 _It was a fun time yesterday at the Harvest Festival. Most people I knew back home would think something celebrating crop harvesting would be seen as a waste of time. I admit I used to think that way. It's amazing how a place like this can change a man._

 _Tonight is the Harvest Moon. I have asked Popuri to watch it with me tonight at the top of Mother's Hill. It made my heart flutter when she said yes._

 _I remember something my dad told me when I was sixteen. He had told me that when I met the right woman, in your heart, you don't have to ask the question "Is this the right thing?" I didn't get what he meant at the time. I think I understand now. I wasn't completely sure until I spoke with the Harvest Goddess. And she told me to follow my heart and I'll find my answer. After I let myself really listen, I found my answer. Tonight, I follow my heart. I believe my prayers will be answered tonight._

Jack closed his journal and sat back in his chair. He checked his clock, it was almost eleven o'clock. He was going stir crazy here. With him being forbidden from doing his farm chores by Ann and Cliff, he just doesn't know what to do with himself. He could listen to music. He was also considering ordering a television. This town only has a one tv in it, at the Inn.

Jack got his coat on and went outside. He headed for Yodel Ranch. It didn't take him long to reach it.

"Hi Jack," May waved when he entered the gate.

"Hey there little lady," Jack waved back. "Your grandpa around?"

"Yeah," she said. "He's inside."

"Thanks May," he replied.

"Welcome Jack."

Jack went inside and was greeted by Basil.

"Welcome Jack," Barley smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Jack said. "I'm here for Mack and Nitro."

"No problem. I'll have tthem both delivered back to your farm by five today."

"Great. I want to thank you for taking care of them while I was in the hospital."

"It was our pleasure Jack. Just remember to be careful in the future."

"I'll do my best," Jack grinned. "I'd also like to buy a couple of cows."

"So," Barley laughed. "Finally ready to expand your farm again huh?"

"Yes sir," Jack nodded. "I think I'm ready."

"Excellent," Barley nodded. "Well, let's talk then."

By five, Jack stood in his barn. He had two new young cows. He pet them as he walked by them and walked to the fodder chute. He pulled some out and put it in the trough. He then filled the water trough as well. He grinned at his new family members before going outside.

He didn't even get two steps out of the barn before he practically got tackled by Mack. He laughed as the dog gave him a severe tounge lashing. He played with Mack for a few minutes before he went to the horse barn. He was glad to see Nitro. And his horse seemed happy to see him as well. Jack gave him a good brushing before giving him some oats and a couple carrots.

By seven, Jack was sitting on his porch. He had sat and watched the sunset while he sipped hot tea. He had his radio playing. he was dressed in a nice pair of black pants and a light blue button up shirt. He also wore his jacket to protect his arms from the cool night. He had his red velvet box in his jacket's inside pocket. While he was staring into the darkness, Popuri quietly walked up. She was wearing a light blue dress that went to her shins. She also wore a light pink jacket.

"Hey Jack," she said in a light voice. She smiled when he looked at her.

"Hey Popuri," Jack replied as he stood.

He stepped off the porch and walked to her. He pulled her into a tight hug. He smelled a new perfume she was wearing. He found it intoxicatingly spicy. He didn't know how else to put it.

"I missed you today," she whispered.

"I missed you too," Jack whispered back.

They seperated and started walking toward Mother's Hill. Popuri was leaned against his side and he had his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you Jack," Popuri said in a low voice.

"For what?" he glanced down at her.

"No one's ever asked me to watch the moon with them before. I've always watched it alone from the farm."

He smiled at her. "I've never watched the Harvest Moon before. It wasn't a thing back in the city."

She smiled back and rested her head against his shoulder. Her heart had been racing ever since he asked her yesterday. They were spending one of the most romantic events on the island together. It had always just been another night before.

When they reached the top of the hill, suprisingly, there was nobody there. They sat on a large rock. They stared up at the moon.

"I've never just sat and watched the moon before," Jack whispered.

"How does it make you feel now?" Popuri asked as she glanced at him.

"At peace," he looked at her. "I don't know if it's the moon, or the one I'm looking at it with."

She blushed and smiled. They both looked at the moon again. Popuri moved up against Jack, who wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her lightly on her cheek, causing her to close her eyes for a moment.

Jack's mind was a flurry of activity. When would be the right time to ask her?

"Jackie," she whispered and looked at his face. He looked back at her.

They leaned in and gave eachother a slow, deep kiss. She rested her hand against his cheek. This kiss felt different to both of them. It felt more intense and more passionate than any kiss they'd shared before. Jack knew in that moment, it was time.

They slowly seperated and smiled at eachother.

"You're wonderful baby," he whispered to her.

"So are you Jackie," she whispered back.

"I've never loved anyone," he looked deep in her eyes. "As much as I love you. You've made me so happy Popuri. Happier than I've ever been in my life."

She started to cry softly as Jack moved away from her and stood.

"I've been wanting you to have something," he said as he reached into his jacket pocket. "But I was trying to find the best time to give it to you."

He showed her the velvet box. She seemed to tremble slightly as she looked at the box.

"This is something my family has had for four generations. It's precious to me, and I want you to have it."

He swallowed as he got down on one knee and opened the box, showing her the blue feather. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my...Jack," she was shocked as she started crying.

"Popuri," he looked in her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

She reached out and took the box and looked at the feather. She then looked back at him.

"Jackie," she whispered. The then moved to him and lightly kissed him. "Yes," she smiled at him. "Yes I'll marry you."

He couldn't smile bigger if he tried. he held her tight as she cried. This is one time he didn't mind her crying, since these were tears of joy. They then shared a loving kiss. At this moment, they could care less about the moon in the sky.

They returned to the poultry farm by midnight. Jack walked her to the front door. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled at her and held her hands in his.

"Thank you Jackie," she whispered with a blush on her face. "For inviting me to Mother's Hill."

"I'm glad you came," he whispered back.

Her eyes started to tear up again. "Thank you Jack."

"For what baby?" He brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"For everything," she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "For wanting me. For asking me to marry you." She then looked up at him. "For loving me. I'm so happy."

"You made me happy when you said yes."

They brought their faces close together again.

"I love you so much," Jack whispered before they kissed eachother again.

They kissed for a couple minutes until it was time for Jack to go home.

"I gotta get home now," he muttered.

"I understand," she sounded disapointed. "Please come see me tomorrow." She put her hand on his cheek. "I don't want to be apart from you very long."

"I'll be here my love," he said in a low voice. "We have something to tell your mom and brother."

She laughed softly. "You're right. I will see you tomorrow then."

They slowly stepped away from eachother. She opened the door. He waved at her. She waved back before going inside and closing the door.

Popuri closed the door and ran upstairs to her bed. She quickly got ready for bed. She was as quiet as she could be since her mom and brother were asleep. After she was in her nightgown, she got in bed. She then pulled out the velvet box and opened it. She looked at the feather and almost started crying. She was still in shock that Jack asked her to marry him.

She closed the box and put it in her nightstand drawer. She reached under her mattress and grabbed her diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Tonight was more than I could ever have imagined. I dressed up to make sure I looked good for Jack. I know he noticed. I caught him looking at my body more than once. I've never had a man look at me like that. I admit, I find myself looking at him the same way._

 _We've had a rough couple of weeks. Jack's accident and the pain I felt when I thought he'd die, proved one thing to me, how much I love him. I can't bear the thought of life without him._

 _Tonight, my beloved Jack asked me to Mother's Hill. I was so happy he asked me. While we were there, we talked and enjoyed the view. His words made my heart melt. But then, he showed me the most beautiful blue feather I'd ever seen. And then he asked me to marry him._

 _I had dreams of Jack asking me that for a long time. But, I wasn't prepared for the actual question. I, of course, said yes._

 _I can't still believe it, Jack and I are engaged. We're going to be married. I've always dreamed of a spring wedding, with beautiful flowers everywhere and chirping birds filling the air. Mama always loved my dream. I can't wait to tell her tomorrow._

 _I'll be lucky if I can sleep tonight._

 _Journal Entry: October 23_

 _I was lucky I could get any sleep last night. Last night was the most incredible night of my life. I gave Popuri my blue feather and she said yes. She said yes. I still can't believe my luck. The most beautiful woman I've ever met will be my wife._

 _My wife.. That is something that will take some getting used to. I may sound strange going over this stuff again and again, but I always figured I'd end up being a life long bachelor._

 _We're planning on telling Lillia and Rick this morning. I know Popuri will insist on telling Karen right away. Guaranteed the whole town will know by the end of the week._

Jack got up from his desk and got his coat on. After having a cup of coffee he went outside to check his animals. He was slowly getting better. Cliff said it's okay for him to collect the eggs and feed the chickens, and he'll take care of the rest. Jack figures he should be able to return to his full job by next week.

By nine-thirty Jack had finished his alotted work. He went inside to get cleaned up and take his medicine. Soon enough, Jack was off to the poultry farm.

Jack opened the door to the poultry farm. Lillia smiled at him when he came in.

"Good morning Jack," she said. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm very well today," he smiled to her. "Is Popuri here?"

"Yes," she replied. "She's upstairs. I think she's still asleep. She did get home late after all."

"Yeah," he blushed. "Sorry about that ma'am."

"Don't be Jack. It was the Harvest Moon. Girls in love spend that time with their lovers."

"Okay," Jack looked down. "Anyway, may I go up and wake her? I need to talk to her about something."

"Go ahead Jack," she smiled. "If you were anyone else I'd say no."

"Thank you Lillia," Jack bowed slightly.

Jack walked upstairs. He saw the curtains closed at one of the beds. He quietly walked over to it and opened them. He saw Popuri sound asleep. He stepped over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He had to smile. She looked so peaceful.

He brushed her face with his finger. She stirred ever so slightly. He lightly nudged her.

"Mmm," she groaned. "Leave me alone Rick." Her eyes stayed closed.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I'm not Rick."

Her eyes opened slightly when he spoke.

"Jack?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Hey baby," he whispered, smiling at her.

She smiled back. she sat up and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back. He closed his eyes as he held her. She snuggled into his neck.

"Good morning my love," Popuri whispered.

"Good morning my dear," he whispered back.

They slowly let eachother go. Jack stood up and smiled down at her.

"Time to get up," he said.

"Alright," she laughed. "If I must."

He turned to walk away.

"You don't have to go," she said with a grin. "You can stay and watch me get dressed. Afterall, you'll be seeing me dress a lot in the future."

"Don't tempt me," he said as he blushed and walked away. She started laughing as she closed the curtain so she could get dressed. It wasn't very often she could get him to turn red.

A few minutes later, Popuri came out dressed in her usual outfit. Jack was sitting in a chair waiting for her. She was holding the velvet box. He stood up and grinned.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she nodded.

They went downstairs. They were fortunate since Rick was starting a fire in the fireplace while Lillia was reading a book at the counter. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Popuri cleared her throat, making Rick and Lillia look at her.

"Mama," she said. "Rick? I need to talk to both of you."

"Sure dear," Lillia walked over to Popuri. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Mama," Popuri replied. "I'm fine. I just have something to say."

Rick sat on a stool. He looked at Jack. Jack looked back at him and shrugged, playing the fool perfectly. Jack sat down on the couch. Lillia sat on another stool and Popuri sat next to Jack.

"Well sis," Rick said. "What's going on?"

Popuri took a deep breath. She sat the velvet box on the coffee table. Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jack and I have to tell you both something," Popuri said.

"What's going on?" Rick asked. He looked at Jack suspiciously.

Popuri smiled as she opened the box, showing Lillia and Rick the blue feather. Rick looked shocked and Lillia smiled brightly.

"Jack and I are engaged," Popuri said in a giddy voice.

"Congratulations dear," Lillia said as stood and hugged her daughter.

Rick looked at Jack and extended his hand.

"Take good care of her Jack," he said with a grin.

"I will," Jack replied, shaking Rick's hand. "I promise you."

Rick nodded and stood. He walked over to Popuri.

"Congratulations sis," he said as he hugged her.

"Thank you Rick," she replied, hugging him back.

"Take care of my baby Jack," Lillia said with a smile, giving Jack a hug as well.

"I'll do my best Lillia," Jack replied, hugging her back.

"Jack," Popuri said. "Let's go tell Karen."

Jack laughed. "I knew you were going to say that."

"You know me well," Popuri grinned.

"I like to think I do," Jack grinned.

He walked to the door and looked at Popuri. She nodded and then turned to Lillia.

"We're gonna go see Karen Mama."

"Okay dear," Lillia said with a smile. "Have fun. And don't worry about your chores today." She looked at Rick. "Rick will cover for you today."

"WHAT?!" Rick exclaimed. "Since when?"

"Since right now Rick," Lillia answered in a stern voice.

"Damn it," Rick huffed as he turned back toward the fireplace.

Jack and Popuri looked at Rick and then eachother before laughing softly.

"I'll be back later Mama," Popuri said as her and Jack went out the door.

Jack and Popuri started walking down the road. She leaned right up against his side while he put his arm around her shoulder. They walked quietly until they passed the road that lead to the winery.

"I'm still a little numb Jackie," Popuri said in a low voice.

"Numb?" Jack looked down at her. "How so?"

"It's still sinking in," she looked up at her and smiled. "That we're engaged."

He nodded and looked ahead again. "I'm still getting used to it myself. But every time I do, I smile and my heart flutters." he chuckled. "Probably sounds goofy coming from a man saying his heart flutters."

"Not at all," she said, looking ahead again. "I think it sounds sweet. I like a man who's honest about his feelings."

They turned the corner at the library. They saw Mary sweeping the walkway. She saw Jack and Popuri and waved.

"Morning you two," Mary said with a smile.

"Morning Mary," Popuri waved back.

"How are you two doing today?" Mary asked as she walked over to them.

"We're doing alright Mary," Jack replied.

"Good," Mary smiled shyly.

Jack looked at Popuri. "Should we show her?"

"Show me what?" Mary cocked her head.

Popuri looked at Jack and nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the velvet box.

"This," Popuri said as she opened the box and showed Mary the feather.

Mary's face lit up. "Congratulations you two. I'm happy for you."

Mary hugged both of them.

"Thanks Mary," Popuri said. "Can you keep this a secret. We want to tell everyone ourselves."

"My lips are sealed," Mary replied with a nod.

"Thanks Mary," Jack said.

"Anytime you two," she replied.

Jack and Popuri bid Mary a farewell and continued walking, this time hand in hand. It only took a couple more minutes until they reached the market. they entered.

"Good morning," Jeff said from the counter.

"Hi Jeff," Popuri said with a wave and smile. "Karen around?"

"She's in the back," Jeff answered. "You can go on back."

"Thanks Jeff," Popuri said as they made their way to the back.

Popuri knocked on the door before opening it. Sasha saw her and smiled.

"Hello Popuri," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm good Sasha," Popuri replied. "I'm looking for Popuri."

"I'm right here," Karen said as she came out of her room. "I thought I heard your voice." Karen smiled at her friends. "Come on back you two."

She motioned for Jack and Popuri to come into her room.

"Karen," Sasha spoke up. "You know how I feel about men in your room."

"Oh come on Mom," Karen replied. "Jack is Popuri's man, not mine. He'll behave himself." She looked at Jack. "Right Jack?"

"I'll try to restrain myself," Jack said with a grin.

Karen and Popuri laughed. Sasha just rolled her eyes. Karen lead Popuri and Jack into her room and closed the door. She motioned for them to sit on her bed. she sat on a stool.

"So," Karen said. "What brings you two out here today?"

"We," Popuri said with a smile. "Wanted to share something with you."

"Oh?" Karen grinned. She was like her mother, she loved gossip. "What would that be?"

Popuri pulled out the velvet box and opened it. When she showed the feather to Karen, Karen squealed and threw her arms around Popuri.

"I'm so happy for you Popuri," Karen said in an excited voice.

"Thanks Karen," Popuri replied with a smile, while hugging Karen back.

After letting Popuri go, Karen turned to Jack.

"And you," she said. "I was wondering when you were going to pop the question. What took you so long?"

"I needed it to be the right time," Jack said matter of factly.

"Good answer Jack," Karen said as she hugged him. "Congratulations Jack."

"Thanks Karen," he replied, hugging her back.

"Now," Karen said as she let Jack go. "Have you two chosen a date yet?"

"Not yet," Popuri answered. "Heck Karen, he only proposed to me last night. Besides, I've always dreamed of a spring wedding."

"Spring huh," Karen said, scratching her chin. "I hope you're going to let me help plan the wedding."

"Help?" Popuri grinned. "You're gonna have to deal with my mom on that one. But, you're my best friend, so I want you as my Maid of Honor."

Karen squealed again. "I was hoping you would say that."

"Okay," Jack said, making them look at him. "This is sounding a little much like girl talk. Maybe I should leave."

"Don't go," Popuri protested. "I want you to stay."

"Yeah Jack," Karen said. "How could you leave your lady?"

"Cute Karen," Jack shot. "Playing the guilt card." He sighed. "Fine. I'll stay."

Karen grinned at Popuri. "Works every time."

"Not funny Karen," Popuri said. "I wasn't trying to guilt him."

"Relax Popuri," Karen held up her hands. "Relax girlfriend. I was only joking."

Popuri started pouting. Jack and Karen looked at eachother and grinned. Jack then put his hand on Popuri's back. She looked at him. He smiled at her, making her smile back. She looked at Karen and grinned.

"Sorry Popuri," Karen said. "Didn't mean to upset you."

"I forgive you Karen," Popuri replied.

Jack and Popuri spent the next couple of hours visiting with Karen. While the girls talked about nothing in particular, Jack just sat quietly and listened. He will always be suprised how women can spend hours talking about nothing. His mom did that too. Women love their gossip.

After they left the market, Jack and Popuri started down the road toward the library. Popuri was leaning against Jack and he had his arm around her shoulder. This was her favorite way for Jack to escort her down the road. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"So," Jack said. "Where do you want to go now? To tell Ann maybe?"

"No," she muttered before looking up at him. "Can we go to your house? I want to be alone with you."

He looked down at her. She had a pleading look on her face.

"Please Jackie," she whispered.

"Alright baby," he whispered back to her.

She smiled tenderly. "Thank you," she whispered before laying her head against his shoulder again.

He lifted his hand from her shoulder to the back of her head. He started petting her hair while they walked. She sighed softly from him petting her hair.

They walked in silence all the way to Jack's farm. Jack escorted Popuri into his house. He left her in the living room while he went and locked the door.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jack asked as he re-entered the living room.

"No," she muttered, keeping her back to him.

He stepped up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You alright Popuri?" Jack asked in a soothing voice.

She quickly spun around and buried her face in his chest. He put his rms around her.

"I'm fine Jack," she whispered. "I just want you to hold me."

"Anything you want baby," he whispered to her.

He held her for a couple of minutes before letting go of her. She looked upset.

"Please don't let go," her voice sounded desperate.

"Relax Popuri," Jack replied.

He leaned down and scooped her up bridal style. She made an almost squeak sound followed by laughter as he picked her up. She put her arms around his neck.

"Better?" he smiled softly.

She kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm," she closed her eyes. "Much. Thank you."

He carried her to the couch and sat down, allowing her to curl up in his lap. He held her this way for a few minutes in silence. His mind, however, wasn't so quiet.

What is wrong with her? I've never seen her act like this before. These were some of the things going thru his mind. He looked at her face. She had her eyes closed and seemed to have a content look on her face.

"Popuri?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" he looked in her eyes. "You seemed upset a little bit ago."

"I'm alright Jackie," she smiled at her. "I'm sorry about earlier. I've just been wanting to be alone with you all day." She traced a finger on his cheek. "I was just being selfish."

"I understand," he whispered to her. "I was just suprised since I'd never seen that part of you."

"Well," she giggled. "Now you have."

They cuddled together on the couch for a couple hours before Jack made them a supper of scrambled eggs and bacon with some fruit. Not the most romantic meal ever, but they enjoyed it just as much. Popuri had said that it was romantic to her because he made it for her. After dinner, they sat together on the couch and talked and listened to music.

Jack escorted Popuri home around ten o'clock. It was a cool, crisp October night. She huddled up against himso he could put his arm around her. This time she claimed it was for warmth, but Jack already knew better. She always insists that they walk that way. He never complained since he enjoyed holding her like that. He'd become such a pushover when it came to dealing with Popuri.

When they arrived at her front door, they faced eachother, holding eachothers hands.

"Feels like we've been here before," Jack said, laughing softly.

"I think you're right," she giggled. "Soon we'll never have to say goodnight like this again."

"I'm looking forward to that," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"So am I," she muttered into his chest as she put het arms around his waist.

"But," he said as he pushed her back to look in her eyes. "Until we say 'I do' I got to say goodnight like this."

"I know," she sighed. "I still don't have to like it this way."

He nodded. He leaned in and they shared a long, deep, passionate kiss. After they seperated, they rested their foreheads against eachother's and stared into eachother's eyes.

"Goodnight baby," Jack whispered.

"Goodnight my love," she whispered back.

They stepped back from eachother slowly. he stood still for a minute after Popuri went in her house. Having to say goodbye to eachother at night was getting harder. Tonight was the hardest since they were engaged. He walked home slowly. He would look at the stars as he walked. The stars were always something that helped him put his mind at ease.

He arrived home and stopped at his front door. He looked up at the moon. He smiled. The moon is what helped lit the path to his destiny. He had to admit thinking that way was kinda lame. But, choosing to take Popuri to Mother's Hill to watch the full moon was the greatest thing he'd ever done.

"Thank you," he said to the moon. "You've made my dream come true."

He laughed softly as he went inside ande locked the door behind him.

 **End of Part II Chapter V**

 _Author's notes:_

 _Thank you for sticking with me this far. This chapter has proved to be the most challenging by far. I felt it was time to bring in the proposal. I hope how I had her react to it would be an accurate reaction to a woman being proposed to by her man._

 _I know this was a pretty sticky and lovey-dovey chapter. I believe it's alright every now and then._

 _Now, I hope you who have been reading are enjoying it as much as I've been enjoying writing it. Trust me when I say, I'm far from finished with this._

 _Stay tuned for more chapters to come._

 _Thank you very much._


	10. Part II Ch 6: A Starry Night New Year

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter VI: A Starry Night New Year**

 _Journal Entry: November 24, Thanksgiving_

 _I've entered my first holiday season in Mineral Town. It's been a whirlwind eight months. I came here unsure of even being able to play farmer full time. I thought ol' Robert was crazy willing this place to me. But, the more I bumbled my way through the spring growing season, I started to realize I enjoyed the hard work and connecting with nature._

 _My summer growing was a little too chaotic. I learned what not to do as far as planting crops. I almost drowned in pineapples. I was just lucky I found great help in Cliff. He was a little quiet at first. But, after we got to know eachother, we became fast friends. Today, I consider him my best friend. We try to get together as much as we can. However, with my ranch work these days, and his job at the vineyard, we don't get to hang out that much._

 _My fall season here has been chaotic. I planted a lot less crops this season since I wasn't hurting for money after my pineapples. The worst thing was when I tried busting up the rocks on my property. I didn't pay attention to my footing and ended up cracking my head open in a nasty fall. I didn't know how bad my fall was until I woke up two days later. I had a severe concussion. I was lucky I didn't crack my skull open. Unfortunately, I'm still suffering from headaches. The only one who knows I'm still getting them is Elli. She tells me that I'll heal in time. I have to believe she's right. Fortunately, I'm able to work full time again._

 _The biggest thing to happen in my life here has been meeting Popuri. She was the girl I met here as a boy. She was a bit flighty when we met as adults. Heck, she still is. I thought she was a sweetheart though. Once we remembered our shared past, we became fast friends. I can't quite pinpoint when it happened, but we ended up falling in love with eachother. Our relationship has grown very strong, very fast. I was even asked by Mom once if we were going too fast. I told her I've never felt more sure about something in my life than going with Popuri at whatever speed we chose._

 _I learned how much she loved me when I woke up from my coma and saw her face. I'd never seen such pain in a womans face before. Knowing those tears were for me, made me realize beyond any shadow of a doubt, this was woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with._

 _A month ago, we watched the Harvest Moon, which is considered one of the most romantic nights here. I chose that night to ask her to marry me. To my delight, she said yes. Ever since then, I've seen a change in Popuri and myself. When we are together, we practically crave eachother's touch. To the point we'll spend hours on my couch with her in my lap. We'll also engage in some pretty passion filled make out sessions. But, we are still holding on to our promise, we will not make love to eachother until after we're married. Maybe old fashioned these days, but we both feel strongly about it._

 _Today is Thanksgiving. Back home I celebrated it with my family. Large party with lots of food and music. I had asked Karen how it's celebrated here. She told me it was usually a day a woman gives a man she likes chocolates. Sounds more like Valentines than Thanksgiving. Regardless, I intend to celebrate Thanksgiving my way. I'm making up some food, gettting out a couple bottles of champagne Mom sent me, and inviting Karen, Ann, Cliff, and Popuri over for a party. I can't wait until they arrive._

Jack closed his journal and slipped it in his desk drawer. He sighed and looked out the window. It was a gloomy, cold day. It had been raining a lot lately. With nothing growing except grass, Jack has taken to caring for his dozen chickens and his two cows. They've grown enough now that they are producing milk now. He was pleased with that because now he can help Yodel ranch supply milk to the town. The egg production on his farm has helped Lillia's Poultry Farm keep up with Mineral Town's egg needs. It doesn't pay huge, but it's been enough to keep his farm in the black.

With the lighter work load, Jack has also spent some time digging in the mine by the Goddess Spring. He found a lot of junky iron ore, not really worth anything. He found some copper and silver too. He made a little money off of it. He was fortunate to find some gold as well. He kept it. He was told you can find some minerals and crystals in the island mine on the other side of Mother's Hill. Unfortunately, you can only reach it when the lake freezes over. Jack hoped to get a couple diamonds out of there. He wanted to have an engagement ring for Popuri to wear. he also wanted to make a wedding ring set for them to exchange their vows with. He wants to suprise Popuri with the perfect set.

Jack went into his kitchen to check the food. He was making a roasted turkey with root vegetables, his favorite Thanksgiving Day food back home. He wondered if they ate much turkey here since he never sees it in Doug's or at the market. So he ordered one and had it shipped to him. After he checked the bird, he went to a nearby closet and removed two bottles of champagne and a couple bottles of white wine. He put them on ice and checked the time. It was eleven o'clock. Karen said they would be here by one.

Jack walked around his farm to kill time. He eventually ended up at the rock pile at the far edge of his property. He looked at it and was flooded with images of what happened a month ago.

"You're not planning on playing with rocks again are you?"

Jack looked up to see Rick standing at the fence.

"Hey ya Rick," Jack said. "No. I think I'll play with rocks another day."

"Good," Rick laughed. "I don't particularly feel like lugging you to the clinic again. Let's face it Jack, you ain't light."

"Gee Rick," Jack laughed. "Thanks. I hadn't noticed."

"Shut up," Rick said, rolling his eyes. "So anyway, I hear that you're throwing some kind of party today?"

"Yeah," Jack replied. "Back home my family threw a party on Thanksgiving. We'd eat, drink, dance, or whatever else. I figured I'd continue my family tradition here. I told Popuri and she insisted that Karen and Ann be able to come."

"And of course," Rick said. "You couldn't say no to my sister. She's got ya wrapped around her little finger Jack."

"Hey, I don't mind Karen and Ann being there. Besides, with Ann there, comes Cliff. So, at least I won't be the only guy there."

"Well, good luck with them Jack. You'll need it."

Jack rolled his eyes as Rick walked away. He didn't understand what Karen saw in him. The guy was a bit of a jackass in Jack's mind. He put up with him since Rick did save his life. He didn't consider Rick a close friend though. Unfortunately, he'll have to put up with him. Afterall, he was marrying Rick's sister.

Jack started walking again. He checked in on Nitro, who was nice and warm in his stable. He then checked on his cows. They had fresh fodder and clean water. He made sure the heat was just right for them. After leaving the barn, Jack stopped at his tool shack, which up until two months ago, had been his house. he just didn't have the heart to tear down Robert's old house.

Before Jack knew it, a pair of women's arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Hey there Jackie," Popuri said in a quiet voice.

Jack smiled and put his hands on hers. He didn't turn around.

"Hey baby," he replied. "You're early."

She giggled. "I know. I just wanted to see you."

Popuri had visited Jack every day or every other day ever since they got engaged.

He chuckled. "You always want to see me."

She let go of him and he turned to face her.

"Is that a bad thing Jack?" she asked with an upset look on her face.

He sighed. "Don't get upset Popuri. You know I love being around you."

She grinned. "You're an easy target Jackie." She started laughing. "I act upset and you fold."

"Not funny Popuri," he glared at her. "you need to be punished for this."

He grinned as he started moving toward her. She backed away from him.

"Don't you dare Jack."

He quickly grabbed her and started tickling her. She started laughing and squirming. She cursed the day that he learned she was ticklish.

"You give up?" Jack asked as he continued.

"Hahahaha..." she was getting weak from laughing so hard.

Before she could fall to the wet ground, Jack stopped tickling her and caught her. he held her while she calmed down.

"I think that's enough punishment for now," Jack grinned.

"Meanie," she looked at him through half closed eyes.

"Yeah," he said as he helped her steady herself. "But you love me anyway."

"Still trying to figure out why," she said with a giggle.

They both laughed as they made their way into Jack's house.

"Wow," Popuri said. "Whatever's cooking smells wonderful."

He took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack.

"I hope you like roast turkey," he said as he helped her with her coat.

"We don't get much turkey here," she replied. "I don't know why we don't get it here though."

"Maybe I should look into fixing that in the future," Jack walked into the living room.

"Maybe," Popuri said as she followed him. "Might be interesting to raise our own turkeys on this island."

Jack sat down in his chair while Popuri sat on the couch. Jack glanced at her and caught her looking around the room. It wasn't the first time he caught her.

"Whatcha lookin at Popuri?" he smiled at her as he rested his head against the chair cushion.

She shook her head. "Just looking around the room."

"Imagining what it's going to be like living here?"

She blushed and looked down. She then nodded slightly. He laughed softly.

"I think your stuff will fit in here just fine."

"Cut it out Jack," she snapped.

"Alright alright," Jack replied, holding up his hands in defeat.

She sighed. No matter what he said, she could never stay mad at him.

They sat in the quiet room for a couple minutes before Jack turned on the radio. Popuri gasped softly when the song they danced to on their first date started playing. While they listened, she reached out and grasped his hand. He looked at her and smiled while he squeezed her hand. They both realized they were both thinking about that night last summer. It was the night he first told her that he loved her.

It was a little after one when there was a loud knock at the door. Jack quickly answered it, allowing Karen, Ann, and Cliff in. Karen was first to enter the living room.

"Hey Popuri," Karen said with a big smile. "Shoulda known you'd get here early."

"Hi Karen," Popuri answered. "Yeah. I decided to come early."

"Thanks Jack," Ann asid from the kitchen. "Thanks for inviting us today. Thanksgiving can be so dull around here."

"Yeah," Karen agreed. "Unless you got a boyfriend. Right Ann?"

Ann nodded. "Yeah. Cliff enjoyed the chocolate cake I made at breakfast."

"Oh?" Karen gave Cliff a grin. "Gettin sweets from your sweet huh."

Cliff laughed and waved her off. "Did you make any chocolates for Rick, Karen?"

Karen shook her head. "For one thing, I don't cook. Two, that bonehead doesn't see me that way."

"Sorry Karen," Cliff said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

No biggie," she replied. "It's his loss. Besides, he wouldn't know what to do with all this." She gestured to her body as she spoke.

They all laughed. Karen then looked at Popuri, who was still sitting on the couch.

"What about you girlfriend?" she asked. "Have you given loverboy any chocolates today?"

"No," Popuri shook her head. "I didn't get a chance to make any."

Aww," Ann said as she sat in the other recliner. "that's too bad."

"Well," Karen sat at the opposite end of the couch from Popuri. "I imagine Jack will get a sweet treat later anyway."

"KAREN!" Popuri exclaimed, her face beet red. "That's not even funny."

Jack and Cliff stood in the kitchen and watched the girl's exchange. They glanced at eachother and gave a sigh. they hated girl talk.

"Sorry," Karen held up her hands. "I take it back."

Jack grabbed a chilled bottle of wine and a couple glasses. cliff grabbed a couple more so everyone could have some wine.

"Okay ladies," Jack said as he sat in his chair. "Let's have a drink to get this party started."

He and Cliff handed out the classes and Jack poured the wine.

"What do we drink to?" Karen asked.

"Well," Jack replied. "Back home, we always toasted to family. It was a simple, yet important thing to drink to."

"Sounds good to me," Karen said.

"Works for me too," Ann said.

Popuri held up her glass. "To family."

"To family," everyone else said together, holding up their glasses.

They all drank the wine in their glasses. Jack saw the disgusted look on Popuri's face. He knew she hated alcohol. She only had some at parties. And even then, it was usually a single glass.

Jack took Popuri's glass and his own and took them to the sink. Meanwhile, Ann, Cliff, and Karen worked to finish off the bottle. While in the kitchen, Jack grabbed a couple small bottles of sparkling cider his mom sent him as a get well gift. They were single serving bottles, his favorite childhood drink.

He opened the bottles and returned to the living room.

"Here," he said, handing a bottle to Popuri. "I know how much you hate booze."

"Thanks Jack," she replied, taking the bottle. "You're the best."

"Don't mention it," he grinned as he sat back down.

They spent the next couple of hours talking, telling stories and jokes, and just having fun. While Jack and Popuri drank water or juice, the other three drank wine. Fortunately, Ann and Cliff were light drinkers. Unfortunately, Karen was a heck of a drinker, though Jack drew a line on how much wine he would allow to be drunk

By four o'clock, their party moved to the table for the dinner that Jack prepared. It pleased Jack a lot that everyone absolutely loved his cooking. Ann and Karen even told him he needs to enter the cooking competition next spring. He'd have to think about that for a little while. After dinner, Ann opened the box she brought, revealing a chocolate cake for dessert.

"Hey Popuri," Karen said. "I was wondering something."

"What is it?" Popuri replied, looking at Karen.

"As long as you and Jack have been together," Karen grinned. "Have you ever let him touch your body?"

Ann, Jack, and Cliff practically choked on the cake they were eating.

"Sure," Popuri replied. "I let him touch my hands, arms, and face. It's no big deal."

"Not exactly what I meant," Karen sighed.

Popuri cocked her head in confusion.

"I meant," Karen continued. "Haven't you let him touch other parts of your body. You know, maybe your thighs, or your breasts, or even your..."

Popuri turned beet red when she finally got what Karen was getting at. Jack, meanwhile, was hiding his face in embarrassment.

"I..." Popuri tried to speak, but couldn't.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Popuri," Karen continued. "You two are engaged. So, being intimate isn't a big deal."

"Karen," Jack spoke up and shook his head. "Our private life is none of your business."

Karen nodded. "Right. I'll drop it." She looked at Popuri. "Sorry Popuri."

Popuri nodded slowly, still in shock from Karen's questioning.

"Well," Ann spoke up. "That was a little awkward."

Cliff nodded in agreement. They finished up dessert and started cleaning up. Karen and Ann volunteered to do the dishes. When Jack protested, they informed him that this was their way of saying thank you for the meal he cooked for them.

Cliff stepped outside for some fresh air while Jack and Popuri sat in the living room. She was pretty quiet and looking down at her hands.

"You okay baby?" Jack whispered.

She looked at him and nodded. He sighed and got up from his chair and sat next to her. She glanced at him and smiled.

"I know something's up," he whispered in her ear. "You want to talk?"

"Not right now," she whispered back.

" they leave?"

She nodded. He held her hand and gently squeezed it. She smiled and squeezed back.

It was just after seven when Karen, Ann, and Cliff decided it was time to head home. They all had work in the morning. Everyone was gathered on the front porch.

"Well Jack," Karen said with a grin. "Thanks for having us over today."

Jack nodded. "Thanks for coming. It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Ann said. "It was. We gotta do this again."

"Agreed," Cliff said.

"One thing before you guys leave," Jack said.

He went back inside for a minute. When he returned he had three bottles of champagne. Their eyes lit up when they saw what he had.

"These," Jack said giving each of them a bottle. "Are for you guys."

"Wow," Cliff said taking the bottle. "Thanks man."

Jack and Cliff shook hands. Karen and Ann each gave Jack a hug.

"Anyone ever tell you," Karen said with a grin. "That you're a good man?"

"I've been told that," Jack said, looking at Popuri, who smiled at him.

"Well," Ann said. "It's time to get going."

"Right," Karen said. She then looked at Jack. "Sorry about embarrassing you earlier Jack." She then looked at Popuri. "You too Popuri. I'm sorry."

Popuri smiled. "You're forgiven Karen."

Jack nodded. "Yeah Karen. Forgiven."

"Thanks you two," Karen said with a smile.

Jack and Popuri watched their friends leave before heading back in the house. Popuri hopped up and sat on the counter.

"That was a fun afternoon," she smiled brightly.

"It was," Jack agreed as he got a glass of water. "We gotta do this again."

Her smiled then disappeared. He noticed and got concerned.

"What's wrong baby?" He put his hands on her shoulders. "You've seemed distracted since dinner."

"It's what Karen said," she said, putting her hands on top of his. "How I've never let you see or touch more of me."

"I'm not worried about that Popuri," he said in a soothing voice.

She looked in his eye and smiled. "I want you to know all of me Jackie. I've shown you my heart."

"I'll be honest Popuri," he smiled back. "I do want to see and touch you, but I don't want you to feel pressured. Besides, I thought it would make our wedding night even more special."

She giggled. "You're such a gentleman Jack. I'm a lucky woman."

He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you baby," Jack whispered to her.

"I love you too Jackie," she whispered back. "Happy Thanksgiving."

 _Journal Entry: December 15, Last week of Fall_

 _It may be the last few days of Fall here, but theres already been a couple days of decent snow fall. Three or four inches of snow have already fallen since yesterday. Needless to say, there's not a lot of activity in town right now._

 _"We're only ten days away from Starry Night Festival and Popuri couldn't wait to invite me. I'm looking forward to it. Though I can't say I'm looking forward to dealing with Rick. I put up with him for Lillia's sake. Even though I still owe him my life. I just wish he'd quit being such a jackass sometimes. If he did I bet he and Karen would be getting along better._

 _In the next few days, if the cold weather continues, I hope I'll be able to finally access the mineral mine so I can finally try to get a couple diamonds. I want my bride-to-be to have a proper wedding ring. I want to make it for her myself._

 _There is one thing about our relationship that has become challenging is how much both of us want a more physical relationship. But, as much as we want to go that next step, I think it'll make our wedding night that much more special._

Jack walked out of his bedroom into his dark living room. He looked at the clock which read 5:15am. He sighed. With no crop growing, he just doesn't know what to do with himself. He decided to get dressed and head outside.

After putting his coat,hat, and gloves on, he went out into the falling snow. He remembered how it snowed at home. He took a deep breath and walked out to his field. He used a lot of this time alone to think.

From the middle of his field, it was usually pitch black, but Jack could've sworn he saw a blue-green light coming from the spring south of the farm. With curiousity getting the better of him, Jack went to his tool shed and grabbed a flashlight. He then went out the south gate of his farm, heading toward the light.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the Goddess Spring. The strange light was coming from the water. The light level reminded Jack of a swimming pool at night. He stepped up to the spring and tapped the water's surface, creating ripples.

"Harvest Goddess," Jack called out.

"Hello Jack," he heard her voice echo through the area. "What brings you here at such an early hour?"

"I saw the light," Jack replied. "And I decided to investigate."

In a flash of light, the Harvest Goddess stood before Jack once again.

"You continue to impress me Jack. So few ever see the light from here this time of year."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "This time of year?"

"The light, my dear Jack, is an invitation to those who can see it. Today is the last day before my children sleep for the winter."

"Your children?" Jack was confused.

At that moment, seven of the smallest people Jack had ever seen, appeared around him. They all looked virtually identical. Greenish blond hair, long pointed ears. They were all only about a fot and a half tall. The only difference between them were they each wore a different color outfit.

"Jack," Harvest Goddess said. "I'd like you to meet my Harvest Sprites. They, like myself, are the essence of nature here on the island."

The sprites surrounded Jack and looked up at him quizzically. Jack looked down at them and grinned.

"Hello there," Jack said.

Several of the sprites moved away from him. The only one who stayed put was the one dressed in purple. He kept staring at Jack.

"Well," Harvest Goddess said. "I see you're living up to your name, Bold. Say hi to Jack."

The sprite she called Bold looked at the goddess, then back at Jack. He then grinned and waved. He said something in a language Jack never heard.

Jack knelt down and held out a hand to Bold. "Hello Bold. I'm Jack."

Bold held his hand out to Jack. "I am Bold," he said in a high pitched voice.

Jack took Bold's hand and shook it, which confused the sprite.

"Forgive them Jack," the Goddess said. "They have had little interaction with humans."

"Why's that?" Jack asked. "They seem like they'd get along fine with the people here."

"You see," she continued. "Humans can't see them."

Jack was confused. "If humans can't see them, then how come I can?"

"You, my young friend, are one of the special few who can see us. Those who are truly pure of heart can see the spirit folk."

"So," Jack said. "I'm the only one here who can see you or the sprites?"

"No," she answered. "There is one other who is pure like you."

"Who?" Jack wondered who else in Mineral town could see them.

The Harvest Goddess laughed softly. "You know the person well Jack. Though the other hasn't talked to us in long time."

"Who is it?" Jack asked again.

"She, Young Jack, is your bride-to-be, Popuri."

"Really?" Jack wished he were more suprised than he was.

"When she was a child, she loved to play with the sprites."

The red sprite walked up to Jack and waved.

"Chef here," Harvest Goddess pointed at the red sprite. "Was Popuri's best friend among the sprites."

Jack shook chef's hand. "Why did she stop visiting you?"

"A few years ago," Harvest Goddess said. "She was convinced by her brother to stop playing with imaginary friends. You see Jack, she was teased by every child on the island because she claimed to see the Harvest Sprites."

Jack felt bad. He knew how it felt to be picked on as a kid. But, in a big city, there were other kids to hang with so it was easy to avoid the tormentors. But here, there was no escape.

"That's awful," Jack said. "But everyone seems to get along so well."

"Everyone grows up Jack," she said. "And the children here were no exception. But Popuri never stopped believing. To this day, she can see us."

Jack stood and looked at the goddess. "Perhaps one day, I can bring her here to visit some old friends."

All the sprites cheered when he said that. The Harvest Goddess laughed.

"I think my sprites would like that. But, it will have to wait until spring. The time has come for my sprites to sleep for the winter time."

"So," Jack looked at the sprites. "How is it I never saw any of them the whole time I've been here?"

"Because," Harvest Goddess answered. "They weren't ready to let you see them."

"Why now though?"

"I felt you were ready to meet them Jack," she replied. "The work you've done on your farm has given all of us new strength. As a thank you, I want you to join our End of Season Tea Party."

Jack was suprised to say the least. "I'm honored Harvest Goddess."

She smiled and the sprites cheered. Jack would spend the remainder of the morning with the Harvest Goddess and Harvest Sprites. They told him stories of life on the island, the friendships they'd had with past villagers. Jack learned that they had lived here long before Mineral Town ever existed.

Chef told Jack about their playtime with Popuri as well. The way he described her, Jack realized she hasn't really changed. Her carefree and somewhat naive attitude. He worried if he would've teased her too as a child. He had to shake his head. No, he wouldn't. He believes he would've found her endearing if they'd met in high school.

Around one in the afternoon, the tea party was at it's end. The sprites presented Jack with a tin of their own tea. They called it relaxation tea. He'd had some during the party and had to admit, it was pretty darn good.

"Here Jack," Chef, in his high pitch voice said. "give this to Popuri. She'll know it."

He handed Jack a golden leaf pin. It looked to jack like just a piece of children's costume jewelry.

"I'll do that," Jack said, putting the pin in his pocket. He then gave Chef a high five.

He then looked at the Harvest Goddess.

"So, this is goodbye until spring huh."

"Yes Jack," she replied. "This is the way it has always been for us. We are eternally bound to the cycle of nature. In winter, she sleeps. And so do we."

Jack nodded. "Thanks for everything. I'm not sure I would've made it this far without your guidance."

"It has been my pleasure Jack," she replied with a smile. When spring comes, visit my spring. Perhaps I can aid you yet again."

"Jack," Chef spoke up. jack looked at him. "Next spring, visit us too. We live behind the church. Perhaps we can aid you too."

Jack nodded. "Thank you. All of you. I'm honored to know you."

"We are honored ourselves," Harvest Goddess said. "Anytime we can make a human friend is an honor. Until spring awakens us, be well Jack. May the gods bless you and all your loved ones. Be well."

Jack watched as the Harvest Goddess and Harvest Sprites faded, leaving Jack alone at the spring. He took a few minutes to process what had happened today. This had been the longest time he'd ever talked to the Harvest Goddess. He found her to be a pretty fun person to talk to. The sprites also were fun characters as well. He actually couldn't wait to see them all again.

 _December 24_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't believe it's Starry Night day. How the time has flown. But, unlike last year, I've invited someone very special to me. I'd heard stories from Mama about her inviting Dad on Starry Night. She'd said she was so nervous._

 _I know how she feels. Even though Jack and I have done get togethers like this many times before, this time is different. I'm asking Jack to have dinner with me and my family. I know Mama likes Jack. But he and Rick still don't seem to care for eachother. I'm at my wits end with that situation. I know Jack has tried as much as he can with Rick, but it doesn't seem to be enough. I'm not even sure what Rick has against Jack._

 _Mama asked me yesterday what Jack likes to eat. Best I could tell her was he seems to like roasted meats of all kinds. Jack was never really picky which meat he ate. He sure eats a lot of meat too. I guess I'll need to learn a lot of meat recipes. I can only hope myy cooking will be good enough for him._

 _I've been helping Mama with dinner so it's been a busy day already. I told Jackie to be here by five this evening. He said he'd bring the wine. I don't know where he gets it, but he always has a collection of really nice wine and champagne collection._

 _He also told me he had something for me. Everytime he says he has something for me when we have special get togethers, he always manages to leave me in tears. And always they're tears of joy._

 _I'm not sure how, but the Harvest Goddess has blessed me with the absolute perfect man._

Popuri put her diary away and went downstairs. I was almost five and she needed to get back to work in the kitchen. Her and her mom settled on a roast beef with mashed potatoes, corn, and salad. Her mom also helped her make an apple pie for dessert. She only hoped Jack liked everything, since her mom helped her this year. She was head chef. Her mom had told her how extra special this will be for Jack. She was so glad her mom liked Jack.

When there was a knock at the door, Popuri's heart fluttered and she gasped. He was here. She looked at the door as Rick answered it.

"Good evening Jack," Rick said with a smile.

"Hello Rick," Jack replied. "Thanks for having me tonight."

Jack was dressed in a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes, and a dark blue silk shirt. He, of course, wore his blue winter coat. He was holding a bottle of red wine.

"Come in," Rick said, stepping aside.

"Thank you," Jack said as he entered.

"Hello Jack," Lillia greeted him with a smile. "I'm glad to have you with us tonight."

"I'm honored to be here Lillia," he smiled back. He handed her the bottle. "This is for you."

"Thank you very much Jack," she replied. She bowed slightly after she took the bottle.

Popuri stepped toward Jack.

"Hey Jack," she said in a loving voice.

He smiled and walked over to her. He pulled her into a loving hug, which she eagerly returned.

"Hey baby," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Thank you for inviting me," he said as he let her go and smiled.

"Thanks for coming," she said with a blush.

Rick took Jack over to the couch while Lillia and Popuri put the finishing touches on the night's meal. Popuri started putting the food on serving platters and bowls while Lillia set the table.

After everything was ready, the four of them gathered at the table. After giving thanks to the Harvest Goddess, they dished up their plates and their meal began.

"Jack?" Lillia said.

"Hmm?" Jack looked at Lillia, unable to answer since he had his mouth full.

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course Lillia," Jack said after swallowing.

"I was just curious," she smiled. "Why did you ask my daughter to marry you?"

If he had anything in his mouth, it'd be on the other side of the room. he waas not expecting that.

"Ma'am?" Jack asked, his face red. "Why do you ask?"

"Mama?" Popuri was equally confused about the question.

"I want to know your reason Jack," Lillia answered.

"Well," Jack started. "Because I love her. Is that all you wanted?"

"Not exactly," Lillia laughed softly. "Let's try this, what made you fall for her?"

"I see," Jack calmed himself, or at least tried to. "Well, you know we met as kids."

Lillia nodded. Jack then continued.

"Well, when I came here to take the old farm, I met Popuri again when I intercepted a run away chicken."

"I remember that," Popuri giggled.

"She seemed familiar to me then," he looked at Popuri. "But I couldn't quite place it. It clicked when she showed me the picture of us as kids. You see, Robert kept a copy of the picture in his photo album. I found the album my first night."

"So," Rick said. "You'd forgotten her?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "I was five for crying out loud. Anyway, I made her aware of who I was. After that, as you may recall, we became fast friends."

"I do remember her being excited," Lillia said. "She had told me her lost friend was back. I thought it was cute." She looked at her daughter. "You were like a giddy little girl again."

"Mom," Popuri blushed.

"I have to admit," Jack continued. "Even then I had a bit of a crush on her, but I was more intent on my work. I'd considered her just another friend. I think it was late spring when I started realizing I felt something."

"Something?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Like I was being drawn to her. It was early summer by the time I truly admitted it to myself. It was Rick and Karen who convinced me to really talk to her. That was at the Fireworks Festival."

"I remember that," Rick said.

"So do I," Popuri said. "You told me you felt something between us."

"Right," Jack nodded. "I wanted to find out what was there. We kept hanging out which we ended up flirting with eachother a lot. A couple weeks after the fireworks, I had realized, I had fallen, and fallen hard for her."

Lillia smiled. "That's what lead to your first date."

"Yeah," Jack said. "I won't go into the details of our date. After that, I worked hard to make her happy. After all, she shared my feelings."

He took her hand in his. She squeezed his hand.

"I honestly," Popuri said. "Had never felt closer to anyone in my life."

"You asked me why I asked her to marry me?" Jack sighed. "That happened after I woke up in the hospital after my accident. I saw her face. I made her cry. It tore my heart out. It also made me fall even deeper in love with her. It may sound strange that something bad can do that."

"No," Lillia said. "It doesn't sound strange at all. Sometimes, a tragedy can connect two people's hearts in unique ways."

"I had never been more scared in my life," Popuri said, squeezing Jack's hand again. She looked at him. "After that, I didn't want to be apart from you."

"Same here," he said back. He then continued. "I knew after that that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman. I am devoted to making her the happiest woman in the world."

They were just finishing up dessert when he finished his story.

"Thank you Jack," Lillia said.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"I've never seen Popuri so happy in her life," Lillia continued. "She's also matured a great deal. You've made her a better person Jack."

"Mama," Popuri smiled and let a tear fall.

"Popuri," Lilla continued. "You asked for my blessing when you two got engaged."

Popuri nodded.

"I couldn't give you my blessing until I knew Jack's intentions." Lillia smiled and touched Popuri's shoulder. "You have my blessing my dearest. Let him make you happy."

"Oh Mama," Popuri started crying. She got up and hugged her mom. "Thank you."

Jack helped Rick clear the table. They all then gathered in the living room. They were all sipping glassed of wine. Popuri and Jack sat next to eachother while Lillia and Rick sat on chairs.

"Popuri?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah?" Popuri looked at him.

"I'm glad I came tonight."

"So am I," she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

He held her left hand in his right. he slipped his hand into his left pocket and pulled out a ring box. Lillia saw this and smiled. Jack opened it. Inside was a gold ring designed to look like a pair of bird wings with a single diamond in the center. He took the ring out of the box, and slipped it on her ring finger. The cold of the metal made her open her eyes.

"Jack," she said. "What are you...?" She then gasped when she saw the ring. "Jack..." She looked up at his face. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I wanted you to have an engagement ring," he said in a low, gentle voice.

She didn't say anything. She reached up and put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. She couldn't form words at the moment.

Lillia had watched this and was moved. This man was perfect for her daughter. He had a heart of gold in her eyes.

Popuri and Jack finally seperated for air. She then looked at the ring and ran her right index finger over it. She absolutely loved it.

"Well," Lillia said as she stood. "It's time for me to retire for the night."

Jack looked at the clock. He was suprised that it was almost ten o'clock. He stood as well.

"I better get going myself," he said.

Popuri stood next. "I'll see you out."

"Don't stay outside too long dear," Lillia said to Popuri. "You don't want to catch cold."

"Yes Mama," Popuri replied as she got her shoes and coat on.

"Thank you again for having me," Jack said to Lillia as he put his coat on.

"You are very welcome Jack," Lillia replied with a smile.

Rick just huffed and went upstairs.

"What is with him?" Popuri said in an irritated voice.

"I think I know," Lillia said. "Jack is a lot like your father."

"Like Dad?" Popuri cocked her head.

Lillia nodded. "Your father was the kindest man I ever knew." She looked at Jack. "Just like you. Rick seems to think Jack will leave you dear."

"What?" Popuri was shocked.

"I'll never leave her," Jack said.

"I know Jack," Lillia replied. "Rick will come around to that in his own time. Well, you have a good night Jack."

"You too ma'am," Jack bowed to Lillia, who waved before going upstairs.

Popuri walked Jack out to the gate. It was a bitter cold night, winter in full swing. When they got to the gate, they stopped and faced eachother.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Popuri said quietly.

"I know baby," he whispered back.

He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She threw her arms around his neck. They then shared a long, deep, passionate kiss.

When they seperated, Popuri rested her forehead against his chest.

"I love you so much," Popuri muttered.

"I love you too," he whispered as he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

As much as they wished that time could stand still, it was time for Jack to go. Popuri slowly stepped back from him and smiled. He smiled back at her.

"Well baby," he said with a smile. "I better let you get back inside to warm up."

"Alright Jackie," she replied with her own smile.

They kissed eachother one more time before Jack left for home. Popuri watched him walk away for a couple minutes before she went back inside and locked the door. She hung her coat up and took her shoes off before heading upstairs.

After getting ready for bed, she decided to pull her diary out.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _He did it again. He made me cry and rendered me speechless when he slipped an engagement ring on my finger. I did the only thing I could, I kissed him with all my heart. I keep thinking I couldn't possibly fall any deeper in love with him, but I keep getting proven wrong. If he's not careful, we may both fall so far, we'll get lost._

 _No, that will never happen. Of that I am certain._

 _Journal Entry: December 31_

 _I can't believe it's the end of another year. It's been nine months since I came to Mineral Town to start my new life. i think I've succeeded in creating a new life here. I found something here I couldn't in the city. I found a home here. A place where I truly belong. That's something all the money in the world could never buy._

 _I've been told that New years around here is celebrated by some kind of festival where the village shares in a rice cake feast. Can't say I'm much of a fan of rice cake. I find it too chewy and too sweet. I figure I'll enjoy a nice quiet evening with a cup of hot tea, some music, and a good book. Mary recommended a favorite of hers. It's called "A Mid-Summer Night's Dream." Why does that name sound so familiar. I'm sure it'll come to me._

 _Staying home would be just as well. I'd been a little under the weather the last couple days. Though I'm better today, I just want to stay home. I'm going to have some of the tea I got from the Harvest Sprites. Whether it cures me or not, it couldn't do me any harm._

Jack put his coat on and went outside. He went to take care of his chickens. He had another egg hatch yesterday. He now has nine chickens, which many of them are laying now. He put some fresh feed in the feeding trough and made sure there was fresh water as well.

After collecting the eggs he set about cleaning the coop and laying clean, dry straw to keep the chickens comfortable. When he finished, he nodded his head in approval and left the coop.

His next stop was the barn. His two cows were growing nicely and were both producing more milk. How they produced milk without breeding baffled Jack. He assumed they were a special breed unique to the island.

After milking the cows and staging the milk and eggs to be picked up tonight by Zack, he made sure to give them fresh fodder and clean water. He then gave both of them a good brushing. He then checked on a new lamb he had recently bought from Barley. He made sure that the lamb was cleaned, brushed, and warm. No point in letting the young creature get sick.

With his barn work finished, he made sure to check on Mack and Nitro in the horse barn. He fed and watered them. He also made sure to brush Nitro. He was amazed how big his horse had gotten. He should be able to get a saddle for him soon so he could ride him up to Mother's Hill. Jack spent some time playing with Mack, which made them both very happy.

By noon Jack had finish tending to his animals and was feeling tired and sore. Jack decided to return to his house and take a hot shower.

After Jack took a hot shower and soaked in a hot bath, he sat in his chair and turned the radio on. He looked out the window at the falling snow and sighed. He may be used to snow growing up in the city where it snows heavily every winter, but he still hated it. He decided to pick up the book Mary had him take from the library. Jack had just opened the book when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and put the book down. He got up and went to the door, opening it slowly. He now stood face to face with Karen.

"Hey Karen," Jack said with a smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine Jack," she replied, though she didn't smile. "How are you?"

"A little under the weather," Jack confessed. "But I'm hanging in there."

She nodded. "Then I take it you haven't left the farm?"

"No," Jack was getting cocerned. "Not since Starry Night. Why do you ask?"

"I just came from the poultry farm," Karen continued. "Popuri has been sick in bed. She's been running a high fever.'

Now Jack was worried. It obviously showed on his face because Karen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Jack," she said in a soothing tone. "She is resting comfortably and her mom is tending to her."

He nodded. He was still worried for her. Karen smiled.

"You know Jack, maybe you should pay her a visit. It may not cure her, but your presence will help boost her morale."

Jack liked that idea. "I think I'll do that. I also have something that should soothe her. Something called Relaxation tea."

"You got Relaxation Tea?" Karen sounded suprised. "That stuff is hard to come by. I haven't seen any in years. How'd you get it?"

"I have my connections," he replied. If he told her he got it from a Harvest Sprite, she'd think he was crazy.

"Right," she said. "Anyway, I gotta go. I just figured you'd want to know about Popuri."

"Thanks Karen. I appreciate the heads up."

"See ya Jack," Karen called back as she left the farm.

Jack went into the kitchen to get some water on to boil. While that was happening, he got his boots on and got his coat ready. After he made some relaxation tea and put it in a thermos, he got his coat on and headed out the door. He found himself running to Popuri's house. Once he got there, he went right in since they were open for business. He was greeted by Lillia, who was standing in the kitchen.

"Hello Jack," she said. "I'm sorry, but Popuri isn't well right now."

"Yeah," Jack replied. "Karen stopped by and told me."

"I had a feeling she would after she left here," Lillia said.

"May I go up and see her?" Jack asked.

Lillia nodded. "I think she would like that. Go on up."

Jack bowed to Lillia before heading up the stairs. He slipped his coat off when he got to the top of the stairs. He looked toward her bed area and saw the curtains were closed. He walked over to them and drew them enough to enter her "room."

She was sound asleep. Her breathing sounded raspy to Jack. He pulled the chair from her desk and sat next to the bed. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. He also saw a little irony here. It's now him sitting up with her. He set the thermos down on her nightstand. He reached out and gently held her hand in his. This made her stir a little before sighing and then she was still. He smiled. He had all the time in the world to sit here. If he had to, he would sit there forever.

Jack heard the wall clock chime. It was now three in the afternoon. He'd been there for two and a half hours. Popuri had slept the entire time. And he stayed right next to her the whole time. He kept himself occupied by humming his favorite songs. He didn't bring a book with him, though now he wished he had.

About that time, Popuri began to stir again. This time she opened her eyes when she realized someone was holding her hand. She looked at her hand and then up at who was sitting there.

"Jackie?" she spoke in a quiet, raspy voice.

He looked at her and smiled softly.

"Hey there beautiful," he whispered.

She groaned. "I'm not beautiful. I look like hell." She squeezed his hand slightly.

"You're always beautiful to me," he said as he squeezed her hand.

She gave a half smile. "Whatever," she whispered. "I am glad to see you Jackie."

"Karen told me you were sick, so I thought I'd come check in on you."

"I'm glad she did," Popuri said before having a coughing fit, which made her wince in pain. "Oww."

He lightly caressed her face with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I brought you something baby," Jack whispered to her. She opened her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked weakly.

He grabbed the thermos with his free hand. She looked at the thermos.

"This," Jack said. "Is relaxation tea."

She perked up slightly. "Where'd you get that from Jack?"

"It was a gift," he replied as he opened the thermos. "From the Harvest Sprites."

"The sprites," Popuri smiled a bit. "You saw them?"

"Yes," he said. "I've seen them and I've spoken to the Harvest Goddess as well."

He poured some tea into the thermos cup. He then helped her sit up before he brought the cup to her lips so she could sip some of the hot liquid. He sat on the edge of the bed and rested his hand on her back.

She took a couple sips before coughing. She smiled weakly at him before he put the cup down. She rested her forehead on his shoulder. He started to gently rub her back in a soothing manner. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was glad he was there.

Jack hated seeing her like this. He wished he could just wave his hand and she'd be cured of this illness. Though during the time he'd been in her room and observing her symptoms, he guessed she had a light case of pneumonia. Not that he figured theres really a difference between a light or severe case.

He helped her sip some more of the tea. He hoped, if nothing else, it would help her sleep better.

The tea seemed to help her sleep better. After she fell back to sleep, Jack noticed she was breathing better. While she slept, Jack got up and walked out of her room area. he saw Rick sitting there.

"How is she?" Rick asked.

"She's sleeping now," Jack replied. "But, she is in pretty bad shape."

Rick nodded. "She's a tough girl. She'll recover."

"I know that," Jack said. "Still, I hate seeing her like this."

"Now you know how she felt when you busted your head."

"Somehow," Jack replied. "I don't think it's quite the same. She's just sick and not in a coma."

"Still," Rick shot back. "It's not fun being on this side of the fence is it?"

"What the hell are you talking about Rick? Are you trying to antagonize me or just trying to piss me off?"

"Take your pick," Rick said as he stood.

"I think I better leave," Jack said in a slightly angry tone.

"I think that would be a good idea," Rick spat.

Jack walked past Rick and went down stairs. Lillia saw him come down and not looking very happy.

"Jack?" she asked as she walked over to him and stopped him from leaving. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Lillia," Jack said. "But I need to get out of here."

"Was it Rick again?" Lillia asked in an almost angry tone.

Jack nodded. Now, Lillia was angry. A scene Jack had never seen.

"Rick," she called up the stairs. "Come down here NOW!"

Rick walked down the stairs. When he saw Jack, he glared at him.

"What is it Mom?" he asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why did you tell Jack to leave?" Lillia asked. She sounded angry.

"I didn't," Rick answered. "He chose to leave." He then looked at Jack. "And I think that's a very good idea."

"Okay Rick,' Jack spoke up. "I give up here. Where the hell does this hatred of yours for me come from?"

"You, Jack," Rick walked up to Jack and looked him in the eyes. "Are a useless outsider. You come her and disrupt our lives."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"People like you come to our little island. You disrupt our lives. Make yourselves rich off us, and then when you're done, you leave our lives in tatters."

Jack was confused. "When did I disrupt your life?"

'Rick," Lillia interjected. "Jack is NOT like your father."

"He's just like Dad," Rick spat. "He's acting just like him. He swooped in. Got a farm profitable. Got a local to fall for him. And then, when things go south.." Rick glared at Jack. "He'll abandoned everything and run. Just like Dad."

"Jack," Lillia said. "I think you need to hear about my husband, Rod. Please sit down."

Jack sat on the couch. "Why should I know about him? I don't understand."

"Well," Lillia sat next to him. "You are marrying my daughter. You're family Jack. It will also explain Rick's resentment toward his father and maybe even you."

Jack nodded. "Alright. If you feel it's important. I'll listen."

"Thank you Jack," Lillia said. "When I was sixteen, Rod came to Mineral Town. My family had a small farm at the time. Rod worked for my dad to try to make our farm profitable. But, as a vegetable farm, we couldn't compete with Robert of Barley's farms. During that time, Rod and I fell in love. With my dad's blessing, we got married two months later. On our honeymoon, Rod bought two little chicks. He pointed out that our island didn't have a chicken farm. I supported him as he turned my family farm into a poultry farm. Thanks to Rod, our farm was fully profitable within two years."

Jack listened to her story with interest. Lillia had never opened up to him before. It showed him that he'd earned her trust. Lillia continued.

"It was around that time I learned I was pregnant. When Rick was born his father started working even harder to make the farm even more profitable. In not time, we were growing our own brand of feed and our own breed of chicken unique to Mineral Town. Some in town thought it was great. Other's, like my dad and our neighbor Robert, thought it was a bad idea. They didn't like the idea of too much being shipped from our island. Rod chose to keep going with the commercial expansion of our farm. It angered many on the island. After Popuri was born, I was finally able to get him to step back. The work he'd put in had made us the richest farm in Mineral town. Which made Rod some enemies. My father was one of them. It created a rift between them, trapping me and my children in the middle. I chose to follow my husband."

She took a deep breath. Jack could tell this was drumming up some bad memories. She continued.

"For a few years things were pretty normal. Rod had managed to rebuild bridges in town. He'd also scaled back much of his distibution. We were still the most profitable farm on the island. Rick was nine and Popuri was six when I contracted a desease that left me weakened. Rod spent weeks doing research on different plants, trying to find a cure for me. He told me about a flower that could hold the cure."

Lillia looked at Rick. "What Rick and many others on the island seem to forget is he asked if he could go find it. I gave him my blessing." She then looked at Jack again. "After Rod left, everyone would tell me that Rod had abandoned us. That I should just forget him. Even Rick started saying it. It wasn't long before only Popuri and I were the only ones who still believe Rod will return."

Jack nodded. "So, I'm seen by some as Rod 2.0?"

"That's pretty acurate," Lillia said. "Although it's been a long time since all that happened. Rick seems to be the only one still holding a grudge against his father. I'm sorry he's thrown that grudge on you. I figured it would help you if you knew where the anger came from."

Jack looked at Rick. "You think I'm going to abandoned Popuri?"

"Won't you?" Rick spat.

"No I won't," Jack snapped. "I don't abandoned the ones I love." He looked at Lillia. "I'm sorry Lillia."

"It's alright Jack," Lillia said with a nod.

"I gotta ask ya Rick," Jack continued. "If I'm such a bad guy, why did you encourage me to get with Popuri?"

"Because you were a safer bet than Kai," Rick replied. "He's an arogant womanizer. You are just a loner."

"I was a loner Rick. Key word: WAS! I'm part of this community. And, like it or not, Rick, I'm marrying your sister. And I intend to stay by her side for the rest of my life."

Jack stood and continued.

I don't expect you to like it. But I ask you to accept it. I can only pray you can accept me one day. I'll hold out hope that one day we can become friends." Jack looked at Lillia. "I think I better go."

"Wait Jack," Lillia stood. "You don't have to go." She put her hand on Jack's shoulder. "I actually need your help."

"My help ma'am?" Jack asked. "With what?"

"I need you to stay with Popuri tonight. I want you to take care of her."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. Last time he and Popuri spent the night together, Lillia wasn't exactly happy about it.

She giggled and nodded. "Think of it as practice for your future as her husband." She then pushed him toward the stairs. "Go on Jack. Go to her."

Jack nodded. He went back upstairs. He walked back to Popuri's room and closed the curtains. He smiled. She was still asleep so she hadn't heard what had happened downstairs. He checked the time, it was almost midnight. he poured some tea in the cup. As the clock struck midnight he held up the tea and made a toast.

"Heres to the new year. May it be as blessed for all as the last year was."

He then traced a finger on her cheek.

"And heres to you my beloved," he whispered. "You've made my life worth living. I can only hope I can make you as happy as you've made me."

He drank the tea and sighed. He had an incredible ride since he arrived in Mineral Town. He could only hope that the new year would be better for himself and all his friends on the small island that had become his whole world.

 **The End of Part II**

 _Author's notes:_

 _I'm hoping all of you reading this story have been enjoying it. It's been fun and challenging writing it. I've only recently started playing games in the Harvest Moon series. I can only hope I've been true to the source material._

 _If you're reading this, then you've reached the end of Part II of "My Friends of Mineral Town" which has been a pleasure to write._

 _In Part III, it will be time for Jack and Popuri to get married. Now, I need people's input on something that would come into play starting in part III._

 _Does anybody out there want me to do any "adult" scenes between Jack and Popuri? If you can, comment with your thoughts._

 _Any comment you have, good or bad, are all welcome._

 _Again, thank you for sticking with me this far._

 **Part III** is coming soon.


	11. Part III Ch 1:Road to Redemption

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter I: The Road to Redemption**

 _Journal Entry: February 14, Valentine's Day_

 _I never knew winter could be so boring. There was always something to do in the city. Mineral Town on the other hand just seems to close up during the winter. I've taken to going to the mines to dig up metal and minerals. I've managed to collect quite the stock of iron, copper, and various gem stones. I've considered asking Gray to see if I could have some items made from the material. I was looking at pictures of some new light fixtures for my living room. I'm hoping Saibara will help me out._

 _I bet these crystals and gemstones would make a nice chandelier for my dining room, though I should try to get some gold for it. May as well deck this house out now. It'll be more difficult after I get married._

 _Speaking of getting married, Popuri told me she wanted to get married on the second of April. We planned on going to see Carter today to ask him to preside over our wedding. I get the feeling he'll be thrilled to marry us._

 _Popuri was going to meet me at the Inn at noon. That'll give me enough time to get my present ready for her. It is Valentines Day after all. It's strange to me. I've never had a reason to celebrate this day. It feels good to be able to celebrate it with someone so special._

 _There I go sounding corny again. I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic. Something Popuri told me she loved about me._

Jack got up from his desk and went into the livingroom. It was another heavy snow day. He sighed. He was deffinately sick of winter. This is the kind of stuff that makes you thankful for the rest of the year. He went into the kitchen and got out ingredients he bought to make some chocolate cookies. Karen had told him that they were Popuri's favorite cookies.

Once he made the dough and had them in the oven, he went to his wardrobe cabinet in his room to get a small box. Inside the box was a silver chain with a gold, heart shaped locket. Jack had asked Gray to make it special for him. after all, he felt he couldn't just give her cookies for Valentines.

Once the cookies were done and cooled, Jack stacked his little bite size morsels in a pink box. In the middle of the box he carefully placed the small box containing the locket. He closed the pink box and tied it with a red ribbon.

He put his coat on, grabbed the box, and took off out the door. He was early heading to the Inn. He needed to make a phone call before he met up with Popuri. The Inn was the only place on the island that had a line that could reach the outside world. Most houses had land lines but were usually used for emergency calls to the clinic.

Jack quickly reached the inn. He went in and was greeted by Ann.

"Hi Jack," Ann said with a smile. "How's it going today?"

"Morning Ann," Jack replied with a smile of his own. "I'm doing good today. I'm supposed to meet Popuri here at noon."

She looked at the clock. "A little early aren't you? It's only eleven."

"Yeah well, I also need to make a phone call."

"Well, you know where it is. I gotta get back to work."

Jack laughed. "No rest for the weary huh."

"You got that right," she laughed as well. "Talk to ya later Jack."

"Take care Ann."

Ann went back to whatever her job was at the moment while Jack went to the phone. He gave doug the money for a call and picked up the receiver and dialed out.

*ring**ring**ring*

*click*

 _ **"**_ _Hello?" a woman's voice said._

"Hi Mom," Jack said into the receiver.

 _"Hi honey. How are you doing?"_

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

 _"Things are well here too. How's Popuri doing? You treating her well?"_

"Yes Mom. She's doing great. I needed to tell you something."

 _"What's that?"_

"Popuri and I are getting married on April second."

 _"Oh Honey," she sounded excited. "That's wonderful. Congratulations."_

"Thanks Mom. I was hoping you'll come."

 _"You're getting married Jack. Just try and stop me. I'll be there."_

"I'm glad to hear it Mom. It'll be great to see you. I've missed you."

 _"I've missed you too son. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit. It's been pretty busy here."_

"Yeah. You said in your letters that Grandpa's store has been struggling."

 _"Yeah," she answered. "But, as I've told you before Jack, it's not for you to worry about. You concentrate on being the best farmer you can."_

"Yeah I know Mom," Jack sighed. "I still worry though. I just can't help it."

 _"I know Honey. I worry about you too. I'm always hoping you're safe. By the way, have you fully recovered from your concussion?"_

"I still get the occasional headache, but other than that, I'm good."

 _"That's good to hear. Please be careful in the future. You're going to have a wife to think about."_

Jack laughed softly. "Popuri's mother told me something similar once."

 _"It's called Mother's Wisdom Jack. You do best to listen."_

"So I've been told. Well Mom, I gotta go."

 _"Okay sweetie. I'm glad you called."_

"Okay Mom. Say hi to Grandma and Grandpa for me."

 _"I will honey."_

"Alright. I love you Mom."

 _"I love you too Jack. Bye."_

"Bye Mom."

*click*

Jack hung up the phone and went to a table and sat down. He ordered an orange soda and kicked back. He had some time to waste. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled a book out. It was some romance novel Popuri wanted him to read. Not exactly what he liked to read, but he decided to humor her.

While he read, Ann had some jazz music playing. Jack perfered easy listening, but he put up with Jazz. He was just glad it wasn't grunge or heavy metal. He couldn't stand that kind of music.

It was almost noon when the door to the Inn opened. Jack looked up and smiled when Popuri entered. She was wearing a long, heavy, pink coat that had a red hood on it. She had red gloves on her hands. She smiled when she saw him.

Jack stood and accepted a hug from her. When they seperated, he grinned.

"How ya doin today Popuri?" Jack asked as he sat down.

"I'm great today," she replied as she sat next to him at the table. She saw the book. "How are you liking my book?"

"In all honesty," Jack said as he picked up the book. "I'm not much for these kind of books."

"Really?" she was suprised. "I figured since you were such a natural romantic that these kind of books were right up your alley."

"I'm actually more of a sci fi reader."

"I hate sci fi," she spat.

This made Jack laugh. "Well, just one of many things different about us. Doesn't matter though." He grabbed her hand. "I still love you."

"I love you too Jack," Popuri smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Oh," Jack spoke up. "I brought you something." He handed her the little pink box. "Happy Valentines Day Popuri."

"Thank you Jack," she smiled as she took the box.

She opened it and squealed when she saw the cookies he made for her.

"You knew I loved chocolate cookies." She then picked up the small box. She opened the box and gasped when she saw the locket. "Oh Jack. It's beautiful."

She picked up the locket and smiled. She opened, but there were no pictures in it. She looked at Jack and smiled.

"I love it Jack," she said as she reached over and pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he said as he took the locket.

He stood and stepped behind her. He then placed the locket around her neck.

"You spoil me so much Jackie," she muttered.

"You're worth it all baby," he whispered back. He then spoke louder. "So, shall we go see Carter?"

"Sure," she replied as she stood.

They left hand in hand. They made small talk as they walked to the church. Popuri had to tell Jack about the new batch of chicks that hatched the day before. Jack enjoyed her stories. She may not be much for farming, but she seemed to love chickens. Jack didn't tell her about his mother coming for their wedding. He was hoping to suprise her.

Jack and Popuri went into the church, which was empty, normal for the time of day. Last time Jack had been there was when he had got Cliff his job at the winery. Jak really wasn't raised in a religious household, so he seldom ever went into a church. But, with his friendship with the Harvest Goddess, he has considered changing that. Popuri, on the other hand, went to church every Sunday. She had tried more than once to get Jack to go. He'd always tell her he'd think about it. They went to the door to Carter's office and knocked.

"Come in," they heard Carter's voice.

Carter smiled at them as they entered the office.

"Hello Popuri," Carter said. "And hello Jack."

"Hi Carter," Popuri replied with a smile.

"Hello Father," Jack said.

"You can call me Carter, Jack," Carter said. "You need'nt call me Father.'

Jack nodded.

"So," Carter continued. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit on this beautiful day?"

"Well," Popuri said with a smile and a light blush. "Jack and I have decided on a date to get married."

"Really?" Carter replied.

"Yeah," Popuri continued. "We chose April second. And we were hoping you would preside over the ceremony."

Carter nodded. "I would be honored to perform the ceremony."

"YAY!" Popuri exclaimed and gave Carter a huh. "Thank you Carter. You're the best."

Carter laughed when she hugged him. He always seemed to enjoy her enthusiasm.

"Thank you Carter," Jack said.

"You are both very welcome," Carter replied.

Popuri and Jack left the church since Popuri had to go back home since she said she had some chores she had to get done. After Jack escorted her home, he went back to his house. When he entered the gate, he saw Karen and Rick standing there. He sighed. He couldn't say he was excited to deal with Rick. Goddess knows he's tried to understand the guy. Jack waved to them as he walked up. Karen waved back.

"Hey guys," Jack said. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well," Karen said. "I brought this bonehead over here because you two need to talk about whatever it is that's gotten up your asses."

"I got nothin against him," Jack said, pointing at Rick.

"Neither do I," Rick huffed.

"Bullshit," Karen snapped as she stamped her foot. "You two have been ready to kill eachother more than once. I, for one, am sick of it. Now, you two need to iron this out now. You two are gonna be family soon. So, start acting like it."

"I don't know what you're hoping to hear Karen," Rick said, sounding irritated. "I can't stand the guy."

"That's a load of crap Rick," Karen shot back. "you two were buddies until he and your sister got together. And I do believe you and me were the ones who tried to get them together. So, cut the crap Rick."

Rick looked at Jack, who glared back. Back on New Years his mom told Jack his dislike of him came from his hatred of his father. That was only part of it.

"I don't want my sister hurt again by you Jack," Rick said. "She doesn't need that."

"When did I hurt her?" Jack asked, confused. Karen stayed quiet.

"I watched my little sister get her heart torn apart. She was only four years old."

Wait a minute," Jack put his hand up. "This is about my meeting Popuri as a kid? I thought we'd been through this."

"You didn't see the fallout from your leaving. You moved on with your life. I had to watch my sister pine for a friend that promised to visit again." He glared at Jack. "You have no idea what it's like to watch a loved one so young lose themselves in their own mind."

Jack saw some pain in Rick's eyes. There was nothing he could say.

"She disappeared one day the following summer," Rick continued. "I found her unconscious on the beach. She'd tried swimming away from the island. While she recovered, I kept hearing her mutter your name Jack. It made me hate you. My sister suffered because of you."

"I didn't know any of that," Jack said. He was suprised.

"Neither did I," Karen said. "I knew about Popuri nearly drowning. But everyone was told she was practicing her swimming."

"That was Mom's excuse," Rick said, looking down. "But Popuri told me the truth. I told her everything would be alright. I don't know if she believed me or not. I just know she changed after that."

"How did she change?" Jack asked.

"She closed herself off to everyone. We butted heads constantly when before Popuri and I were the best of friends. We constantly argue now."

"I didn't know," Jack said in a low voice. "I'm..."

"That's right. You didn't know. Because you never came back."

"Rick," Karen finally spoke up. "Why didn't you ever talk about this before?"

"I'm a man," Rick answered. "Men don't talk about problems like this. That's what Dad always told me."

"Rick," Jack said. "I wasn't trying to take your sister from you. Lord knows I've said why I didn't come back more times than I care to."

"You don't need to explain Jack," Karen said. She looked at Rick. "Rick, I've told you over and over you can talk to me about anything.

"I know Karen," Rick replied. "But, when it comes to Popuri..." He couldn't continue.

"I need to know Rick," Jack said. "Why were you pushing me toward Popuri, if you hated me so much?"

"You're gonna see it as petty," Rick sighed. "I didn't want her to get with Kai."

"You're right," Karen said. "That is petty. I get you don't like Kai. But, you seem to hate Jack just as much."

"Look," Rick said. "I knew Jack was a good man. When I learned he was Popuri's long lost friend, I was angry. History was about to repeat itself. But, you stayed this time. I was impressed. I figured he would make Popuri stop persuing Kai, who would've taken my sister away from her home. When they started dating, I was happy for them. Somewhere along the line, I turned into my father, though I never meant to."

Jack sighed. "Look Rick, you and I have said a lot over the last few months. I'm not proud of it. I'm also not proud of punching you."

"I'm not proud of it either Jack. But, I will admit, I shouldn't have said what I did. I guess I'm hoping you and I can put this behind us."

Rick extended his hand to Jack, who looked at him and then his hand and back.

"I can forgive you Rick," Jack said as he shook Rick's hand. "We can talk more about this later. You also need to talk to Popuri too Rick."

"Oh don't worry," Karen stepped in. "He's going to have a talk with her as well. I'll make sure of that."

"Why are you getting involved Karen?" Jack asked.

"Well," Karen said. "All of you are my friends. As long as the three of you are at odds, it makes my life suck since we can't all hang out. The only way I'm going to get any peace around here is for you guys to bury the hatchet."

"Well," Rick said. "Consider this a ceasefire Karen. We aren't all buddy buddy here."

Rick walked away from them and headed for the gate.

"He's still an asshole," Jack said.

"You're right," Karen replied. "Just give him time Jack. He's slow to forgive fully."

"We'll see Karen."

Karen followed after Rick, leaving Jack alone to ponder his latest encounter with Rick. Jack could never figure out if Rick wanted to be friends of if he wanted to kill him. Jack sometimes wondered if he was a mental case. Jack sighed and went into his house.

 _March 5th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The first hints of spring have begun to show themselves. I'm happy about that. I hate winter. Don't get me wrong, I think the snow is pretty, but I hate the cold that comes with it. Theres no flowers growing either. I wish I could live in a place where they could always grow. Maybe someday, I'll be able to see such a place. It would be a dream come true._

 _I don't know what's going on, but lately Rick has been going out of his way to be nice to both me and Jack. He's told both of us he's sorry for being such a jerk. I do hope he's honest about all this and he's not gonna stab either of us in the back._

 _I know I shouldn't think like this. He is my brother after all. He always looked out for me when we were growing up. But, after Dad left, he changed. He tried to be Dad. That's what made me so angry at him. He's not Dad, he's my brother._

 _Listen to me. I don't know how many times over the years I've gone through this. I've tried telling him that I want my brother back. But, it never happens. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a grown woman who's getting married soon. I need to get him to treat me like his sister again. After all, with Dad gone, I'm hoping he'll give me away._

Popuri went downstairs to begin yet another day of work on her family's farm. She went to the kitchen and got some hot tea.

"Morning Mama," she said in her usual cheery voice.

"Good morning sweetie," Lillia said, looking up from her book. She was sitting behind the counter.

Popuri started sipping her tea when Rick came in.

"Hey Popuri," he said in a cheery voice.

"Hi Rick," she replied.

"Wanna give me a hand in the barn?" he asked her.

This suprised Popuri. Since when does Rick ask for her help. Usually he ordered her to help in the barn, or her mother told her to do it.

"What do you need my help for?"

"I could use your help getting bails of straw so we can get the pens cleaned up."

"What's with this "we" stuff all of a sudden?" Popuri asked.

"You asked me to treat you like an adult didn't you?" Rick answered. "Well, you'll need to help with the farm work then. Let's go."

She sighed. She couldn't argue there. He'd been doing his part to treat her like an adult. Still, she expected him to revert to treating her like a child any minute now.

She got her coat on and, after finishing her tea, went with Rick to the barn.

"Right," Rick said. "We need to get the bails from the loft."

"I know that," she replied as she started up the ladder.

He shrugged and sighed before following her up to the loft. As they started throwing bails to the floor below, Popuri decided to strike up a conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as she threw a bail down.

"Uh," he glanced at her as he grabbed another bail. "Sure."

"What's gotten into you?" she asked as she stopped working and looked at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" he asked back, stopping work as well.

"Come on Rick," she looked at him suspiciously. "You've always treated me like a child. Suddenly, you change your tune."

"Look," he said as he sat on a bail. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." He grinned. "Not to mention a hell of an ass chewing by Karen."

"Thinking?" she asked as she sat on another bail. "You thinking?"

"Ha ha," he glared at her as she giggled. "I'm trying to be serious here Popuri. Karen got me to take a step back and look what I've done over the last year. I've said some pretty cruel stuff to you and to Jack. Stuff that was way outta line. I didn't even mean to. I encouraged you two to get together and then I attacked you over it."

"Wow," she said. "You have been thinking Rick. I'm impressed."

"Look," Rick shot back. "I'm trying here. I'm trying to repair the damge between the two of us. Don't you think I could get a little support here?"

"We've been down this road before Rick," she sighed. "And things end up going back to what they were before."

"Well," he looked at her. "Help me make this time different."

She looked away from him. "I guess I could try."

"Great," he said with a smile as he stood. "Let's get back to work. We got chickens to care for."

She nodded and stood so they could get back to work.

jack wiped the sweat from his brow as he worked to clear rocks and other debris from an area of his field near the large rock that tried to kill him. He was hoping to turn this area of his property into a nice pasture for his cattle. But first, he had to get it cleared so he could not only plant some grass, but he also had to build a fence. He had been taking advantage of the nice weather to get as much work done as he could before winter tries hitting one last time before the end of the season.

He stood and stretched. This was slow going, but he was making progress. He walked over to the fence and leaned against it. He looked toward the poultry farm. He saw Rick and Popuri working together.

"Well," Jack said to himself. "Looks like that guy is actually trying to get along. Can only imagine what all Karen said to him."

He turned back toward his field. "She probably whipped his ass a few times. I'd hate to be on that woman's bad side."

he laughed to himself before he returned to his work. He still had a few more hours of daylight to get more clearing done.

Popuri leaned against the wall of the coop and took a deep breath. She was worn out. Her and Rick had just spent the last several hours tending to the chickens. They'd cleaned the pens, put in fresh straw, and given them fresh food and water. After they were done with that, they'd cleaned and sorted the eggs so they could be sold. She was genuinely impressed with her brother. He had spent the day showing her the ropes on how this place was run. She'd never realized how much work went into this place. And he handled it all by himself.

"Hey Rick?" she said as he closed and locked the coop.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking at her.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"For what?"

"For letting me really help out around here. I've been wanting you to show me this stuff for a long time."

He grinned. "You're welcome sis. Can I assume you'll wanna help again tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she said, sounding excited. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Alright," he laughed. "Just don't forget your own chores. Don't want Mom getting mad."

"She never gets mad at me," she laughed.

Rick stopped laughing and looked down. "Right."

"Huh?" Popuri looked at Rick. She didn't get the sudden change in his personality. "What is it Rick?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Really."

"Okay," Popuri said in a low voice. She was concerned about Rick now. She was wondering what triggered his sudden mood change. "Listen Rick, I'm gonna go over to Jack's house. I have something I need to talk to him about."

"Sure," Rick said. "I'll tell Mom where you went."

"Thanks," she replied with a smile.

Minutes later, Popuri arrived at Jack's farm. She knocked at the door of the house. But, there was no answer. She sighed.

"Popuri?"

She spun around at the sound of her name. She saw Jack walking toward her from the field. He was covered in dirt and mud.

"Hey baby," he said with a grin. "You'll understand if I don't hug you at the moment."

She nodded. "I understand. You can just owe me one later."

He chuckled. "So, what brings ya bye today?" He walked past her as he headed toward the tool shed.

"Well," she said as she followed him. "Have you noticed anything strange about my brother lately?"

"About Rick?" he asked as he opened to door to the shed. "Besides being friendly to me, I can't say I've noticed much else." he looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," she sits on a bench inside the shed. "We spent the whole day working together. He was finally showing me the in's and out's of running the farm. I was actually enjoying it."

"Well, that's great," Jack said as he washed his hands.

" Yeah," she smiled. "He's offered to let me do it again tomorrow. I, of course, agreed. He then told me to make sure I do my regular chores so Mama won't get mad."

"Okay," Jack nodded as he continued to clean up. "I'm with ya so far."

"Well," she continued. "I had said that Mama never get's mad at me. When I said that, he went from happy to depressed. He swears nothing's wrong, but I'm not convinced." She looked down. "Jack, I'm worried that I hurt him. But, I don't know what I did."

Jack sighed and sat next to her on the bench. "Hmm. I wish I knew what to tell you. I don't have any brothers or sisters. I'm sorry Popuri."

She sighed and nodded. "I understand Jack." She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for listening though."

"Anytime," he smiled and stood. "Wanna come in the house? I gotta get washed up first, but would you care to join me for dinner?"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I think I'd like that Jack. Thank you." She stood and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

They left the shed and walked side by side to the house. Jack opened the door and allowed her to enter first. Before going in himself, he removed his muddy boots and left them in the entry area. They walked to the living room.

"Make yourself comfortable," Jack said as he went to his room to get a clean change of clothes.

She had a seat on the couch and relaxed. She always sat on the side of the couch closest to Jack's chair. She watched him go into the bathroom and shut the door. Moments later she heard the water running. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was winding down after her busy day. And here she was hoping to get help from Jack with her brother, and he wasn't any help at all.

Jack came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later. He was wearing a white tank top and a pair of blue shorts. He smiled when he saw that Popuri had fallen asleep. He walked over to her and lightly pet her hair. She groaned softly, but she didn't wake up. He let her be as he went to make them something to eat. He decided to just make up some eggs and toast. He didn't have much else at the ready since he wasn't expecting company.

When he finished dishing up the food and setting the table, he went to wake her up.

"Popuri," he said in a soft voice as he gently shook her.

"Mmm," she softly moaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," he muttered.

"Oh," she popped up, wide awake. "I'm sorry Jack."

Jack laughed. "It's alright Popuri." he extended his hand to her. "Come on. Dinner is ready."

"Alright," she took his hand. "You're a good man Jackie."

"So I've been told."

They sat down at the table and began eating their food.

"So," Jack spoke up. "About what you asked me earlier about your brother?"

"It's fine Jack," she said in between bites.

"You asked for my help," he said as he sipped some grape juice. "I'm not sure what I can do, but I'm willing to help you out."

"Thanks Jack," she said before taking a sip of juice. "I'm just not sure what I can do about Rick. I know he's hiding something."

"The best I can promise you is I'll try talking to him. Maybe he'll be willing to talk to another man about it."

"Well," she smiled. "Whatever happens, I'm glad you're willing to help me out here."

They finished their meal while making idle small talk after that. Popuri helped Jack clean up afterward. After they finished it was back to the living room. Jack started his evening routine by turning his radio on. The two spent some time just sitting quietly listening to the music, enjoying it and eachother's company.

Before long, it was time for Popuri to head home. As they'd done many times before, Jack escorted her as far as the gate. He would always offer to take her home, but she always insisted to walk home by herself. Jack may not have liked it, but he couldn't deny her.

"Well Popuri," Jack said as they reached the gate. "It's time to say goodnight."

"Yeah," she replied, looking down. "I hate having to leave like this."

"I know," he nodded. "I hate having to see you leave. But, we only gotta do this for another month."

She smiled. "True. It'll be difficult, but I think I can survive these goodnight departures for another month."

He laughed softly. "That's the spirit."

He stepped up to her and pulled her into a hug, which she eagerly accepted. She buried her face in his chest and sighed. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes before she looked up at him.

"I love you Jackie," she whispered.

"I love you too baby," he whispered back before they shared a goodnight kiss.

They stepped back from eachother before Popuri starts walking home. Jack watched her walk away.

"Goodnight Popuri," he called to her before she disappeared from sight.

"Goodnight Jack," she called back with a wave before she walked out of his sight.

 _Journal Entry: March 6_

 _What did I get myself into? I offered to help Popuri with trying to figure out her brother's problem. Why do I do this to myself? I shouldn't be meddling in this stuff. Rick and I aren't exactly close. I've given him the benefit of the doubt that he wants to put everything said and done between us behind us. But, how the hell do you approach a sensitive topic. If he's like most men I know, we don't like to talk about personal problems with eachother._

 _Still, I did promise Popuri I'd at least try. Just proves right there that I'll end up doing anything that woman asks me too. I guess I'm a glutton for punishment or something like that._

Jack got dressed for work before heading out the door. He figured he'd head to the poultry farm first. Best just to get this over with. He stopped at the tool shed to grab his rucksack. he figured he might as well pick up some animal medicine. He figured he'd use that as an excuse to visit the farm. Although, let's face it, he didn't really need an excuse. They're his future in laws after all.

A couple minutes after leaving his farm, Jack reached the Poultry Farm. He decided to go inside to get the medicine first. When he entered, he saw Lillia at the counter as usual. No one else was in the room.

"Good morning Jack," she said with her usual smile.

"Morning Lillia," Jack replied with a smile. "How's it going today?"

"It's going well Jack. So," she leaned on the counter. "How can I help you today?"

"I needed five vials of animal medicine."

"You got it," sne nodded before reaching under the counter and pulling out five vials of white liquid. "That'll be 5000G please."

Jack handed her the coins and took the vials. He put them in a small box he kept in his rucksack.

"Where's Rick and Popuri?" he asked, looking around.

"They're outside," she replied, putting her bookmark in her book. "Rick's been teaching her how to properly care for the chickens. I hope she doesn't get hurt."

Jack looked at her. She looked worried about Popuri's safety.

"Don't worry Lillia," he grinned. She looked at him. "Popuri's tougher than you give her credit for. She'll be fine."

She nodded. Jack just shrugged and headed toward the door.

"Well," he said as he opened the door. "I gotta get going. See you later Lillia."

"Take care Jack," she said as he went out the door.

After leaving the house, Jack headed toward the barn. Opening the door, he saw Rick and Popuri moving hay bales onto a small cart. They didn't see him come in, so they kept working.

"Good morning," Jack called out, causing both of them to look his direction. Popuri immediately lit up when she saw him. Rick grinned and waved.

"Mornin Jack," Rick said.

"Mornin Rick," Jack replied. He then grunted when Popuri said hello by trying to crush him in a strong hug.

"Good morning Jack," she said as she tried to crush him.

"Morning Popuri," he said in a strained voice. "Please let go. I can't breathe."

"Oh," she blushed and let go. "Sorry about that."

"Don't mention it," Jack replied as he caught his breath.

"So Jack," Rick said, as he lifted another hay bale onto the cart. "What brings you over today?"

"Well," Jack replied. "I needed to pick up some medicine for my animals."

"I see," Rick replied said as he and Popuri kept working.

"I was also hoping you and I could talk for a minute."

Rick stopped and looked at Jack. "You want to talk to me?"

Jack nodded. "Is that alright?"

"Sure," he replied. He looked at Popuri. "Hey sis, can you leave us alone for a minute? Maybe you can go take care of your other chores."

"What about the chickens?" she asked. "I was looking forward to taking care of them."

Rick laughed. "I'll come get you when we're done here."

Popuri pouted. She then looked at Jack, who smiled and nodded. "Alright. But remember, you promised I could help."

"I know," Rick sighed as Popuri left the barn. He then looked at Jack. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Jack sighed. "Well, before I say anything, I want to say this wasn't my idea."

"Okay," Rick said. he was a little confused now.

"Now," Jack continued. "Popuri came to me yesterday. She said she was worried about you."

"What for?" Rick asked.

"She had said you got all depressed when she mentioned never getting in trouble from your mother."

"Is that it?" Rick asked and sighed. "She's persistant."

"Yeah," Jack said. "She is. So, man to man, you alright?"

"Man to man Jack, yes I am. Still, I'm not sure I can say anything. Do you like talking about personal family issues with strangers?"

Jack scratched his chin. "Not particularly. I'm not much for sharing family secrets with outsiders. I can only assume Popuri though I could get you to talk."

"She always liked to meddle," Rick sighed. "Annoying girl."

"You don't have to say anything Rick," Jack said. "I told Popuri I would try. Well, I did my best."

"You got any personal family secrets Jack?" Rick asked as he sat on the hay bales.

"Hmm," Jack thought. "Can't say that I do. My parents were pretty open with me after I turned eighteen."

"Well," Rick sighed. "Since we'll be family soon, and since I'm trying to repair our relations, I'll let you in on one of my family secrets."

"Okay," Jack said as he sat on the hay bales as well.

Rick sighed again. "Popuri wasn't lying about my mood change yesterday. My sister never gets in trouble like I do with Mom. You see, whether Mom admits it or not, she still blames me for when Popuri got hurt bad when she was only two."

"An accident?" Jack asked. "What kind of accident."

Rick looked up at the loft. "We were playing in this barn. I was five at the time. We were playing hide and seek. She managed to climb up into the loft. She ended up falling out of it and hitting the ground very hard. She broke her arm and hit her head." Rick started to choke up. "She was in a coma for a month. Both Mom and Dad blamed me for what happened. Mom even told me she hated me and wished I was never born. Dad even tried to say I pushed her from the loft. That I was jealous of my sister." Rick closed his eyes. "Nothing could be further from the truth. I love my sister."

Jack was shocked. He wasn't prepared for this kind of family secret.

"After that," Rick continued. "I couldn't do anything right for my parents. It created the rift between me and my father. I ended up projecting that hatred onto every guy who got close to Popuri. I owe you an appology on that one Jack. Though my relationship with Dad never recovered, Mom and my relationship improved a little. Though, to this day, we aren't exactly close." Rick rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands. "I doubt Mom even realizes she's still blaming me to this day. But, ever since the accident, she has become overly protective of Popuri. To the point that she has been able to get away with stuff she should've gotten in trouble for."

"Like when she spent the night at my house," Jack muttered.

Rick nodded. "Exactly. Anyway, I did everything I could to protect my sister in the hopes that she doesn't get hurt again. Unfortunately, in my trying, I ended up sounding like a tyrant instead of a brother. I made Popuri hate me. Before too long, I ended up standing alone. I felt like no one even cared about me. The only person who treated me kindly was Karen. I ended up latching onto her. It's a frightening thing to be a boy and feel so alone, even though you have a family."

"You've never told anyone this?" Jack asked in a low voice.

"No one," Rick muttered. "I'd ended up living like if I kept everyone at a distance, then no one can ever hurt me again."

"But," Jack said. "Why tell me? And why now?"

"You're different Jack," Rick said, looking at Jack. "You're an outsider."

"Gee thanks," Jack muttered.

"Hear me out," Rick put his hand up. "You were kind to me, even though I was cold toward you. I was amazed how well you became part of our community. Most outsiders struggle trying to fit in in such a tight community. You also saw my sister, not as an air headed country bumpkin, but as a woman. My sister also grew up a lot after you came into her life." He looked toward the barn door. "You even put up with me while I was being such an asshole toward you. After Karen made me step back and look what was going on around me, I began to realize that you were someone I could trust. I also realized I have to shed all this baggage I've been carrying with me all these years."

"So, that's why you're teaching Popuri to do this work," Jack said.

"That's part of it," Rick replied. "I also want her to be able to help you on your farm." He looked at Jack. "Thank you for listening. I actually feel better finally getting all this out."

"Sure," Jack nodded as he stood. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me. Would it be alright if I told Popuri? Or would you rather tell her yourself?"

"I think it'll be okay if you told her," Rick answered. "She deserves to know."

Suddenly, the door opens, making Jack and Rick look at the figure standing there. Rick gasped softly when he saw Popuri standing there. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Sis," Rick spoke barely above a whisper.

"I.." Popuri studdered. "I'm sorry. I heard everything."

"You were spying?" Jack asked. She nodded slowly. "Why Popuri?"

"I'm sorry," she started crying. "I was just worried. I wanted to know what was bothering Rick."

Rick closed his eyes and sighed. "Stop crying will you."

Jack looked at Rick, who stood up. He walked over to Popuri and hugged her. Popuri buried her face in Rick's chest and cried.

"I'm sorry Rick," she said between sobs. "I'm so sorry. You suffered because of me."

He patted her on the back. "No sis. It wasn't you. Shh...stop crying."

Jack quietly slipped out of the barn to let the two talk.

"I think my job here is done," Jack said to himself. "I better get back home. I still got work to do."

Popuri sat on the hay bales and sighed. It took a few minutes for her to stop crying. Rick sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You alright now?" Rick asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "I'm a little confused though."

"About what?"

She looked at him. "Why didn't you ever tell me what'd happened?"

"Well," Rick looked down. "You didn't remember the accident. And I felt it was better that way. I could take the resentment and anger from Mom and Dad. But, it was my negligence that lead to you getting hurt. If you remembered, you might've hated me too."

"So, you took all that just to protect me?" She laid her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't have hated you Rick. You're my big brother."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Popuri. I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you. I know there's nothing I can do to erase what's happened. But, can we start over?"

She lifted her head and looked down for a moment before looking at him, smiled, and nodded. "I think I'd like that, Big Brother." She then stood. "We can talk more later. Right now, let's get these chickens taken care of."

"Right," Rick nooded and stood.

As they got back to work, Rick was thinking about what had just happened. He'd beared his soul to, of all people, Jack. His painful past has been revealed. Suprisingly, he felt lighter somehow. He hadn't realized how much his secret had weighed on his soul. Even his little sister knew. His life was definitely changing. He hoped it was for the better since he was tired of his life as it's been going. He was praying that this was the first day of a new life. And he couldn't be happier.

 **End of Part III Chapter I**

 _ **Author's Notes: To those who have stuck with me thus far, thank you. Some of you had pointed out something to me that I hadn't originally set out to do. I'd made Rick a really rotten guy. So, in keeping how I see Harvest Moon, I felt it was time to redeem Rick before Jack and Popuri get married.**_

 _ **The best way I knew how was to make him suffer from a traumatic incident in his past. And I figured why not center that trauma around his sister.**_

 _ **I hope I gave him the redemption that he needed. Please let me know in the comments.**_

 _ **Now, coming up in Part III Chapter II is the long awaited wedding of Jack and Popuri. I want to know what you honestly think: should there be a wedding night in this chapter, or should I keep adult scenes out the the story?**_

 _ **The choice is in your hands.**_

 _ **Again, to those of you reading this, I thank you very much.**_

 **To be continued...**


	12. Part 3 Ch 2:Spring Flowers Wedding Bells

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter II: Spring Flowers and Wedding Bells**

 _Journal Entry: March 31, tenth day of Spring_

 _How quickly can life fly by? For me, it's been an incredible year. I arrived in a strange town on a small Island to take over a delapidated farm left to me by an old man whom I'd only met once as a five year old boy. I've busted my ass for the last year to bring this farm back to prosperity. When I got here, my plan was to fix this place and then sell it and move on with my life. I never thought I'd find my destiny here. I've grown to love this town and these people._

 _The quick project this started out as, has become the life I'd dreamed of. I have the friends I never had growing up. I've found my soul mate here too. And I stand now, two days from marrying the woman I love more than anything in this world. I can only hope I can provide her with the happy life and home that she deserves._

 _Today is going to be quite the day. Mom is due to arrive here today. I can't wait to see her. I haven't seen her in over a year. I'm also looking forward to introducing her to my bride. I hope she likes Popuri. I don't see why she wouldn't, but you just never know._

Jack went outside to get to work. He had a few seedlings sprouting in his field. He was working on a decent size crop of potatoes and cabbages. He also had seeds shipped to him from the mainland. He had planted some beets and asparagus. He hadn't seen anyone else on the island growing those two crops.

Jack went to the southern area of his farm by the river. He was in the middle of digging holes to plant some pear trees he'd ordered. He was expecting them to be delivered by April fifth.

Jack checked his watch before picking up his shovel. He had a couple hours before he had to go to the dock. So he started digging a new hole for another fruit tree. It only took him about five minutes per hole. It took him about thirty minutes to finish digging the holes. He looked at the work he had done and felt pretty proud of himself.

With the remainder of his time, he tended to his animals. He had a couple new chicks hatch yesterday, bringing his total numder to twelve chickens. It took him around forty-five minutes to clean the coop and get them fed and watered. The easiest part was collecting the eggs. After all, only seven of the chickens were laying.

Naturally, his next stop was the barn. He's got three cows and two new sheep to tend to. Since he brushed and cleaned all of them daily, they all seemed to move toward him whenever he entered the barn. Another thirty minutes was dedicated to feeding, watering, grooming, and milking his livestock. He added another ten minutes to tend to Nitro and Mack. With the warmer weather, he would let them both roam his farm. He only let Nitro out when he was outside working. He'll be able to let Nitro and his other livestock out a lot more once he finishes building a fence around his pasture area. He plans on getting the fence built before the end of spring.

Finishing up, Jack quickly got cleaned up before heading to the dock. He was excited to see his mother. He walked to the dock alone. He was going to meet up with Popuri later. She was busy with Lillia and some of the other women doing the final preparations for the wedding. He was glad he didn't have to plan any of that stuff. While the ladies did that, Rick, Cliff, and himself were gonig to be moving Popuri's stuff into his place. He hoped to have everything ready when he brings her into his home. He always kept asking himself if has what it takes to give her a happy home. Well, he'll deal with that later.

Jack arrived at the dock just as the ferry boat was tied down. He saw Zack and a couple others he recognized as merchants get off the boat. Zack set down a suitcase as one of the merchants helped a woman off the boat. She had waist length brown hair tied in a braid. She wore a pair of blue frame glasses that covered her brown eyes. She wore a ankle length blue dress with white trim that had full length sleeves.

When she saw Jack she smiled brightly and walked toward him. Jack smiled back and walked toward her.

"Jack," she said in a cheerful voice as she hugged him.

"Hi Mom," Jack replied, returning the hug.

Jack and his mother stepped back from eachother.

"You're looking well," she said as she looked him up and down.

"Thanks," Jack replied. "You're looking well too Mom. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too son."

Jack picked up the suitcase and escorted his mother from the dock to the town square.

"Let's head to my house so you can settle in," Jack said as they headed south.

"I'd planned on staying at the Inn," she replied. "I don't want to impose on you."

"You're not imposing on me Mom," Jack said with a chuckle. "You're always welcome in my home."

"Well," she sighed. "If you insist. But, I will be moving to the Inn the morning of the wedding. You do need your privacy after all."

Jack blushed as she laughed. He sighed. Leave it to ones own mother to be able to embarrass you like to other. The two of them walked side by side down the road. Jack told her about his experiences he'd had living in Mineral Town. His mother told him about the work she and his grandparents had been doing with their fmaily business, which was a grocery store chain in the big city.

As they passed Yodel Ranch, they were met by Barley, who was sweeping the stone entry area.

"Hello Jack," he said with a smile.

"Hey there Barley," Jack said with a bow.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Barley asked, looking at Jack's mother.

"This," Jack said, pointing at her. "Is Rose. She's my mom."

"Hello sir," Rose said with a bow of her own.

"It's a pleasure Rose," Barley replied with a laugh. "Welcome to Mineral Town. In town to see your son get hitched no doubt."

"I wouldn't miss it," she said.

"Well," Barley turned back toward his ranch. "I won't keep you. Take care you two."

"Thanks Barley," Jack waved before they walked on.

"He seems like a nice old man," Rose said.

"He is," Jack agreed. "He's taught me a lot about raising livestock and with some of my farm work."

A couple minutes later, they reached the gate to the Poultry Farm.

"This," Jack said pointing to the gate. "Is the Poultry Farm. This is where Popuri lives."

"Really?" Rose said. "When do I get to meet her Jack?"

"Well," he answered. "We're supposed to meet up later." He was looking in the gate when he spotted Rick and Popuri near the barn. "But, how about now?"

Rose nodded in agreement. Jack put the suitcase down just inside the gate and they headed into the farm. They walked toward the barn together. Rose spotted the two and grinned.

"Is that pretty young lady her?" she asked.

Jack nodded.

"Hey Popuri," Jack called out. Popuri looked his direction and smiled brightly.

"Hi Jack," she said, stopping what she was doing and ran toward him.

He caught her in a hug when she reached him. After a moment, they seperated. She smiled at him. She then noticed Rose standing behind him. Her smile disappeared.

"Who's she Jack?" Popuri asked.

"Popuri," Jack said, gesturing to Rose. "I want you to meet my mom, Rose."

"Hello Popuri," Rose said with a bow. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Hello ma'am," Popuri bowed back. "It's an honor."

"Jack told me you were beautiful," Rose said. "But his description doesn't do you justice."

"Mom," Jack muttered, blushing deep red.

"Wow," Popuri replied, also blushing. "I don't know what to say."

Rose laughed softly. "You don't need to say anything. It was just an observation."

"So," Jack spoke up. "I thought you were helping with the wedding planning?"

"I was told by Karen and Mama to leave the planning to them," Popuri answered. "They promised that I'd love it."

"Sounds like Karen," Jack replied. "That girl loves to plan parties."

"True," Popuri giggled.

"By the way," Rose spoke up, making Jack and Popuri look at her. "Is your dress ready?"

Popuri nodded. "It is. It was my mom's dress. She insisted I wear it."

"I'm not suprised," Rose said. "A wedding dress is one of the most precious gifts a mother can give her daughter."

"Did you bring Dad's tuxedo for me Mom?" Jack asked.

"Of course I did Jack," she replied. "You didn't think I'd forget it do you?"

"No," Jack said. "Of course not Mom. I was just asking."

Popuri and Rose laughed. Jack rolled his eyes. Barely here thirty minutes and already his mother is teasing him. Some things never changes. But, he really didn't mind it that much. Matter of fact, he'd missed the teasing. She was never cruel and they usually laughed it off. In this moment, it felt like home again to Jack.

"Anyway," Jack continued. "We better let Popuri get back to work."

"Alright," Rose replied. She looked at Popuri. "It's a pleasure to have met you Popuri."

"Likewise Rose," Popuri said with a smile. "I look forward to being able to talk to you again."

"As am I," Rose smiled.

Jack and Rose walked back toward the gate.

"Wait," Popuri walked up behind them. They turned to face her.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

Popuri moved close to Jack and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "See you later Jackie," she whispered before running back to get back to work.

"Yeah," Jack muttered with a light blush on his face.

Rose grinned at Jack's reaction. He quickly shook it off and grabbed the suitcase before they started down the road again.

"So tell me Jack," Rose said, looking at him. "Since when did you let anyone call you Jackie? You used to get mad at me and your father whenever we called you that."

"Not that it ever stopped you from calling me that Mom," Jack replied.

"I'm your mother Jackie," she said back. "I gave you the name. But seriously, why let her call you that?"

"I'm not really sure," he said. "She just started calling me that and I didn't mind it. I actually like hearing it come out of her mouth."

Rose smiled. "I'm glad you found someone so special. I know you talked at length about her in your letters."

Jack laughed as they walked into the gate to his farm.

"Welcome to my farm Mom," he announced.

She looked at the barn, then at the crops growing in the field, to the coop, and finally, the house.

"You've been busy," she said with a smile. "This place looks fantastic. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mom," Jack said as he lead her into the house.

Jack took his mother up to the loft area which he had converted into a guest room. While she settled in, Jack made some tea before sitting in his chair. He had a little free time before he was to meet up with Popuri at the Inn. They were supposed to have dinner and then they were going to meet up with Karen, Ann, and Cliff. Karen had referred to it as their last time to party before we get tied down. She makes it sound like getting married was a death sentence.

Jack walked alone along the quiet street. He felt kinda bad leaving his mom at his home by herself since she'd only arrived earlier that day. He'd told her about his plans that evening and she practically shooed him out the door. Telling him to go have fun with his friends. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. Here he was an adult and his mom giving him permission to visit his friends.

He reached the Inn in only a few minutes. Upon entering, he was greeted by Doug.

"Hey there Jack," Doug called from behind the counter.

"Evening Doug," Jack called back.

"Heard your mom was in town," Doug continued. "Suprised she's not with you."

"She told me to go on ahead without her," Jack replied. "I think she wanted to rest. It's a long trip from my home town afterall."

Doug laughed as Jack had a seat at a table. Ann then walked over to the table.

"Evenin Jack," she said in a cheerful voice. "What'll ya have?"

"Hey Ann," Jack replied. "I'll take some hot tea."

"You and your tea," she laughed. "Comin up hun."

Hun? That was what went through his mind when she walked away. He hadn't been called that since he ate at that greasy spoon diner near the house he grew up in. He loved that place, though the food was far from the healthiest grub around. His dad used to take him there all the time. The place didn't feel the same to Jack after his father died.

Jack sat in the Inn quietly sipping his tea and listening to the music. Had to have been Doug who chose the music this time. He had some rock music going. Not his favorite, but Jack could tolerate it.

About that time, Jack heard the door open. He looked up and had to smile. There was Popuri walking toward his table. She smiled at him as she approached.

"Hey Jack," she said as she sat at the table. "Sorry I'm late."

"Not at all," Jack replied, shaking his head. "How you doing tonight?"

"Alright," she sighed. "Another busy day. I never realized how much work it was to take care of chickens."

"Don't worry," he said, holding his hand out to her. "It get's easier the more you do it."

"I know," she replied, taking his hand in hers. "Anyway, I'm just glad it's over."

"Well, let's not talk shop anymore."

She nodded. "I agree. So, your mom let you out of the house? I thought she would've kept you home tonight."

"Very funny," he rolled his eyes. "I think Mom wanted to rest. She knew we had a date and she wasn't going to let me miss. Heck, she practically shoved me out the door."

Popuri laughed. "I can't wait to get to know her. I think I'm really going to like her." She snapped her fingers. "I got an idea. Why don't you have her come over tomorrow morning. She can come with me and Mama over to Karen's. They want to do some final checks on my dress."

"Hmm," he thought for a moment. "I think that's a good idea. It'll give her a chance to get to know the women of this town. Besides, I gotta meet up with Cliff and Rick at your house anyway."

"What for?" she asked.

Jack sighed. "Well, they were going to help me move your things over to my house."

She nodded and blushed. "Sorry. I completely forgot about that."

He laughed and patted her on the head. "It's alright. I'll forgive you this time."

She swatted his hand away. "Cut it out Jack. It's been a long day."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Okay."

They both shared a good laugh. They would continue their small talk through their dinner. No matter what they had, they knew it would be great. Doug's food rocked.

Soon enough Cliff and Karen entered the Inn. They sat at Jack and Popuri's table. They would be joined a minute later by Ann.

"Hey Doug," Jack called out after they sat down. "The usual for everyone."

"Got it," Doug called back.

"It's pretty bad when you say "the usual" and he knows what to bring," Cliff said with a laugh.

"We've been here too many times," Jack replied.

"What'd you expect," Karen said. "There's no where else to go."

"That's true," Jack nodded.

Doug brought a tray of drinks. Wine for Karen, Cliff, and Ann. Strawberry milk for Popuri. And hot tea for Jack.

Jack held up his cup. "To the future. May it always be bright."

They all held up their drinks and drank.

"You always use that toast," Karen said with a grin.

"Hey," Jack replied. "It always works for me. Why kill a classic?"

They all laughed. After they calmed down, Karen continued.

"So Jack," she said. "Word around town is your mom is in town."

"You heard right Karen," Jack said. "And, you'll get a chance to meet her tomorrow."

"Right," Popuri said. "She'll be coming with me and Mama over to your place."

"Great," Karen said giving a thumbs up. "I always like to meet new people. And the chance to meet ol' loverboy's mom is especially exciting."

"Okay Karen," Jack spoke up. "I gotta know, why do you keep calling me loverboy?"

"Why not?" Karen laughed. "Seriously, I have no reason. It's just my pointless nickname for you."

Popuri sighed. "Which means, you're stuck with it Jack."

Ann nodded. "Once she gives you a nickname, she'll never let you forget it."

"Oh great," Jack sighed. "Just what I never wanted."

They all shared another laugh. They bantered for a while before Cliff changed subjects.

"So Jack," Cliff said. "How do you feel about a bachelor party tomorrow?"

Jack didn't even have to think about it. "Sorry Cliff. That's not my thing. I perfer to enjoy a quiet evening at home."

"So," Karen said. "You want to spend your last night of freedom at home? That's no fun."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone act like getting married is a prison sentence?"

Ann laughed. "It is Jack. A life long sentence. You're chained to one person forever."

"You make it sound like I'm a ball and chain," Popuri said. She sounded like she was getting angry.

"Don't bother Popuri," Jack said, holding his hand up to her. "These three are just trying to pick on us."

"Yeah Popuri," Karen said. "Chill out. We're just teasing."

Ann nodded. "We're just having fun okay. Man, I keep forgetting how personal you take teasing."

"It's not that I take it personal," Popuri said, looking down. "I just never liked getting teased."

Jack grabbed Popuri's hand and gently squeezed it. She smiled at him and squeezed back.

"I think that's enough of that," Jack said to the group.

Karen sighed. "Fine."

"What about a bachelorette party?" Jack asked.

"We don't really do those here," Ann said. "The closest to that here is what's happening tomorrow."

"Yeah," Karen continued. "The women get together to help the bride with her final dress fitting. During that time the women give her their best wishes and they trade stories. Unlike the bachelorette parties on the mainland, we don't do raunchy gifts or get the bride drunk. She'll have enough on her plate the day of the wedding. She doesn't need a hangover to go with it."

"I see," Jack nodded. "Another thing unique here. Sounds like a better way than what they do back in the city."

"We think so," Ann agreed. "Don't you got a busy day tomorrow Jack? I know you don't do bachelor parties.."

"Yeah I do," Jack replied. "I gotta get Popuri's stuff moved to my house. Rick already agreed to help."

"Really?" Karen said. "Rick can't wait to get her out of the house huh?"

"No," Popuri said. "I asked him to help. Rick is actually sad I'm moving out. I had to remind him I'm only moving next door."

"Rick's really changed a lot," Ann said in a suprised tone. "I don't know what any of you said or did, but it's actually a welcome change."

Jack nodded. "He's a decent guy when he knocks off the macho crap."

They all agreed to that. They continued to talk, and joke, and have fun. Finally, as the clock hit nine o'clock, it was time for Jack to head home.

"Well," Jack said, standing up. "I gotta go now. It's another early start tomorrow."

"Alrighty Jack," Karen said, sounding a little tipsy. "Have a good night."

"Right," he nodded. "Have some water Karen."

"Shut up," she shot back.

They laughed as Popuri stood next.

"Will you escort me home Jack?" Popuri asked.

"Sure," Jack nodded and smiled. "Thanks for a fun night everyone."

"No problem Jack," Ann said. "See you guys later."

"Later," Cliff said, taking another drink of his wine.

"Party poopers," Karen said with a slurry voice.

"Goodnight to you too Karen," Jack sighed. "Think you guys should cut her off."

Popuri nodded in agreement. "Well everyone. I'll say goodnight. And I'll see Karen and Ann tomorrow."

"Night girlfriend," Ann said.

Jack and Popuri left the Inn and started down the road. Popuri rested herself against Jack's side while Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hard to believe," Jack muttered. "We'll be married in two days."

"Yeah," Popuri whispered. "I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

"Agreed." He lightly squeezed her shoulder. She responded my reaching up and lacing her fingers with his.

They walked the rest of the way to the poultry farm in silence. When they reached the front porch, they stopped and faced eachother.

"Popuri," Jack said, lifting her chin and looking in her eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much."

Popuri smiled. "I love you too Jackie."

They shared a deep, passionate kiss. All too soon for the both, it was time for Jack to head home. For the both of them, having to say goodbye was getting extremely hard to do. They reluctantly went their seperate ways, Popuri going inside, and Jack walked back to his house.

When Jack got home, he found the place quiet. His mom was in bed sound asleep. He made sure to keep it quiet while he retired to his room. He was quick to fall asleep in preparations for what will surely be a very hectic next couple of days.

 _April 1st_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I wish I could say I was confident about today or tomorrow. I've never felt so nervous about anything in my entire life. Mama tells me it's normal. I want to believe her, but no matter what she says, I can't help it._

 _Today is my dress fitting with the ladies. The closest thing on this island to a bacholorette party. I know Karen and Sasha will be there since they are both excellent seamstresses. Ann and Elli will be there too. They're my brides maids, and Karen is my maid of honor. I'm excited that Jack's mom Rose will be there. I can't wait to be able to talk to her. Maybe I'll learn more about my husband's past from her than I can get out of him._

 _My husband. That's a phrase that still sounds surreal. It'll take getting used to on my part._

After getting dressed for the day, Popuri went down stairs to get some of the coffee she was smelling from upstairs. After getting a cup, she had a seat on the couch. Lillia was sitting at the counter reading her book. No chance of any business since they are closed for the next couple of days. She looked at the clock. It was almost nine in the morning.

"Morning Mama," she said between sips of coffee.

"Morning dear," Lillia answered, not looking up from her book.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?'

"I was going to," Lillia asnwered. "But Rick said we should let you rest. Matter of fact, he insisted on it."

Popuri laughed to herself. the 180 that her brother has done continues to suprise her. He used to practically kick her out of bed if she dared try to sleep in. If he isn't careful, he'll become a nice guy.

About that time, the door opened and Jack entered, followed by Rose. Lillia noticed the new woman with Jack.

"Good morning Jack," Lillia said with a smile. "Who's your friend?"

"Morning Lillia," he replied, slightly bowing to her. he then gestured to Rose. "This is Rose, my mother. Mom," he then motioned to Lillia. "This is Popuri's mother Lillia."

"Good morning," Rose said as she bowed.

"Hello," Lillia said as she walked around the counter. "It's good to finally meet you."

While Lillia and Rose started talking, Jack looked toward the couch. Popuri waved at him. He waved back and walked over and sat next to her. They both looked over at their mothers and rolled their eyes. For having just met, they seemed to enjoy talking about nothing.

"Morning Jack," Popuri said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning," he replied, smiling at her. He then glanced at his mom and Lillia. "You two gonna gossip all day?"

"Oh lay off Jack," Rose said.

"I don't think I'll ever get why women love gossip so much," Jack sighed.

"One of the great mysteries," Lillia said, which made the three women laugh.

"Well Mama," Popuri said as she stood. "I think it's time to head to Karen's."

"Alright dear," Lillia replied. "You coming with us Rose?"

"If you think it's alright," Rose answered. "I don't want to impose in any way."

"You've got to be kidding Rose," Popuri said. "You're not imposing in any way. You're as much a part of this whole thing as anyone. More so actually. You're the mother of the groom."

"Right," Lillia agreed. "I can't think of anything better than for you to join us today Rose."

"Thank you," Rose said with a bow. "Both of you. For making me feel welcome here."

"Right ladies," Jack said as he stood. "If you'll excuse me. I've got work to do."

"Jack," Popuri said, stopping Jack from walking out the front door.

"Huh?" he turned to face her.

Popuri walked up to him and gave him a deep kiss.

"See you later," Popuri whispered after letting him go.

"Okay," Jack muttered, blushing deep red. He slowly turned and walked out the door.

"He embarrasses well," Lillia said. "Doesn't he?"

"He always has been," Rose replied with a smile. "that's one of the things that made him a target."

"A target?" Popuri asked. "A target of what?"

"Of bullies," Rose answered. "He was treated so badly by boys and girls growing up."

The three ladies walked out of the house and headed toward Karen's.

"Jack was bullied?" Popuri asked.

Rose nodded. "Relentlessly. It didn't matter what he said or did either. So many were down right cruel to them. He tried so hard to be nice, but no matter what he did, they would just torment him."

"That's awful," Lillia said. "He's such a kind man. It's hard to believe he didn't get along with everyone."

"He always had a smile," Rose said. "No matter what happened. But, I could see how much he wanted to cry. I even told him it was okay to cry. He would just tell me everything was alright. I wished so much, that I could erase his pain."

"Where was his father while he was being bullied?" Popuri asked.

"His father did try to help," Rose continued. "He would have Jack do work around the house, or at the family store, or something. Nick would say hard work teaches discipline, and a disciplined mind can't be hurt. It made little sense to me. But Jack used the work to escape the torment. It gave him an incredible work ethic. By the time he got into high school, his strong work ethic had earned him a lot of respect among the school faculty and some of the students. Unfortunately, Jack had become a cold individual. He'd closed himself off to others to protect himself from being hurt."

"A cold individual?" Popuri muttered. "That doesn't sound like the Jack I know. The Jack I know is a warm, kind, and loving man."

"To his family," Rose said. "Jack has always been kind. But, he had always been weary of strangers. I don't know everything that changed him here. But, my dear Popuri, I do know that you made my son truly open up. And I am forever greatful to you for setting Jack's heart free."

Popuri blushed. "Thank you ma'am. Though I didn't do much."

"You've done more than you know child," Rose said.

A few minutes later, the three ladies reached the market.

"Hey ladies," Jeff greeted as they entered.

"Morning Jeff," Popuri smiled. "We're here to see Karen and Sasha."

"They're in the back," Jeff said, pointing to the door. "They've been waiting for you."

"Thank you Jeff," Lillia said.

"Take care ladies," Jeff replied.

The three ladies went through the door into the living area. There, in the living room, were Karen and Sasha. They were working on the wedding dress. It was a simple white gown with white trim and some silver ribbons. The head dress looked like it was made of white roses and the veil was made of white satin. The skirt of the dress had several layers of satin and lace under skirts, making it look a lot like the dress a storybook princess might wear.

"Hey ladies," Karen said, looking up from the work she was doing.

"Hi Karen," Popuri answered. She had her eyes transfixed on the dress.

"And who's this?" Sasha saked, gesturing to Rose.

"Hello," Rose said, bowing her head to Sasha. "My name is Rose."

"This," Popuri said. "Is Jack's mother."

"Oh," Karen perked up. "I've been hoping to meet you ma'am." Karen shook Rose's hand. "My name's Karen."

"Hello Karen," Rose said with a smile.

Sasha and Rose shook hands next. Karen then offered Rose a seat.

"Well Popuri," Karen said. "Let's have you change into the dress so Mom and I can make sure everything is perfect."

"Alright," Popuri said. She took the dress off the mannequin and went with Lillia into Karen's bedroom to change.

"Hey Rose," Karen spoke up. "I was wondering if you could tell us any stories about Jack. I can't get anything out of him."

"Karen," Sasha said. "You should be asking Jack about his life." She looked at Rose. "I'm sorry about that Rose."

"Not at all," Rose said with a laugh. "What is it you want to know?"

"I don't know," Karen said. "What made Jack come to Mineral Town."

"He was willed the farm from old man Robert," Rose replied.

"I know that," Karen sighed. "I guess I should ask, how did that come about? Like, how did Jack and the old man meet?"

"You know," Sasha said. "I don't recall the old man ever mentioning Jack. Many of us here were suprised when he came here to take over the farm."

"Well," Rose said, but was interupted when Popuri and Lillia came out.

"You look great," Karen said, getting sparkle-eyed.

Rose smiled. "The dress is very pretty child."

"Thank you," Popuri smiled.

Sasha started doing her checks of the dress.

"Well Rose," Karen spoke up. "You were telling us how Jack met old man Robert."

"Yes," Rose replied. "Well, before we brought Jack to see the country, my dad told me of an old friend he knew from his army days. He said his friend lived on a small island where he ran his farm. Hy husband,his name was Nick by the way, and myself talked it over and decided to bringour son to this small island. My dad's friend, Robert, was a nice man. Though he seemed a little lonely."

"He wasn't an easy man to get to know," Lillia said. "My husband and I barely knew him, even though we were neighbors."

"It was the same for us," Sasha spoke up. "He only ever came around the store on business. He talked more with Duke, Barley, and Saibara than anyone else."

"He seemed like the scary old guy to me," Karen said.

"I thought he was nice," Popuri said.

"You got along with everyone," Karen shot back.

"He was kind to Jack," Rose continued. "Even asking him to stay on the farm. Nick and I didn't mind. My dad must've told him to take care of his grandson. I don't know everything that happened to Jack while he was here, but he was sad to leave. He went on about how much fun he had with Robert. He also mentioned a special friend he made. A local child his own age."

"Hey Rose?" Popuri asked. "Why did Jack never come back after that visit?"

"Well," Rose answered. "From where we live, it's a very long trip. Nick didn't like the idea of letting Jack go that far from home. I, personally, had no objections to Jack wanting to come back. But, in a short period of time, Jack stopped asking about going back to the island."

"So," Popuri looked down. "He chose not to return."

"Don't take it personal," Rose said. "He was a boy. He only wrote Robert regularly because we made sure he did. He was pretty forgetful about that."

"Hmm," Karen said. "He sounds like a typical boy to me."

"Well," Rose continued. "It did upset Jack when Robert died. After he got a copy of the will and learned he inherited the farm, he was going to just sell it and be done with it. My dad sat him down and challenged him to go to the island and get the farm in order. Work it for one year. And, if he still wanted to sell it, do so and move on. And, well, you all know how that year went."

"Yeah," Karen replied. "We know very well. He's told all of us that he'll never leave this place."

"I had thought Jack would become a drifter," Rose said. "I'm glad he found his purpose in life. And someone to share that life with."

Karen poked Popuri in the arm with her finger. "She's talking to you sister."

"I hadn't noticed," Popuri sarcastically replied. Everyone had a good laugh.

Jack, Rick, and Cliff had spent the last couple of hours moving boxes and some furniture from the poultry farm to Jack's house. They needed to get all of Popuri's stuff moved in before the end of the day. Popuri had packed a small bag to keep for her last night in her family's house.

Fortunately, with the three of them working together, they had everything moved by early afternoon. Jack sat down in his living room to rest a moment. He looked at the boxes cluttering the room. He'll never understand how women could have so much stuff. Jack sighed. He figured he should get these boxes moved so he could assemble Popuri's vanity in the bedroom.

He stood and stretched. He'd told Rick and Cliff he wanted to do the rest on his own. They'd wished him well and left to go about their business.

Just as Jack started to move boxes when there was a knock at the door. Jack wasn't expecting company. Sighing, he went and answered the door. Jack was not expecting to see who was standing there. The man's purple bandana, dark skin, and strong accent had always stood out to Jack.

"Hello Jack," Kai said with a grin.

"Kai?" Jack was suprised. "What the hell are you doing here? It's not even summer yet."

"I got a letter from Popuri," he replied, as he and Jack shook hands. "She said you two were getting married. Well, I couldn't miss it for anything. So, I made the time to visit."

"How long are you in town?" Jack asked as he invited Kai in.

"I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow," Kai answered. "I can't leave my spring job for very long."

"I see. Well, Popuri will be happy to see you. And, I'm glad you could make it too."

"Thanks Jack," Kai grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Kai looked around the room at all the boxes and clutter.

"Sorry about the mess," Jack said. "I'm working on getting Popuri moved in."

"Ahh," Kai replied. "So this is all Popuri's stuff. Do you need any help?"

"Not really. I want to do all this myself. I feel it's my job to get my home ready for my new wife."

"I understand Jack. I better get out of your way then. I just wanted to say hello and let you know I was in town."

They shook hands again. "I'm glad you stopped by Kai. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Alright Jack," Kai smiled. "Take care brutha."

After Kai left, Jack got to work. He stacked the boxes with Popuri's clothes by the wardrobe that Jack had built for her. The other boxes he stacked near the fireplace. He figured Popuri will want to put the stuff away herself.

Jack had finished building Popuri's vanity when his mother returned.

"I'm home," Rose called from the entry.

"Welcome back," Jack said as he came out of his room. "Did you have fun Mom?"

"I did," Rose replied. "You have some very nice friends Jack."

Jack chuckled. "Thanks. I like them. But, I'm glad you had fun Mom." Jack walked up to his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Jack made the two some dinner before settling in for the evening. Jack, of course had the radio playing while he read a book from the library that was recommended by Mary. While he read the book, Rose worked on needlepoint, a hobby she'd picked up long before Jack was born.

 _Journal Entry: April 2nd_

 _I can't believe it. The day has finally arrived. Today my life changes since Popuri and I are getting married. I know this day has been coming for a while now, but I'd be lying if I said I was perfectly fine. Truth be told, I'm scared. It's a nervous kind of scared. I've been told that it's just the pre-marital jitters. Besides these "jitters" I'm feeling, I'm also very excited._

 _The ceremony is at noon at the church. I'm supposed to meet up with Cliff and Rick at the Inn where I'm supposed to get ready. I've asked Cliff to be my best man. I'm greatful he agreed._

Jack stretched and sighed. He had less than an hour before he needed to head to the Inn. He got dressed and went to the living room. He greeted his mom, who was sitting on the couch. She was dressed in a green ankle length dress with long sleeves. She had a gold locket on a gold chain.

"Morning Mom," Jack said with a smile.

"Morning Jack," Rose replied. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jack sighed.

Rose smiled. She'd never seen her son so nervous before. She also knew he was excited. She thought it was sweet. This was going to be an incredible day.

Popuri sat quietly in Elli's living room above the clinic. She was a ball of nerves at the moment. Her mom and Elli were getting ready to help her get into her dress. Anna was also there to help her with her make-up. She was greatful for the help.

"Dear?" Lillia said in a gentle voice as she put a hand on Popuri's shoulder.

"Yeah Mama," Popuri replied, looking up at her.

"You ready to get dressed?"

Popuri nodded and stood. Lillia lead her daughter into Elli's bedroom to help her get dressed.

Jack and Rose walked from the farm toward the Inn. He was carrying his tuxedo bag in one hand and his mom's suitcase in the other. Since it was his wedding day, his mom had made plans to stay at the Inn to, as his mom had said, give him and his wife their privacy. He didn't dare think of that right now. He had way too much on his mind at the moment.

Jack opened the door to the Inn and held it open for Rose. They were greeted by Doug and Ann. Although Ann looked like she was getting ready to leave.

"Good morning you two," Doug said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Jack," Ann said with a smile. "Hi Rose. Ready to see your son get married?"

"Yes," Rose said. "I am."

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready too Ann?" Jack asked.

"I was just heading out," Ann replied. "Hey Rose, you want to come with me? I'm sure the bride wouldn't mind your being there."

"Thank you," Rose said. "I think I'd like that."

"Great," Ann smiled. "We better get going then."

"Alright," Rose said. She then looked at Jack. "See you at the church Jack."

"Alright Mom," Jack said with a smile.

"Bye Dad," Ann said as she and Rose left the Inn.

"See ya," Doug replied. He then looked at Jack. "Well Jack, Cliff is upstairs in the men's sleeping room. He told me to send you up when you got here."

"Oh," Jack looked up the stairs. "Thanks Doug."

"No problem," Doug replied. "Oh, you can put your mother's suitcase in the women's sleeping room. There's nobody in there right now."

"Got it," Jack said as he went upstairs.

He stopped and put his mom's suitcase in the women's bedroom. He then went to the men's bedroom and knocked.

"It's open," he heard Cliff's voice.

Jack opened the door. He was greeted by Cliff and Kai. Both were still in what Jack assumed were their sleeping clothes.

"Yo Jack," Kai waved.

"Hey Kai," Jack waved back.

"You're right on time Jack," Cliff grinned. "We gotta get you to the church on time."

Jack chuckled. "Been waiting long to use that line?"

"All day," Cliff said, giving a thumbs up.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well guys, we ain't getting anything done just standing here."

Popuri stood in front of the mirror. She stood only in a white slip. Lillia and Elli stood behind her getting the dress ready.

"Lift your arms up Popuri," Elli said.

Popuri raised her arms over her head. Elli and Lillia lifted the dress up and slipped it on Popuri. After it was zipped up and straightened out, they both smiled in approval. Popuri started trembling again. She'd been doing this the whole morning and she can't stop.

"Popuri," Popuri gasped and jumped slightly when Elli put her hands on her shoulders. "It's alright. I know you're nervous. You're going to do great. Here, take a look."

She had Popuri look in the mirror. Popuri blushed. Being in the dress reminded her that this isn't a dream.

"It's real," Popuri whispered, barely loud enough for Elli to hear. "I'm getting married."

Elli just smiled. She was so happy for her friend.

Jack stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a pink bowtie and matching pink cummerbund. He had pink rose cufflinks as well. He even had a pair of matching white dress shoes. He put gel in his hair and combed it down. He was never much for wearing white, but it was his father's tuxedo. He swore he'd wear this when he got married.

"Lookin sharp Jack," Cliff said.

Cliff was wearing a more traditional black tuxedo with white shirt. He had his hair tied in a pony tail as usual, and had combed the rest of his hair.

"Not too bad yourself Cliff," Jack replied.

"You two clean up well," Kai said from behind them. Kai was wearing a pair of black slacks and a purple silk shirt. He kept his purple bandana on.

"Thanks Kai," Jack said.

There was a knock at the door before it opened. Rick, dressed in a tuxedo of his own, came in the room.

"Hey guys," he said. When he saw Kai, his tone changed to an almost angry tone. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I invited him Rick," Jack said before Kai could say anything. "He is my, and Popuri's friend and I wanted him here." He then turned and looked at both Rick and Kai. "And I don't want any fighting between you two."

"I promise I won't fight," Kai said.

"Because of what today is," Rick sighed. "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks you two," Jack nodded.

The four men exited the bedroom and went downstairs. Doug watched them come down from behind the counter.

"Not bad boys," he said.

"Thank you much," Cliff said as he sat at one of the tables.

Jack looked at the room. It had been decorated for the reception. Every table had white tablecloths with nice china and wine glasses and champagne flutes. Ann and Karen had outdone themselves in their decorating skills.

About that time the door opened and Barley's granddaughter May entered. She was wearing a pink dress with a matching ribbon in her hair.

"Hey little lady," Jack said. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you Mister Jack," she said with a curtsy. "I was sent here to bring Rick to the clinic."

"Me?" Rick asked. "What for?"

"I don't know," May answered. "Miss Lillia just told me to come get you."

"Better get going Rick," Cliff said.

"Right," Rick replied. He looked at May and smiled. "Lead the way."

"Let's go," May practically cheered as she lead Rick out of the Inn.

"You three better get going," Doug said. "Everyone should be gathering at the church now."

Jack looked at the clock. It was almost eleven-thirty. He suddenly got a lot of butterflies in his stomach. He checked his pocket to make sure he had the two ring boxes. When he got to the church, he had to make sure the right box went to Stu and May so, when the time came, they could pass the rings to him and Popuri.

"Let's go guys," Jack said.

They left the Inn and headed down toward the square. They were taking the long way around to the church. They were staying as far from the clinic as possible. All part of making sure the bride and groom don't see eachother until the ceremony.

May lead Rick into the clinic. When he went in, he was met by Ann and Karen. They were dressed in matching light blue mid-calf length dresses. Ann had her hair tied in a bun and Karen had her hair in a ponytail. They also had simple make-up on with pink lipstick. Rick was stunned with how beautiful they both looked. The girls started giggling, which made Rick blush. He'd been caught staring.

"If you think we look good," Karen said. "Wait until you see your sister."

Lillia came down the stairs dressed in a dark blue long sleeve dress. She had a silver chain around her neck. She was followed by rose.

"You're just in time Rick," Lillia said.

Next to come down the stairs was Popuri. She was wearing a snow white dress which swept the floor with a silver belt around her waist. She had a whiter bow at the collar of the dress. The skirt had multiple layers of material which was similar to the dress of a princess. Her hair was tied into two tight buns. Her headdress was attached to the buns and were made of white roses and her white veil hung from her headdress, down her back, and touched the ground. She also wore only enough makeup to accent her natural beauty, and she wore the same light pink lipstick that Ann and Karen wore.

Rick was stunned. He'd never seen his sister look this stunning.

"Say something," Karen whispered to him as she nudged him in the side.

"Oh," Rick blushed. He looked at Popuri. "You look beautiful sis."

Popuri blushed. "Thank you Rick."

Rick looked at Lillia. "I was told to come over right away. What's up?"

"Actually," Popuri spoke up. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Rick asked, looking at Popuri again.

"Well," Popuri looked down. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Will you walk me down the aisle and give me away?"

"You want me to..." Rick wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"Please Rick," Popuri pleaded. "Dad's gone so I need you to do this for me."

Rick smiled. "Of course I will sis."

"Thank you big brother," Popuri whispered as she hugged him.

Anna and Elli came down the stairs behind Popuri.

"It's time everyone," Elli said.

Anna opened and held the door open. Ann and Karen exited the clinic next, followed by Lillia, Rose, and May. Then came Rick and Popuri. Elli followed Popuri. She held up the skirt of the dress enough so it wouldn't drag on the ground.

The group walked to the church. They stopped before they got to the door. Anna, Lillia, and Rose each hugged Popuri before heading inside the church.

"Alright," Karen said to everyone. "Remember the order. May, our flower girl, goes first. Followed by Ann, and then myself."

Ann handed Karen her bouquet of lillies. She then handed Popuri her bouquet of white roses.

Popuri looked at Rick and smiled. He smiled and nodded. She nodded back. The time has arrived.

Jack entered the church with Cliff and Kai. Most of the villagers were already sitting in the pews. Kai sat in the last pew while Jack and cliff walked to stand near the altar. Jack waved at Manna. She gave him a smile and a wave. He looked over and saw Mary sitting at the organ. Jack walked over to her.

"Glad to see you here Mary," he said with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it," she replied with a shy smile. "Besides, who else is going to play the organ?"

"Good point," Jack said. "I'll leave you to it."

Jack then motioned for stu to come over.

"What is it Jack?" Stu asked as he bounded up to Jack.

"I need you to hold onto this," Jack said as he pulled out a red box. "This, young man, is Popuri's ring. When the time comes, I need you to take the ring out of this box and give it to me. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir," Stu said with a grin.

"Good man," Jack said as he handed stu the ring box. He still had to hand the other box to May when she came in.

People talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before Mary started to play some hymns, signaling that the ceremony was beginning. Jack looked up when he heard the doors open. He grinned when he saw Anna, Lillia, and his mother enter. Anna sat near the back with her husband Basil. Lillia sat in the front on the left side of the isle, while Rose sat in the front row on the right side. Jack stepped over to his mom. She stood up and gave him a hug. He then stepped back.

While Mary continued to play, May entered and tossed the rose petals on the floor as she walked down the aisle. Jack thought she looked cute. When she got to the front, he handed her the blue ring box and told her to give the ring to Popuri when the time came.

Ann then walked the aisle and stood to the left of the altar. Cliff's breath got caught in his throat when he saw Ann. She was gorgeous in his eyes. She saw Cliff staring at her and blushed. She was not used to dressing like this. She liked dressing in her overalls and T-shirts.

Karen then started down the aisle. Jack thought she looked beautiful. He bet that Rick wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of her. As she walked down the aisle, Carter stepped up to his position at the altar. Jack then stepped up to his spot. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. Carter then looked at Mary and nodded, who nodded back.

Mary started the first chords of "Here Comes the Bride," which brought everyone to their feet. Jack looked to the door and felt the air leave his lungs when he saw Popuri enter the church. Calling her beautiful, Jack felt, was not good enough. She looked like a goddess. Jack's heart started beating a little faster as she started walking down the aisle, escorted by her brother. When they reached the altar, Rick stepped back while Popuri stood next to Jack. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They then faced Carter as Mary stopped playing the organ.

"Please be seated," Carter said to the congregation. When they were seated, he began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of the Goddess to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony."

Popuri fought back tears as Carter talked. Her dream to fall in love and get married was finally coming true.

Carter continued. "The union of husband and wife is intended by the Goddess for their mutual joy: for the help and comfort given each other in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is her will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of all the Goddess has created. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with purposes for which the Goddess has instituted."

Carter motioned for Jack and Popuri to take a step closer. When they did, Carter continued.

"Into this union Popuri and Jack now come to be joined. If any here can show just cause why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Carter paused a moment. When no one spoke, he looked at the couple.

"I charge you both, here in the presence of the Goddess and this congregation, that if either of you know any reason you two should not be wed, may you confess so now."

Jack and Popuri looked back at Carter and slightly shook their heads. Carter smiled and nodded. He then turned to Popuri.

"Popuri," Carter said. "Will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Popuri said in a quiet, yet clear voice.

Carter nodded and then turned to Jack.

"Jack," Carter said. "Will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jack spoke in a clear voice.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Carter asked the congregation.

"She gives herself," Rick said in a loud voice. "With the blessing of her family."

Rick bowed slightly before he took a seat next to Lillia.

"Jack," Carter said. "Take Popuri's right hand in yous and speak your vows."

Jack and Popuri faced each other. Jack took her right hand in his right hand.

"In the name of the Goddess," Jack said as he stared into her eyes. "I, Jack, take you, Popuri, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do we part. This I solemnly vow." Jack released her hand.

"Popuri," Carter said. "Take Jack's right hand in yours and speak your vows."

Popuri took Jack's right hand in her right hand.

"In the name of the Goddess," Popuri spoke in a slightly choked voice. She was struggling not to cry. "I, Popuri, take you, Jack, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do we part. This I solemnly vow." She then released his hand.

"Will the ring bearers step forward and present the rings," Carter called out.

Stu stepped to Jack and opened the box. Inside was a band of gold and silver ribbon with a band of blue mystrile woven between them. The ring was crowned with a single diamond.

May stepped up to Popuri and opened her box to reveal a band similar to the other ring of gold and silver with blue mystrile woven between them.

"May the Goddess bless these rings," Carter spoke. "As a symbol of the vows which have bound this man and this woman to each other."

Carter looked at Jack. "Jack, take the ring and place it on her left ring finger and speak your vows."

Jack took the ring from the ring box Stu held. Stu then stepped back and stood by Cliff

"I give you this ring," Jack said as he lifted her left hand in his right before slipping the ring on her finger. "As a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the goddess and the heavens above." He then released her hand.

Popuri looked at the ring and the tears that she'd been fighting back couldn't be kept back any longer.

"Popuri," Carter said, facing her. "Take the ring and place it on his left ring finger and speak your vows."

Popuri took the the ring from the ring box May held. May then stepped back and stood by Karen and Ann. Popuri lifted Jack's left hand in her right before slipping the ring on his finger.

"I give you this ring," she said in a quiet, slightly choked up voice. "As a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you in the name of the Goddess and the heavens above." She released his hand.

"Jack and Popuri," Carter said, extending his hands. "Place your right hands in mine."

Jack and Popuri put their right hand in each of Carter's hands. He then brought their hands together.

"Now that Popuri and Jack have given themselves to each other by solemn vows," Carter said. "With the joining of hands, and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce, in the name of the Goddess and the heavens above, that they are husband and wife."

He released their hands.

"Now," Carter continued. "Please kneel."

Jack and Popuri knelt in front of Carter. He then placed a hand on both Jack and Popuri's right shoulder. Carter, along with everyone else in the church closed their eyes and bowed their heads.

"We pray to the Goddess, who has blessed us all with the gifts of light, love, and life, to bless this man and this woman. Bless them with your favor and grace, that they may live together faithfully in this life and have life everlasting within your light and love. Amen."

Everyone in the church also said "Amen" and lifted their heads. Jack and Popuri then stood and faced eachother. They then held each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes.

"Popuri and Jack," Carter continued. "Having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy and honor to present to all gathered here as husband and wife." He looked at Jack and smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Jack and Popuri gently grabbed each other's upper arms and leaned in close.

"I'll be the best wife ever," Popuri whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I know you will," Jack whispered back.

They leaned in and kissed, sealing their marriage. The whole congregation erupted in applause.

"Congratulations," Carter said to them in a low voice when they seperated.

"Thank you Carter," Popuri said.

"Thank you," Jack said to him.

Jack and Popuri turned to the congregation and bowed their heads to them. They then started walking together, hand in hand, down the aisle as Mary played the "Wedding March" on the organ. They were followed by May and Stu. Behind them were Karen, Cliff, and Ann.

As Jack and Popuri left the church, they couldn't help but laugh as they began their life together as husband and wife.

 **End of Part III Chapter II**

 **To be continued in chapter III**

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _This has been, by far, the hardest chapter to write. I can only hope that what I have written is worthy of the wait._

 _As you've noticed by now, Jack and Popuri have finally gotten married. I decided to do something I, personally, have never seen in a fanfic: I wanted to do a full wedding ceremony._

 _My influence for the ceremony is taken from a Protestant Wedding Ceremony Script I read. I started researching different wedding customs and this was closest to what I think of when I imagine a wedding ceremony. I omitted some stuff I felt I couldn't incorperate and I, naturally, altered some of the spoken words to fit into the Harvest Moon world. Also, I did bring in some religion into it. I thought it fit the scene inside a church._

 _For those readers who have been waiting for the wedding, I hope I was able to meet your expectations._

 _In the next chapter, it will be the reception, honeymoon, and the beginning of their lives together._

 _I will determine if I'm going to do an adult scene, or just make references to a wedding night._

 _ **Stay Tuned...**_


	13. Part 3 Ch 3:Our Bright Future Begins

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter III: Our Bright Future Begins**

Jack and Popuri stepped hand-in-hand out of the church and into the warm sunlight. They have just finished the ceremony and have become husband and wife. They walked down the road toward the Inn where the reception will take place. Behind them walked the other townfolk who witnessed their union.

Popuri layed her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked down at her and smiled. This still felt like a dream. If it is just a dream, then he never wanted to wake up. He kissed Popuri on the top of her head. He heard her giggle in response.

When they reached the Inn, the bride and groom stepped to the side of the door so they could greet everyone as they went inside. Karen, Ann, Cliff, Rose, Lillia, and Rick stood on the opposite side of the door from Jack and Popuri.

They shook hands with Mayor Thomas and his son Harris. Then Anna, Basil, Barley, Saibara, and Gray paid their respects. They greeted Zack, Won, and Gotz. Doctor Tim brought Ellen into the Inn next.

"Hello there Popuri," Kai said as he approached the couple.

"Oh my goodness, Kai," Popuri squealed. She hugged him. "I didn't know you were here."

Kai returned her embrace. "I told Jack to keep it a secret. I wanted to suprise you."

"I'm glad you came Kai," she said as she let him go.

"I couldn't miss seeing you get married," Kai smiled. He then turned to Jack and extended his hand. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you Kai," Jack replied as he shook his hand.

After Kai went inside, the last person was Mary. She had in her hands a camera.

"You guys want to get some wedding pictures?" she asked.

"Let's do it," Karen cheered.

"Alright," Popuri nodded.

"First," Mary said. "I want the bride and her family."

Rick, Popuri, and Lillia stood together. Rick and Lillia stood on either side of Popuri and put an arm around her and smiled for the camera.

*click*

"Next," Mary said. "The groom and his mother."

Jack stood next to Rose and put an arm around her shoulders. Rose put her arm around his waist and they smiled.

*click*

The next picture was a group picture. Jack put his arm around Popuri's waist and held her right hand in his left. To Jack's left was Cliff, Rick, and Rose. To Popuri's right were Karen, Ann, and Lillia.

"Finally," Mary said. "The bride and groom."

Jack pulled Popuri close and rested his hand on ths small of her back. She held her bouquet in both hands and they smiled for the camera.

*click*

"Thanks everyone," Mary smiled.

"Wait," Jack said. "Can you take one more of Popuri and myelf?"

"Sure," Mary replied.

Mary readied the camera. Jack scooped up Popuri and held her bridal style. She started laughing as she put her arms around his neck. Jack was smiling brightly at her. Mary smiled and snapped the picture.

"Perfect," Mary said.

"Thank you," Jack replied as he put Popuri down.

After Mary went inside, the wedding party went inside. Only Jack and Popuri were left outside. He looked at her and smiled.

"Ready Baby?" he whispered as he held her hand.

She smiled and nodded. She squeezed his hand as they went inside.

Everyone started clapping when they entered. Jack and Popuri walked to the head table and sat down. Jack sighed, glad to finally be able to sit. Popuri also sat and sighed. The stress and pressure from earlier today was gone and she felt exausted already.

"Hey," Jack asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Popuri replied, putting a hand on top of the one he put on her shoulder. "I'm just a little tired."

"I understand completely," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Before he could pull back, Popuri placed a hand on the back of his head. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I love you Jack," she whispered. "I love you so much. Thank you for marrying me."

"I love you too," he whispered back. "If I could, I'd marry you a thousand times over."

She giggled and opened her eyes, looking in his. "You come up with some interesting lines. That's sweet of you to say though."

Jack looked toward the people. "Some people are watching us."

"Hmm," she smiled. "Let them. I don't care. I like where I am."

Jack chuckled before Popuri pulled him into a deep kiss. He liked this side of Popuri. The side that wasn't afraid to flaunt their romantic side in public. She didn't show that side very often.

"Okay you two," Karen said with a grin. "Save it for tonight."

"HEY!" Popuri exclaimed, quickly breaking the kiss. Her cheeks were red. "That wasn't funny Karen."

Karen, Ann, Rick, and Cliff started laughing. Jack and Popuri looked at each other before they started laughing as well. Leave it to Karen to get them to laugh.

Jack then noticed that Duke, who he didn't see at the church, was dressed as, what Jack figured, was a waiter. He was carrying a tray, passing out glasses of champagne. He also saw Jeff dressed the same way, also passing our glasses.

"Hey Karen?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?" Karen looked at him.

"Why are Duke and your dad playing waiter?"

"I thought you knew," she replied. "Those two, along with Doug, Manna, and Mom, are handling all the catering for the reception. Mom said it was their gift to you two."

Jack smiled. "I see. Remind me to thank them later."

"They're the best," Popuri said.

"Just shows how highly everyone thinks of the both of you," Ann said.

Jeff came to the head table and passed out glasses of champagne to everyone there: Jack, Popuri, Cliff, Ann, Karen, Rick, Lillia, and Rose.

"Ready?" Karen asked Cliff. He nodded. "You're up then."

"Right," Cliff sighed. "I hate talking in front of groups."

"It's all part of being the best man," Karen shot back.

"Yeah yeah," Cliff said, sounding defeated.

Cliff stood and picked up his glass of champagne and a spoon. He tapped the glass, sounding the bell and grabbing everyones attention.

"On behalf of the bride and groom," Cliff said. "I wish to say thank you all for coming here today." He looked at Jack. "When I was asked to be Jack's best man, I was shocked. He told me I was his best friend in the world, which meant a lot to me." He looked at the people again. "When I came here, I was just looking for a job. I had nothing and no one. A couple people here tried to befriend me, but I was no good at getting along with anyone." He grinned. "But then, late last summer, Jack came to me. I was sitting in the church, feeling sorry for myself, thinking about leaving town. He offered me some work harvesting his bumper crop. I naturally accepted. At least it would help pay my way out of here." He looked at Jack again, who was grinning. "You really went out of your way to get to know me. By the time the harvest was over, we'd become friends. You even helped me find permanent work at the vineyard. Everything I have today is because of you Jack." He lifts his glass. "To Jack and Popuri. Two of the best friends anyone could ask for. May your presence continue to light up all our lives"

"HERE! HERE!" everyone cheered before drinking from their glasses.

After Jack sipped some of the champagne from his glass, he set his glass down and stood. He pulled Cliff into a strong embrace.

"You're the best Cliff," Jack said in his ear.

"So are you boss," Cliff replied as he returned the embrace. "So are you."

After Jack and Cliff sat down, Karen stood. She raised her hand. The crowd noticed and quieted down.

"It's only been a year," Karen said. "Just one year since Jack came here to our little island. And yet, it's felt like he has always been part of our lives. Many who have come here from the big city have treated us like we're just a bunch of dumb country bumpkins. But not him. He treated us with honor and respect. A trait that is rare these day." She looked at Jack. "You've touched all our lives Jack, and made our lives better. You touched the heart of one of my best friends." She then looked at Popuri and smiled. "You helped her grow from an absent minded girl into an incredible, responsible young woman. She had told me she had dreamed of leaving the island and never coming back. I had hoped she never would because I'd miss her too much."

"I'd miss you too Karen," Popuri said with a tear in her eye.

"But," Karen continued, looking at the crowd again. "After Jack came into her life, she told me the reason she wanted to leave was to find the little boy she'd met so many years ago. But, he had come to her. She'd only ever truly had eyes for you Jack. She'd made you sound like a prince. When I met you, I found a timid, soft spoken young man. Was this the perfect man Popuri had talked so much about." She looked at Jack again. "As I got to know you, I realized that you were Popuri's perfect man. I admired your strong work ethic and your kindness. You have a heart of gold Jack. I'm glad I can call you my friend, and I am greatful that Popuri found you. I know you'll continue to make her life a happy one. So, thank you for coming into all our lives."

The crowd started applauding as Jack and Popuri stood. Popuri hugged Karen tight. Karen looked at Jack and waved him over. He smiled and joined Karen and Popuri in a group hug. They stayed that way for a minute before seperating.

"You're words," Jack said, looking at Karen. "Meant a lot to me. Thank you."

Jack leaned in and kissed Karen on the cheek.

"They came from the heart," Karen replied. "Take care of Popuri, or I swear I'll kick your ass from one side of the island to the other."

"I promise," Jack said, feeling a little nervous. This woman was not someone you wanted to piss off.

"Good man," Karen said, patting Jack on the cheek.

Popuri started laughing. "You're so bad Karen."

Karen laughed and shrugged.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being teased?" Jack stated.

"Look Mom," Ann said, laughing as well. "He finally figured it out."

Jack groaned while everyone at the table joined in on the laughter. Jack sat in his chair and rolled his eyes. He hated it when people got him like this.

"Alright already," Jack snapped. "You got me. Way to go."

"I'm sorry Jack," Karen said as she stopped laughing. "You can be such an easy target."

"I take back when I called you a kind woman," Jack grinned. "You're not kind. You're mean."

"Oh really?" Karen grinned as well. "Then you can forget all the times I called you a good man."

"Fine," Jack shot back. "Never talk to me again, you pain."

"Jack," Rose chimed in. She didn't care for his tone.

"Don't worry Rose," Popuri said with a smile. "They've done this before. They're not being serious."

"Aww," Jack sighed and sat back. "Don't tell everyone Dear."

"Yeah," Karen said. "We were gettin to the good part too."

Jack looked at his mom and laughed at her bewildered look.

"It was all a joke Mom. Like Popuri said, Karen and I banter like this pretty often."

"Don't worry Rose," Karen said. "Everything's still great between Jack and I."

Rose shook her head. "I don't get you kids."

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. He then looked at Popuri. She was looking down and was blushing.

"Hey," Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"You," Popuri whispered. "You called me Dear."

"Yeah," he whispered to her. "I guess I did. Was that a bad thing?"

"No," she shook her head. She looked at him and smiled. "It made me happy when you called me that."

"I'll remember to call you that more often in the future," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She smiled and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Geez you two," Ann spoke up. "All lovey-dovey."

"When you get married Ann," Popuri said, not moving from where she was. "You'll want to be all, as you say, lovey-dovey with your husband."

They then heard another rap of a spoon on a glass. Jack and Popuri, along with everyone else, looked up at Cliff.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Cliff said. "I'd like to have all of you encourage the bride and groom to come on to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple."

"Let's go you two," Anna yelled from the far side of the room.

Jack and Popuri looked at eachother. They both smiled and nodded. Jack stood and held out his hand to Popuri. She took his hand and stood. They then made their way to the dance floor. Jack put his left hand on her hip and took her right hand in his. Popuri used her left hand to lift her skirt just enough so she could dance without stepping on her dress.

Cliff signaled to Kai, who was manning the radio, to start the song. Kai nodded and hit the play button.

Jack and Popuri gasped when they heard the slow music. They smiled at eachother as they started moving to the song.

 _Wise men say...only fools rush in..._

 _But I can't help...Falling in love with you..._

"Jack," Popuri whispered. "Remember the last time we danced to this?"

"Yeah," he whispered back. "It was our first date. You know I'd never danced with anyone before that?"

"Really?" she was suprised. "I woundn't have guessed."

They continued to move to the slow music as the song continued. The lyrics, which touched their hearts on their first date, melted into their souls today. Jack would go so far as to say that this was "their song."

As the end of the song neared, Popuri looked in Jack's eyes.

"Sing the last line to me," she whispered to him. "Just like you did the first time."

Jack smiled and nodded. He put his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes.

 _For I can't help...Falling in love...with...you..._

 _"For I can't help...Falling in love...with...you..."_

Popuri felt a shiver go through her when he sang to her. She let go of her skirt and put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a loving kiss.

The crowd clapped as the song ended. Jack and Popuri slowly seperated. Jack bowed to her and she curtsyed in return. They took eachother's hand and walked off the dance floor. As they sat down, Kai started up some soft rock music.

As the music played, Doug began serving the meal to the party. He had chosen grilled steak and shrimp with roasted potatoes and steamed broccoli. Everyone in town has had and loved Doug's steak dinners, which made this meal perfect. As they ate their meals, everyone engaged in their usual small talk.

About thirty minutes after the meal began, Jeff and Duke began clearing the tables of the dirty plates.

"I don't know about anyone else," Jack said as he stretched his arms. "But I never get tired of Doug's cooking."

"I agree with that," Cliff replied. "Ann's dad sure can cook."

"I'll pass along your compliments," Ann said with a grin.

"Oh wow," Rose gasped.

Jack and Popuri looked the direction that Rose was staring. They gasped when they saw Elli and Sasha pushing a cart from the kitchen. On it was a stunning three tier wedding cake. The frosting looked and sparkled like it was amde of pearls and diamonds. It was decorated with gold and pink hearts.

"That is absolutely beautiful," Rose said.

"Yes," Popuri muttered. "It is."

"Wow," Karen said as she looked at the cake. "I'd say Mom and Elli have out done themselves."

After Elli and Sasha set the cake on the display table, Jack couldn't help but stand. He held his hand out to Popuri. She took it and stood.

"Let's go take a look at the cake," Jack said.

"Alright," Popuri replied with a nod.

They walked over and stood by Elli, who was straightening up the display table.

"That cake is gorgeous Elli," Popuri said with a smile.

"Thank you very much Popuri," Elli replied. "I'm so glad you like it."

"Cut the cake," Kai called from the back of the room. Several others in the room started saying the same thing. It didn't take long for everyone in the room to start chanting.

"CUT THE CAKE!" everyone in the room chanted.

Jack turned around and faced everyone. He started laughing and raised a hand to quiet them down.

"Alright everyone," Jack said as everyone stopped chanting. "We'll cut the cake."

Everyone started clapping as Elli handed Jack a knife. He held it in his left hand. He stepped over to the cake. Popuri stepped to his left and placed her right hand over his so they were both grasping the knife. They looked at each other and smiled. They lifted the knife and cut a small wedge from the second tier of the cake. They then used the side of the knife to lift the piece up. Jack grinned. It was chocolate with strawberry filling, two of Popuri's favorites. They placed the piece of cake on a plate and used the knife to cut a couple bite size pieces off the slice of cake. Popuri took her hand off Jack's so Jack could hand the knife back to Elli.

Jack picked up one of the bite size pieces and held it up. Popuri smiled and took the piece into her mouth. She picked up the other piece and held it up to Jack, who smiled and took it into his mouth.

When they finished feeding the cake to each other, everyone clapped. Jack picked up the plate and a fork and walked with Popuri back to their seat. Elli, meanwhile, began cutting up the cake while Jeff and Duke passed it out to all the guests.

Once they were sat back down, Jack cut a small piece of the cake off with his fork and fed it to Popuri, who gladly accepted it.

After everyone had some cake, the next thing was the unwrapping of gifts. Elli and her family gave the couple a set of baking dishes. They got some new dinnerware from Doug and Ann. A set of botany books from Basil, Anna, and Mary. A set of animal medicine and cow and sheep impregnation elixirs from Barley and May. Two bottles of expensive wine from Duke and Manna. A set of summer seeds as well as a set of his and her bathrobes were a gift from Jeff, Sasha, and Karen. A large quilt with the image of a fall day stitched into it was given by Lillia and Rick. Finally, a small, hand stitched, wall hanging that read "Home Sweet Home" was given to them by Rose.

"Everyone," Jack raised his hand. "I want to thank all of you. Thank you for sharing this special day with us. You have all made this day the most incredible day ever for the both of us. I couldn't imagine a better way for Popuri and I to begin our lives together, than here with all our friends and family. Again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you very much."

Jack bowed to the crowd, who started clapping. Popuri stood next to him and bowed to the crowd as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Cliff spoke up. "Let's hear it one more time for the newly weds, Jack and Popuri."

Everyone started clapping again. Jack and Popuri laughed and waved at them. Karen motioned for Popuri to join her on the dance floor.

"Everyone," Karen called out. "Will the single women join us on the floor for the throwing of the bouquet."

Ann, Elli, Mary, Karen, and, after some nudging from her friends, Lillia stood on the dance floor. Popuri held her bouquet and turned around. She smiled before she tossed it over her shoulder. Almost like it had a mind of it's own, it flew right to Karen, who easily caught it.

"Alright Karen," Jack said as he clapped. Everyone else clapped.

Karen looked at the bouquet and blushed.

"So," Popuri said. "Who's the lucky man Karen?"

Popuri was sure she already knew the answer. Karen walked away from Popuri and walked over to Rick.

"Hey Karen," Rick smiled. "Congratulations on catching the bouquet."

Karen grabbed Rick by his shirt and pulled him to her and gave him a deep kiss. Rick was stunned, as were others in the room.

"Woo hoo," Jack cheered. "Way to go Rick."

Popuri and Ann started clapping. They knew this was bound to happen. Whether Rick realized it or not, Karen has had it bad for Rick for a long time.

"I was wondering when she'd finally make her move," Ann said to Popuri.

"I know what you mean," Popuri replied.

The reception began to die down as Thomas, Zack, Saibara, Barley, and May paid respects to Jack and Popuri before heading home. While many of the others helped clean up, Jack, Popuri, Cliff, Ann, Karen, Rick, Lillia, and Rose stepped outside.

"Well," Jack said. "I don't know about anyone else, but I am exausted."

"So am I," Popuri said, yawning. "It's been a long day."

"Okay love birds," Karen grinned. "We'll clean things up here."

"Right," Rose said. She looked at Jack. "Take your wife home Jack."

"Yes Mom," Jack said with a grin.

Everyone laughed at the exchange.

"Jack," Lillia said as she walked up to him.

"Yes ma'am," Jack looked at her.

"Take care of my baby," Lillia leaned in and hugged Jack.

"I will," he hugged her back. "I promise."

Rose looked at Popuri. "Can I count on you to take care of my baby boy?"

Popuri nodded. "I'll take care of him."

"In more ways than one," Karen snickered.

"KAREN!" Popuri exclaimed as she blushed.

Everyone laughed again.

Rose stepped over to Popuri and hugged her. "Welcome to the family my dear."

"Thank you Rose," Popuri said, returning the hug.

"Jack," Rick said, extending his hand to Jack. "I entrust you with my sister. Be good to her."

"I will," Jack replied, shaking his hand.

Rose then walked over to Jack and hugged him. "Congratulations Jack."

"Thank you Mom," Jack returned the hug.

"I'll be heading home tomorrow," Rose said as she stepped back. "Will you come see me off?"

"I'll be there Mom," Jack replied. Popuri stepped to his side and grabbed his hand. "I should say, we'll both be there."

Jack and Popuri said their goodbyes before they started down the road toward their home. Popuri walked on Jack's right side, holding his hand in hers. She held up her skirt in her right hand so it wouldn't drag on the ground. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

As they walked, Jack looked up at the sky and sighed contently. It was the first time today that he wasn't nervous and everything was quiet. Now, he was heading home with his new wife. At this moment, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

They soon reached the gate of Moonlight Farm. Popuri stopped and looked up at the sign over the gate. Jack looked at her. He wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Is something wrong Dear?" Jack squeezed her hand.

She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah. I guess I'm still wrapping my mind around the fact that this farm, your farm, is my home now."

"It's not MY farm," Jack said in a gentle voice. He gestured to the farm. "This, is OUR farm."

She nodded slowly, still smiling. They walked through the gate and made their way to the front door of their house. Jack opened the door, but, he stopped Popuri from entering. He looked at her and smiled.

"This may be old fashioned of me," he said. He then scooped her up and held her bridal style.

Popuri laughed as she put her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. Jack then carried her into the house and used his foot to close the door behind him. He carried her into the living room before he set her back on her feet. He then put his arms around her waist. She kept her arms around his neck and burined her face in his chest.

"Welcome home Baby," Jack whispered to her. He felt her nod in response.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He leaned in and gave her a gentle, passion filled kiss. He felt her lean into it and heard a gasp escape her lips. They stood there kissing for a couple minutes before they seperated, both breathing a little heavier.

"I think we should get our wedding clothes off," Jack said. "This tux ain't the most comfortable thing in the world."

Popuri giggled. "I agree. This dress is a little uncomfortable too."

Jack and Popuri went into the bedroom. Popuri looked at the boxes, not sure which ones have her clothes in them.

"The boxes in front of the closet are your clothes," Jack said while he pulled a blue T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. "I think the top box has your night clothes in it. But, I can't be sure."

Popuri opened the top box in front of her closet. Sure enough, it contained her nightgown as well as her underwear. There was also her hair brush and her diary. The ribbon she tied around it to ensure no one would read it was still intact.

She grabbed her nightgown, brush, and diary. She looked on the other side of the room and saw that Jack had assembled her vanity.

"I'll dress in the bathroom," Jack said as he went to leave the room.

"Wait," she said, making him stop and look at her. She turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder at him. "Before you go, can you unzip me?"

"Sure," Jack replied. He walked up behind her. He put a hand on her bare shoulder, which made her gasp. He grabbed the zipper of her dress and unzipped it. Popuri held onto the dress so it wouldn't slip off her body.

"Thank you Jackie," she smiled at him.

"No problem," Jack grinned as he left the room and closed the door.

Jack entered the bathroom and closed the door. He easily removed his tuxedo and hung it on a hanger that was hanging from the towel rack. He put his hands on the counter by the sink and looked in the mirror. He was only dressed in a pair of briefs. He was in pretty decent shape given the type of work he does. He was no Adonis by any means. He shrugged everything off and put his shirt and shorts on before heading into the living room. The bedroom door was still closed to he sat in his chair, leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Popuri slipped her dress off and hung it in her closet. She then removed her veil and head dress, finally able to let her hair down. She put the veil with the dress and put the head dress on the vanity. She stopped and looked in the mirror. She was only wearing a pair of pink panties. She examined her body in the mirror.

"Will he like my body?" she whispered to herself. She shook her head. There is really no point asking such a question.

She slipped on her white with pink hearts nightgown. She then sat down at her vanity and started brushing her hair. She heard some music from the living room and smiled. Today has felt like a dream. She's been trying to let everything sink in. Hearing Jack's radio playing in the other room is driving it home for her. She looked at the ring on her finger and felt tears in her eyes again. She then smiled. They were finally married.

After she finished brushing her hair, she slipped a blue headband on and stood. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"I'll make him happy that he married me," she whispered. She then blew her reflection a kiss and headed to the door.

Jack turned his radio on as he decided to settle into his nightly routine. While the music played, he put on some water to boil while he prepared a pot of tea.

When the tea was ready, he put the tea pot, two cups, and the sugar bowl on a tray and set it on the coffee table. He sat on the couch just as the bedroom door opened. He watched Popuri come out of the bedroom dressed in her nightgown. She smiled at him as she walked over and sat next to him.

"I made some tea," Jack said as poured tea in both cups.

"Thank you," she whispered as she put a spoon of sugar in her cup.

They both sipped the hot liquid and sighed. The heat felt soothing to both of them. They felt the tea relax their muscles. It lived up to the name Relaxation Tea.

Jack glanced at Popuri and blushed slightly. Popuri looked at him. She noticed he was blushing.

"You okay Jack?" she asked him as she rested her hand on his knee.

"Umm," he looked away. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"I was just thinking," he looked back at her. "How sexy you look in your nightgown."

She blushed. He'd never said she was sexy before.

"You think I look sexy in my nightgown?"

"I do," he whispered as he put his tea cup down. "I have ever since I saw you in it when I visited you while you were sick. I didn't dare say anything then."

That did it for her. Him calling her sexy triggered her deep desire for him. Now that they were married, she knew it was finally okay to act on those desires. So, she put her cup down and moved closer so their thighs were touching. She turned her upper body enough to put her arms around his neck and she pulled him into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her force her tongue into his mouth. He was a little suprised by her forcefulness. She started to push him back as she straddled his lap. She then broke the kiss. She was panting hard. Jack swore her eyes were on fire. He has never seen this side of her before.

"Jack," she panted out. "I want you to make love to me."

Jack looked up at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" he whispered as he held her hands.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," she whispered breathlessly.

Jack slowly opened his eyes as the first rays of sunlight came through the window. He shifted slightly and looked at his sleeping wife. Her head was resting against his chest. He thought she looked like an angel. He smiled as he lightly stroked her cheek with his finger. This made her stir from her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened, and when she saw him , she smiled back.

"Morning baby," Jack muttered.

"Mmm," she shifted slightly. "Morning Honey."

Jack grinned. Honey? That's a new one. He normally hates pet names. But, he didn't seem to mind it so much coming from her. Guess marriage really does change you. That didn't take long.

Jack started to sit up, but Popuri shifted and tried to keep him right where he was. He laughed softly at her actions.

"C'mon Dear," he said. "I need to get up."

"No," she pouted. "I want you to stay with me."

He heard her giggle while she held him down.

"Admit it," she said. "It's nice right here with me."

"I can't deny that fact," he admitted. "But I need to tend to my livestock."

She huffed and bit him on the chest. Though it was more of a pinch.

"Oww," he jerked from her bite. This woman is a biter. Kinda kinky. "Quit biting me."

"No," she lightly bit him again. He jerked again. She started to laugh.

"Cut it out," he found himself laughing as well. He was discovering a playful side of Popuri he never knew existed. "If you let go, I'll get it finished as quick as I can so we can spend the rest of the morning together."

"Fine," she sighed and slid away from him. "I'll let you go for now, but don't forget,you promised to spend the morning with me."

He got out of bed, and tried to cover up, forgetting for a second about last night. She was watching him and giggled when he tried covering himself.

"Don't be shy honey," she winked at him. "I've already seen it. And believe me, I like the view."

He shook his head and sighed. "You're too much my love. What am I going to do with you?"

She got out of bed and walked over to him, still completely naked, and put her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're going to love me for the rest of your life," she replied.

"Is that a request or an order?" he grinned. She playfully pushed him away.

"Go on big boy," she giggled. "Get going before I ground you to the bedroom for the day."

"Don't tempt me little girl," he grinned. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

He quickly dressed in his usual overalls and T-shirt, boots, and baseball cap. While he got dressed, she put her panties and nightgown on. They walked out of the bedroom together. She sat on the couch while he grabbed his work gloves and rucksack from the closet by the front door. He looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back and waved.

"I'll be back in a little while," he said as he opened the door.

"Hurry back," she called back.

Jack stepped outside and closed the door. He sighed and headed toward the chicken coop. Before going in, he went over to the pump to water his crops. He figured he had two more weeks before he gets anything ready for harvest.

After turning the pump on, he went into the coop. The first thing he did was collect the eggs. He only had twelve eggs to gather and put in the collection box. He then cleaned out the feed and water troughs. He put fresh feed into one trough and put fresh water in the other. Lastly he had to clean the floors and spread fresh straw. It took him almost forty-five minutes.

He shut the pump off before heading for the barn. While he walked, he looked at the house and sighed. It's tough being a newly wed. He has to get his work done, yet all he wants is to spend all his time with his bride. He shook his head to clear his mind. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could be with Popuri again.

He spent the next two hours feeding, milking, and brushing his cows and sheep. He figured in the next few days he'll be ready to shear his sheep. Manna had asked to buy his first batch of wool so she could make some yarn. She was the only person he knew here that did any kind of crochet or knitting. He'd agreed to sell it to her and he was looking forward to fulfilling that contract.

He stacked the bottles of milk in the collection box and shut the lid. He stretched and sighed. He left the barn and closed the door. He went to the horse barn and fed Nitro. He gave his horse a good brushing too. When he was putting the brush away, Nitro bumped him with his nose, which made Jack lurch forward, almost falling down. Jack looked at the horse, who shook it's head and made a happy sound. Jack laughed softly and pet Nitro on the nose.

"I love you too Nitro," Jack said in a soothing voice.

Jack pet his horse a few more times before he left the barn and started walking toward the house. He checked his watch, which read 10:15am. His work had taken him over three hours. He picked up his pace to get back to the house. He reached the front door and found a note hanging on the door. He took the note and read it.

"Meet me at my restaurant around noon. -Kai"

Jack shrugged and went inside. He smelled fresh brewed coffee in the air. He took off his boots and walked into the kitchen to get him some of that coffee. He stopped when he saw Popuri, still in her nightgown, cooking some eggs and toast. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Welcome home Honey," she said cheerfully.

He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her relax into his grip. He kissed her on the temple.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute," she said as she continued cooking.

"You didn't have to make me anything," he muttered as he slowly let her go.

"I know I didn't have to," she replied as she put the eggs on two plates. "I wanted to." She smiled at him. "I want to be able to take care of you too."

"I won't say no," he smiled back as he poured a cup of coffee. "You know I can't deny you."

She picked up the plates of eggs and toast and put them on the dining room table. Jack poured a second cup of coffee and joined Popuri at the table. He put her cup next to her plate.

"Thank you for the food," Jack said. "It looks great."

"Enjoy," she smiled.

Jack took a bite and was floored. These were better than any eggs he'd ever had before in his life. He kept eating, maybe a little faster than he should've. He caught her staring at him. She would then start giggling.

"I guess my cooking passes your test."

He blushed. He didn't normally eat that quickly. But, he couldn't help it.

"These were the best eggs I've ever had," he said. He took her hand in his. "You're an amazing cook."

"You're making me blush," she muttered.

After they finished, Jack helped Popuri clean up. She told him he didn't need to, but he insisted. She decided not to push the issue. They then sat down, Jack in his chair, and Popuri on the couch, closest to him.

"Jack," Popuri broke the silence.

"Yeah?" he looked at her. "What is it?"

"I was thinking," she held out her hand. He took it in his. "Since we're married, I was thinking maybe I should use a pet name for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she blushed. "You've taken to calling me Baby and Dear, which you should know, makes me melt. Well, I'd like to return it."

"Well," Jack closed his eyes for a moment. "You've called me Jackie, which is a name I hate. But, from you, it feels right. You've also called me Honey before. I've never cared for being called by any pet names. But you, my love, can call me anything you want."

"Then," she smiled brightly. "I'll continue to call you Jackie and Honey. But, I promise that calling you Jackie will be for only the two of us."

Thank you Baby," he smiled back at her.

She stood up and extended her hand to him. He took her hand and stood. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Take a bath with me," she whispered with a naughty grin on her face. "I was kind of hoping you would wash my body for me."

He couldn't help but chuckle. At the same time, it was a very intimate gesture from her.

"Alright," he smiled. "Let me go take my work clothes off first. I'll join you in the bathroom in a minute."

"Don't take long," she said seductively as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

After their shower and soak in the tub, Jack and Popuri were getting dressed for the day. Jack was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He also wore his baseball cap. Popuri was wearing a blue skirt with a red blouse. She also wore a white apron similar to Elli's. She had her hair in a long braid that went to the small of her back.

Jack was suprised by her new look. She usually wore the same red skirt with white blouse and brown corset. He had to admit, she looked pretty good that way.

The two slipped their shoes on and headed out. They were to meet Kai at his restaurant and then see Jack's mother off at the dock.

They walked down the road past the poultry farm. Popuri thought it felt strange that she didn't live there anymore.

"Jack?" she asked as they walked.

"What is it?" he replied as he glanced at her.

"Do you think it would be alright if I still did some work at my family's farm?"

Jack wasn't expecting her to ask that. But, why was she asking his permission?

"Why are you asking my permission Dear?" he asked as he looked at her.

She stopped and looked at him. "Because your opinion on this is important to me."

"It's your choice," Jack replied. "I won't stop you if you want to keep working at the poultry farm."

She sighed. "I know you won't stop me Jack. But, is it alright with you personally?"

"Personally," Jack said. "I want to take care of you. But, I know learning how to help run a farm has been important to you. So, if you feel so strong about continuing to work at your family's farm, then do it. And I'll support you all the way."

She smiled and linked her arm in his as they started walking again. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know you want to take care of me Jack," she said. "I want to be able to help you on the farm. So, I'm gonna have Rick keep teaching me. How about I help on Mom's farm three days a week?"

"You don't need to negotiate with me," he laughed. "I told you I'll support whatever you choose."

"I know," she grinned. She raised up and pecked him on the cheek.

They walked into the town square. They saw Karen sitting on the bench near the bulletin board. It looked like she was reading a magazine of some kind. Jack figured the mail must've just arrived. They proceeded to the beach.

Popuri knocked at the door to Kai's place. A moment later, they heard the lock click and then the door opened. They were greeted by Kai, who had a smile on his face.

"Welcome," he said, ushering them in. "I was hoping you'd come."

"Well," Jack replied. "You left a note asking us to come."

"Besides," Popuri said. "We wanted to see you before you left."

Popuri walked up to Kai and hugged him. he returned the hug.

"I was glad you came Kai," she muttered. "It meant a lot to me."

"Hey," Kai said. "When I got your letter saying you were getting married, I had to come. I wanted to see you walk the aisle."

"So," Jack said. "What are your plans now Kai?"

"Well," Kai replied. "It's not time for me to open shop here yet. So, I'll be returning to my other job."

"Forgive me for asking," Jack said. "But, what is it you do when you leave here?"

"Same thing I do here," Kai responded. "I run seasonal restaurants. Mineral Town is my summer business. I run a different place for each season."

"Doesn't that get tiresome?" Popuri asked.

"Not at all," Kai grinned. "I enjoy what I do. And I never know what kind of people I'll meet."

"Sounds like fun," Popuri said.

"It has it's drawbacks," Kai replied. "It's hard to build lasting relationships."

Popuri got quiet. She thought she was treading on a sensitive topic. Kai had a serious thing for her until she fell in love with Jack. He'd told her he'd given up on her, but it still seemed sensitive.

"So," Jack spoke up, sensing Popuri's discomfort. "You asked us to come here Kai?"

"Ah yes," Kai hit his fist in his hand. "I had a gift for you two."

"For us?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Consider it a wedding present."

Kai pulled a set of tickets from a file he had on the counter. He handed them to Jack.

Jack looked at the tickets. They were for a cruise leaving from North City in three days. The cruise was to last a week.

"These..." Jack was speechless.

Popuri grabbed the tickets from Jack and looked at them. She gasped.

"You two deserve a proper honeymoon," Kai smiled.

"I don't know what to say," Jack said quietly.

"You don't need to say anything Jack," Kai said.

Popuri handed the tickets to Jack and gave Kai a hug.

"Thank you Kai," she whispered. "This means so much to me."

"Think of it as the adventure I promised you years ago," Kai hugged her back. "An adventure for you and your husband. Just go have fun with it."

She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Just take plenty of pictures and tell me about it when I return this summer."

"I will," Popuri nodded. "I promise. As long as you tell me about your travels in return."

Popuri and Jack had left Kai's place and were sitting on a bench in the town square. They were waiting to meet up with Rose. She was going to be heading home today. Jack was sad to see her go, but it was just part of life here.

"I was so suprised," Popuri said as she looked at the tickets. "When Kai asked to meet us, I wasn't expecting this."

"I know what you mean," Jack replied. "I'm still shocked myself. But, now we have a honeymoon trip. I had only envisioned just the two of us at home."

"That's the same thing I'd envisioned," she looked at him and smiled. "Now, we get to go on a romantic trip. Just the two of us."

He smiled back at her. "I think we're gonna have fun with it."

They sat and talked for a few minutes until Rose arrived, carrying her suitcase.

"Mom," Jack said when he saw her. He smiled and stood.

"Hi Rose," Popuri smiled and stood.

"Hello you two," Rose smiled.

"It's good to see you," Jack said as he hugged her.

"It's good to see you too son," Rose replied as she hugged him back. "I'm glad you two are here to see me off."

"Come on Mom," Jack grinned as he let her go. "I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye."

"How's married life so far you two?"

"Well," Popuri said. "Since yesterday, married life is treating us just fine."

"Can I expect grandkids soon?" Rose asked with a sly grin.

"MOM!" Jack exclaimed with a red face. Popuri blushed as well.

"Relax," Rose laughed. "Having children is just part of being married."

"I know," Jack said. "It's just that..."

"We haven't talked about having a baby yet," Popuri spoke up. She looked at Jack and smiled. "But, I'm not against it."

"Dear I," Jack was at a loss.

"It's alright Jack," Rose said. "There's plenty of time for you two to talk about that."

The three walked to the beach. Jack could see the ferry boat in the distance. He figured it'd be here in the next five to ten minutes.

Jack sat on a bench at the dock and takes a deep breath. Popuri sat on his left and Rose on his right.

"So Mom," Jack looks at Rose. "I don't think I asked how Grandma and Grandpa's store is doing."

"Hmm," Rose thought for a moment. "I wish I could say it's doing great. But, they've been struggling with some of their suppliers. They won't tell me the details, even though I've asked them many times."

"I'm sorry," Jack sighed. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You don't need to worry Jack," Rose replied. "You just live your life and," she pointed at Popuri. "Work your ass off to make her happy."

Jack laughed. "You keep telling me that."

"Maybe," Rose grinned. "But, it is sound advice."

They watched the ferry boat dock. Jack and Popuri gave Kai a quick farewell as he passed them to get on the boat. They walked Rose to the ramp.

"Well," Rose said. "I guess it's time to go now."

"Goodbye Mom," Jack smiled and gave her a hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Rose felt a tear leave her eye. "Take care of yourself my son."

Rose let Jack go and stepped over to Popuri and hugged her.

"Take care of yourself," Rose whispered to her.

"You too Rose," Popuri replied as she returned the hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, my daughter."

Popuri giggled softly at Rose calling her her daughter.

Rose stepped onto the boat just before the whistle blew. Jack and Popuri stood back as the ferry pulled away from the dock. As the boat moved away, Rose stood at the rail and waved goodbye to her son. Jack and Popuri waved back at her. In a couple minutes the boat was far enough away that they couldn't see eachother anymore.

Jack turned from the water and started walking, Popuri walking by his side. They walked in silence to the stairs leading to the square.

"You know," Jack said in a low voice. "We've walked this path many times."

Popuri looked at him and nodded. He looked back at her and smiled.

"But today," he continued. "It feels different in some way."

"What do you mean?" Popuri asked. She wasn't sure what he meant.

"Well," he replied. "I guess having Mom here brought a nostalgic feeling of home. The home you grew up in." He looked toward the water. "Watching her leave I guess has truly made it hit home for me."

He looked back at her and smiled. He took her hand in his.

"This island is truly my home now," he said as he looked in her eyes. "And you are my family. I'll never leave this island or you. I promise."

"If you left," she replied. "I would follow. I never want to be seperated from you Jack."

He smiled as he pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his chest and sighed contently.

"Let's go home Baby," he whispered to her. She nodded.

They left the beach hand in hand and headed to the home they shared. Though unsure what the future may hold, they both knew they could face anything as long as they were together.

 **End of Part III**

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **Sorry it took so long to post this part of my story. I've had a rough month in my personal life and haven't been able to do much writing. I'm hoping to get back to writing again so future chapters will be released faster.**_

 _ **Well, Jack and Popuri are married now. I have to admit I'm looking forward to the future of this story. I've been enjoying writing this story.**_

 _ **I chose to post a version of this chapter without any lemon content. I may or may not post the adult version of this chapter at a later date.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for Part IV coming soon**_


	14. Part IV Chapter I

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part IV**

 **Chapter I**

 _ **Monday, May 15**_

The sun was low in the sky as a new morning started for everyone in the small village of Mineral Town. Many made ready to open their small shops while others walked around town visiting with one another. Those that ran the local farms were up and going about their work of working their fields and caring for their livestock.

On one such farm on the south end of town, the young owner was in the field, on his hands and knees, pulling weeds from his crops of spring vegetables. He wore blue overalls with a white T-shirt, brown work boots, grey leather work gloves, a red neck scarf around his neck, and a blue and yellow baseball cap he always wore backward. He had brown hair and light brown eyes.

He stood and stretched as he looked out at his field and grinned. He was feeling very proud of the hard work he's put into his spring crops. It was looking like his strawberries were going to do well this year.

 _ **My name is Jack. I'm twenty-one years old. I was born and raised in North City. I moved here to Mineral Town a year and two months ago when I was willed this old decaying farm by a kind old man named Robert. I only recently learned he was an old friend of my grandfather.**_

Jack moved on to the next row of strawberry plants and got back on his hands and knees and started pulling weeds again. It was a full time job making sure his crops stayed healthy.

 _ **I remember when I started trying to play farmer. I was so arrogant at the time. I thought any idiot could work a farm. I learned so quick that it wasn't easy. I wanted to quit and go home on the second day. But, I promised Mom, on my Dad's memory, that I would work the farm for one year.**_

 _ **The saving grace I found here were the people. Living in the big city all my life I was not prepared for how kind the people were. I made friends the very first day. Watching them work hard and enjoying life so much inspired me to keep working and to not give up.**_

"Hey Jack," a voice called out.

Jack looked up when he heard his name called. He looked toward his chicken coop. There was a woman standing there waving at him. She was wearing a red skirt, white blouse, brown corset, and black headband. She had waist length, wavy pink hair, and red eyes. She was smiling brightly at him. He smiled and waved back.

"I just finished taking care of the chickens," she called out. "I'm gonna go make breakfast, alright?"

"Thanks for your help Dear," he called back. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Alright," she said. "Don't be too long."

Jack watched her head toward the house at the north end of his farm. He chuckled softly before getting back to work.

 _ **She has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I thank the Goddess everyday for letting me meet her. She is my beautiful wife, Popuri. We met the only time I visited this town as a boy.**_

 _ **After we met again when I returned, we'd become close friends pretty quickly. We fell in love pretty quickly I must say. By early summer last year we were dating. Some people wondered if we were moving too fast. We even asked ourselves that question. We decided we'll move as fast or as slow as we felt was right. Guess that's why I proposed to her on the night of the Harvest Moon.**_

Jack stood and stretched his back again. It's always tough work days when it was weeding time. He was greatful that the weather was clear and comfortable. Spring has always been his favorite season.

He walked to the shed to put his tools away so he could wash up for breakfast. Popuri hated it when he'd come to the table without washing up. One of her pet peeves he'd learned about her.

After cleaning up, Jack left the shed and headed to the house. He walked inside and took his boots off in the entry. He smiled when he smelled eggs and coffee in the air. He walked to the kitchen where Popuri was cooking.

"Smells great as always," Jack said as he stepped up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you Honey," she replied, looking over her shoulder at him. She gave him a sweet smile. "Go have a seat. Breakfast is almost ready."

Jack kissed her on the cheek and went to the table and sat down. He watched her work and smiled to himself.

 _ **I still dream of the day Popuri and I got married. It was the greatest day of my life. The woman who I love more than life itself became my wife. Sometimes it feels like I'm dreaming. If I am, I never want to wake up.**_

 _ **It's been a month and a half since then and, even though we've had some arguements, I can say, with no doubt in my mind, that I fall deeper in love with her every single day. If I could be happier in my life, I don't know how. I have everything I could ever hope for. I have brought this old farm back to a beautiful and productive place. I have wonderful friends and a perfect town to call home. And I'm married to the most wonderful woman in the world.**_

"Quit staring at me," Popuri said with a smile.

"Sorry," Jack replied as he laughed.

Popuri giggled as she put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Jack.

"I'll forgive you this time," she said with a wink as she sat across from him.

"You're too kind."

Jack started to eat his food. He thought it was delicious as usual. After a couple bites he noticed Popuri wasn't eating. As a matter of fact, Jack thought she looked a little green.

"Popuri?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

Popuri dropped her fork and ran from the table and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. A moment later Jack heard the disturbing sound of Popuri getting sick. Jack stood and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Popuri?" he gently knocked on the door.

The door opened slowly as she came out. She looked terrible. Jack helped her to the couch. She sat down and laid her head back and sighed. She then covered her eyes with her arm. Jack quickly got her a glass of water and sat next to her.

"Here," he said, holding the glass out to her. "Drink this."

She looked at him and smiled. He handed her the glass and she took a sip. She felt his worried eyes on her.

"I'm alright Jackie," she muttered.

"I don't call throwing up alright," he replied. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?"

"I just have a small bug," she retorted. "You worry too much."

"Really?" he sighed as he moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch. "I wonder how you'd have reacted if it were me who had a small bug."

Popuri thought for a second. She would've been upset that he didn't tell her he was sick.

"You're right," she said. She stretched out on the couch and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I would've gotten mad you didn't tell me."

He put his arm around her and laid his cheek against the top of her head. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. She'd felt lousy all morning. Now, she was feeling pretty tired. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Jack listened to his wife's breathing as it got slower and more even. He knew she was falling asleep. He started to slowly pet her hair. She let out a soft groan besfore he felt her body completely relax.

 _ **Growing up, I always thought Dad's reaction to Mom getting sick was going overboard. He was always worried and practically glued himself to her side. Now, I understand how he feels. Popuri has a mild stomach flu and I'm acting like she's going to die.**_

Jack sat quietly, holding Popuri while she slept. He stayed there for about an hour. As much as he hated the idea of leaving her, he had to return to work. He still had to at least take care of his cows and sheep. He figured he could get more of the weeding done tomorrow.

He slowly started to get up from the couch. He gently laid Popuri down on the couch. She didn't wake at all. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He then left the house to return to work.

The sun was just beginning to set when Jack returned to the house. He'd spent the last six hours tending to his animals and he'd also decided to get more weeding done. He figured he'd be able to finish the weeding tomorrow and the following day he was hoping to start stringing up barbed wire for his livestock pasture.

Jack removed his boots in the entry. He then walked into the living room. Popuri was sitting on the couch, her eyes closed. She must've heard him because she turned her head and looked at him.

"Hey Honey," she said as she smiled and stretched. "Welcome home."

"Thanks Dear," he replied as he gently put his hand on her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she answered. "I feel like a dozen horses ran over me. I'm just glad I haven't thrown up since breakfast time."

"That's good to hear," he said before he headed to the kitchen. "I'm going to make something to eat. You want something?"

"I would love some tea," she answered as she laid her head back.

"You got it."

Jack quickly made up some hot relaxation tea and a ham sandwich. He brought the items and set them on the coffee table. He poured a cup of tea and added a little bit of honey before handing it to Popuri.

"Thank you Honey," she said before taking a sip.

"You're welcome," he replied as he sat in his chair. He then grabbed the sandwich and started to eat it rather quickly. He was pretty hungry since he missed breakfast.

 _Journal Entry: Thursday, May 18_

 _It's been a rough couple of days around here. The farm is doing just fine. I've managed to get the weeding done and most of the pasture fence posts prepared. It's taken longer than I first thought to get the fence posts in place but, with luck, I should be able to start stringing the barbed wire tomorrow._

 _I've been worried about Popuri though. She's been sick since Monday. She has so little energy lately. I've begged her to go see the doctor, but she's refused. She can be so stubborn. It's been the main cause of our arguements over the last couple of days. I have to admit, she's been a bit moody as of late. Maybe it's her time of the month._

 _I remember Dad warning me about Mom's time of the month. I learned as I grew up to avoid her during that time. With Popuri, I've experienced her mood swings before, but right now, her mood swings are the worst I've seen. Hopefully it's almost over, at least for now. It's going to be fun dealing with that every month for the rest of my life._

 _The joys of marriage I suppose._

Jack quickly got dressed so he could get to his work for the day. Before he left, he checked on Popuri. He stood next to the bed and looked down on her still sleeping form. He gently pet her hair, which made her stir a little before she settled back down. He smiled as he moved his hand away from her.

Jack left the bedroom and made his way out of the house. He grabbed his rucksack as he left. He groaned when he saw the rain coming down pretty heavily.

"Great," he said with a sigh. "This'll make things so much fun."

The plus with the rain was he doesn't have to water his crops. He headed for his first job of the morning: his chicken coop. Once inside, he started by putting the feed in the trough. He really enjoyed working with the chickens, which he now had thirteen laying hens and a rooster. He also had two eggs in the incubator.

After he emptied, cleaned, and refilled the water trough, he turned his attention to cleaning the floors. In the year he'd been doing this, he'd gotten pretty quick with this job, so he had the floor cleaned and fresh straw laid down in short order.

Finally, he turned his attention to gathering and cleaning the eggs. He decided he was only going to ship out eight eggs and keeping five to go into the refrigerator in the house.

Leaving the chicken coop Jack noticed that the sky had gotten darker and the wind had started to pick up. He could also hear the rumblings of thunder in the distance. It was going to be a bad storm.

Jack moved quickly to the barn to get his livestock taken care of. Fortunately he had done a major clean up in the barn yesterday so today's clean up wouldn't take that long.

As he finished cleaning and began feeding his livestock, the barn was shaken by a loud crack of thunder and the sound of heavy rain echoed on the roof. The wind also strted howling through the barn. All Jack could do was try to concentrate on his work.

He was finishing with the water trough when another loud thunder clap shook the barn. At that moment, Jack could've sworn he'd heard a woman's muffled scream. That made him shut the water off. He quickly moved toward the door. He was listening closely. He was positive he wasn't imagining things.

Jack opened the door and was blasted by the wind and rain. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He debated if he needed to feed Nitro or not. He'd done a deep clean of the horse barn the day before and had put lots of feed and water in the troughs. Another crack of thunder shook the area and Jack heard the scream again. There was no mistaking it this time. Jack felt a knot in his stomach. He knew that voice.

"Popuri," he muttered as he turned and ran toward the house.

He opened the door to the house when the place was shaken by more thunder. When that happened he heard Popuri cry out again.

"Popuri," Jack called into the house as he closed the door behind him.

Hearing no response, Jack went into the living room. He then heard whimpering from the bedroom. He quickly made his way there. He saw Popuri sitting up in bed with her knees to her chest with her arms holding her legs tight and her face tucked. She was shaking and he could hear her crying.

"Honey," Jack said in a low voice. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, which made her jump.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Jack sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jackie," she muttered before she threw herself into his arms and tucked her face into his chest before she started crying again.

When thunder shook the house again, Popuri shrieked again and held onto him even harder. Jack was suprised. He had no idea that she was afraid of thunder. He'd never been around her during a thunder storm. Not sure what else he could do, he just held her close.

"Shhh," he soothed as he gently rubbed his hand up and down her back. "It's alright. I'm here."

He held her in silence while she cried. After a few minutes she finally stopped shaking. He kept rubbing her back slowly, soothingly. The whole time she kept her face buried in his chest. Jack wished he could do more for his wife, but he still had no idea what he could do.

Finally, Popuri lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes were red and a little puffy. Jack smiled sweetly at her, which made her give him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

He reached up and lightly stroked her cheek with his finger.

"What for?" he said.

"For being such a coward."

Jack chuckled softly. "Nonsense. You're not the first person to be scared of thunder."

At that moment, more thunder rumbled the house. Popuri whimpered and tucked her face into his shoulder. She started shaking again. Jack rubbed her back again. At the moment, he could only think of one thing he could do to try to take her mind away from the storm raging outside.

"Honey," Jack whispered. "Look at me."

Popuri slowly lifted her head and looked in his eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. Jack had never seen her look so vulnerable before. He cupped her cheek in his hand. He felt her lean into his hand. He then leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers. He felt her tense up for a moment before she pressed her lips into his and wrap her arms around his neck. He moved both his hands to the small of her back. He couldn't help but smile inwardly. Her shaking had stopped.

 _ **Saturday, May 20th**_

After two days, the storm had finally past. Jack was up early so he could check his farm for any damage the storm may have spent a couple of hours checking his field for damage. Unfortunately, he had lost some of his strawberry plants and some turnips. Luckily, the rest of his crops survived the storm.

 _ **I'm glad that most of my crops survived. At least I'll still be able to make a profit off them. My fence posts for my pasture survived intact. Which means I can start stringing the barbed wire today. With luck, I'll get the fence up before the end of the day so I can start putting my livestock outside this summer.**_

 _ **I still find myself distracted. I'm worried about Popuri. She's been out of sorts all week. She was sick as a dog for a couple days. Now, she's been worn out. I've never seen her so slugish. I've tried to get her to go to the doctor. Man, I thought I was stubborn. We've really had some arguements about this all week.**_

 _ **She's insisted on going to work at her family's farm today. I wish she'd reconsider. I don't want her to push herself too hard.**_

Jack was in his shed getting his wirecutters and other tools he'll need to string barbed wire, when Popuri came out of the house dressed in her usual attire. She also had a white purse hanging over her right shoulder. She stepped into the shed.

"Honey," she said, which made Jack look at her. "I'm headed over to Mama's now."

"Okay," Jack replied as he stepped over to her. He gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Be careful today Dear."

"Stop worrying," she snapped. "I've told you over and over that I'm alright."

"I still worry about you," he snapped back. "Can't I be concerned about you? You've been sick all week for crying out loud."

She sighed and went to the door. "I appreciate your concern Jack," she said, looking over her shoulder at him. "But I'd appreciate it more if you'd back off a little."

Popuri left the farm to head to the Poultry farm. She was irritated by Jack's worrying over her.

 _ **Damn him. Why can't he get it through that thick skull of his that I'm perfectly fine. Yeah, I've been sick the last couple days. But, I'm perfectly fine. I'd be a lot better if my husband would quit treating me like I'm a little girl.**_

 _ **I love Jack so much, and I do think it's sweet he cares so much, I just need him to give me my space. That's why I need to get out of here today. I've felt smothered this last week since he hasn't let me do anything all week.**_

Popuri went in the front door of the Poultry Farm. Lillia was sitting on the couch reading another one of her books.

"Morning Dear," Lillia said with a smile.

"Morning Mama," Popuri replied. She sat down in a chair and sighed.

Lillia noticed Popuri seemed a little distracted. "You alright Popuri?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Popuri snapped. She then covered her mouth and blushed.

Lillia raised an eyebrow. She hasn't seen her daughter this snippy in a long time.

"I'm sorry Mama," Popuri said in a low voice. "It's been a long week."

"Sounds like it," Lillia replied. "Feel like talking about it?"

Popuri nodded. Over the next few minutes she told her mother about what had happened over the last week. Her being sick and bed ridden, being tired, and she also told her how Jack was being overbearing. She was getting sick and tired of it.

"You two sound like a married couple," Lillia said bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Popuri asked, still sounding snippy.

"Jack's is just worried about you. Don't you remember how worried he was last time you were sick? He didn't want to leave your side."

"I remember," Popuri admitted. "I thought it was sweet at the time. Now, it's just annoying."

"And I bet he would be acting the same way if the roles were reversed." Lillia patted her daughter on the knee. "You just need to not let it get to you so much."

"Easier said than done Mama."

Lillia smiled at her. "You'll learn how to in time. Now, why don't you make us some tea while I open the store."

Popuri nodded and stood. She went to the kitchen while Lillia opened the medicine cases and officially opened the store. She glanced outside and saw Rick feeding the chickens. He'd let them out after them being kept in because of the storm. Lillia sat on her stool behind the counter and then turned on the radio.

Popuri started humming to the music while she boiled some water. She brewed a couple cups of orange spice tea with a teaspoon of sugar each. Once the tea was ready, she picked up the mugs and wnet to gile Lillia her cup.

Lillia found herself humming to the gentle music playing while she started reading her book. Even though her daughter was married and had moved out, she loved having her come over to help her out. She enjoyed having her children here and actually getting along. It was nice having peace here.

*CRASH*

Lillia jumped from the sound of mugs shattering on the floor. But, what got her attention more was the heavy thump that followed. She turned toward the kitchen and felt her blood go cold when she saw Popuri laying unconscious on the floor.

"POPURI!" Lillia yelled as she went to her daughter's side. She put her hand on her forehead. Lillia was glad she didn't have a fever.

She got back to her feet and went to the door.

"RICK!" she yelled out the door before returning to Popuri's side.

A moment later Rick came running in. He was shocked and scared when he saw Popuri laying on the floor. He knelt next to her and lightly shook her. They both sighed in some relief when they heard Popuri groan.

"Popuri," Rick said. "Can you hear me? Come on sis."

Popuri slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her brother.

"Rick?" she said in a weak voice. She looked at her mom, who looked like she was going to cry. "Mama?" She then put her hand to her forehead. Her head hurt.

"Rick," Lillia said in a stern voice. "Take her to the clinic right now."

Rick nodded and helped Popuri sit up.

"No," Popuri muttered. "I don't need to go to the clinic."

"Like hell," Lillia snapped. She sounded angry. "You collapsed in my kitchen. There is something wrong with you and you are going to the see the doctor."

Rick nodded as he helped Popuri to her feet. He caught her when she nearly fell again.

"Come on sis," Rick said. "You know you can't argue when Mom has made her mind up."

Popuri sighed in defeat. She didn't resist when Rick lifted her onto his back and went out the door.

Lillia locked the register and cases before she put her jacket on. Before she left the house, she grabbed her's and Popuri's purses. She made her way toward Moonlight Farm to get Jack.

Jack pulled the strand of barbed wire tight before he used a staple gun to shoot a staple into the fence post to hold the wire taught. He then used a couple nails and a piece of sheet metal to permanently secure the wire to the post.

Pleased with that point, he began pulling the wire to the next post. He had just stapled the wire to the post when he heard someone call his name.

"JACK!"

He looked over and saw Lillia standing near his tool shed. He wasn't expecting to see her today. He wondered what she needed. Suddenly, the staple slipped and the wire flew free and one of the barbs caught him in the arm.

"OWW! DAMN!" he spat as he put his right hand over the wound on his left forearm.

He ignored it for the moment as he walked toward Lillia.

"Hey Lillia," Jack said, the pain he was in evident in his voice. He then noticed Lillia looked upset. "What's the matter?"

"Are you alright?" Lillia couldn't help but ask after seeing the blood coming from Jack's arm.

"I'm fine," Jack assured her. "Again, what's wrong? Did something happen to Popuri?"

"She collapsed," Lillia spoke in an upset tone. She saw Jack go pale.

She grabbed his arm before he could bolt toward the gate. Jack tried to pull his arm away, but she had a strong grip.

"Rick took her to the clinic Jack," she said in a stern voice. "Try to calm down a little."

Jack looked at her and nodded. She nodded back and released his arm. Jack walked with Lillia to the gate. He wanted to run to the clinic. He wanted nothing more thant to get to Popuri's side. Lillia seemed to sense his anxiety.

"Go on ahead Jack," she said. "I'll catch up to you."

"You sure?" he asked her. He didn't want to just abandon her.

"Go on," she answered. "Go to your wife. I'll be just behind you."

Jack nodded before he ran out the gate. Lillia sighed as she followed him at a slower pace.

Popuri remained quiet while Rick carried her on his back. She wasn't very happy that he was taking her to the clinic. She would've perfered going home, but her mother was insistant that she go see the doctor. She never could say no to Lillia when she got mad.

Rick moved at a light jog down the street. He'd just passed the library when he caught sight of Karen coming out of the store. Karen perked up when she saw Rick coming her way with Popuri on his back.

"What happened?" Karen demanded as she ran up alongside Rick.

"Mom's overreacting," Popuri spat.

"She's not overreacting," Rick shot back. "You passed out sis."

"You what?" Karen was shocked.

"She collapsed right in front of Mom," Rick said. "And she is pissed because Mom ordered her to the clinic."

"I'd rather go home thank you very much," Popuri spat.

"She's also got an extra short fuse," Rick continued.

"I kinda noticed," Karen replied. She looked at Popuri. "It couldn't hurt to have Tim take a look at you. You know, make sure you're alright."

"You too Karen?" Popuri snapped.

"Relax," Karen replied. "Geez. What got up your ass?"

Popuri didn't say anything as they entered the clinic. Elli looked up from her papers. She stood and walked over to the three.

"Popuri?" she asked. "What's going on? What happened?"

"She collapsed," Rick answered.

"I got a little light headed," Popuri said as Rick put her down. "It's no big deal."

"I came in the house and you were unconscious," Rick said. "I wouldn't call that no big deal."

"I agree," Elli said. She motioned for Popuri to follow her. "Let's get you checked out."

"Fine," Popuri sighed as she followed Elli to an exam room.

Rick and Karen looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I can't recall ever seeing her like that," Karen said. "She's never been that hostile to anyone before."

"I know," Rick replied. "She is not herself."

Popuri sat on the exam table and sighed. Elli closed the curtain behind her.

"Don't worry," Elli said. "We'll make this as quick as possible."

"Good," Popuri replied. "Sooner we get this done, the sooner I can go home."

Elli nodded and proceeded to check her vitals. She also had some blood drawn for a few tests. She was right that the physical exam didn't take long. Popuri told her that she'd been sick that week.

"Well," Elli said. "Your vitals look fine. Hopefully your blood test will tell us more."

"Elli," Doctor Tim called. "I need your help."

"Coming Doctor," Elli said. She looked at Popuri and smiled. "I'll be right back."

Popuri nodded as Elli left. She sighed and groaned. She wanted to go home. This place was bringing up unhappy memories.

"What happened to you?" she heard Elli say from another exam area.

"Barbed wire got me."

Popuri gasped and stood. She recognized Jack's voice.

"Jack," she said as she opened the curtain. She saw Jack sitting on another exam table. She gasped in horror when she saw his left forearm covered in blood which was coming from a gaping wound.

"Popuri," Jack stood when he saw his wife.

"Sit down," Tim said in a stern voice.

Jack sat back down. He held his right hand out to Popuri. Before she could take his hand, Elli grabbed his right hand with a wet cloth. She used it to wash the blood from his hand.

"Are you alright?" Popuri asked him.

"I should be asking you that," Jack replied. He held his now clean hand out to her. "When your mom told me you collapsed, I got really scared."

"I'm sorry," Popuri replied as she took his hand in hers. She sat on the table next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Is that how you hurt your arm?"

"No," Jack replied, smiling at her. "The staple I used to hold the wire failed. It happened before I found out."

It took a few minutes for Tim to stitch Jack's arm closed. After he was finished, he had to let Elli clean his arm up so she could bandage him up. Once she was finished, she excused herself so she could take care of Popuri's bloodwork.

"So," Jack said, looking at Popuri. "What exactly happened?"

"I was making some tea," Popuri replied. "I turned from the counter and everything went black. Next thing I knew, I was looking up at Rick and Mama. I also had a splitting headache."

"I see," Jack nodded. He put his arm around her waist. "I'm just glad you're alright."

She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. She was feeling tired again. Deep down she wanted to know what was wrong. She'd been sick plenty of times, but she'd never been this wiped out.

"Doctor," Elli said, making Jack and Popuri look at her from across the room. They saw her hand a clipboard to Tim. "Popuri's test results."

Popuri perked up when she heard this. She watched Tim examine the clipboard.

"These confirmed?" Tim asked.

"Yes Doctor," Elli replied. "Do you want to give her the results, or should I?"

Tim stood up from his chair. He motioned for Elli to follow him. When they both walked over to the couple, Popuri got nervious. Sensing this, Jack tightened his grip around her waist.

"Got your results," Tim said.

"So I heard," Popuri replied.

"So," Jack spoke up. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well," Tim looked at the results. He looked at Popuri. "Let me be the first to congratulate you." He handed her the clipboard. "Popuri, you're pregnant."

"What?" Popuri was in shock. She looked at the clipboard and saw the pregnancy test part of the blood test showed positive.

Jack was silent. He couldn't believe what the doctor just said. He didn't know how to process this. He looked up when Popuri put her hand on his shoulder.

"Honey," Popuri muttered as she showed Jack the results. She felt a couple tears fall from her eyes.

Jack looked at the results. He felt a smile come to his mouth. It was true. His wife was pregnant. He stood and looked at her. He saw the tears in her eyes and a small smile forming on her face. He didn't let her get off the table before he hugged her tight.

"I'm gonna be a dad," Jack whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Popuri nodded as she kept crying. He could hear some soft laughing from her as well. Jack pulled back and looked at her. He would wipe the tears from her face.

"I love you," Popuri muttered to him as she got off the table. "I love you so much."

"All right you two," Elli interupted. She had a smile on her face. "Why don't we get you two out of here."

"Right," Jack said. He looked at Popuri. "Let's go home."

Popuri nodded as Elli lead them from the exam area to the front desk. When they entered the front room, Rick, Karen, and Lillia stood. Jack motioned for them to stay back while they talked to Elli.

"Now then," Elli said as she sat at her desk. "First Jack. You need to watch what you do for at least a week. Your wound needs time to heal."

"Right," he said with a sigh. "I'll never get that fence built at this rate."

"Well," Elli grinned. "Maybe you shouldn't play with barbed wire."

"Fat chance there," Jack laughed.

"And Popuri," Elli moved on. "I'll need to see you in a week to do another check up."

"Another appointment?" Popuri complained.

"You'd best get used to it," Elli replied. "We're going to be seeing a lot of each other in the coming months."

"Alright," Popuri surrendered. "I'll be here next week."

"Good," Elli nodded. She looked at the two of them and smiled. "Well you two, get out of here and both of you take it easy."

Jack and Popuri turned toward the door and were met by the other three.

"Popuri," Lillia said quietly as she hugged her daughter. "Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine Mama," Popuri replied, hugging her back.

"So," Karen spoke up. "What did they say Popuri?"

"Yeah," Rick nodded. "Did they find what was wrong with you?"

Popuri and Jack looked at each other. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Sit down everyone," Popuri said.

Karen, Rick, and Lillia sat down. Lillia was worried now.

"What's going on?" Karen asked. She too, was getting worried.

"To answer Rick's question," Popuri said. "They did find out what's wrong with me."

Popuri closed her eyes and swollowed hard. Jack put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Well?" Rick spoke up. "Don't keep us in suspense here."

"Tell us already," Karen said impatiently.

Lillia stayed quiet. She was starting to suspect what her daughter was going to say. She wanted to be right.

Popuri opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Karen squealed and leapt to her feet. The threw her arms around Popuri and hugged her.

"Congratulations," Karen said.

Rick stood slowly, in complete shock. He recovered quickly and grinned. Lillia was smiling as well. She was right. She stood and walked over to Popuri, who was still locked in a tight hug from Karen.

"Come on Karen," Popuri said. "I'd like to breathe here."

"Oh," Karen quickly let go. "Sorry about that."

"You're forgiven," Popuri laughed. She then looked at Lillia. She had a tear in her eye. "Mama?"

Lillia pulled her daughter into a gentle hug, who hugged her back.

"I'm so happy for you Dear," Lillia said in a quiet voice.

"Thank you Mama," Popuri whispered.

Karen looked at Jack and grinned. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Congratulations to both of you," she said in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you Karen," Jack replied. "I'm honestly still in shock."

"I'll bet," she said as she stepped back.

Rick stepped up to Jack and extended his hand. Jack grinned and shook his hand.

"Congrats to both of you," Rick said with a grin.

"Thank you Rick," Jack replied.

Jack and Popuri walked down the road headed toward home after finally leaving the clinic. Karen had invited them to her place, which Lillia and Rick accepted. Jack and Popuri decided not to. They just wanted to go home.

They walked slowly down the empty street Popuri held Jack's hand and rested her head against his shoulder. Her mind was occupied by what she'd been told. She was pregnant. She was a flood of emotions right now. She was happy, excited, and scared.

Jack had a lot on his mind too. Everything in their life had changed in a single afternoon. He and Popuri were going to be parents. They'd talked about starting a family, but he wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. They haven't even been married two months. Sure, he was happy, but he was scared. Was he even ready to be a father?

After returning home, Jack went back to work on the farm. Since he couldn't work on the fence, he went to take care of his animals. He had neglected to take care of them earlier.

While he tended to his farm work, Popuri went in the house and decided to distract herself by getting the house cleaned up. Since she'd been sick, she'd fallen behind in her work. She was feeling unsure at the moment.

 _ **I'm at a loss. Since we left the clinic, Jack hasn't said much at all. I don't know if he even wants to be a father. I know he seemed happy when the doctor told us, but he hasn't really talked since then. We got home and he just went back to work. He didn't even come inside with me.**_

 _ **But, what about me? Am I even ready to be a mother? I have dreamed about it, but now it's going to be happening for real. I am very excited, but I'm also terrified.**_

 _ **I'm pregnant. I say it out loud and I say it in my mind**_. _**No matter how many times I say it, it still doesn't feel real. I guess I'm still numb. I think I better talk to Mama tomorrow. I could use her advice.**_

Popuri heard the front door open. She looked up from her seat on the couch as Jack entered the room. He sat down in his chair and sighed. She looked down and sighed. The silence between them was hard to deal with.

Jack finished his work for the day as the sun started to get low in the sky. He'd been using the time alone to think about today. He walked to the tool shed to clean up before going in the house.

 _ **I keep asking the same question over and over. Am I ready to be a father? I honestly don't know if I am. We'd only ever talked about it once. We were walking the deck of the cruise ship during our honeymoon. I liked the idea, but I wasn't expecting it so soon. I thought it would be just the two of us for at least a year.**_

 _ **I don't even know what it means to be a father. Dad died before I could ask him. I feel so alone right now. Am I being selfish thinking like this?**_

 _ **I had hoped doing some work would help calm my mind. But my mind is just going in circles. There's no escaping this. I think it's time to talk to Popuri. I've always been able to find my answers by talking to her, even if the questions I have don't have anything to do with her.**_

Jack opened the front door and walked in. After taking his boots off and putting his rucksack in the closet, he walked into the living room and sat in his chair. He heard Popuri sigh, which made him look at her. She was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. He turned and looked out the window. He wasn't sure what to say at the moment.

"You've been quiet," Popuri finally spoke, which made Jack look at her. She looked up at him. "Since we got home. I was starting to miss your voice."

"I know," Jack muttered. "And I'm sorry."

"I know you've got a lot on your mind," she continued.

He nodded. Why the hell was he struggling with this? This is supposed to be a happy occassion. He started mentally slapping himself.

"Please," she pleaded, pulling him out of his mental fight. "Talk to me Jack. Tell me what's wrong."

She looked like she was about to cry. Jack felt like a fool. He'd been so hung up on his own feelings and insecurities that he forgot about how she must be feeling. This has to stop.

"I'm sorry Baby," Jack said as he stood. "I've been acting like a fool."

He walked around the coffee table and sat on the couch next to her.

"What do you mean? she asked.

"I mean," he replied as he took one of her hands in his. "I've just spent the last few hours going in circles."

"I don't understand," she gently squeezed his hand. "Is it about what happened today?"

He nodded. "I keep asking myself if I'm ready to be a father." He looked at her. "I honestly don't know if I am. And that scares me."

"I think I understand," she replied, giving a weak smile. "I've been asking myself if I'm ready to be a mother. I don't know if I am, but I do know that I want to be a mother."

She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Ask yourself this Jackie, do you want to be father?"

He couldn't help but smile. He did want to be a father. He'd thought about that after high school. But at the time, he figured he'd be a life long bachelor.

"Thank you," he reached up and cupped her cheek. "I needed that. I do want to be a father."

She leaned in and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. They sat in the darkening room in silence. The only sound in the room was their quiet breathing.

 **End of Part IV Chapter I**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _It's been slow going in writing lately. Christmas is approaching and it's been busy for me. I'm hoping to get back on the ball after the holiday season ends. With winter coming into full swing, I'll have a little more time to write._

 _I want to take a moment to thank a couple people who have given me honest feedback on this story._

 _Durotos: You pointed out some story areas I painted myself into a corner on. Mostly how I turned Rick into a total jackass for no reason. I can only hope the background story I gave him helped change the direction on the character. I hope you'll continue to keep me on my toes._

 _The Princess Maker: Thanks for pointing out my grammar errors. I've since re-read my fic and realized it's full of errors. I guess I didn't proof read it well enough before I posted it. Hopefully in the future I'll do better. Thanks for the spell checks._

 _Now, I've entered part 4 of my fic. I intend to slightly change direction in the story, as evident with the addition of internal monologues. I'm looking to expand on Jack's background in this part. I feel he needs more flushing out. I am hoping to expand on why he came to Mineral Town. More than what Jack or Rose explained in earlier chapters._

 _By the end of Part 4, Jack and Popuri will be welcoming their child into the world. I want to know form you readers: do I go with the game and they have a boy, or do I change things and give them a girl? (For the record, I know they put having a girl in More Friends of Mineral Town. I never played that one.)_

 _Anyway, to all of you who have stuck with me, Thank You very much._

 _Stay tuned..._

 **Part IV Chapter II**... _Coming Soon_


	15. Author's Message

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **A Message from the Author**

 _Hello readers, I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter. I am working on it as we speak. Thank you for your patience on this._

 _I want to let you know some of my plans for the up coming chapters. I have decided to go into the background of Jack. I was thinking of what could've made him into who he is in this story. Maybe he had family issues that drove him from his old life. It's been my experience that family troubles makes a person leave to start a new life._

 _But, what happens to a person when they are faced with their old life? How will they handle it? And how will it effect their new life?_

 _Is this a wise direction to go in this story? I need some feedback if any of my readers want me to go into his background. I'm a ways off from the next chapter from being ready, so a rewrite is possible._

 _Currently, my plan is to take this story as far as Popuri having the baby. After that I had planned on bringing this story to an end. This story hads been a challenge and a lot of fun to write._

 _I am also writing a new original story on 's sister site . My story over there is called "The Empire Venus: The OMEGA Disaster."_

 _It's off to a bit of a slow start, but it'll get better._

 _Okay, enough cheap plugging on my work._

 _Again, to all you who have read my story, thank you. Some of you have mentioned about me crossing over with other Harvest Moon games, like the ds game. I can't because I've never played it. I've only really played Friends of Mineral Town and I've dabbled a little in Back to Nature and A Wonderful Life. I've also played a little bit of Tale of Two Towns. But not enough of any of them to use in a story. In the full scheme of things, I'm still pretty new in the Harvest Moon universe._

 _I've been dinged by several readers about grammar errors. Thanks for pointing them out. I plan on going through every chapter on my computer and fixing the errors and then reposting them._

 _Finally, I would like to say, to all who have posted reviews, and to all who have read my story and haven't reviewed, thanks for taking the time to read my work. You are why I keep writing. Please keep reading._

 _ **Thank you all and God bless.**_

 **Stay tuned for Part IV Chapter II...coming soon**


	16. Part 4 Ch 2: Family Matters

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part IV**

 **Chapter II: Family Matters**

 _Journal Entry: Friday, May 26_

 _It's been a pretty wet week around here. I've at least saved time watering my crops. I had a decent harvest on my strawberries a couple days ago. I've made a nice profit selling them, which'll allow me to buy some seeds for my summer planting. I need to go see Won to get some pineapple seed. Though I don't intend to plant as many as I did last year, I want to dedicate a good part of my field to them. I intend to dedicate a good part of my farm for the rest of the year to high value crops._

 _Popuri has been in better spirits too. I think she's glad to be feeling better. Her sickness and excess fatigue are gone, at least for now. I've also seen an extra bounce in her step since we found out she's pregnant._

 _I was excited and scared when I found out. I wasn't ready for fatherhood. I'm still not. But Popuri helped me realize that even though I'm not ready, I want to be a dad more than anything in the world._

 _She had her first appointment with Elli yesterday. She's not just a nurse, she's also the local midwife. Popuri hasn't told me much about what went on. Told me it didn't concern me. I'll take her word for it._

Jack got dressed and made his way outside to get to work. He sighed when he saw it was another rainy day. He made his way to the coop to tend to his chickens.

After spending an hour feeding his chickens and cleaning the coop, Jack came out of the coop carrying a basket of eggs. He had to drop them in the collection box near the house since the one in the coop was broken.

"Good morning Jack," Popuri said as she came out of the house. She had a raincoat on over her usual outfit.

'Hey Honey," Jack said with a smile as he placed the basket in the collection box. "I assume you're heading over to the poultry farm?"

"Yup," she nodded. "I've been told I need to keep myself active. Elli said it'll be good for me and the baby."

"That's good," he replied. "Just be careful and don't overdo it."

"I know Jackie," she said as she gave him a light kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Alright," Jack smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Jack waved as Popuri left the farm. He sighed and headed toward the barn to tend to his animals. He had hoped to finish his pasture fence, but it'll have to wait until he returned from his trip.

A few nights ago Jack and Popuri had decided to go visit his mother in North City. They intended to suprise her with the news that she was going to be a grandmother.

After he finished tending to his animals, Jack made his way out of the gate and down the road. He had to talk to Cliff about taking care of the farm while he was gone. Cliff had never had a problem helping him with the farm. Jack always made sure to pay him for the help, even though Cliff told him it wasn't necessary. He always told Jack that that's what friends do, they help eachother and ask nothing in return. Jack swore that, one day, he would repay Cliff for everything he's done for him.

Jack arrived at the winery and looked around. He spotted Cliff at the far end of the vineyard. He grinned as he watched Cliff tying off vines, remembering their work last fall. He has always been a hard worker. Jack felt he's one hell of a farmer. He quietly strolled over to where Cliff was working.

"How's it going Cliff?" Jack asked, grabbing his attention.

"Hey Boss," Cliff said with a grin. "I'm keeping busy. I hear you're going on a trip?"

"That's right," Jack replied. "How'd you hear about that?"

"Popuri told Ann," Cliff answered. "So, naturally, Ann told me."

"I shoulda known," Jack laughed. "Well, makes my business here easier to bring up."

"Let me take a guess," Cliff grinned as he tied another vine." You need me to help on the farm again?"

"Have I become that obvious?"

"Hey Jack," Cliff laughed. "I don't mind helping you out on the farm. All you ever have to do is ask."

"You're the best Cliff," Jack said.

"Just enjoy the time with your family."

Jack spent about an hour visiting with Cliff before he returned home. He spent the time alone by doing another of his favorite things: he cooked a nice dinner of chicken and rice so when Popuri got home there'd be a hot meal waiting for her. When she got home a quarter past five, she was suprised and very pleased by what was waiting for her.

By eight, they had settled in for the evening. Jack had the music playing while he read a book. He happened to glance over at Popuri. He noticed she was doing some sewing. He'd never seen her do that before.

"When did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Huh?" she looked at him. "You mean sewing?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I've never seen you do that before."

"Is that so?" she giggled. "I used to sew all the time. I've decided to start doing it again. I guess I'll be doing it more often in the future."

"I just learned something new about you," Jack said.

"I'm glad I could share that with you Honey. I'm looking forward to learning more about you on our trip."

He grinned as he went back to his book. He glanced up as she went back to her sewing. He quietly sighed and closed his book. He put it on his end table and stood. She glanced up at him as he walked around the coffee table and sat next to her.

He looked at her and smiled as he put his arm around her. She smiled as she put her sewing down and leaned into him and closed her eyes. He kissed her on her temple before touching his forehead to the side of her head. He took a deep breath, smelling the flower scent of her shampoo and her sweet perfume.

She giggled softly when he kissed her. She wasn't sure what's gotten into him, but she liked it. She turned her head and looked in his eyes. He smiled back at her. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What's gotten into you?" she muttered.

"I need a reason to show affection?" he answered.

"No," she said. "No reason at all."

She turned and put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He moved his arms around her waist while he kissed her back. They kissed for a few minutes. They started with gentle kissing and by the time they seperated for air, they were sharing deep, passionate kisses.

Jack rested his forehead against hers, smiled, and looked into her eyes. She smiled back at him. He moved his hand from her back, to her hip, and slowly up her side. She closed her eyes and gave a sweet sigh. He brought his hand to her shoulder and traced his fingers down her arm before grasping her hand. She smiled again at him. He smiled back and moved his hands to the ties of her corset.

"I never asked you before," he asked in a low voice. "Why do you wear this corset?"

"I never really thought about it before," she replied. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"I do," he said. "I think it looks good on you."

She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist again. He put his forehead against hers and sighed. He then moved a hand to her stomach and gently rubbed. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of the baby, their baby, that was growing inside her.

She giggled softly as she put her hand on top of his.

"I hope it's a girl," Popuri whispered.

He looked at her and grinned.

"If it's a girl," he whispered back. "I know she'll be as beautiful as her mother."

"If it's a boy," Popuri said. "He'll be a wonderful man just like his father."

"No matter what we have," Jack cupped her cheek in his hand and looked in her eyes. "Our baby will be perfect."

"You're right Honey," Popuri smiled.

It was eleven at night and Jack and Popuri were in bed. She was sound asleep while Jack stared at the ceiling. He just couldn't sleep. So, since sleep wasn't coming anytime soon, he decided to quietly get up. He grabbed his journal and went to the dining room, making sure to close the bedroom door so he didn't disturb his wife. He turned the light on, sat down at the table, and opened his journal.

 _Journal Entry: Friday, May 26 Suplimental Entry_

 _Well, we leave for North City tomorrow to visit Mom and tell her she's going to be a grandmother. I know she'll be excited. I am looking forward to seeing my aunts and grandparents as well. I haven't seen them in four years._

 _There is one thing about going back that's been on my mind. That's confronting my dad's family. I haven't seen them since my falling out with Dad. I've always told everyone how close I was to Dad, and when I was younger we were close. I've been embarrassed about the falling out with Dad that, besides Mom, I've told no one the truth._

 _Living here as long as I have, this place has changed my heart. The pain and anger I've held for Dad for so long has begun to fade. Deep down I know I have to face my past if I'm ever going to be free of it._

 _But I can't help but be afraid. I've been running from my past for so long, can I truly face it? I sound like I'm going in circles here._

Jack closed his journal and stood. He needed some air so he slipped his coat on over his T shirt and shorts. After putting on his boots, he grabbed his flashlight and went outside.

A few minutes later, he found himself sitting on the rocks near the mine and hot spring. He was lost in thought about what could happen in the city. So lost that he didn't notice another person come up the stairs. At least he would've seen their flashlight.

"Who's there?" a man's voice broke Jack out of his day dream. "That you Jack?"

"Cliff?" Jack asked, recognising the voice from the dark figure.

"What are you doing up here Boss?" Cliff asked as he walked over to Jack.

"Me?" Jack said. "What are you doing here?"

"I like to take night walks every so often," Cliff answered. "Why are you here?"

Jack sighed. He'd been mulling over the bad choices he's made in his life.

"I've been thinking," Jack said. He looked down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Boss," Cliff said as he sat on a nearby tree stump.

"I've been asked this before," Jack said, as he stood. "But now, I'll ask you. Do you have any family secrets? Something that weighs on your soul?"

Cliff was a little suprised by the question. Jack never talked to him like this before.

"I do have something," Cliff answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering how do you handle it?"

"I just do," Cliff said. "What's going on Jack? Why are you asking me about my past?"

"I'm sorry Cliff," Jack said. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"You wanna talk?" You've heard me out on problems in the past. If I can help you, I'd like to try."

Jack stayed quiet for a few minutes while he thought about what Cliff had said. He had confided in Jack a few times. Opened up about some parts of his past. Jack did feel he he could trust him.

"I think I need to talk about this," Jack finally said. He took a deep breath before he continued. "You know I've told you I came here to start a new life."

"Right," Cliff said. "You've told everyone heere that one time or another."

"I also came here to escape my old life," Jack said. "More so to escape my father's family."

"What do you mean?" Cliff asked.

"Four years," Jack said as he looked at the ground. "Four years ago I had a major falling out with my father that lead to me leaving my home."

Jack and Popuri were up early so they could get their chores done before the ferry was ready to leave for the mainland. Popuri was busy cleaning the living room and kitchen while Jack tended to his chickens and other livestock.

Jack stood outside his barn and looked at his field. The final harvest of the spring crops were only a couple weeks away. He had to make sure to be back from the city so he could work the harvest and make final preparations for the summer planting.

"Yo Jack," Jack looked toward the gate and saw Cliff and Ann.

Jack grinned and walked over to them. He shook Cliff's hand.

"Glad to see you guys," Jack said. "You don't know how much we appreciate your helping us."

"We're glad to help," Ann said.

"That's right," Cliff said. "That's what friends do."

The three of them walked together into the house. Jack then went into the bedroom and closed the door. He needed to get cleaned up since it was nearly time to head to the dock. Zack, who ran the ferry, didn't like to be kept waiting.

Ann sat at the dining room table and watched Popuri finish up the dishes. She smiled when she saw her suitcase and Jack's duffel bag sitting near the front door.

"I bet you're looking forward to this trip," Ann said.

"I am," Popuri said with a smile. "I'm excited to meet Jack's family and to see where he grew up."

Popuri put the last of the dishes away and hung the towel up. She then sat next to Ann. She glanced toward the living room and then back at Ann.

"I am a little concerned about Jack," she whispered to Ann.

"Why is that?" Ann asked.

"Well," Popuri answered. "He seems almost afraid of leaving. I've asked him if he's alright and he tells me that he's fine."

"Hmm," Ann nodded. "I figured he'd be excited to go back home."

"So did I," Popuri sighed. "Now I'm not sure. I just wish he'd talk to me. You know, tell me what's wrong. I'm his wife, shouldn't he trust me?"

"Look," Ann said as she grasped Popuri's hand. "I don't pretend to know what goes through his mind, but I'm sure he has a reason for being afraid. Give him time Popuri. I'm sure he'll open up to you."

"I hope you're right Ann," Popuri said.

"Trust me," Ann grinned. "Most guys don't share their inner feelings with women right away. And I bet Jack is that kind of guy. I'd say spend an evening and just talk. Maybe he'll open up. Try it while you're in the city. Maybe being back home will make him want to open up to you."

Popuri nodded. "I'll try."

"Atta girl," Ann smiled. "Like I said, give him time."

It was nearly nine o'clock when the four reached the dock. Jack was wearing a red flannel shirt and jeans with his baseball cap. Popuri wore a dark blue skirt with a white blouse, no corset, with a pink jacket and a light blue head scarf. Jack carried his duffel bag in one hand and Popuri's suitcase in the other. He walked ahead of the group as he walked up to Zack, who stood next to his boat.

"How's it going kid?" Zack asked with a big grin on his face.

"Doing good," Jack answered. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime pal," Zack said. "Go ahead and stow your gear. We'll be outta here in a few minutes."

Jack nodded as he carried the luggage aboard the boat. Meanwhile, Popuri, Ann, and Cliff stood near Zack's house. Popuri was feeling very nervous. She was about to leave home for the first time. She knew she would be alright since Jack would be with her.

Knowing how nervous Popuri was, Ann grasped her hand and squeezed. Popuri looked at her and smiled, squeezing her hand in return.

"Everything will work out just fine," Ann said to her.

"I know," Popuri replied.

Cliff left the ladies to talk while he walked over to the boat, where Jack was just getting off.

"Hey Boss," Cliff said.

"What's up Cliff?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to wish you luck on your trip," Cliff said as he extended his hand to Jack.

"Thanks Cliff," Jack said as he shook his hand. "I appreciate it. And thank you for helping with my farm."

"I'm always willing to help Jack," Cliff said. "Also, remember what we talked about last night."

Jack nodded. "I'll do my best. Again, thanks for listening."

Cliff grinned before he looked over at the women.

"Just don't forget to tell Popuri your story. She deserves to know."

"I know," Jack said as he looked over at his wife. "I'm going to tell her everything."

They were interrupted by the blare of the boat whistle.

"ALL ABOARD!" Zack yelled.

Popuri and Ann joined Jack and Cliff by the boat.

"Well you two," Jack said to Ann and Cliff. "We'll be seeing you in about a week."

"Safe trip you two," Ann said as she hugged Jack and Popuri.

"See ya soon Boss," Cliff said as he hugged Jack.

Jack hopped onto the boat and turned to his wife. As he extended his hand to her, he noticed she was shaking lightly.

"It's alright Honey," Jack said soothingly. "Trust me."

Popuri tentatively grabbed his hand and, with Cliff's help, stepped onto the boat. Jack put his arm around her shoulder and smiled warmly at her.

"There you go Honey," he whispered. "You did it."

She smiled and nodded at him. He lead her over to a metal bench on the deck so she could sit. Jack then looked at Zack, who was standing at the door to the wheel house.

"We're ready Zack," Jack said.

"Right," Zack said with his usual grin. "Cast off."

Zack went into the wheel house and, a minute later, the boat moved away from the dock. As it began to move away from the island, Jack and Popuri waved goodbye to Ann and Cliff.

As the boat picked up speed and Mother's Island began to grow smaller behind them, Jack sat down next to Popuri. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and took a couple pills out of it.

"Here," he said to her as he handed two pills. 'Take these."

"What are these for?" she asked as she took the pills from him.

"Ginger pills," he answered as he swollowed two of the pills. "They're for sea sickness."

"Thank you," she smiled as she swollowed her pills. "How long until we reach North City?"

"Well," he said as he put the bottle in his pocket. "It's a two hour boat ride to the port and then about a three and a half hour trair ride to the city. and then a twenty minute car ride to my mother's place."

"Wow," she muttered. "I had no idea how far away the city was."

He put his arm around her shoulder, which made her rest her head on his shoulder.

"You know this'll be my first time home in nearly five years," Jack said in a low voice.

She lifted her head and looked at him. He looked at her and she could see what could almost be fear in his eyes.

"Why haven't you been home?" she asked.

He looked away from her. He felt the doubt creep into his mind. He was afraid to fully open up. Heck, he didn't even open up completely to Cliff last night at the spring. He thought about what he'd told Cliff.

*Flashback*

"I think I need to talk about this," Jack finally said. He took a deep breath before he continued. "You know I've told you I came here to start a new life."

"Right," Cliff said. "You've told everyone heere that one time or another."

"I also came here to escape my old life," Jack said. "More so to escape my father's family."

"What do you mean?" Cliff asked.

"Four years," Jack said as he looked at the ground. "Four years ago I had a major falling out with my father that lead to me leaving my home."

"What kind of falling out?"

"The type that can wound a young boy deeply," Jack answered as he looked at the sky. "It was the day before my sixteenth birthday and I went to the office where my father worked. I was about to enter his office when I heard him talking to a co-worker. I heard my father say that his son was such a disappointment to him, that he wished he never had a son."

"Damn," Cliff said in a low voice. "That's harsh."

"No kidding," Jack said. "I spent most of my life to that point trying to get my father to be proud of me. But it never worked. No matter what I did, how hard I worked, or how well I did in school, it was never good enough. But, when I heard him that day, the world I'd grown up in, shattered and crashed down around me."

Jack stood and walked over to the edge of the Goddess Fountain. He stared at the water for a minute before continuing.

"When I confronted him the next morning, with Mom in the room, he said he meant every word. That I was an embarrassment to him. That I'll always be a failure in life and that he wished he didn't have a son. I remember seeing the shock on my mom's face and the hurt in her eyes. In those words, he'd betrayed her as much as he did me."

"What did you do?" Cliff asked.

"I did the only thing I could think of," Jack replied as he turned and looked at Cliff. "I punched him as hard as I could before I stormed out of the room. I spent the rest of the day in my room. I decided that night that, if he felt that way, then I didn't belong there. I packed my duffel bag, the same one I use to this day, and I left early the next morning."

"Now hold on," Cliff said as Jack sat back down on the rocks. "You talk about your father like this now, but in the past, you talked so highly of him. Why, if he was so horrible, would you speak kindly of him?"

"I guess as time went on," Jack sighed. "I always perfered to remember how he was when I was a boy. We were close back then. At least it felt that way."

"I can understand that," Cliff said. "We tend to want to remember the good times with our family. Especially when our last memories of those loved ones were painful."

"Sounds like you've had experience with this," Jack said.

"Not really," Cliff said as he looked down. He then looked at Jack again. "Haven't you ever talked to anyone about this?"

"No," Jack answered. "I'm not very comfortable talking about this stuff."

"What changed?" Cliff asked. "What made you want to tell me?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's been my time here. I have real friends here."

"Maybe," Cliff said. "Someone changed you."

Cliff grinned when he saw the confused look on his face.

"Come on Jack. After you married Popuri, we all noticed a change in you. You've become a much mellower man. Karen even said you became more comfortable in your life."

Jack thought about what Cliff just told him. He was right. He had become more comfortable. He had found a peace he'd never felt before. The longing for something he couldn't identify was gone. He now could see what the longing was: the desire to finally belong and to be wanted around.

"Thanks Cliff," Jack finally said. "I needed to hear that. And Karen was right, I am comfortable. I found here what I never really had back in the city. I found the home I always wanted. I have people here who I love and who love me."

"You're welcome Jack," Cliff said as he stood. "You're my best friend Jack, and I'm always there if you need to talk."

"I'll remember that," Jack replied as he stood.

"I better get going," Cliff said as he made toward the stairs.

"Right. Goodnight Cliff."

"Before I go," Cliff said as he turned toward Jack again. "I would recommend you tell Popuri about your past. She can help you in ways no one else would be able to. She is part of you now."

Cliff gave Jack a wave and took off down the stairs, leaving Jack alone at the spring. Jack sighed and put the torch out. As he stood in the dark, he looked at the starry sky.

Cliff was right. He did need to tell Popuri. He owed it to himself to open every part of his heart to her. He always knew he could trust her, but a part of him was afraid to let anybody in. He'd believed that if no one got in, no one could hurt him.

*End Flashback*

Jack looked in Popuri's eyes again and smiled softly.

"I had a falling out with my father," he muttered.

"What happened?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not here. I'll tell you later when we're alone. I don't want anyone hearing me."

"Alright Honey," she whispered to him as she rested her head on his shoulder again.

He put both arms around her and laid his cheek on the top of her head and took a deep breath. He felt her shift slightly before she relaxed in his arms.

"I love you," she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

The next thing Jack knew, he heard the boat horn blow. He must've fallen asleep. He looked at Popuri who, like him, must've fallen asleep as well. She rubbed her eyes, looked at him, and smiled. He smiled back at her before he looked out ahead of the boat.

"We're approaching the port," he said as he pointed.

Popuri looked where he was pointing and gasped. They were approaching a huge seaport with gigantic cargo ships docked with huge cranes moving stuff on and off the ships. There were also large ferry boats and passenger ships moving about along with fishing trollers and small boats going every which direction.

Jack stood and walked to the rail. He smelled the familiar scent of the industrial goings on. Diesel exaust and other foul smells permiated the area. One thing was for sure, he didn't miss this smell.

A few minutes later, Zack brought his boat into port. After the boat was tied to the dock Zack took the bags ashore while Jack helped Popuri off the boat.

"Thanks for the ride Zack," Jack said.

"Anytime kid," Zack replied with a grin.

"Thank you Zack," Popuri said with a smile.

"You're welcome little lady," he said with his grin. He then looked at Jack. "You two know the way to the train?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded as he picked up their bags. "We'll be seeing you Zack."

"Gotcha," Zack said. "Just gimme a call when you're ready to return home and I'll come pick you up."

"Right," Jack nodded. "Well, take care Zack."

"See ya later kids," Zack waved.

Jack an Popuri walked side by side through the crowd of people moving in all different directions. Popuri was feeling overwelmed and a little scared. She'd never seen so many people in her entire life. Jack, on the other hand, was feeling okay. He hated crowds but he knew how to handle them.

As they approached the train station Jack was still filled with some lingering doubt about seeing his family again. His anger of his father's family runs deeper than anyone really knows.

 **End of Part IV Chapter II**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _Wow. I can't believe how long it took me to write this chapter. I ran into some incredible writer's blocks on this one. I would start to write something and realize how much it sucked so I'd do a re-write. I have done three re-writes of this chapter._

 _In going into Jack's background I ran into an issue I'd established in earlier chapters, that Jack and his father got along great. To get around that issue, I figured that Jack had taken his memories of his father being when he was young. Then again, I never really referenced Jack's father in the near past._

 _In future chapters I intend to expand on Jack's turmoil regarding his father. To know where it goes, you'll need to stay tuned._

 _Now, on to a person who has reviewed my story a few times in the past. A shout out to Durotos, who has given me great constructive criticism, you wondered why I'd expand on Jack if I was going to end my story after their child is born. Now, while I did say I was considering ending this story, I never said I was done with my characters. Matter of fact, I'm already in the planning stages of a sequel story to this one._

 _So worry not my readers, I am no where near the end of my stories of Jack, Popuri, and their friends of Mineral Town._

 _In closing, I want to say Thank You to all of you who have stuck with me and has enjoyed my story. It has been an honor and a pleasure to write this story for your entertainment._

 _ **Stay tuned for Part IV Chapter III coming soon...**_


	17. Part 4 Ch 3:A Father's Requiem

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part IV**

 **Chapter III: A Father's Requiem**

The scenery flew by the window of the train as it sped north out of the port city of Lewistown bound for North City. In one of the cars sat the young farmer Jack and his lovely wife Popuri. They had traveled from the small community of Mineral Town on Mother's Island to visit Jack's family in the big city.

Jack stared out the window at the houses and small farms that dotted the landscape. He was letting his mind wander. He was mostly thinking about seeing his mother again. Though he'd only seen her a month and a half ago when he got married, he had to admit he missed her.

He glanced over at Popuri, who had her eyes closed. It looked like she was sleeping. He was worried that this trip might be a little too much for her. He put his hand on the top of hers, making her open her eyes and look at him. He smiled at her, which made her smile back. She also turned her hand so she could lace her fingers with his.

"How are you holding up?" he whispered to her.

"I'm a little tired," she whispered back. "I think I may have gotten a little seasick."

He reached up with his other hand and gently stroked her cheek with a finger. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt soothed by his touch. He then let her hand go and lifted the arm rest between their seats and put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and shifted so she was leaning against him. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Go ahead and get some sleep Baby," he whispered to her.

She nodded as she lifted her head and kissed him before she laid her head back down and relaxed. It didn't take but a few minutes before Jack could feel that she had fallen asleep.

Jack began staring out the window again. He had been thinking of what he supposed to say when he saw his aunts and uncles on his father's side. Would they even let him anywhere near them. He has pretty much disowned them after what his father said about him. Could they forgive him. Hell, he wasn't even sure how to forgive himself for how he acted. At the same time, he still felt justified in what he did. How else are you supposed to act when your own father says he wished you never existed? He needed to talk to his mother about what happened since she was there to deal with the fallout of what happened five years ago. He'd been greatful that she never brought it up whenever they talked. He didn't think he would've been able to handle this before.

He glanced at Popuri and smiled. If he'd never met her, he knew there'd be a very good chance that he'd never visit his family again, let alone wanting to try and repair the damage done. He was greatful to whatever god or goddess that was watching over him that he was able to meet this beautiful woman. She has given him a reason to live and has made his life worth living.

Jack closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He must've fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes again the train was starting to enter the outter part of the city. He could see the large skyscrapers of the downtown area in the distance. He had to admit that part of him missed the sights of the city. Most of him, however, missed the sight and feel of Mineral Town.

He looked at Popuri when he felt her stir. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. She smiled at him before she stretched and yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she answered in a drowsy voice. She glanced out the window at all the buildings. "Where are we?"

"We're just coming into North City," he said. "I'd say we're about ten minutes from the station."

She saw the downtown towers getting closer and felt nervous. She'd never felt so out of her element before. She grasped his hand and squeezed. He smiled and squeezed back.

"Don't worry," he said in a soft voice.

"I'm not worried," she replied. "Nervous maybe, but not worried."

"My mistake," he chuckled.

"Think we'll get a chance to do some sightseeing?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. She sounded like an excited child in this moment. Amazing how quickly she switched from being nervous.

"I think we can find the time," he said with a grin. "We'll be here for a week after all."

She let out a soft laugh as she laid her head on his shoulder again. A few minutes later, the train started to slow as it approached a very large train station that was near the downtown skyscrapers.

"Attention passengers," a voice on the P.A. system said. "We are now approaching North Central Station. On behalf of Harvest Transport we welcome you to North City."

The train came to a stop while the passengers started standing and collecting their belongings. Jack and Popuri stayed sitting for a couple minutes before, they too, got to their feet. He held her hand while they made their way to the exit.

Once they were on the platform, they made their way to the baggage area to get their bags. Popuri sat on a bench while Jack went to get the bags. While she sat there, a man with long, blond hair walked up to her.

"Hey baby," he said in a gruf, callous voice. "Looking for someone to show you around?"

Popuri looked up at the stranger. He was wearing blue jeans and a white T shirt with a black leather jacket. He had a half grin on his face. Popuri felt slightly afraid of him.

"I'm fine thank you," she said in a low voice.

"Come on honey," he said as he grabbed her wrist. "Don't be afraid."

"Don't touch me," she snapped as she jerked her hand away.

"What's your problem?" he spat at her. He sounded angry.

Popuri was scared now. Unfortunately, she couldn't move from fear. Fortunately for her, Jack had seen what was happening.

"Get away from her," Jack spat as he pushed the man back.

"What's your problem pal?" he snapped as he got in Jack's face.

"I will only say this once," Jack said in a neutral voice. "Leave her alone."

"Why don't you mind your own business," the man said as he pushed Jack.

Jack pushed him back. This made the man even angrier so he took a swing at Jack. He caught the man by the arm and took him down and put him in a painful armbar.

"Arrgghhh," the man squealed in pain.

"There a problem?" a security officer said as he walked up.

"No sir," Jack said calmly. "This man was harassing my wife."

"Your wife?" the man wailed.

"Let him go," the officer said.

Jack nodded and let the armbar go. He then grabbed the man by the shirt and jerked him to his feet. He then spun the guy around and looked him in the eyes.

"If I were you," Jack said as he patted him on the cheek. "I'd walk away right now and never talk to her again."

The man backed away from Jack before he turned and vanished into the crowd. Jack then looked at the officer. The officer nodded and went about his business. He then looked at Popuri. She had her head down and was shaking. He felt concerned now. He knew that man had scared her.

"Honey," he said in a soothing voice as he sat next to her on the bench.

She looked at him and threw her arms around his neck and she started to cry. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm sorry Baby," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I was so scared," she muttered.

"Shh," he soothed while he rubbed her back. "It's all over now."

They sat for a couple more minutes before they stood. Popuri smiled, letting Jack know she was alright now. He nodded before he picked up their luggage.

"Let's go," he said as he gestured toward the main exit.

She nodded and walked next to him as they went out to the street. Popuri was amazed by the sights of the city, all the people, the cars and buses, and the huge buildings. Jack walked to the curb and flagged a taxi.

When they got their bags in the trunk and got in the back seat, the driver turned and spoke in a low, gravely voice.

"Afternoon folks," he said. "Where you headed?"

"Northridge District," Jack said.

"Alright," the driver said as he punched some information into a computer in his pasenger seat. "Where to in Northridge?"

"Harikawa Market Estate," Jack said.

"You got it," the driver said, typing more into his computer.

Jack nodded as he buckled his seatbelt. He motioned for Popuri to buckle up. She looked at the belt and nodded. After she was buckled in, the taxi took off down the road.

"Where you two comin from?" the driver asked.

"Mineral Town," Popuri answered as she looked out the window.

"Never heard of it," the driver said.

"It's on Mother's Island," Jack said. "It's a two hour boat ride from Lewistown."

"You two are far from home," the driver laughed. "Well, welcome to North City."

"Thank you," Popuri said.

Twenty minutes passed rather quickly as Popuri watched the city go past the window. They had moved from the large towers of downtown to a more sparsely populated area. The construction of many of the buildings resembled japanese architecture. From the houses to the local temples and shrines, it was like being transported to another country.

Finally, the taxi stopped in front of a large group of buildings that looked like a shrine complex.

"We've arrived," the driver said as he got out of the car.

Jack and Popuri got out of the cab as well. Jack stretched and looked at the complex, the sign over the entry said "Harikawa Market." He grinned as he turned and went to the trunk the driver had opened to grab the bags.

"What do I owe ya?" Jack asked.

"7000G is your total," the driver said as he closed the trunk.

Jack put the suitcase down and pulled seven gold coins from his pocket and handed them to the driver. The driver scanned the coins before putting them in his pocket.

"Thank you very much," the driver said. "You two have yourselves a good day."

"Thank you," Popuri said with a bow toward the driver.

The driver nodded to her before he got in his cab and drove off. Popuri stood next to Jack and looked at the gateway. They looked at eachother and she nodded to him. He smiled and nodded before they walked through the gate.

The main square of the complex more resembled a swap meet than anything. There were multiple vendors selling everything from fruits and vegetables to wood carvings and clothing. Popuri was amazed at the activity around her. But, she also found the atmosphere kind of fun to be in. There were children playing around while their parents shopped for whatever it was they needed at the time.

She followed Jack to a small booth that had a young lady sitting in it. She had jet black hair and deep brown eyes and was dressed in a flower kimono, driving home the look and feel of the neighborhood. She bowed to the two as they approached the booth.

"Good afternoon sir," she said with a smile. "May I help you find something?"

"Hello ma'am," Jack returned the bow. "I'm looking for Rose Mary Harikawa."

"I believe she's in the tea house," she said as she checked a book on her table. "If you like, I'll take you there."

"Thank you," Jack replied. "That would be most helpful."

The young lady came out of the booth and motioned for Jack and Popuri to follow her. Jack looked at Popuri, smiled, and held his hand out to her. She smiled and took his hand before they followed the young lady.

"How are you holding up Dear?" Jack whispered.

"I'm alright," Popuri answered. "I admit I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. I've never seen so many people before."

"I understand," he said. "I guess I don't think much about it since I grew up in the city. If you need some peace and quiet..."

"Don't worry Jack," she smiled at him. "I'm alright. Trust me."

He nodded and smiled back. He gave her a light peck on the cheek as they were lead into a building. Inside were several tables with people sitting around them talking. The young lady had them wait by the door while she talked to another woman who also wore a kimono. Jack looked around the tea house and grinned. The place hadn't changed a bit. The young lady returned to Jack and Popuri.

"Miss Rose is in the employee room in back," she said. "She said she didn't want to be you like me to give her a message?"

"No," Jack answered as he walked toward the back of the shop. He motioned for Popuri to follow him.

"Sir?" the girl said as she tried to stop him. "You can't go bck there."

Jack stopped at the door and went to open it when the girl grabbed his wrist.

"Sir," she said in a slightly angry voice. "This is an employee's only area. You can't go back there."

He grinned and knocked loudly on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice came from behind the door.

Jack grinned when he heard his mother's voice.

"I'm sorry Miss," the girl said.

"What is it Sarah?" Rose said from behind the door.

"There's a man here who want's to talk to you," Sarah answered.

"Come in here Sarah," Rose said.

Sarah opened the door. Jack couldn't see Rose, the chair she sat in was out of sight at the moment. Sarah entered the room.

"I'm sorry Miss," Sarah said again. She motioned to Jack, who still stood out of Rose's sight. "This young man was most insistant on seeing you."

Jack finally peered into the room and saw Rose sitting on a sofa with a book in her hand.

"Ahh," Rose perked up and stood when she saw him. "Jackie."

Jack smiled as he slipped past Sarah into the employee's room. He put his duffel bag down by the door and walked over to Rose. She took a couple steps toward him before she pulled him into a hug.

While Jack hugged Rose, Popuri stepped into the room and put her suitcase next to Jack's bag. Sarah, who didn't move from her spot, was confused. She had no idea who this man was.

"I brought someone with me," Jack said as he let Rose go.

He stepped aside so Rose could see Popuri standing at the door. Rose smiled brightly.

"Popuri," she said as she stepped over to her daughter-in-law and hugged her. "How are you dear?"

"I'm well Rose," Popuri said as she hugged her back.

Rose glanced over at Sarah and couldn't help but giggle at her confused look.

"I'm sorry Sarah," Rose said as she let Popuri go. "I should introduce you."

She stepped over to Jack and touched his shoulder.

"This is my son Jack," Rose said with a smile. She then gestured to Popuri. "And his wife Popuri."

"Oh," Sarah nodded as she looked at Jack. "Why didn't you say so?"

"We wanted to suprise Rose," Popuri said.

"Yeah," Jack said. "She didn't know we were coming."

Rose smiled brightly. She couldn't be happier to have her son home.

"If you'll excuse me Miss," Sarah spoke up. "I have to return to work."

"Very well," Rose said. "You're excused."

Sarah bowed before she left the room and closed the door. Rose had Jack and Popuri sit down on the couch. She sat in a nearby chair.

"So," she said. "What brings the two of you all the way here?"

"We just wanted to come visit Mom," Jack replied. "Besides, it's been a long time since I've been here."

"You got that right Jack," Rose said. "You haven't been home in five years. Everyone was wondering if they were ever going to see you again."

"Sorry Mom, but you know I had my reasons."

Rose sighed as she looked from her son to Popuri. She had a confused look on her face.

"You haven't told her," Rose said to Jack. "Have you?"

Jack looked at Popuri and shook his head. Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Tell me what?" Popuri snapped as she looked at Jack. "What is it you haven't told me? I'm not stupid Jack. Whatever it is that's bothering you, I'm here to listen. I may be able to help you."

Jack looked down at the floor and sighed. Rose groaned and stood. She walked over to Jack and smacked him on the back of the head. He winced and looked up at her.

"Wake up Jack," she snapped. She pointed at Popuri. "This woman, who you've chosen to share your life with, is crying out to you to open up to her. So, I suggest you pull your head out of your ass, grow up, and talk to her."

Rose made for the door. She smiled down at Popuri and put her hand on her shoulder. Popuri smiled up at her before Rose left the room, giving them some privacy.

Jack put his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. Popuri moved closer to him and started to gently rub his back. She looked at him with a compassionate, yet concerned stare.

He closed his eyes and thought hard. He knew the day would come when he had to face the pain of his past. He'd spent so much time covering it up, that he was petrified of facing it. He struggled just to tell Cliff the abridged version. Now, he had to decide if he should tell Popuri the full version. He glanced at her and was struck by the look of near desperation in her eyes. He sighed. He knew he owed it to her.

He sat up and faced her, grasping her hands in his. He felt her squeeze his hands.

"Since we met again," he said in a quiet voice. "I've always shown a confident, and kind personality. I've portrayed myself as someone who had a good upbringing."

"That's true," she said in a hushed voice.

"Well," he sighed. "It's nothing but a mask. I'm just a fool.'

"You're not a fool," she spoke in a stern voice. "You are a kind man Jack. I don't know what happened to you to make you think otherwise."

"My father is what happened," he spat.

"Your father?" she asked. "I thought you had a good relationship with him?"

"I did when I was little," he looked down again. "But he hurt me so bad five years ago. He drove me away from home."

"What happened Jack?" she asked. She could feel he was about to finally open up to her. She prayed he wouldn't back down now. They both needed this very much.

He looked at her again. He smiled softly and sighed. He knew he couldn't back down now. He never could deny her.

"Nearly five years ago," he sighed. "Everything in my life changed forever. It happened the day before my sixteenth birthday when I went to visit my father at his office..."

*Flashback*

It was a sunny day, a rarity in North City on March 22nd, the second day of Spring. Jack, dressed in his school uniform consisting of dark blue slacks with matching jacket with white button up shirt, walked into the main entry of a large office building in downtown. The security guards waved him by since he was a regular visitor there.

He got in an elevator and went to the seventeenth floor, where his father's office was. Though they'd had a few bumps in their relationship over the past couple of years, he still looked up to his dad. He always worked hard in school and at his grandparent's store. But, his father wanted him to follow him into the business world. Jack didn't want to work in an office for the rest of his life. Matter of fact, he hated offices and wasn't afraid to say so. He perfered to work with his hands. His father's family, however, demended he follow in his father's footsteps. This lead to a lot of friction between him and his father's family.

Jack made his way to his father's office. As he approached the open door, he heard voices inside. He could make out three voices: his father Nick, his uncle Jake, and his aunt Emily. Though he knew evesdropping was wrong, stood outside the door and listened.

"I've had it with him," Nick stated. "No matter what I do, he won't listen to me."

"He's a boy Nick," Emily shot back. "You're asking too much of him."

"He's turning sixteen tomorrow," Nick snapped. "And he still acts like a little kid."

"What do you want from him?" Emily asked. "You ever thought he's not meant to be a businessman?"

"Bullshit," Nick spat. "Every man in our family has been in this business. And I'll be damned if he's going to change that."

"Jack is a disgrace," Jake said coldly. "Even Dad thinks so. He's the heir to a huge corperation and he can't act like a grown up."

"Not you too Jake," Emily groaned. "You need to let him choose his own path."

"I've tried to get him ready," Nick said calmly. "And he won't accept his future. I wish he'd never been born."

Jack felt his heart sink when his father said that. He fought back tears that tried to form. There's no way he meant that...right? He kept listening, hoping he heard that wrong.

"You can't mean that?" Emily sounded distressed. "Nick? he's your son. You can't mean that?"

"I do mean it," Nick spat. "He's been nothing but a failure to me. My life would be better if he never existed."

Jack felt a deep rage fill his heart as he bolted for the elevator. He felt the tears fall as the elevator door closed. How could he? how could his father say those things. He was a hard worker. Granted he was a failure in an office environment, but he excelled in working with his hands. Everyone loved his dedication. Even at such a young age he garnered a lot of respect among many of the elders and businesses in his neighborhood. But, the one who's opinion mattered the most to him, just said he wished he'd never been born.

He made it out to the street, barely able to keep the tears in. He boarded a bus for the long trip back to Northridge. He sat down and just stared out the window, his world and self worth completely shattered.

*End Flashback*

"That was just the beginning," Jack said as he looked at the far wall. "I knew the life I had been living, was over at that point."

Popuri sat and listened to his story. She felt a couple tears fall. She had no idea Jack had gone through something like this. It sounded a lot like what happened to Rick. She grasped his hand in hers and squeezed. She could tell this was hard for him to talk about.

She used her other hand to touch his chin and make him look at her. She gave him a gentle smile. He smiled back.

"Can I ask you what happened next?" she whispered.

He nodded before he took a deep breath. He then looked at the floor again.

"Like I'd said," he spoke in a low voice. "My world had been shattered. I returned home and went into my room. I refused to talk to anyone the rest of the day. The next day, my birthday, was the day I confronted my father..."

*Flashback*

It was March 23rd, the third day of Spring. It was also Jack's sixteenth birthday, but he was not in the partying mood. He hasn't eaten since he was at school yesterday. He still felt sick and furious about what he heard his father say at the office.

He got himself dressed in blue jeans and a black T shirt. He also put his steel toe work boots on before he made for the door. He went into the living room and saw his mom sitting on the sofa. She perked up when she saw her son.

"Jackie?" Rose said. "Are you alright?"

She could tell that something was seriously wrong with him. He was usually such a happy and easy going boy.

"No," Jack answered. "I'm not alright at all Mom. Where's Dad?"

"He's in the den," Rose said as she walked to the hall and called. "NICK! Can you come here please?"

Jack stood at the far end of the room as Nick came into the living room.

"What's up Rosey?" Nick asked. He then looked at his son. "Happy Birthday Jack."

"Happy Birthday indeed," Jack scoffed.

"Jack?" Rose was confused "What is wrong?"

"Ask him," Jack spat as he pointed at Nick.

"The hell you talking about boy?" Nick sounded aggitated.

"What's going on Jack?" Rose asked. "Why are you so hostile?"

"Tell her Dad," Jack spat venom. "Tell her how you told Emily and Jake that you wished I was never born."

"WHAT?!" Rose exclaimed. She looked at Nick in shock. "What is he saying Nick?"

"Don't deny it Dad," Jack gritted his teeth. "I heard you."

"I won't deny it," Nick said coldly. "Yeah I said it."

"WHY?!" Rose yelled. "Why the hell would you say that about OUR son?"

"You," Nick said as he pointed a finger at Jack. "Are a disgrace. You were supposed to follow in my footsteps, into our family business. But no, you scoffed at everything I tried to teach you. You've done nothing but disappoint me. I'm embarrassed to call you my son."

"I'm a hard worker Dad," Jack felt himself start to crack. He struggled to hold the tears back. "I've busted my ass to make you proud of me. All I ever wanted was for you to be proud. Now, you're telling me I've wasted my time."

Nick gave Jack a icy cold stare, which cut him even deeper than before.

"You are an embarrassment to our family," Nick spat. "If What you've become is you're best, then I'd be better off without a son."

The room had gone completely quiet. Rose stared at Nick completely dumbfounded. She had started crying at the harsh words her husband had used on their child.

Jack stared at his father as he clenched his fists. He glanced at his mother and mouthed and "I'm sorry" to her. He looked at his father again and swung as hard as he could and cracked his father in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. Jack glared down at him a moment before he left the room and went into his bedroom and closed and locked the door.

He sat on the edge of his bed and the tears he'd been holding back for so long finally started to fall. He heard his parents arguing in the living room. He couldn't make out what they were saying and, at the moment, he didn't care.

*End Flashback*

Jack stood at the far end of the room from where Popuri sat on the couch. He was looking out the window and watched the people go about their business.

"I left home the next morning," he said. "I didn't tell Mom. I just packed my duffel bag, grabbed the money I saved from working here, and just left."

He turned and faced Popuri. She could see the pain in his eyes and the tears in his eyes.

"I had nothing left," he said as he walked toward her. "My life was completely destroyed and I couldn't stay here. I gave up my family name and I took Mom's maiden name."

"So," she muttered as she looked at him. "What did you do after you left home?"

"I headed south out of the city," Jack said as he looked out the window. "I used my work ethic to find work. I settled in a farm town where I got a job as a farmhand."

"A farmhand?" she giggled. "I could see you as a farmhand."

He grinned. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and took his hand in hers.

"I worked on that farm until I turned eighteen," he continued. "It was about that time I heard my father had died. I wasn't sure if I felt sad or overjoyed. No one I worked with knew who I really was. I eventually decided to call Mom..."

*Flashback*

Jack had just finished his shift in the field and was headed to the dorm building. He was hoping to get something to eat and a shower. He was tired from another long, hard day. It was spring planting season so it was all hands on deck everyday.

Twenty minutes after he returned to the dorm, he'd finished his shower and was now dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. He went into the common room where his co-workers were doing whatever it was they do when not working. They were playing cards, reading, talking, and watching tv. Jack sat in a recliner in front of the tv. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He perfered to keep to himself. He was not the easiest person to get along with. Many of the farm hands kept their distance. While he sat there, he heard the evening news.

"In sadder news tonight," the reporter said. "Nicholas Harvest, the eldest son of multi-millionaire businessman Sebastian Harvest, has died today."

Upon hearing this, Jack opened his eyes and watched the report. He saw his father's picture on the screen.

"It had been reported recently," the report continued. "That Mr. Harvest had been diagnosed with brain cancer six months ago. Members of the Harvest family were not available for comment."

Jack looked away from the screen. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. He wasn't sure what to think. After his last encounter with his dad, he wanted to be happy that he was gone. At the same time, he felt sick knowing that he was gone and they'll never be able to talk again.

He got up from the chair and went to his room. The rooms at the dorm were pretty basic. A bed, a closet, and shelves. He kept his simple with just his clothing and a few other items, only a couple worth keeping long term. He also had a phone line installed in his room, not that he used it much. He wanted the convienience.

He wasn't sure how long he sat on his bed, but when he looked out the window the sun had gone down and it was completely dark now. He was still in shock from the news about his father's death. The more it sunk in, the more he realized he wasn't happy about it at all.

He moved to the edge of the bed and picked up his phone. He dialed a number he hadn't used in over two years. He held the receiver to his ear and listened to the ring tone.

"Harikawa Market," a woman's voice said. "How may I help you?"

"May I speak with Rose Mary Harikawa please," Jack said in a low voice.

"One moment," she said before the line went quiet.

The line was quiet for a couple minutes. Jack started to wonder if he should be calling home. He'd managed just fine on his own. He felt he didn't need anyone.

"Hello," a familiar voice came on the line. "This is Rose Mary."

Jack stayed quiet when he heard her voice. It hit him that he hadn't realized how much he'd missed his mom's voice.

"Hello?" she said. "Is anybody there?"

"Mom," Jack said in a hushed voice.

"Jack?" she said in a stunned voice. "Jackie, is that you?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "It's me Mom."

"Oh my god Jack," she sounded like she was crying. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mom. Really."

"God," she said in a choked voice. "I've missed you so much Jack. Where are you Honey?"

"Don't worry about me Mom," Jack said as he tried to avoid telling her where he was.

"I'm always going to worry," she replied.

"You heard about Dad?" he asked.

"I know," she answered. "I was there when he went. He wanted to see you Jack."

"So?" he said coldly. "He didn't care about me in life. Why should I care what he wanted now that he's dead?"

"That's not fair Jack," she sounded mad now. "No matter what happened between you, he was still your father."

"And he didn't give a damn if I were alive or dead," he spat back.

"It's been two years Jack," Rose snapped. "How long are you going to hold onto this bitterness?"

"I have no reason to talk kind about him," he snapped back. "I think I better go now."

"Wait Jack," her tone changed to a mixture of concern and desperation. "Please, tell me where you are."

"I'm in Sun Valley," he said.

"So far away," she sounded sad. "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know Mom. For the time being, I'm not going back to North City."

"I see," she mutter. There was then a long pause before she spoke again. "I'll let you go then."

"Alright Mom," he said in a quiet voice. "I'll call you again soon."

"Don't wait too long," her voice cracked again. "I love you so much Jack. Please be safe out there."

"I'll be fine Mom. I'll talk to you soon."

"I look forward to it."

"I love you Mom. Bye."

"I love you too. Goodbye my son."

Jack hung the phone up and hung his head. Hearing his mom's voice again made him homesick for the first time since he left home. He shut the light off and sat in the dark and lonely room.

*End Flashback*

"I cried myself to sleep that night," Jack said as he leaned back on the couch.

"I had no idea you went through so much," Popuri said as she looked down. "So much hardship."

"It was hard," Jack sighed. "But it helped make me the man I am today. The man who fell in love with you."

She looked at him and smiled. He reached out to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you," she muttered as she held him tight. "Thank you for telling me this."

"Thank you for listening," he whispered back. "I think I really needed to finally talk about this."

"Promise me," she whispered as she looked in his eyes. "Promise you'll tell me more about you in the future."

"I promise," he said as He smiled and looked in her eyes. "You know, we still need to give Mom the news."

"You're right," she giggled. "We got to talking and I completely forgot."

They both stood and stretched. About that time, the door opened and a woman walked in. She was had black hair with grey streaks and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a red flower kimono. When she saw Jack, she gasped and took a step back.

"Well," she said as a smile spread across her face. "Bless my soul. Jack...I can't believe it."

Jack looked at her and smiled. He stepped toward her and accepted a hug from the woman.

"Aunt Kari," he said with a laugh in his voice. "It's good to see you."

"It's been way to long Jack," Kari said. She then held him at arms length and looked him up and down. "You look well young man."

"You're looking well too Kari," he grinned.

"I was wondering when you'd finally come home," Kari grinned.

"You know I had my reasons to stay away," He said before glancing at Popuri. "But, I had important reasons to come home."

Popuri smiled bashfully at him. Kari glanced at Popuri, then back at Jack.

"You going to introduce me to your friend?" She said to Jack.

"Of course," he replied as he stepped back over to Popuri. He looked at Kari and smiled. "Popuri, I want you to meet my mom's older sister, Kari."

"It's a pleasure," Popuri bowed.

"Likewise young lady," Kari bowed back.

"Kari," Jack continued. "I want you to meet Popuri...my wife."

"Wife?" Kari sounded shocked. "I didn't know you got married."

Jack and Popuri were suprised.

"Suprised Mom didn't tell you," he said.

"She didn't say much about you to the rest of us," Kari explained. "She always said that she was protecting you."

"I see," Jack sighed. "I'll explain stuff to you later. I promise."

"You better young man," Kari laughed. "Listen, have you shown your wife around?"

"No," he answered. "We came to see Mom as soon as we got here."

"We'd planned on doing some sightseeing," Popuri grinned. "We're here for a week after all."

"Great," Kari smiled. "I look forward to getting to know you young lady. In the mean time, why don't I take you guys somewhere quiet so you can rest."

"We're fine," Popuri said in a low voice.

"No offense dear," Kari said. "You look like you could use some rest."

"It was a long trip," Jack sighed. He had to admit he was a little tired himself. "Is the guest house still behind the main building?"

"It is," Kari said as she motioned for them to follow her out the door. "I'll take you there."

Jack and Popuri grabbed their bags and followed Kari out of the tea house. He didn't see his mom as they left. He figured she had business elsewhere. This is a big place afterall. Popuri watched the people shopping and talking as they headed toward the largest structure in the complex. It resembled an old Japanese shinto shrine. Jack knew very well what the large building was. It was not only where the main office was, but it was also the Harikawa family home. The guest house they were going to be staying in was to the right of the main house.

"It's amazing how this place hasn't changed a bit," Jack said.

"As if my dad would allow any changes," Kari laughed.

It was true. Jack's grandfather has always been adamant about keeping things here pretty traditional. The place had a Japanese look, so it had to keep a Japanese feel. Though Jack didn't understand Japanese tradition. He wasn't raised in it.

"It wouldn't feel right if it changed," Jack muttered.

They left the market area and entered the flower garden that seperated the shopping area and the main house. Popuri admired all the flowers. She'd always loved flowers and would love to have her own flower garden and her own flower shop someday.

"Hey Mama," a young girl's voice came from behind them.

A young girl who looked to be around twelve was running toward them. She had redish brown hair with hazel eyes and was wearing a knee length black skirt, a white blouse with a red vest, knee high white socks and black shoes.

"Hey Hoshi," Kari said as she turned toward the girl. "Welcome home."

Hoshi froze when she saw Jack. She stared at him for a minute before she walked up to him. She just stared up at him, not saying anything. he looked down at her a moment before smiling.

"Hello Hoshi," he said. "Long time no see."

Hoshi looked down a moment before she punched Jack in the stomach. Not hard enough to really hurt him, but hard enough to push air out of his lungs.

"You jerk," she snapped. "Where the hell have you been. You leave and don't even tell me."

Jack held his stomach and looked at the girl. She had her fists still clenched. But, he noticed she was crying.

"Hoshi," he said in a low voice.

"You promised," Hoshi cried. "You promised you'd never leave me. But, you lied. You're so mean Jack."

Jack glanced at Popuri and then at Kari. He didn't remember making a promise like that. Then again, Hoshi always did call him her boyfriend. Strange thing to call your cousin, but she was six last time they saw eachother so he let it slide.

"Don't cry Hoshi," he said as he put his hand on her head. "Be the big, brave girl I always told you to be."

She swatted his hand away. "I'm not a little kid anymore Jack."

"I know you're not," he laughed. "I know you're a big girl now."

Hoshi finally smiled at him. She finally glanced over at Popuri and frowned.

"Hey Jack," she said, pointing to Popuri. "Who's she?"

"Hello," Popuri said, taking the initiative. "My name is Popuri."

"Popuri?" Hoshi nodded. She then grinned. "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you very much," Popuri smiled. "You got a pretty name too."

Jack grinned. He was glad that Hoshi seemed to like Popuri.

"Hey Popuri," Hoshi said as she walked over her. "Are you married? I saw the ring on your finger."

'Straight forward as always,' Jack thought.

"Yes," Popuri answered. "I am very happily married."

"Neat," Hoshi smiled. "Where's your husband?"

Jack was suprised she hadn't figured it out. Guess she could be pretty dense sometimes.

Popuri giggled and pointed at Jack. "My husband is right there."

"WHAT?!" Hoshi exclaimed as she glared at Jack. "Not only do you abandon me, but you go out and get married. How could you Jack? You promised to marry me."

"Hold on," Jack made a T with his hands. "I don't remember making a promise like that. Besides, I can't marry you Hoshi. You're my cousin and you're eleven years old for crying out loud."

Hoshi gasped as she stepped away from everyone. She started crying and ran away. Jack sighed and looked down. He hated to see that little girl cry.

"Don't worry about her," Kari spoke up. "She'll be alright."

"I know," Jack said. "I just never liked making her cry."

"You know something Jack," Kari put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You're a natural with children. You two ever thought about having kids?"

Jack grinned and looked at Popuri. He wanted to laugh when he saw her blushing.

"We've talked about it," Jack replied.

"I think you'll make a great father," Kari said as they continued walking.

Jack and Popuri looked at eachother and smiled. They held hands as they quietly walked to a small building near the main building. Kari unlocked the door for them and looked at them.

"I'll leave you to it," she smiled. "I have to get back to work. I hope you'll be joining the family for dinner tonight. I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to see you Jack. And they'd love to meet you Popuri."

"I look forward to it," Jack smiled back.

"I'd be honored," Popuri bowed.

"Great. I'll see the two of you tonight at seven."

"See you later Kari," Jack waved.

Kari waved back before she headed back toward the tea house, leaving Jack and Popuri alone. They opened the door to the small building. Inside was a like a hotel room with a large bed, a table and chairs, a couch facing a television, and off in the corner was a door to a bathroom.

Jack put his duffel bag down and sat on the bed. He sighed and flopped back on the bed. Popuri smiled as she put her suitcase down. She then sat next to him.

"You have quite the family," she muttered. She looked down at him and smiled. "Especially your cousin, Hoshi."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I'm sorry about all that with her. Ever since she was four, she always called me her boyfriend and how she was going to be my wife."

She giggled as he sat up.

"How sweet," she said.

"She was so young, I just played along. I didn't think she'd still think like that after all these years. I am sorry if her actions upset you."

"Don't be Honey," she smiled. "She's just a little girl. Besides, we both know who owns your heart."

"Yes we do," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "And she's the greatest, most beautiful woman in the world."

"Flatterer," she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her shoulder and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He then gently squeezed her shoulder. He felt her relax against him. He was tired enough from the long trip they had, so he could only imagine how she felt since she'd been lagging ever since they got off the boat.

He pulled away from her and stood. She looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face, almost like she was trying to figure out why he pulled away from her. He smiled at her as he leaned down and lifted her off the bed and held her bridal style. She put her arms around his neck and smiled sweetly. He laid her down on the bed before he walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down on the bed next to her.

"I think we could both use a little sleep," he said right before he yawned.

She giggled before she nodded.

"I think you're right Jackie," she said.

She turned on her side and rested her head on his chest and sighed. He responded by putting his arm around her.

"Sleep well my love," he muttered as he closed his eyes.

"You too," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They both relaxed as, slowly but surely, sleep took them into their own pleaceful worlds.

 **End of Part IV Chapter III**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _I never thought creating Jack's past would be such a challenge. And I'm not done yet. Now, as you could tell this was Jack telling of his past, but kind of being disconnected from it. And I've done this intentionally. He is opening up about his past, but he's not facing the pain that goes with what's happened to him. But, worry not. Starting in the next chapter, he will begin to face it head on._

 _Matter of fact, he will have to learn how to face his past, instead of running from it, which as you can see in this chapter, that's all he's been doing._

 _There will be other flashbacks and family drama in the next chapter as Jack's past comes to light and helps him become a better man inn the future._

 _Thank you all for continuing to follow me. I look forward to hearing your reviews. Good or bad. I accept all critiques._

 _ **Part IV Chapter IV coming soon**_


	18. Part 4 Ch 4: Living Years

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part IV**

 **Chapter IV: In The Living Years**

A gentle knocking sound awoke Jack from a light sleep. The sun had gotten lower in the sky, casting a bright light into the room. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He heard the knocking again. There was someone at the door. He stood and glanced at the clock, which read 5:12pm. He yawned as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Good evening Jack," Rose said with a smile.

"Hey Mom," he replied in a slightly groggy tone. "All done with work for the day?"

"Just finished," she said. "I just wanted to check on you two."

"We're fine," he said. "We just needed a nap. It's been a rough day... especially for Popuri."

"MMM," she nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you two would like to come to the house and see the rest of the family?"

"Alright. Let me wake Popuri up and we'll meet you up there in a few minutes."

"See you shortly," Rose said as she turned and walked away.

Jack closed the door and walked back to the bed. He noticed Popuri stir and slowly open her eyes. He smiled at her.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh," she yawned and stretched. "I feel better too."

"You feel up to seeing the rest of the family?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sure," she said, slowiy getting off the bed, standing up, and stretching.

He slipped his shoes back on and stood. He went into his duffel bag and grabbed his bottle of cologne, a kind he started using before he moved to Mineral Town. It was called Spicy Sunset. He thought it was a dumb name, but he liked the scent.

Popuri sat on the edge of the bed and put her shoes on. She then got her perfume out of her bag. She spritzed some on and put the bottle in the bathroom.

"You ready?" he asked as he stood.

She nodded. They quietly left the guest house and walked to the large building. Jack opened the front door and allowed Popuri to enter first. To the left of the entry was a large office with a couple men and women at desks doing some paperwork. Jack turned to the right and opened the door. They entered a large, sparsely furnished room. I resembled a sitting room of some kind.

Jack lead Popuri through another door into another sitting room. There were a couple people in here. Hoshi was sitting in a chair reading a book. There were two men sitting chatting. One had brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a pair of grey slacks and a light blue shirt. The other man had black hair and dark brown eyes, and wore blue athletic pants and a red polo shirt. They stopped talking and looked at Jack.

"Well well," the brown hair man said as he stood. "I was wondering if you'd ever come home."

Jack grinned. "Good to see you too, Uncle Leon."

"Hey Jack," the other man said with a small wave. "Good to see you."

"Uncle Kei," Jack said as he waved back.

Leon shook Jack's hand before he noticed Popuri.

"And who might you be?" he asked her.

"Hello sir," Popuri bowed. "My name is Popuri."

"She's my wife," Jack said with a grin.

"I see," Leon smiled and walked over to her and shook her hand. "Welcome to our home Popuri. It's an honor to have you here."

"Thank you very much," Popuri smiled.

"Would you care to sit?" he asked.

Popuri nodded and sat down on a large couch. Hoshi looked up from her book and saw Popuri sitting near her.

"Hi Popuri," she said with a smile.

"Good evening Hoshi," she said. She noticed the book. "What are you reading?"

"It's for school," she groaned. "It's called "A Mid-Summer Night's Dream.""

"I love that book," Popuri smiled.

"Really?" Hoshi groaned again. "I actually like reading, but I don't like this one."

"What do you like to read?" Popuri asked.

Jack left Popuri to chat with Hoshi. He turned back to Leon and Kei.

"Where's Mom and Kari?" he asked.

"They're helping Mom in the kitchen," Kei said. "They're making dinner."

"Right," Jack nodded. "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to go say hello."

Jack went down a short hallway to the dining room. Going through there, he went into a large kitchen. He saw Kari peeling vegetables at the sink, Rose was chopping vegetables at one counter. At the stove was a small woman with white hair tied in a tight bun. She wore a long blue skirt and a light blue blouse.

Kari and Rose saw Jack and smiled. He put his finger to his mouth to shush them. He walked over to the old woman and put his hands on her shoulders. She startled slightly and looked over her shoulder. She gasped lightly when she saw his smiling face.

"Hi Grandma Anita," Jack said.

Anita turned around and pulled Jack into a tight hug. Jack closed his eyes and hugged her back.

"Why'd you stay away so long?" she said softly.

"Sorry Grandma," he said back. "I had my reasons though."

She stepped back and looked up at him. She sighed and shook her head.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" she asked in a calm voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"You know what I'm talking about Jack," she shot back.

"Jack," Rose said as she stepped over to him. "It's been five years. Don't you think it's time to let all this anger of yours go?"

"What anger?" he asked as he looked at his mom. "I'm not angry about anything."

"You can't fool me," Rose sighed. "And you can't fool your grandmother. You've been carrying a lot of anger toward your father..."

"I don't want to talk about this," Jack interrupted as he stepped back.

"You can't run from it forever," Anita sighed. "You either face this, or you let it eat you alive. The question I have for you, boy, is which one are you?"

"I came here to say hi," he said. "I wasn't expecting a lecture."

"Jack," Rose said as sheput her hand on his chin and made her look at him. "You and I will talk about this later. Alright?"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Good," she smiled. "Now, where's Popuri?"

"She's talking literature with Hoshi," he replied.

"Sounds like a better meeting thant their first," Kari laughed.

"Indeed," he laughed as well.

"If I may ask," Anita spoke up as she started cooking again. "Who is this Popuri?"

"Come on Mom," Rose spoke up. "I told you about her before."

"Remind me then," Anita said.

"Well Grandma," Jack spoke up. "Popuri is my wife."

"Really?" Anita said as she turned to Jack again. "I can't wait to meet her."

"I can ask her to come back here if you like," Jack said.

"We need to finish up," Kari said.

"I'll meet her in a little while," Anita said as she worked. "Jack, go back to the living room."

"Yes ma'am," Jack bowed before promptly leaving the room. He knew when his grandma tells you to go, you don't say anything. You just go.

An hour after Jack and Popuri came to the main house, everyone gathered around a large table. Jack sat between Popuri and Rose. Next to Rose sat Kei. Across from them sat Leon, Kari, and Hoshi. At the end of the table, next to Popuri, sat Anita. At the opposite end of the table, between Kei and Leon, sat Ken, Jack's grandfather. He was an average size japanese man who had short, grey hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue business suit with a grey shirt and red tie.

"Well," Ken said, which made everyone look at him. "We seem to have some new guests with us tonight."

He looked at Jack with a neutral look on his face. He quickly glanced at Popuri before looking back at Jack.

"Hello Grandpa," Jack bowed his head to Ken. "I am sorry for showing up unannounced."

"Nonsense," Anita said. "You're family, and are always welcome at this table."

"Thanks Grandma," Jack smiled at her.

"Umm," Popuri spoke up, making everyone look at her. "Is it alright for me to be here? I mean, I don't want to intrude."

"You're fine," Rose said with a smile. "You're family too dear."

Anita and Ken both looked at Popuri, who blushed. She felt like she was under a microscope. She didn't know how to react to meeting such a large family. A family she was now married into.

"I've been waiting to meet you," Anita finally said to her with a small smile. "I'm Anita. As you've figured, Jack here is my grandson."

Popuri smiled at her. "I'm pleased to meet you Anita. My name's Popuri, and I'm Jack's wife."

"Very nice to meet you Popuri," Anita said. She then looked at Ken. "Will you say something to her."

Ken glanced at Popuri with his neutral face. He seemed to be good at hiding his emotions. Popuri looked down, she felt under the microscope again. Why is he staring at her like that?

"Say something already Dad," Rose snapped. "Quit with the icy stare."

Kei and Kari stifled a laugh, as did Jack. That was typical of his mom. She was the only one to call her father on that cold stare of his. It had become pretty funny over the years. He remembered getting in trouble for laughing about it as a kid.

Ken looked at Rose for a moment before looking at Popuri again. He sighed and bowed his head to her. Anita grinned and looked at Popuri again.

"Welcome you to our family," she said. She glanced at Ken. "We both welcome you, even if he won't say it."

Popuri smiled and released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She looked at Jack when she felt him grab her hand.

"Told you it'd be alright," he whispered to her.

"You were right," she whispered back.

Dinner continued with normal chatting. Popuri seemed to be the target of several questions from everyone. So, she pretty much had to give evryone an abridged story of her life. She told them of life growing up on Mother's Island. She even told them about how she met Jack for the first time when they were children.

Jack smiled, remembering their first meeting. Back then, he would never have thought that he'd met his future wife. Now, he thanks the gods and goddesses that his parents took him to that island.

Jack and Popuri told them about their time together in Mineral Town: how they met again, their day to day life, all the way up to the day they got married.

After they finished their story, Jack leaned in and whispered in Popuri's ear, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I think now would be a good time."

She looked at him and nodded. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. Why should she be so nervous? She's pregnant. It's not like someone os going to die here. It's supposed to be a happy occasion.

"Everyone," Popuri spoke up. Everyone stopped chatting and looked at her. "I'm greatful that you've all welcomed he into your home. It means so much to me. You've made me feel like I'm truly part of the family. Thank you all so much."

Everyone smiled and Hoshi even clapped. Popuri smiled and even felt a couple tears come to her eyes.

"Well," she continued. "I wish to say something."

Jack squeezed her hand under the table, making her look at him. He gave her a smile and nod. She nodded back and looked at everyone. They all looked at her with puzzled looks on their faces.

"I'm..." she swollowed and looked at Rose. She then smiled brightly. "Rose. Everyone. I'm pregnant."

There were gasps of shock around the table before a squeal of excitement came out of Rose as she stood and went to Popuri. Popuri stood just as Rose took her into a tight hug. About that time, everyone at the table, except for Jack and Ken, started cheering and clapping. Jack glanced at his grandfather. Ken looked at him, grinned and nodded. Jack nodded back at him.

After dinner, the ladies started cleaning up. Though they said she didn't have to, Popuri insisted on helping out. They spent much of the time tlaking about the new baby on the way. Things like presents and a baby shower was brought up. Popuri promised to tell them when a good time for a shower was. It would be a challenge for them all to come to Mineral Town, or for her to come back to North City.

Jack and Popuri retired to the guest house around nine. They were both ready to call it a night. Jack sat on the sofa while Popuri took a shower. He leaned back and just closed his eyes, when he heard a light knock at the door. He sighed and stood, before walking slowly to the door. Opening the door, he was greeted by Rose.

"Jack," she said in a low voice.

"What's up?" he asked in an equally low voice.

"Let's take a walk," she gestured for him to follow her.

He nodded. he walked back to put his shoes back on.

"Honey," he said as he poked his head in the bathroom. "I'm going for a walk with Mom. I'll be back in a little while."

"Alright," she replied. "Don't be gone too long."

"Okay. Bye."

Jack closed the door and grabbed his jacket. He left the house and joined Rose as they walked to the garden behind the house. It was a large flower and vegetable garden. Suddenly, Jack felt more at home. It made him miss Mother's Island.

"Jack," Rose said as she stopped. "I think it's time we have a talk."

"A talk huh," Jack said as he stood a couple feet behind her.

"Yes," she turned to face him. "A talk about your father."

Jack felt a cold anger fill him. He took a step back from her. He knew she wanted to have this talk, but he wasn't expecting it so soon.

"Why?" he asked as he looked away. "I really don't want to talk about him."

"I don't blame you Jack," she sighed. "But, you need to let go of this hatred you have for your father."

"Really?" he snapped. "Maybe you've forgotten what he said to me."

"I haven't forgotten," she replied. "But, don't you think it's time to forgive him?"

"He wished I never existed. How the hell do you expect me to ever forgive him?"

"God Jack," she said in a slightly raised voice. "It was five years ago. And like it or not, your father loved you with all his heart."

"Oh yeah?" he raised his voice, now very angry. "He sure had a funny way of showing it."

"There wasn't a day that went by," she snapped. "Not a single day that your father didn't regret what he said to you. It took me several months to finally forgive him."

"If he was so sorry," Jack spat as he glared at her. "Then why didn't he try contacting me?"

"We tried Jack," she pat back. "We couldn't find you."

"You obviously didn't try hard enough, did you. You have no idea what it's like to feel alone in the world. I worked my ass off to make him proud of me. Only for him to tell me I was nothing but a failure. My world fell apart that day."

"And I wasn't devastated?" she stepped closer to him. "Damn it Jack. You weren't the only one hurt that day. You're my son. What hurts you, hurts me."

He looked away from her. He closed his eyes and fought tears that were threatening to fall. He never once stopped to think about what she went through. He hated his father more than he knew how to tell. He spent so many years running from his pain and anger that the father that lives in his mind was the man he remembered as a small boy. It wasn't the man he knew later.

"I need to tell you something," she said in a calmer voice. "It was the last words out of your father's mouth before he died."

He looked at her. His eyes still held a great deal of rage and pain. She could also see he was fighting a losing battle against crying.

"He said 'I wish my son was here.'"

Jack felt tears finally fall from his eyes. He had never shed a tear for his father. When he died, Jack did cry that night. But, he cried for his mom, not his dad.

"You have to let you anger and hatred go," she said in a soothing voice. She raised her hand and touched his cheek. "You can't let it continue to poison your soul. You may not see it, but I can tell. And, deep down, I think Popuri can see it."

"I," he choked. He couldn't stop the tears from falling now. "I don't even know how."

"I can help," she gave a small smile. "So can Popuri. But, I think you need to go see your father's family. Talk to them. Maybe they can help you more than I can."

"I don't know," he muttered. "How do I even know they even care if I'm dead or alive?"

She sighed and shook her head. She turned toward the house and motioned for him to follow her. They walked in silence into the house and up stairs to her room. Once inside, she closed the door behind them and had him sit in her desk chair. She sat on her bed and looked at him.

"Why did you say that Jack?" she asked.

"Simple," Jack said in a cool tone. "Dad was talking to them when he said it. And Jake agreed with him. So, why should they care if I'm alive or not?"

"Jack," she sighed again. "You really are as thick headed as your father. Jake is a dick, and he was always your father's yes man. He'd agree if your father told him to torch himself. I know your grandmother and aunt miss you."

"Yeah right," he spat and looked down.

She shook her head. It broke her heart to see how much resentment has built up in her son over the last five years. She's blamed her late husband and she's also blamed herself for letting this happen in the first place. She has tried desperately to take his pain away. To take it on herself. But she doesn't know how.

"Tell me," she said. "How long are you going to carry this anger? I'm trying to help you, but you keep pushing me away."

"Look," he said quietly. "I accepted the fact that my father abandoned me. Am I angry about it? Maybe. But, I moved on in my life okay. I found happiness in Mineral Town. And I finally found a place to belong. Why are you trying to drum up my past?"

"You ever heard the saying, if you don't learn from the past, you're doomed to repeat it?"

He looked at her. He had no idea where she was going with this one.

"Listen son," she continued. "You've carried this burden for the last five years. You've done a good job of hiding it. But, as your mother, I can see it. And Popuri can see it too. You are about to become a father yourself. Don't you think it's time to cleanse this pain from your soul before it affects your relationship with your child?"

He looked at the floor again. He couldn't form words as he was trying to fight tears again. He'd always been told men don't cry, even though his mom said it was alright.

How could Popuri have seen his inner pain? Until today, he'd never told her any of his negative issues with his father. He'd told her and their friends that he had a good relationship with his father. The only one back home he told otherwise was Cliff. He's still not sure why he felt comfortable enough to let him in. A part of him wondered if his mom was right about him needing to let it all go.

Rose stood and went to her bookshelf. She grabbed a little old book and sat back down on the bed.

"Here," she said as she handed him the book. "This is your father's journal."

He looked at the book.

"You didn't think you were the only one in this family to keep a journal, did you?" she said with a small grin. "Anyway, I marked a couple entries I want you to read. He wrote his thoughts on your falling out."

"Oh really?" he sighed. He didn't seem too excited.

"Keep an open mind Jack."

He opened the book and turned the page to the first flagged page. He then started reading.

 _Monday, April 11_

 _What have I done? I've verbalized my frustrations to Jack, and now I've lost him. How stupid could I have been? Rose is still pissed at me, and I can't say I blame her._

 _Mom and Emily have reamed me something fierce for what I'd said to Jack. Again, I deserved it. I never meant to push him away. Oh God, what do I do? I didn't mean what I said to him. I was frustrated that he wasn't doing what I was. I guess I'd always dreamed that my son would follow me like I followed my father. To know he was going his own way, at the time, made me feel like a failure. I should've handled it differently._

 _I've spent every waking moment since the 23rd of last month trying to find my son. To tell him how sorry I am. So far, I've had no luck finding him. I see Rose cry almost every day, pining for her son. I don't let her see, but I find myself crying. I want my son back._

Jack closed the book and looked at Rose. she gave him a small smile. She patted the spot on the bed next to her. He got up and sat next to her. She put her arm around his shoulder. He responded by laying his head on her shoulder. She noticed he was fighting tears. She lightly kissed him on the head.

"It's okay to cry son," she whispered.

He closed his eyes as he started to sob. The tears started flowing and wouldn't stop. She put her other arm around him and hugged him.

"Let it out," she whispered as a tear fell from her eye. "I'm here Jack."

She knew he hadn't accepted or gotten over what happened between him and his father. The fact that he was crying now proved that point.

"You never faced this, have you?" she whispered.

He shook his head no while he buried his face in her shoulder. She was right. He never faced this part of his life. He always ran from the pain, and let the anger fester.

He then thought of something that had never occured to him. Maybe, deep down, he came here not only to give him mother the news about Popuri's pregnancy, but his heart was finally ready to heal the open wound that had festered for five years. Perhaps that's also why he told Cliff about his painful past as well.

Rose pulled back and made Jack look her in the eyes. She gave him a soothing smile. A small smile appeared on his tear stained face.

"Mom?" he asked weakly. "Do you still have Dad's gold key?"

She nodded and stood. She went to her dresser and got something out of her jewelry box. She handed Jack a small gold and silver key. He took it and looked at it.

"You're sure you can do this?" she asked as she sat back down next to him.

"No," he muttered. "But, perhaps you're right. I do need to do this. Put my problems to bed for good."

"Maybe you should take Popuri with you."

"No," he said, looking up at her. "These are my problems, and I need to face them alone."

'You're not alone Jack," she said. "Try not to forget that. I've seen it more than anyone else here. Your soul is one with hers. You two draw strength from eachother. I believe her strength will help through all this."

"Thanks Mom," he whispered. He hugged her again. "I love you."

"I love you too son," she replied, returning the hug. "I think it's time for you to go to bed now. It's been a long day for you."

"Right," he said as they both stood.

"These next few days are going to be tough," she said as they walked from her room and back outside. "But I'll be here for whatever support I can give."

"Thanks Mom," he smiled. "I think I'm gonna need it."

She handed him his father's journal. He looked at it and sighed.

"Read the flagged entries first," she said.

"Right," he nodded. He then smiled at her. "Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight Jack," she smiled and bowed.

Rose left him and returned to her room. Jack stood alone in front of the guest house. The lights inside were out, so it was a good bet that Popuri was sound asleep. He looked at the journal and the key and smiled. He knew he had to be strong. His mother was right about one thing: he does draw strength from Popuri.

As he went inside he knew, he would need all the strength and he could support he could get over the next few days.

Jack awoke as the sun just began to bathe the land in it's light. He glanced at the clock, which read 7:10am. He quietly got out of bed and looked down at his still sleeping wife. To him, she always looked like an angel when she slept. He smiled as he watched her. Who was he kidding. Whether she was asleep or awake, she always looked like an angel to him.

He quietly got dressed in, of all things, his work clothes: overalls, T shirt, work boots, and his baseball cap. He put his work gloves in his right front pocket and his wallet in his right back pocket. He made sure to grab 20,000G from their money purse.

He slipped quietly out the front door, making sure to grab his dad's journal and gold key. He walked to the main house to use the phone to call a taxi. After being told it'll be five minutes for the cab, he decided to wait outside.

He walked through the quiet, empty market area. The place was closed today, so all the vendor tables and boothes were empty. He had forgotten how peaceful this place could be.

As he approached the gate, he spotted his grandfather, Ken sitting on the grass. He had his legs crossed and eyes closed. He looked like he was meditating. At least, that's what Jack always thought he was doing. Jack decided not to bother him, so he walked past him toward the gate.

"So," Ken said. "You are leaving?"

"I'll be back later," Jack replied. "I have something I gotta do."

"You go alone?"

"I have to," Jack sighed.

"You're unsure? It sounds in your voice."

"I'd be lying if I said I was sure I'm doing the right thing."

"Does it feel right to do it?" Ken asked, finally opening his eyes and looking at Jack.

"I don't know Grandpa," Jack sighed, turning to face Ken. "Mom seems to think so. And I know I can't keep running from this. I guess I'm afraid."

"You let fear in your mind," Ken glared at him. "And you will always fail."

"I know," Jack looked down. He took a deep breath. "I can't let fear hold me back. Going there is the only thing I can do to conquer my fear."

"Then do what must be done," Ken said as he closed his eyes again. "This is but another challenge in life one must conquer to move on. Keep your head high and never stop."

"Thanks Grandpa," Jack grinned. He looked up when he heard a car horn.

Jack walked up to the cab and got in the back seat.

"Mornin pal," the driver said. "Where ya headin?"

"Harvest Tower please," Jack said in a calm, yet commanding voice.

"You got it pal," the driver nodded before he started driving.

Jack sat back and sighed. He looked out the window for a couple of minutes, lazily watching the houses go by. He decided to read another entry in his father's journal. He opened it to the next flagged page.

 _Wednesday, April 20_

 _Searches for Jack continue to come up empty. Quite frankly, I'm getting frustrated with this. I swear we've combed the entire city. I'm running out of ideas on where to look. It's starting to look like he may have left the city all together._

 _If I were Jack, where would I go if I wanted to escape my father? God, I wish I'd paid more attention to his favorite things and places. Another failure on my part._

 _Why did I have to be so stupid? If I'd just kept my fat mouth shut, this would never have happened._

Jack looked up from the book. He wasn't sure why this entry would be flagged. All his father was doing was beating himself up. He decided to turn to the next flagged entry.

 _May 15_

 _More often than not, I forget what day it is. Emily told me it's been nearly two months since Jack left. She also told me I'd become negligent in my work at the office. I didn't care one bit. All I care about is finding my son._

 _Many of my friends as well as Jake and Sam are starting to tell me I need to accept that Jack is gone. How can I ever do that? They're telling me to give up on my son._

 _NO! I'll never give up on him. Never again. I must find him, no matter what the cost._

Jack sighed as he turned to the next entry.

 _September 23_

 _I thought I'd finally found him yesterday. I took a trip to Rock Beach on a tip from a co-worker. He told me he thought he saw Jack at the dock where the crab boats moored. I got there and showed his picture around. Nothing._

 _I'm starting to lose hope that I'll ever find him. Rose too, is starting to falter. I can't entirely blame her. It's been six months._

 _How long will it be before I can see my son again? I don't know anymore._

Jack closed the book as the taxi approached the large, lone office building with a large, decorative, gold colored H on it. Before he knew it, the cab pulled up in front of the building.

After paying the fee, Jack lookedup at the building and sighed. This was the office where his odyssey began. He felt the familiar anger start to swell. Why the hell did he come? Was it for himself, or was it to make his mom happy?

He sighed. He figured he may as well get this over with. Either they will welcome him home, or they'll tell him to get lost. The ultimate point was that, as of last night, or maybe even further back, a small part of his heart was ready to let his father back in.

He entered the large building, the first three floors were a large shopping mall, so there were lots of people doing Sunday shopping. Jack mostly ignored them as he headed toward the business elevators, which were for the office personell only.

He got to the elevators and hit the up button. The security guards watched him closely. He obviously didn't look like an office worker. However, the office levels needed a card key to access.

When the door opened he quickly got in and hit the button to close the door. Once he was alone, he pulled the gold key out and put it in a key switch and turned it. The top floor light activated and Jack hit the button. The elevator took off for the top floor. He put the key back in his pocket, greatful that it still worked. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

He opened his eyes when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He stepped into a large entry of a luxurious penthouse. The elevator had barely closed when a young woman dressed in a french maid uniform came to the entry. She had blong blond hair that was tied into a braid held in place by a red ribbon. She had piercing blue eyes which caught his attention.

"May I help you sir?" she asked with a strong british accent.

"Is Sebastian Harvest in?" Jack asked. "Or any member of the Harvest family?"

"Mr. Harvest is not seeing anybody," she said matter of factly. "But, I will see if Miss Emily is available. Please sir, wait here and don't leave the entry."

"Yes ma'am," Jack nodded.

The young maid left the room, leaving Jack alone. He looked at the old world decor. He grinned.

"Place hasn't changed a bit," he whispered.

He had his back turned when the maid returned with an older woman with her. The woman had a slim figure. She had shoulder length light brown hair with hazel eyes. She wore light blue jeans and a light pink sweater.

"This is him, Miss Emily," the maid said, gesturing to Jack.

"Thank you Tana," Emily said. She looked at the back Jack, unable to see his face. "I'm Emily Harvest. Can I help you with something?"

Jack turned and looked at her. Emily gasped softly when she saw his face. She then smiled as she stepped toward him. He grinned and stepped toward her. Emily pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned.

"It's so good to see you Jack," she said with a soft laugh.

"Good to see you too Emily," he replied. "It's been too long."

She let him go and smiled at him. She looked him up and down.

"You look well," she said.

"So do you," he said.

She grabbed his hand and lead him from the entry to the living room. She had him sit down on one of the large sofas.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Jake is down in his office," she answered. "Sam is still asleep. Mom is with Dad upstairs."

Jack nodded. It felt strange talking to Emily again. Last time he heard her voice was when he overheard his father's rant. While his Uncle Jake sided with his father, Emily, his dad's younger sister, defended him. Jack won't forget that. So, he still thinks the world of her. Sam, Emily's husband, wasn't involved in this drama. He got along fine with him. His grandfather, Sebastian was a bit of a hard ass. His father was just like him. Then there was Amelia, his grandmother. She was one of the kindest women he'd ever known. He did feel blessed that he had been close to both his grandmothers.

"Where's Megan?" he asked her.

Megan was Emily and Sam's daughter. She was a year younger than him and was the cousin he was closest to. They were the best of friends growing up. Matter of fact, they were more like brother and sister than cousins.

"She's moved out after high school," Emily answered, sitting in a chair across from him. "She's married now and had had a baby about a month ago."

"Wow," he muttered. "Guess I really have missed a lot."

"Five years is a long time," she nodded. "What have you been up to these last few years?"

"You can probably tell," he gestured to his attire. "I'm a farmer now."

"Indeed," she grinned. "Never would've pegged you as a farmer. You couldn't grow anything. Not even a potted flower."

"Well, after the fallout with Dad, I ended up working on a farm. I fell in love with the hard work I did there."

She nodded. He told her about everything he did, from working on the farm, to spending time as a fisherman. That was work he wasn't fond of, but he did build some endurance. Unfortunately, he lost some of his stamina when he spent a year driving a forklift on a loading dock.

"I was living in Lewistown," he said. "When I learned Gramps' old friend Robert had died."

"I remember him," Emily said. "He was a crotchety old man."

"I saw him only a couple times in my life," Jack nodded. "But Dad and Gramps insisted I write him. He seemed to be a good guy."

"He didn't like women," she said. "So, of course you thought he was a nice guy."

"Well," Jack said. "He willed his farm on Mother's Island to me. I've lived there ever since."

"Are you happy there?" she asked.

"Yes," he smiled and nodded. "I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. I found where I belong. I decided that I want to spend the rest of my life there."

"I see," she said as she crossed her arms. "Mind if I ask you, if you're happy there, why did you come back?"

He looked away. He knew he'd be explaining everything sooner or later.

"Well," he sighed. "There have been some changes in my life that've made me feel like I need to face my past."

She grinned. She remebered the stories from Nick about the fallout he had with Jack. She wanted to beat the hell out of him for what he said. She didn't blame Jack for reacting the way he did. But, it's taken him five years to finally come home to try to fix things.

"You can face your problems here," she said. "But, I'm not sure you can fix what happened."

"I know that," he snapped. He shook his head, not meaning to snap. "Look, I came back because I want to see if there's anything left for me here. I need to know if this family wants anything to do with me.

"I see," she replied. "Well, I personally, am very happy you're here. I imagine Megan will love seeing you again. I don't know about Jake or Dad though. They were pretty furious when everything went down."

"I understand," he said as he stood. "I think it's time I see Gramps."

"Alright," she stood as well. "But, I need to tell you that Dad is not well."

He looked at her. "What's wrong with him?"

"Age is catching up to him Jack," she put her hand on his shoulder.

They walked up some stairs and went to a sitting room that joined to the master bedroom. Jack saw his grandmother, Amelia sitting in a large recliner. She was a petite woman with silver white hair she kept cut short. Her eyes were light blue. She wore a flower skirt and a white, long sleeve blouse.

"Mom," Emily spoke as they entered the room. "We have a special guest."

Amelia looked up and saw Jack standing there. She stood slowly. She didn't smile, which was suprising to Jack. This woman was always smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Jack cringed. There was no warmth what so ever in her voice. She didn't sound like the woman he looked up to.

"Hi Gram," he muttered, now unsure if he should even be here.

"Don't 'Hi Gram' me Jack Harvest," she snapped. "You've got nerve coming back here."

"Mom," Emily spoke up. She didn't like her mother's tone.

"Be quiet Emily," Amelia Shot. She kept her eyes on Jack. "Why are you here Jack?"

"To see if there's anything left for me here," he answered. he then looked away. "But, it looks like there's nothing here. I better go."

He turned and left the room. There was a small hope that he could reconnect with his family. But now, it seemed there was no chance of that now. The pain he felt when his father said what he did returned with a vengence. He fought to not let any tears fall.

First, his father rejected him. Now, his father's family seems to be following suit. There's nothing left for him here. He walked to the elevator and hit the button. He had an overwelming need to get out of there.

"Jack," Emily called as she ran down the stairs. "Please wait."

Jack glanced at her and she could see the pain in his eyes. She reached him and didn't let him say anything before she pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back. She felt him shake as he lost control and started crying.

It was breaking her heart to see him like this. He came all the way here with his hand out. Trying to heal five year old wounds, and her mother stabs him in the heart. She was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another. She's not going to let Jack return to his farm until this family started healing. Her big brother, his father, was gone and she doesn't want to lose Jack again.

"I promise," she whispered in his ear. "I'll get to the bottom of everything going on here. I'll come to you later alright?"

He looked at her and gave a small nod. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"I assume you're at your mother's place?"

He nodded again. At the moment, he couldn't form words. She wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'll even bring Megan with me," she smiled. "I know she'll be happy to see you."

"I'd like to see her too," he whispered. "I'd also like you to meet Popuri."

"Who's Popuri?"

He finally smiled. Seeing his reaction, she knew this Popuri was special to him.

"As of six weeks ago," he said. "She's my wife."

Emily smiled. She now understood why he said he found where he belonged. He found his soulmate there.

"I'd always hoped you'd find someone special," she said.

The elevator door chimed and opened.

"I gotta go now," he said as he backed away from her. "I'll see you later Emily."

"I'm sorry about Mom," she said. "I'll have a talk with her."

He nodded as he stepped on the elevator.

"I'll come see you this afternoon," she said as the door closed.

As the elevator started down, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. His heart was shattered, just like the last time he left this building. He's questioning why he even bothered to come here.

The door opened and he went into the shopping mall. He made for the exit as quick as he could. He felt like the building was trying to crush him.

Once he was outside he took a deep breath. He looked at the skyscrapers that weren't too far away. After living in Mineral Town, he hates the buildings of this city. He wanted to say to hell with it all and go get Popuri and go home.

A car horn brought him back to reality. Looking toward the road, he saw a black limo. The driver got out and approached him.

"Are you Jack Harvest?" he asked.

Harvest. A name he gave up five years ago since he was trying to escape his father. He took his mother's maiden name of Harikawa, though it didn't go with his first name. He'd gotten some odd looks when he introduced himself as Jack Harikawa. Now, he'd gotten so used to it, he has a hard time acknowledge his birth name of Jack Harvest.

"Yes sir," Jack said to the driver.

"Miss Emily has asked me to take you to Northridge."

The driver opened the back door for Jack to get in. Jack sighed and got in the limo. The driver closed the door and got behind the wheel. While he drove, Jack had the back to himself. He closed his eyes and sighed. He'd hoped that this trip would have gone better.

Jack decided to do something that always calmed him. He turned the radio on to listen to music. He was just in time for a new song to start playing. He wasn't much for rock type music, but something about this one caught his attention. So, he turned it up and listened to the lyrics.

 _Every Generation_

 _Blames the one before_

 _And all of their frustrations_

 _Come beating on your door_

 _I know that I'm a prisoner_

 _To all my father held so dear_

 _I know that I'm a hostage_

 _To all his hopes and fears_

 _I just wish I could have told him in the living years_

Jack felt something in him stir as he listened. There was a message here, and it felt close to home.

 _Oh, crumpled bits of paper_

 _Filled with imperfect thoughts_

 _Stilted conversations_

 _I'm afraid that's all we got_

 _You say you just don't see it_

 _He says it's perfect sense_

 _You just can't get agreement_

 _In this present tense_

 _We all talk a different language_

 _Talking in defense_

 _Say it loud (Say it loud), say it clear (Oh say it clear)_

 _You can listen as well as you hear_

 _It's too late (It's too late) when we die (Oh when we die)_

 _To admit we don't see eye to eye._

Jack felt a tug at his heart. He felt tears in his eyes, yet he couldn't understand why he was starting to cry. He's been crying a lot the last couple of days.

 _So we open up a quarrel_

 _Between the present and the past_

 _We only sacrifice the future_

 _It's the bitterness that lasts_

 _So don't yield to the fortunes,_

 _You sometimes see as fate_

 _It may have a new perspective_

 _On a different day_

 _And if you don't give up, and don't give it, you may just be okay_

 _So say it, say it, say it loud (Say it loud)_

 _Say ot clear (Oh say it clear)_

 _You can listen as well as you hear_

 _Because it's too late (It's too late) It's too late_

 _When we die (Oh when we die)_

 _To admit we don't see eye to eye_

 _I wasn't there that morning_

 _When my Father passed away_

 _I didn't get to tell him_

 _All the things I had to say_

 _I think I caught his spirit, Later that same year_

 _I'm sure I heard his echo, In my baby's new born tears_

 _I just wish I could have told him in the living years_

 _So say it, say it, say it loud (Say it loud)_

 _Say it clear (oh say it clear)_

 _You can listen as well as you hear_

 _It's too late (it's too late) When we die (It's too late when we die)_

 _To admit we don't see eye to eye_

 _So say it, say it, say it loud (Say it loud)_

 _Say it clear (come on say it clear)_

Jack had his eyes closed as the song faded. He wasn't even paying attention to the next song. The lyrics of the last song kept going through his mind. He saw him and his father in that song. Once again, he had tears streaming down his face. He felt like he must look pathetic. In his mind, he felt like a bit of a sissy crying like this. He'd been raised to not cry.

As the limo sped down the road, he was glad that the outside world couldn't see him crying for the one thing that was the root of his pain: he missed his father.

 **To be continued...**

 **End of Part IV Chapter IV**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _Okay, I know the last couple of chapters don't exactly have a Harvest Moon feel to it. This sequence is to build a background for Jack. I felt he needed more depth to his character, and a troubled past is an interesting way to do it._

 _He, in his own mind, was living a life on the run. On the run from himself, and from his father's family. And his pride is making him face his issues on his own._

 _Trust me when I say, he's going to hear about it in the next chapter._

 _As far as Jack's grandmother being hostile to him, remember that there are two sides to every story. I've been telling it from Jacks point of view. But, what about the other side of the story?_

 _I want to thank my readers once again for your support and your critique of my writing. Without your support I wouldn't have gotten this far._

 _Finally, I didn't originally intend to put song lyrics into this story again. However, with the issues Jack has with his father, I thought this song was fitting._

 _It is titled "In The Living Years" by Mike & The Mechanics. A song about conflict between a father and son, and the father dies before they can repair their relationship. _

_Like I said, I think it fits Jack's situation._

 _So, thank you again for reading. Stay tuned for more on the way._

 **Part IV Chapter V** **...Coming soon**


	19. Part 4 Ch 5: Living Years II

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part IV**

 **Chapter V: In The Living Years II**

The black limo pulled up in front of Harikawa Market where Jack quickly got out. He bowed slightly to the driver, who nodded back before driving off. He looked at the gate and sighed. His hopes of repairing relations with his father's family had just been derailed. He felt lost, not sure where to go from here. At the moment, he just wanted to go home, back to his farm and his simple life.

He went through the gate and into the empty square. He had rarely been there when business was closed so he tends to forget how big his grandparent's property was. He walked, not toward the guest house, but toward the garden at the back of the property.

Popuri helped the other ladies clean up after breakfast. She enjoyed being with these people. They accepted her right away as part of the family. Being around them have made her feel less homesick.

Even though she seemed happy, she had been upset since she woke up and Jack was gone. He never even told her that he was going anywhere. Ever since they got married, they always told eachother where they were going before they left home.

"Aunt Rose," Hoshi said as she came in from outside.

"Yes Hoshi," Rose said, not looking up from washing dishes.

"Jack's home," she replied.

"Where'd he go?" Popuri chimed in.

"Saw him heading toward the garden," Hoshi said as she left the room.

"I'm going to shoot him," Popuri muttered as she took her apron off.

"Play nice," Kari said with a grin.

Popuri didn't reply as she left the house and walked briskly toward the garden. She was ready to tear into Jack for not telling her where he was going this morning. She spotted him sitting on a bench by the koi pond.

"JACK!" she shouted as she walked up behind him. She then spoke in a lower voice. "Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. However, he didn't move. Was he ignoring her? This angered her even more.

"Are you even listening to me?" she snapped. "Answer me already."

He still didn't move. Even more frustrated, she moved around the bench and faced him. When she saw his face, her anger disappeared and was replaced by shock and concern. He was looking at the water with tears streaming down his face.

"Jack?" she asked in a hushed voice. She sat next to him and put her hand on his back. "What's wrong?"

He finally turned his head and looked at her. She'd never seen him look like this before. His eyes looked vacant. The spark she always saw was gone. She'd seen the look of a broken heart before, but never this severe. He didn't say anything to her.

"Talk to me Jack," she whispered as she put her hand on his cheek.

He started to turn his face away from her. She wasn't having any of that as she held him in place and kept him looking at her.

"Don't shut me out," she whispered. "Seeing you like this is breaking my heart. I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong."

"I want to go home," he muttered.

He closed his eyes and laid his forehead on her shoulder. She put her arms around him and gently pet his hair. She felt him shake as he cried. So many questions going through her mind. In the time she'd known him, he'd always been such a strong willed man. To see him broken like this broke her heart.

They lost track of how long they sat alone in the garden. Popuri sat there quietly, holding Jack in her arms. He'd stopped crying, but kept his forehead on her shoulder. For him, he felt comfortable and safe in her arms. For the first time, she was able to see a small piece of the inner pain and torment that's occupied his soul. He'd always kept his defenses up, believing that if he did that, he couldn't be hurt again.

Today, he dropped his defenses when he went to his father's family. Only for his grandmother to treat him so coldly. He couldn't help but take it personal. Had he caused so much damage when he and his father had their falling out? Did everyone, except Emily, feel the same? If they did, then he had no business ever talking to them again. He would be dead to them, and they to him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, finally breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" she opened her eyes. "Why are you sorry?"

He lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes were a little red from crying so much.

"For acting like this," he muttered. "And, for leaving without telling you."

"Don't worry about it," she whispered. She put her forehead against his. "I don't know what happened, but it must've been bad to do this to you."

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking in her eyes again. He gave her a weak smile.

"I went to see my dad's family," he said. He owed it to her not to hide things anymore. "And it didn't go very well."

"Don't stop now," she said in a low voice. She was pleased that he was opening up more.

"My aunt was pleased to see me," he said, looking away from her. "But, my grandmother was hostile. I had to get out of there."

"I'm sorry Honey," she replied, making him look her in the eye again. "I can only imagine what that was like."

"A small part of me expected it. But, I guess I was hoping I could reconnect with them."

"Not everything happens the way we want them," she said.

"I know," he sighed. "You know, until I met you, I'd all but given up on family. I'd lived for myself for four years, and thought I was fine."

"That's no way to think or live," she muttered.

He sighed and nodded. She was right.

"Looking back on it," he said in a low voice. "You're right. But, for me all I knew was to simply exist. I refused to let myself get close to anyone. No friends or family. I didn't need anyone."

"You didn't seem so stand-offish when we met again."

"You, and everyone in Mineral Town saw what I wanted you to," he replied. "I wore masks to hide my true self. I wasn't confident or kind. I made people think that way, which let me go about my business. I've told you before I hadn't any intentions of staying on the island for long."

She shook her head and stood and stretched. He then stood as well and looked at the pond.

"If it was all just an act," she said as she looked at the pond. "Then why'd you stick around? What changed?"

"Mineral Town I guess," he said. "Before I moved there, it was easy to work and move on. But, there everyone was so open and genuinely kind. Even to a stranger like me. For the first time since I left home, I started to feel comfortable again. I started to let my shields down. All of you started becoming true friends to me. And I started showing you my true self."

"But you didn't show your true self," she said in a loud voice as she grabbed his shoulder and made him face her. "You didn't show us this part of you...you didn't show me."

"I was afraid," he admitted. "I was afraid if any of you saw the real me, you'd want nothing to do with me."

"That's bull," she snorted. "The real you is the kind hearted man I fell in love with. I saw pretty early on that you were hiding something. I guessed you didn't want to share it, so I didn't push you. After we got married, I'd always hoped you'd open up to me."

"I'm sorry Popuri," he looked down. "I'm still afraid."

"You don't need to be afraid," she whispered in a soothing voice.

She stepped closer to him and put her arms around his neck. He responded by putting his arms around her waist.

"You're not alone Jack," she said in a low voice. "I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

"Popuri," he whispered as tears fell again.

He leaned in and gave her a gentle, passionate kiss. He was starting to ask himself why he was afraid. She was right. He's not alone. He has family here who still love him, and he has friends and loved ones in Mineral Town who have accepted him. So what if his father's family hates him.

A black limo sped down the freeway on it's way to Northridge. In the back seat, dressed in a blue skirt with a light pink blouse, sat Jack's aunt, Emily. She promised to come see Jack after she talked to her mother about what had happened that morning.

She stared out the window, letting her mind wander. She was looking forward to seeing Rose again. She hadn't seen her in a couple years. She glanced to her side and looked at her daughter Megan. She was dressed in a knee length, sleeveless white dress with red and yellow flowers on it. She had dark brown hair that flowed to her waist and hazel eyes. In her arms, wrapped in a baby blue blanket, she held her one month old baby girl.

"Why are we going to Northridge?" Megan asked as she glanced at Emily.

"I wanted to visit your Aunt Rose," Emily said, only giving a half truth.

She hadn't told her daughter that Jack had returned. She wanted her to be suprised.

"But why drag me along Mom?" Megan asked again.

Emily smiled at her before looking at the baby.

"I think Rose would love to see you, and meet your new daughter."

Megan grinned and nodded. She had to admit, she did miss Rose. Although, she missed Jack even more. She was devastated when he left. She cried for several days afterward. It was almost a year before she learned what had made him leave. She'd worried that she'd done something to drive him away. She had been mad at him for abandoning her and she wanted to strangle him. Now, she just wanted him to come home. So much has changed in her life, she wondered how he's changed over the last five years.

The limo finally stopped in front of the gates of Harikawa Market. The ladies got out and headed into the empty square. They walked quickly to the house.

Rose sat on the porch doing her cross stitching, humming to herself. Sundays were a pretty relaxing day for her family since they didn't work that day. She hadn't seen Jack that day, and hasn't seen Popuri since this morning. She was glad her son had someone like Popuri in his life. He deserves to be happy.

About that time, she heard someone walking toward the house. She looked up and smiled. She saw Emily and Megan walking toward her.

"Well," Rose said as she put her needle point down. "Bless me. Hello Emily. And Megan, you've grown so much."

"Hi Aunt Rose," Megan smiled. 'It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm well," Rose replied with a smile. She saw the baby in her arms. "And, who is the little angel in your arms?"

"This," Megan said, looking at her baby and smiled. "Is my daughter Celia."

Rose got up and walked to Megan and looked at the baby.

"She's beautiful Meg," she said.

"Thank you," Megan replied. "I'm still getting used to being a mom."

"May I hold her?" Rose asked.

Megan nodded and passed her daughter to Rose. Rose smiled down at Celia.

"I always wanted a little girl," she said.

"So did I," Emily joked.

"Gee," Megan grinned as she glanced at Emily. "Thanks Mom."

They laughed and continued to talk.

Jack and Popuri, after sitting in the garden together losing track of time, decided to return to the house. Jack had calmed down after talking to her about his fears and insecurities. He'd sworn to himself to tell her more of his history.

As they walked toward the house, he was the first to spot Emily and Megan talking to his mom. He grinned when he saw them.

"Well well," Jack muttered.

"Who are they?" Popuri asked.

"The one on the left is Emily, my dad's sister. The other is her daughter Megan."

"Really?" she said. "I thought you had a bad meeting with your family."

"She was on my side," he replied. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

While Emily and Megan talked to Rose, Jack and Popuri walked up behind them. Jack looked at Popuri and put his finger to his mouth in a "shush" gesture. She nodded. He then made the same gesture to Rose when she saw them. Jack quietly walked up behind Megan. She didn't even notice that he was behind her.

"Hey there," Jack spoke up as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Megan jumped in suprise. She spun around and came face-to-face with Jack. She now gasped in shock. She'd just been thinking of him not too long ago.

"Jack?" she whispered.

She raised her hand to touch his face before she slapped him. Not too hard, but hard enough to sting.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled at him. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Quiet down Megan," Emily said in a firm voice.

Megan glanced at her mom for a second before turning back to Jack.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Nice to see you too," Jack said with his hand on his cheek. "Not exactly the hello I was expecting."

"I'll give you a hello," she snapped again.

She stepped toward him again. He braced himself for another shot across the face. Instead she put her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He grinned and put his arms around her and hugged her. He felt her shake and heard her sniffle. She was crying, which made him feel guilty for leaving home. This is twice since he got her that this has happened. Hoshi was the other.

"I'm sorry Meg," he muttered as he pet her hair. "I'm so sorry."

She stepped back and looked up at him.

"You damned right you should be sorry," she said as she wiped her eyes. "You don't bother calling for five f #&ing years."

"Watch your language Megan," Emily chimed in. "You know how I hate that."

"Sorry Mom," Meg blushed. She looked back at Jack. "I didn't know if you were dead or alive. Before Mom set me straight, I thought you left because you hated me."

"You had nothing to do with me leaving," Jack said.

"I know that," she said. "I also know it had to do with your dad, though I don't know the details."

Jack glanced at Popuri, who was standing a few feet away. She gave him a nod. He grinned and nodded. He needed to move forward and he'd promised his wife to tell her everything. He owes the rest of his family the same.

"I'll make sure to tell you what happened," Jack said to Megan. "I'll even tell you what's happened the last five years."

"I look forward to it," Megan said with a grin.

She turned her head and spotted Popuri. Emily also saw her. Popuri stepped over to Jack's side and took his hand in hers.

"Hello," Megan spoke up. She took notice she and Jack were holding hands. "Don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?"

"Good afternoon," Popuri said to Megan as hse extended her hand. "I'm Popuri. I'm kind of new here."

Megan shook her hand. "I wouldn't have guessed. So, Popuri, what's your relation to this numbskull?"

She pointed at Jack as she spoke.

"Very funny Meg," Jack swatted her hand away. "Popuri is..."

"Zip it Jack," Megan cut him off. "I want to hear this girl's story from her own mouth."

Popuri giggled. Megan, with her gruff attitude reminded her of Karen. She had a feeling she was going to like her. Who was she kidding, she already liked her.

"My relation," she looked at Jack and smiled. "Jack's my husband."

"Well well," Megan grinned at Jack. "Didn't think you'd ever get a girlfriend, let alone get married."

She looked Popuri up and down and grinned.

"Still, you got quite a looker Jack," Megan continued. "More than just a looker matter of fact."

Popuri blushed. Rose said similar stuff when they first met.

"Thank you for your kind words," Popuri said.

"Well," Rose spoke up, making everybody look at her. "Why don't we have some tea."

"Excellent idea," Emily nodded.

"Jack," Rose said as she walked to him and had him hold the baby. "While we make the tea, you watch her for us."

"But," Jack tried to protest.

"No buts," Rose held up her hand. "Just do it."

"Her name's Celia," Megan told him as the ladied went in the house.

He was at a loss. He looked down at Celia, who was looking back at him. He sighed in defeat. He couldn't believe he'd been put on babysitting duty.

"Bet your wondering who this strange person is," he said to Celia.

Celia gave him a smile. He felt a small tug on his heart when she did. He had no experience with babies, but being smiled at by one made him happy.

The ladies stood in the kitchen while Rose put a kettle of water on to boil. While she did that, Popuri got the teapot and cups out and put them on a serving tray. With directions from Rose, Emily got the tea and sugar out, put tea in the pot, and put a bowl of sugar on the tray. Megan was directed to get some teacakes out of the cupboard and put some on a plate to add to the tray.

Megan glanced out the window and watched Jack holding Celia. She wasn't sure about letting him watch her baby.

"What's wrong Meg?" Rose asked, noticing her staring out the window.

"Huh?" Meg looked at Rose. "Oh, sorry. I was just wondering why you had Jack watch Celia."

"Why not?" Rose said. "Don't you think he can handle it?"

"I don't know," Meg sighed. "He's always been pretty lousy with kids."

"I beg to differ," Popuri said as she sat at a small dining table. "He was good with Stu and May back home. They both thought the world of him."

"Hmm," Meg nodded. "Still, I'm not sure he can handle a baby."

"Well," Rose said as she put water in the teapot. "I think it's a good idea to have him watch Celia. He could use the practice, right Popuri?"

Emily perked up a bit when Rose said that. She looked at Popuri, who blushed slightly and nodded. Emily grinned. Megan was a little slower figuring out Rose's comment.

"How far along are you?" Emily asked Popuri as she sat at the table next to her.

"I found out a week and a half ago," Popuri answered.

Megan grinned, finally understanding what's going on. She sat on the other side of Popuri and patted her on the shoulder.

"Congratulations," she said.

"Thank you," Popuri said in a low voice. "I'm still getting used to being pregnant."

"Oh trust me," Megan laughed. "Although it's an amazing experience, you never get used to it."

The ladies all laughed as Rose sat at the table.

"How'd you and Jack meet?" Megan asked Popuri.

"We first met when we were kids," Popuri answered as she took a sip of tea. "His parents brought him to Mother's Island."

"I remember that," Emily said. "Dad and Nick wanted Jack to meet the old man."

"Old man?" Megan asked. She then nodded. "Oh, you mean Grandpa's war buddy. What was his name again?"

"Robert," Rose said.

"Right," Megan nodded. "I only met him once. I didn't like him."

"He wasn't fond of women," Rose said as she sipped her tea.

"I noticed that too," Popuri said. "My dad got along okay with him, but Mama couldn't stand the guy."

"He was a tough nut," Emily said. She looked at Popuri. "So, I heard the old man willed his farm to Jack?"

"That's right," Popuri nodded. "We met again the day he arrived, though we didn't remember eachother exactly. Turned out we thought the other looked familiar. Once we remembered one another, we became fast friends."

"That sounds nice," Megan said. "When did you guys start going out?"

"Well," Popuri said. "We both felt a connection pretty quick. We decided around the firework festival last summer to explore our feelings and see what happens. We had our first date a couple weeks later."

"Some how," Megan commented. "I can't see Jack being the romantic type. He was always akward around women. At least he was last time I was around him."

"Not at all," Popuri smiled. "He's a natural romantic. He arranged the most perfect date I've ever had. I know after that night, he owned my heart, and I know I owned his."

"That sounds romantic," Megan said with a smile. "Never knew Jack had it in him."

"He sounds like his father," Rose smiled. "Nick was a natural romantic."

"I remember him being a sweet talker," Emily said. "Seems like a Harvest family thing."

"Harvest family?" Popuri was a little puzzled.

"You don't know?" Megan looked at Popuri, a little suprised.

"Should I?" she asked.

"I figured you would," Megan sighed. "Amazing. You don't even know your husband's last name."

"I'm sorry dear," Rose said to Popuri. She then spoke to Megan. "Jack changed his last name when he left home. She didn't know that."

"Oh," Megan nodded. She looked at Popuri again. "Sorry about that."

Popuri nodded. Seems she has more to talk to Jack about. Emily touched her hand, making her look at her.

"Since you didn't know," Emily said. "Jack was born Jack Harvest. He is the grandson of Sebastian Harvest, the owner of Harvest Transport. A global food and goods distributor."

Popuri was shocked. She knew the Harvest name. Their products were everywhere. People knew the Harvest family was one of the richest in the world. Now she finds out that her husband was part of that family.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Popuri muttered, looking down at her cup.

"We don't know," Rose said. "I don't think he's told anyone. I do know he's happy being Jack Harikawa."

"He took your maiden name?" Emily asked.

Rose nodded. "I think it made my dad happy."

"No matter what name he's using," Megan said. "He's still the Jack I grew up with. And I'm glad he's finally back."

"Agreed," Emily said with a smile.

They finished their tea as Emily and Megan kept asking questions about Popuri's and Jack's lives on the island. Popuri ended up telling them everything that went on in Jack's first year in Mineral Town. Over all, they enjoyed their girl talk.

Jack, meanwhile, spent the time outside taking care of Celia. He walked into the garden, showing her the place, not that she'd know or remember any of it. He wasn't happy about being put on babysitting duty, but the longer he held the baby, the more he enjoyed it. Holding Celia, talking to her, listening to the sounds she made, and even her smiling at him, made him more and more excited about being a father.

After walking around the garden for a few minutes, he returned to the house. Seeing that the ladies left him alone, he figured that the tea his mom mentioned was a ladies only thing. He was fine with it. He relished the chance to avoid girl talk. Goddess knows he'd dealt with it enough with Karen and Ann.

He sat on a bench under a large cherry tree that was opposite the porch. It provided great shade and relief from the sun. It was easy to tell that summer was nearly here. It was getting warmer.

"Hey Jack," Megan called from the porch.

She smiled when she saw him sitting under the tree. He seemed to be doing a good job caring for her daughter.

"Come on in," she waved him over. "Don't worry. We're not going to bore you with girl talk. Mom wants to talk with you."

"Right," Jack replied as he stood. He looked down at Celia. "Let's go little one."

He walked to the door, where he reluctantly gave Celia back to Megan.

"Don't worry Jack," she said as she looked at her daughter. She then smiled at Jack. "You'll have your own to fawn over soon enough."

He chuckled. "Popuri told you, did she?"

"She told us a lot about your time on your little island."

He shook his head. Women sure love to gossip. He should've known he'd be the topic of gossip here sooner or later. Oh well. He was pretty used to this stuff. His time in Mineral Town taught him to put up with it. After all, no one he knew could gossip more than Sasha, Anna, and Manna.

He walked into the kitchen where Rose, Emily, and Popuri were sitting at the table. Rose and Emily nodded to him as he approached. Popuri stood and gave him a light kiss on the lips before he sat in Megan's old chair. Megan pulled up another chair and sat between Rose and Emily.

"Enjoy your time with the kid?" Emily asked with a grin.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I actually enjoyed it more than I thought I would."

Emily nodded. "You'll make a good father Jack."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Don't you think so?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," he replied. He then smiled. "I do know I'm excited though."

Popuri smiled at his answer. It helped put her own self doubt as ease. At least for now. There'll be plenty of time for more self doubt in the future.

"Well," Emily said. Her tone of voice changed, which got everyone's attention. "You know why I came, don't you Jack?"

He nodded. He knew this was coming since he left the tower this morning.

"Like I promised you," she continued. "I talked to Mom about how she talked to you."

She began to explain to everyone what happened after Jack left the penthouse.

*Flashback*

"Mom," Emily spoke as they entered the room. "We have a special guest."

Amelia looked up and saw Jack standing there. She stood slowly. She didn't smile, which was suprising. Emily never once saw her mother be like that toward her grandchildren.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Emily saw Jack cringe at her tone of voice. This wasn't going as she'd hoped.

"Hi Gram," he muttered, now unsure if he should even be here.

"Don't 'Hi Gram' me Jack Harvest," she snapped. "You've got nerve coming back here."

"Mom," Emily spoke up. She didn't like her mother's tone.

"Be quiet Emily," Amelia Shot. She kept her eyes on Jack. "Why are you here Jack?"

"To see if there's anything left for me here," he answered. he then looked away. "But, it looks like there's nothing here. I better go."

He turned and left the room. Emily glared at her mother.

"I'll be right back Mother," she spat.

She ran from the room to try and reach Jack before he left. She couldn't let things end like this. It took a lot for him to find the courage to come here to try and heal the fractures in the family. She owed it to him to help him succeed. She owed it to herself and her dead brother, his father, to try as hard as she could.

"Jack," Emily called as she ran down the stairs. "Please wait."

Jack glanced at her and she could see the pain in his eyes. She reached him and didn't let him say anything before she pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back. She felt him shake as he lost control and started crying.

It was breaking her heart to see him like this. He came all the way here with his hand out. Trying to heal five year old wounds, and her mother stabs him in the heart. She was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another. She's not going to let Jack return to his farm until this family started healing. Her big brother, his father, was gone and she doesn't want to lose Jack again.

"I promise," she whispered in his ear. "I'll get to the bottom of everything going on here. I'll come to you later alright?"

He looked at her and gave a small nod. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"I assume you're at your mother's place?"

He nodded again. At the moment, he couldn't form words. She wiped the tears from his eyes.

The elevator door chimed and opened.

"I gotta go now," he said as he backed away from her. "I'll see you later Emily."

"I'm sorry about Mom," she said. "I'll have a talk with her."

He nodded as he stepped on the elevator.

"I'll come see you this afternoon," she said as the door closed.

Emily sighed and headed back up the stairs. She headed back into the sitting room. Amelia was sitting in the recliner again. She was knitting something that Emily couldn't identify. She didn't care at the moment.

"We need to talk Mom," she said as she stood in front of the recliner.

Amelia glanced up at her before resuming her work. This urked Emily even more. She was being ignored.

"Damn it Mom," she snapped. "You owe me an explanation. Why did you treat Jack like that?"

Amelia looked up at her daughter. "I owe you? I don't owe you anything."

"You owe it to Jack. It took a lot of courage for him to come here with his hand out. And you slapped his hand away. Why Mom? Tell me. Why?"

"You want to know?" Amelia snapped. "Fine. That boy killed his father. He killed my son."

"WHAT?!" Emily exclaimed. "What the hell are you talking about? Nick died of cancer."

"Jack destroyed your brother. If that little bastard hadn't abandoned this family, Nick would still be alive."

"That's a load of crap," Emily spat. "And you know it. You can't honestly believe that."

"Nick was a broken man Emily," Amelia said as she stood.

"And he broke Jack first," Emily fired back. "I was there when Nick said he wished Jack had never been born. We didn't know that Jack was outside the door."

"He didn't mean it."

"Whether he meant it or not," Emily sighed. "He wounded Jack first. I don't blame him one bit. Nick drove his son away."

"When Jack walked away," Amelia sat back down. "He became dead to me. He can go to hell."

"So that's it?" Emily turned away from her mother. "You write off your own blood over a petty issue that doesn't even involve you. I thought you were better than that."

"Get out of here Emily," Amelia picked up her knitting. "We're done talking."

"I feel sorry for you Mom," Emily said as she headed toward the door. "How petty you are toward family."

She turned and looked at her mother.

"Before you write him off Mom, remember Jack has Nick's blood in him. He's all we have left of my brother. I'm going to go see him. I, for one, am glad he's back. I just wish you felt the same."

Emily sighed and left the sitting room.

*End Flashback*

"I'm sorry Jack," Emily said. "I wasn't able to do much."

"Don't worry," he replied with a weak smile. "I'm glad you at least tried. If Gram thinks that about me, so be it."

He felt Popuri grasp his hand. He looked at her and smiled at her as he squeezed her hand.

"I at least tried," he looked at Emily again. "I'm at peace now."

"Well," Megan said. "Grandma may want to kick you to the curb, but I'm still glad you're back. I'll never turn my back on you."

"Neither will I," Emily said. "And I know Sam would feel the same."

"Thank you," he said, getting a little misty eyed. "That means a lot. I'd been alone so long, I'd forgotten how much I needed my family."

Popuri smiled and put her forehead on his shoulder. He glanced at her and put his head on hers.

"I haven't seen you like this in a long time Jack," Rose said with a smile.

"Like what?" he lifted his head and looked at her.

"You're at peace," she replied. "You've held so much anger and hatred in your heart for so long, I always saw it festering in you. You may have tried to hide it, but a mother can see it."

Jack nodded. He felt Popuri squeeze his hand. He looked at her and smiled. He did feel different. This trip had been good for him. His insecurities he'd carried in his heart, which drove his course in life, have begun to melt away. He had a long journey ahead of him if he's going to shed all his fears. But, with his family here in North City, and his new family in Mineral Town, he truly believed that his future was going to be very bright.

 **End of Part IV Chapter V**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _This has been a challenging couple of chapters. This chapter and the last have the same name because they were originally meant to be one chapter. I realized that it would've been way too long so I had to split it up._

 _Obviously, Jack has a long way to go healing the wounds with his family. Will that truly happen? Who can say. What I can say is, he has a new beginning in his life._

 _The next chapter should prove to be a little lighter than the last couple have. Time for them to enjoy the rest of their vacation, and by the end of the chapter, they'll be off back to Mineral Town._

 _To my readers, thanks for sticking with me while I took my characters to a new place. I felt it was important to give Jack some back story as he and Popuri prepare to become parents._

 _I believe we all have something from our pasts that make us insecure about big changes we face in our futures._

 _I plan on trying to delve into Popuri's past as well. In the game it said her father left to find a cure for her mother. I see a possible story arc there. The rate I'm going here, my intention to end Part IV with the birth of their child, may end up being pushed into Part V._

 _All I can say is, stay tuned for what may come in the future. Rest assured, I am not even close to being done with "My Friends of Mineral Town."_

 _This story has been an absolute joy to write._

 _Again, thank you to all my readers. Without you, I couldn't continue to do this._

 _ **To be continued in**_

 _ **Part IV Chapter VI**_ _ **...**_ _ **Coming Soon**_


	20. Part 4 Ch 6: What's Important in Life

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part IV**

 **Chapter VI: What's Important in Life**

The room was dark as the small clock read one-thirty in the morning. Jack lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, struggling to get some sleep. It had been a long and tiring day, yet sleep remained out of his reach. His mind remained consumed with the days events. He'd come to see his family and, though he'd had been mostly successful, he had been shunned by one of his grandmothers. He never thought he would be blamed for his own father's death.

He sighed as he sat up. Trying to sleep just wasn't working. He figured a little fresh air might help him get some rest. He looked down at Popuri, who was sleeping soundly. He had to smile as he watched her. She always looked like an angel to him.

Getting out of bed as quiet as he possible, he got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts before he slipped out the door. He sat on the bench in front of the guest house and stared up at the sky.

Though he was back where he grew up, sitting in the quiet darkness with only his thoughts, for the first time since they got there, he felt out of place. He would look up and not be able to see as many stars as he could back on his farm. The light of the city hid them from his eyes. He also couldn't smell the air that would blow in off the ocean, something which had become a part of his life as well as a part of his soul.

Jack wanted to go home. Back to Mother's Island and Mineral Town. He had to admit to himself that, before now, that there was a part of him that had always wanted to live in the city again. Even when he told Popuri and everyone else that he would never leave. Now, after visiting his family, he really knew he belonged on that little island far from the big city.

He didn't know how long he stared up at the sky, lost in thought, but he felt ready to try and sleep. As he went back inside, he'd come to a couple of decisions on where to go next.

First, he was through with all thiis family drama. Since he got here it'd been one dramatic thing after another. As all this was playing out, he felt like he'd been ignoring Popuri. She seems to be putting up a happy front. And maybe some of it is genuine happiness. But, he had a feeling she was also a little sad. he figured he'll talk to her about it later.

Second, he wanted to dedicate the rest of the time in the city to spending it with his wife. He wanted to show her the world he grew up in. The places he went and the things he did. It was time to enjoy the rest of their visit to the mainland.

He laid back down and sighed. He closed his eyes and relaxed. For the first time since they got there, he was actually looking forward to the new day. With those content thoughts, sleep was finally able to take him.

 _Journal Entry: Monday, May 29th_

 _The last two days have been taxing on me. I'm back with my family here in Northridge, they even welcomed me back with open arms. Hoshi even welcomed me back, although she did yell at me for abandoning her since I was supposed to marry her. I heard from Kari later that she was laughing about her little guilt trip she gave me. Truth be told, the only thing I felt guilty about was, in Hoshi's own words, abandoning her. I never had any intentions of marrying her. We're cousins, and I don't swing like that._

 _My aunt, Emily was ecstatic to see me again. So was Megan for that matter. Her and I were very close growing up. I can only imagine how she felt when I left. At the time, it was the right thing for me to do. After seeing how much I was missed, part of me does regret leaving. The rest of me though, stands by what I did. It helped make me the man I am today._

 _Unfortunately, I was unable to make any headway with the rest of Dad's family. I didn't get to see Gramps or Uncle Jake, but my visit with Gram didn't go well at all. She seems to want to blame me for Dad's death. I wish I knew why she thinks I killed him. As much as I want the answer, I doubt Gram will ever tell me. She tends to be a very stubborn person. I guess all I can do is pray that, one day, we'll be able to fix things. I hope it doesn't take too long._

 _I've decided to spend the rest of my time here with Popuri. I want to show her some of the sights and things to do that the city, and the mainland, have to offer. I want to take the chance to show her where I grew up. Some of the stuff I did and places I went as a boy. I thought I'd never do something like that, but I am greatful that I have the chance now._

Jack closed his diary and stretched his arms over his head. It was just after seven in the morning, meaning he only had about four or five hours of sleep. He'd gotten to the point that he didn't let himself sleep too late. As a farmer he had to be up at dawn to tend to all the chores he had to do everyday. He may be on vacation, but he didn't want to ruin his sleep pattern as it would take too much out of him to correct it.

He looked toward the bed when he heard his wife start to stir. She usually got up about an hour after he did. They've been married for almost two months now, which have been two of the greatest months of his life. He thought his life couldn't get better until a week and a half ago when they learned she was pregnant. They were both excited and scared at the same time. Jack's biggest fear was that he'd turn out like his father, who wasn't the best father in the world. He didn't want his son or daughter to got through some of the stuff he went through.

Popuri slowly opened her eyes and yawned. It was the start to another lovely day. She slowly sat up and stretched as she yawned again. Mornings have been pretty trying for her as of late. Most days she'd wake up feeling good. Unfortunately, that would only last about an hour, maybe less, before morning sickness sets in and she'd have to spend time in the bathroom. She wished it would stop, but Elle told her she's going to have to put up with it for a while. The next nine months were going to be taxing. She hoped that she wouldn't go crazy before it's over. Her mom had told her that she'll be fine only to add that she'll have eighteen years afterward to go crazy. That made her laugh.

Popuri noticed Jack sitting at the table. He was writing in that journal of his again. She couldn't say it was wierd that he had one. Afterall, she had a diary she wrote in everyday. Well, almost everyday. He must've heard her stir since he looked at her as he closed his journal. When he smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning," Jack said in a gentle voice.

"Morning honey," she muttered back.

She threw her covers off and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and flinched slightly when her feet touched the floor. One thing she noticed here was that the floors always seemed much colder than they were back home. Maybe it was because this was a strange place. She didn't know. She just wished she'd brought her slippers with her.

She stood and did a full body stretch, something that always helped wake her up. That, along with a hot shower and a cup of coffee. After her stretch, she grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm going to grab a shower," she said as she stopped at the bathroom door and glanced back at him.

"Alright," he called back as he picked up a news paper that was on the table next to his journal.

"Care to join me?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Huh?" His eyes shot up when she said that. Had she just asked him to shower with her? Something they hadn't done since their honeymoon.

She started giggling at his reaction. She loved teasing him like that. As long as she's known him, he was always such an easy target. Ann and Karen loved targeting him as well. It was just one of the things she loved about him. She glanced at him again before she slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Jack sighed as Popuri closed herself in the bathroom. He kept letting himself get teased by the women in his life. He'd always seemed to get caught like that his entire adult life. What could he say though, it just seemed to be the way he was. All the ladies back home seemed to notice. Karen loved to go after him.

He stood and stretched. He heard the shower turn on as he headed to the bathroom door. He lightly knocked on the door before opening it. She was already in the shower as he entered.

"Hey Dear," he spoke in a gentle voice. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" she replied from behind the curtain. "What would that be?"

"Well," he said as he rested his hands on the edge of the sink and looked in the mirror. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

"Go out with you?" she sounded confused to him.

"Yeah. I wanted to show you where I grew up. I wanted you to see some of the places I spent my childhood."

"Why didn't you say so?"

He heard her giggle before she poked her head out from the shower, her hair completely wet. He saw her smile in the mirror.

"I'd love to Honey," she answered him. "I'd love to go out with you today."

He smiled back at her before she went back to her shower. He then made his way back to the main room so he could get dressed. He was looking forward to spending the day with Popuri.

It was ten in the morning when Jack and Popuri left the Harikawa Market. Though neither had any idea where they were going, they were both excited about going on a date, something they hadn't done since before they got married. Jack figured now would be a good time. After all, very soon they won't have time for dating.

There was a cab in front of the gate, which wasn't unusual since there was a lot of people coming and going from the market. Jack waved to the driver to make sure he didn't take off. He held to back door open for Popuri to get in before he slipped in next to her.

"Where to pal?" the driver asked from his seat behind the wheel.

"Harvest Tower District," Jack said. "Fourteenth Street Plaza."

"You got it," the driver nodded before he started driving.

"Where are we going?" Popuri asked Jack in a hushed voice.

"My old neighborhood," Jack replied. "The 14th Street Plaza was a large park where I used to play with other kids."

"I used to play in the woods on Mother's Hill," Popuri said as she glanced out the window.

"I know," he nodded. "Knowing the place now, I wish I could've grown up in a place like you did. But, since I was a city boy, the park was the best I could hope for."

"Was it that hard growing up in the city?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Not really," he answered. "I lived in a pretty good part of town. Wasn't a lot of crime or anything there. Most of the kids were decent, though there were plenty of jerks."

"Didn't you tell me once you didn't have many friends?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I made friends easily when I was little. It got tougher as I got older. By the time I hit my teen years I only had two or three, counting Megan."

"Were you always close to your cousin?"

"For the most part. We were less than a year apart and we didn't live far away from eachother."

He chuckled softly as he thought about growing up around Megan.

"I think it helped that she was a bit of a tomboy," he continued.

Popuri laughed softly. She imagined Megan looking and behaving like Ann. A far cry from the woman she'd met yesterday.

After a twenty minute drive, the cab stopped in front of the plaza. Jack paid the driver before he and Popuri got out and started walking. Ahead of them was a large marble fountain with twelve water jets firing water skyward. There were several kids playing in the water as their parents either sat on nearby benches or even played in the fountain as well. the square where the fountain was was surrounded on three sides by wooded park land.

Popuri was awed by the sight of the place. She'd never seen such a large fountain. There used to be one in the square in Mineral Town when she was a child, which was removed a few years ago. She thought it was spectacular, but it paled in comparison to the colossal fountain she was looking at now.

For Jack, he was awash with nostalgia. He'd lost count of the hours he'd spent playing here. This felt more like a homecoming than when he got to his family's market a couple days ago.

"This place is beautiful," Popuri muttered.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "I wasn't sure if I'd ever see this place again."

They walked to the edge of the fountain and watched the water jets.

"I remember playing in this fountain almost everyday," Jack said. "Mom used to get so mad when I'd come home and my clothes were soaking wet. Deep down, I knew she was laughing. She compared me to a drowned rat."

Popuri laughed at his story.

"I usually played at the beach with the other kids," she said. "Sometimes, I'd go swimming in my summer dresses, which really made Mama angry."

Jack laughed. Seems they had similar experiences when it came to playing in the water.

"Don't swim in your dress," Popuri spoke in her best imitation of Lillia. "You have a swimsuit. Use it."

"Parent's just don't get it," Jack said with a grin. "Sometimes we just gotta swim and can't waste time going to get a swimsuit on."

"Ain't it the truth," she nodded in agreement.

They sat on the edge of the fountain and started watching the water jets.

"I used to get lost in watching the water," Jack muttered as he glanced at her.

She looked back at him and smiled.

"No matter what my day was like," he said as he looked back at the water. "I could come here and watch the fountain. After that, any problems I was having seemed so far away."

He reached down and ran his hand through the cold water.

"I guess water always soothed me," he muttered.

Popuri watched him as he talked about the water. She had noticed the way he watched the sea when they'd go to the beach. However, she never saw him ever go swimming.

"I feel the same when I'd visit the forest," she said as she also ran her hand through the water. "The sound of the wind as it rustled the leaves of the trees... made me feel safe and totally at peace."

Jack looked at her and smiled. She was watching the water now. The way the sunlight was hitting her, to Jack's eyes, gave her an aura that made her look like a goddess. He found himself taken aback by it.

"Honey?" Popuri asked as she looked at him. Her voice pulled him out of his short daydream.

"Yes?" he answered. "What is it?"

"When we get home, can we spend a day in the forest? Just the two of us?"

"Sounds like a perfect date to me," he smiled at her again.

Using the hand he'd been running through the water, he grabbed the hand she had in the water. She smiled back as she gently squeezed his hand. This was already shaping up to be a great day for the both of them.

He released her hand just as he got an idea. It'd been a long time since he'd played in the fountain. Yeah, he's grown up now and it would be childish, but why not induldge one last time. Acting on his idea, he used his hand and threw some water at Popuri, hitting her on her upper arm. He wanted to provoke her to play along. He figured he'd anger her if he aimed for the face first.

"Ahh," she jerked as the water hit her arm. "What the hell?"

She glared at him, only to be met by a grin from him. She then realized he was challenging her, and there was no way she could ignore this. Her glare then morphed into an evil grin.

"Bad move mister," she growled as she used both hands to splash him in the face with some water.

They spent the next twenty minutes playing in the fountain. It started with them throwing water at eachother before Popuri pushed Jack, which caused him to fall into the water. While Popuri laughed, Jack coughed and spit out some water. He then grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't think you've won," he said with an evil grin.

"Don't you dare Jack," Popuri glared as she tried to pull her hand from his grip.

"Oh, I dare," he laughed as he pulled her into the water.

She flailed as she tried to stand. Jack also stood as he started laughing hard. After she got her footing, she glared at him again. They both looked like drowned rats. She so wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing. This triggered a second round of their water fight. Now that they were in the fountain, they weren't holding back as they hit eachother with as much water as they could fling at one another.

They finally sat on the ege of the fountain, panting hard. They had completely worn themselves out. As they rested, they still found themselves laughing. Neither could remember the last time they just let everything go and just had fun. At this moment, neither had a single care in the world.

"Thank you," Jack finally said, smiling at her. "Thank you for endulging me and playing with me."

She laughed softly as she linked her arm with his and rested her head against his shoulder. "You're very welcome my beloved. I had a lot of fun. We have to do this stuff more often."

"We will," he replied as he ran his fingers through her wet hair. "That I promise."

After leaving the fountain, the couple chose to walk around the park to let the sun and wind to dry their clothes and hair. Jack spent the time telling her about all his little adventures in this park. From the times he played baseball and soccer with the neighborhood kids, to the time he got in trouble for climbing on the horse statue at the 15th Street park entrance. His parents were beyond furious and he'd been grounded for two months for that one.

After walking the park for a while, Jack lead Popuri out of the park and down the busy street. Popuri was overwhelmed by the sheer number of people. The crowd made her so nervous that she squeezed Jack's hand. He glanced at her and smiled while he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He lead her three blocks from the park to a small diner. He held the door open for her and walked to a two seat table. They were lucky since the place was almost completely full.

Popuri looked around the small diner. It had different pictures and goofy signs on the wall. One wall had a huge collection of shot glasses. The air carried the smell of hot coffee, cigarette smoke, and fry oil. For Jack, the sights and smells here brought back memories of his childhood. This place held many memories of his father, long before their falling out.

"This is nice," Popuri commented as she watched people coming and going. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. "It kind of reminds me of Doug's place."

"Heh," Jack chuckled. He looked around the room. "I guess you're right. I doubt the food here is as good, but I loved this place growing up."

"So, this is another piece of your childhood then."

He nodded. "I came here a lot with my dad. We perfered this place to any other restaurants in the city. He always said he perfered the "small town feel" of this place."

"I think I understand," Popuri said.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "I didn't fully understand what he meant until I moved to Mineral Town."

They went quiet after they ordered their food. Popuri sipped her tea while Jack looked at a picture of people playing baseball. He remembered going to baseball games with his dad. It was starting to dawn on him how much he loved his father and how the anger he held for him was pointless. He'd wasted the last five years hating the man. He started to feel a lump in his throat as one undeniable thought entered his head: 'I miss my dad.' With that thought in his mind, he put his head down on the table.

Popuri watched Jack lay his head down and felt a little concerned. She put her hand on his head and gently stroked his hair.

"Are you alright?" she whispered to him.

She felt him nod his head. He kept his face hidden and didn't speak. She decided not to push the issue so she kept stroking his hair. She wanted him to remember that she was there for him.

"Sorry about that," Jack muttered as he finally lifted his head.

"Don't be," she whispered, moving her hand away from his head. "But talk to me, what's on your mind?"

He smiled as he took her hand in his. He owed it to her to tell her what's on his mind. He promised himself to open his heart completely to her.

"I miss my dad," he whispered as he looked at the table. "I miss his voice, his presence, everything. Our last words were cruel."

He looked up at her and she could see he was trying hard not to cry. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"And I'll never be able to tell him how sorry I am," he whispered again as he closed his eyes and lowered his head again.

"I think he knows," she whispered to him. "And I know he still loves you."

"In my heart," he smiled up at her. "I know. Thank you Dear. Thank you for being here with me."

"You don't need to thank me," she said as she squeezed his hand. "I'm always going to be here for you. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Will you tell me about your father?" she asked him as the waitress brought their food.

He smiled and nodded. "I'd love to tell you all about him."

They started eating their food, which Jack couldn't help but smile about. It hadn't changed a bit.

"Well," he began. "My father's name was Nicholas Harvest, the oldest child of my grandparents Sebastian and Amelia. I remember him being a stern, yet kind man. When I was little, he and I did a lot together. Some of my best memories are of being with him."

Popuri ate quietly while she listened to his story. Though he just started, it sounded like he was fond of his father.

"When I was five," he continued. "He and Mom took me to the pool for the first time. I was terrified of the water. I remember crying in her arms and not letting go. Then my dad took me from her and would tell me that it would be alright. I looked at him and just knew I'd be safe. It wasn't long before he had me swimming without any help."

He took a drink of his water. It felt good to share some good memories of his father. This was helping him shed this anger and resentment he's been carrying for the man.

"He started becoming my hero that day," Jack continued his story. "I started gluing myself to him after that. I wanted to do everything with him. Play catch with him, play with my toys with him. I didn't want to be apart from him. I don't know if it upset Mom or not. If it did, she never showed it. Dad even started bringing me to his office. That worked fine since it was my family's business. Though Gramps and Jake didn't approve of kids in the office, Gram and Emily always overrode them. Only as long as we stayed out of the main office areas so we didn't bother the employees. Megan and I always did what we we're told when we were there. Gram and Gramps were two people you didn't dare anger."

"I didn't picture you as a "by the rules" child," Popuri giggled. "I always thought you were the rebel type."

"I usually was a bit of a rebel," he replied. "But when it came to being at Dad's office, I behaved myself. Trust me, my grandfather had a short fuse when it came to children."

"Sounds like you know something about that."

Jack laughed. "Oh yeah. I do. I got my butt in trouble with him more than once. Anyway, back to my story about Dad. Like I said before, he'd become a hero to me. As I grew I always admired his work ethic. He did everything he could to make sure Mom and I didn't need for anything. He sent me to the best school he could afford and demanded that I work hard to, in his words, give him a return on his investment. Naturally, wanting to make him proud, I worked hard, though I didn't get the kind of grades he wanted."

"The grades he wanted?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"It seemed to me that he wanted me to be a perfect student," he replied. He took a sip of water before continuing. "I think that's where our rift began. Gram and Emily told me that Dad was a straight A student, and he expected me to be like him."

He gave out an exasperated laugh. "Listen to me. I can't even talk about Dad in a good way without some elements of our rift coming out. I must sound pretty pathetic."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "You don't sound pathetic. This rift you have with your father isn't going to disappear overnight. It's going to take a long time to let it go. The fact you're opening up to me about it tells me you're starting to overcome it."

He grinned and looked down at his half empty plate. Her words meant a lot to him. This whole thing, their trip, trying to heal the fractures with his family, it's all been so taxing on him. He was physically and mentally exausted. Above all else, one major thing kept going through his mind.

"I want to go home," he muttered.

"Alright," she whispered. "Let's head back to the market and rest."

"No," he snapped, which caused her to jump slightly. He looked in her eyes. "I want to go home. Back to our home. Back to Mineral Town."

She was taken aback. They'd planned on staying for a whole week, yet here they still had three more days. Granted, she wanted to go home, but she was also enjoying her time here, getting to know Jack's family, and his past.

"Are you sure Jackie?" she asked as she grasped his hand.

"Yeah," he nodded as he squeezed her hand. "Of everything that's happened over the last couple days, I've come to realize that I don't belong here anymore. I belong in Mineral Town... with you."

She laughed softly. She understood his desire to return home. She was homesick herself. Since Jack came to Mineral Town part of her always wondered, and even feared that one day he'd choose to leave and not want to return. Even after they got married that fear remained. It had come to a head when they'd decided to come to the city. Now, after hearing him call their small town home, she felt a weight lift from her heart. The fear he'd ever leave for good has been lifted.

"Alright," she finally said. "If that's what you really want. But, won't your mother be upset? I mean, she was happy to have you here."

"I know," he replied. "But, I'm sure she'll understand."

They finished their meals, paid for it, and left the restaurant. They started walking the street hand in hand. Popuri glanced up and saw the building Jack had said was his family's office: Harvest Tower.

"Jack?" she said in a calm voice.

"Yeah?' he answered, glancing over at her.

"I was wondering if you'll endulge me."

He laughed. "Of course. What is it?"

She stepped away from him and waved down a taxi. She then looked at him and smiled.

"There's one more place I'd like to go before we head back to your mom's to pack."

Jack grinned as he stepped over to the taxi and opened the door for her. She nodded to him before she slipped into the car. He got in next to her and closed the door. The woman cab driver, like all the others, looked in the rear view mirror at them.

"Where to folks," she said in a cheery voice.

"Can you take us to Harvest Tower please?" Popuri said to the lady.

Jack's gaze snapped to Popuri when she said what she did. Why the hell did she want to go there? He didn't want to go there. He had no business with anyone.

"You got it," the driver said before she started driving.

"Why?" Jack asked in a low voice.

Popuri looked at him and saw the displeasure in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him. "I know you don't want to be around your father's family, but I do want to meet your grandparents. It may sound selfish, but I'm part of their family, and I want to know them, if just for a little while."

He sighed. As much as he didn't want to go anywhere near his family, he couldn't deny his wife. It was obviously very important to her. So, it looks like he'll be facing his grandmother once again. Not something he was looking forward to.

Jack closed his eyes as the elevator went up. After what happened the previous day, he could just feel that today wasn't going to be any better than last time. The only positive for him was the fact that Popuri was with him this time. He swallowed hard when the door chimed and opened.

Popuri could feel how nervous Jack was as the door opened. She was in awe at the entry area of the penthouse. She'd never been in a home this large and extravigant. Jack's family was this well off and he chose to give it all up to live the life of a farmer with her. Hopefully, he'll tell her everything about why he gave up his old life. Deep down, she knew there was more than he's told her.

They were met by a young maid. Jack recognized her from yesterday. She, too, remembered Jack as she gave him a smile.

"Welcome back Master Jack," she said with a slight bow.

"Please," Jack held up his hand. "Don't call me Master."

"As you wish sir," she said. "How may I help you?"

"We are here to see Amelia," Popuri spoke up. "Is that alright?"

The maid looked at Popuri with confusion.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Might I ask who you are Miss?"

"I'm sorry," Popuri giggled. "I guess I should've introduced myself."

Popuri extended her hand to the young maid.

"I'm Popuri," she said in a cheerful voice. "I'm Jack's wife, and I was hoping to meet his grandparents."

The maid nodded and bowed. "Welcome Miss Popuri. It is a pleasure to meet you. As far as Lady Amelia goes, she is meeting with her caretaker at the moment."

"I see," Popuri looked down and sighed. She was disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to meet Amelia.

"Please," Jack spoke up. "I don't think Emily would mind seeing us as well."

"Emily?" Popuri looked at Jack. "She's here?"

Jack nodded with a grin. "Emily is a nurse and serves as Gram and Gramp's caretaker."

"Very well," the maid said. She then pointed to the stairs. "Up the stairs and to the left."

"Thank you," Popuri smiled and bowed.

The maid bowed to them before she left to tend to her duties. Popuri looked at Jack and frowned. He looked almost scared. She feared that yesterday had wounded him more than he let on. She took his hand in hers. When he looked at her, she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded. "Let's go."

They walked up the stairs and headed down the hall. Popuri looked at the pictures hanging on the walls. She saw several family pictures, at least she figured they were family pictures. That was confirmed when she saw a picture of a young man and woman holding a small baby. She recognized the woman. It was Rose. That could only mean that the man was Nicholas and the baby was Jack. She stopped and admired the picture. Jack stopped when she did and looked at her. He grinned when he saw what she was looking at.

"My first family picture," he said. "I was two days old."

"You were adorable," she said with a smile. She then giggled. "This'll be us soon."

"I've said many times before," Jack said with a smile. "And I'll say many times more, I'm looking forward to being a father."

"I know Jackie," she laughed. "I know."

About that time, the door at the end of the hall opened.

"Who's out there?" Emily called.

Jack and Popuri looked at Emily and waved.

"Hi Emily," Jack said with a smile.

"What are you two doing here?" Emily asked as she walked up to them. She seemed pleased to see them.

"I wanted to meet your mother," Popuri said.

"I've been telling Popuri some stories," Jack said.

"About your father?" Emily asked.

He nodded. Emily grinned and looked at Popuri before motioning for them to follow her. She lead them into the sitting room where Amelia was sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"Mother," Emily said. "We have guests."

"Who is it?" Amelia snapped as she turned to look at the group.

"Hello Gram," Jack said as he stepped toward her.

"What are you doing back here boy?" she snapped. "I already told you to go away."

"I know," Jack replied. "I'll be returning home tomorrow. But..."

"Good," she snapped again. "Leave me alone."

"But," Jack snapped back. "Before I go, there's someone here who wishes to meet you."

Popuri stepped in front of Jack and bowed to Amelia, who gave her a look up and down. It was hard to tell what the old woman was thinking.

"Who are you?" Amelia finally spoke, her tone also hard to read.

"Hello ma'am," Popuri said. "My name is Popuri. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Amelia looked Popuri up and down. She had no clue who this woman was and why she was in her home.

"I don't know you," Amelia snapped. "I want you to leave."

"No," Popuri snapped back. "Not until you explain why you are treating Jack with such hatred. I demand answers."

"You demand?" Amelia raised an eyebrow. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that?"

"Your words hurt my husband," Popuri spat.

"Your husband?" Amelia said. She was suprised to say the least.

"Yes," Popuri said in an angry tone. "And when you hurt him, you hurt me. And I don't like it when people I don't know hurt me."

"You've got nerve," Amelia scoffed. "You come into my house uninvited, and talk to me like that."

Popuri sighed and shook her head. She glanced over her shoulder at Jack and Emily. "Could you two leave the room? I want to talk to Amelia alone."

Jack started to protest when Emily put her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. She shook her head and motioned for him to come with her as she left the room. Jack looked at Popuri, who gave him a small smile and nod. He nodded back before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Popuri said as she turned back to Amelia. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I just get protective of Jack."

"How long have you two been married?" Amelia asked. She didn't have to be told to know Popuri and Jack were married. The way they acted toward eachother said everything.

"We've been married almost two months," Popuri replied.

Amelia motioned for her to sit in a nearby chair. Popuri nodded and sat down. She took a deep breath knowing this may or may not be a tough conversation. Popuri just had to say her piece on this whole situation she and Jack have been in the last couple days.

"I don't know what else I can say ma'am," Popuri continued. "I don't know what's going on between you and Jack."

"It's none of your business," Amelia snapped.

"I know," Popuri replied. "But whatever it is, it's tearing Jack apart inside."

"Why did he come back here?" Amelia grumbled. "I told him to not come back."

"I asked him to come," Popuri answered.

"Why?" Amelia asked, glancing at the pink haired woman. "Why would you want to come here?"

"Because you're family," Popuri said, looking back at her. "You're important to Jack, which makes you important to me."

"He has a strange way of showing how important we are," Amelia grumbled again. "He abandoned us. Abandoned his father."

"I can't speak on whatever happened between Jack and his father. All I know is what did happen cut him deep. He was hoping to try to heal those wounds on our visit here."

Amelia looked away from Popuri and growled. Who did this girl think she is? Sticking her nose into other people's business. This had nothing to do with her anyway.

"Can I ask you something?" Popuri spoke up. She glanced at Amelia, who looked back at her.

"What is it?" Amelia sighed.

Popuri steadied herself. She knew if she asked what she was about to, this meeting could go badly. But, she had to try.

"Could you tell me," she tentatively spoke. "I've heard from Jack what happened between him and his father. But, I want to know, what happened after Jack left?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. She wasn't expecting this kind of questioning.

"What do you care?" she spat. She didn't like talking about her dead son. It was way too painful.

"I care ma'am," Popuri answered. "I care because you are family, and I know your son's death devastated you. I saw my mother and grandparents grieve when my uncle was killed in a boat crash."

Amelia was suprised that this girl would want to care enough to open up to her. Who is this girl?

"I don't pretend to understand what it's like to lose a child," Popuri continued. "But..."

"Stop," Amelia cut her off. "You don't want to feel what I do. A mother should never have to bury their child."

Amelia felt a tear come to her eye. She quickly turned her head, trying to prevent Popuri from seeing in. Unfortunately for her, Popuri did see the tears in her eyes.

"Especially their firt born," she whispered. She then looked at Popuri before continuing in a normal voice. "Your husband abandoned my son, which ended up killing him."

"How?" Popuri spoke up. "How did Jack kill his father?"

"Fine," Amelia sighed. "Since you want to know so bad. Jack broke his father's heart when he left. Less than a month later, my son fell ill. He had advanced brain cancer. I had to watch him deteriorate to a shell of the man he was. The last year of his life, he cried out everyday for his son. The last thing he wanted before he died, the last thing he wanted was to hold his son."

"I don't understand how Jack killed him," Popuri said. "Besides, Jack had said that his father told me the last thing his father said to him was he'd wished he'd never been born."

"That was his cancer talking," Amelia shot back, her tone sounding hostile. "He didn't mean it. Had Jack not left, Nick wouldn't have died in agony."

"Jack felt abandoned by his father," Popuri said back. She was using all her self control to not get angry. "He did what he felt he had to at the time. It wasn't his fault your son died. Your son pushed your grandson away."

Popuri sighed and stood. This wasn't going as she'd hoped. She wanted to try to open a door so Amelia and Jack could start repairing their fractured relationship. Perhaps it's something she can't do. She looked down at Amelia, who was looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you,' Popuri said in a gentle voice. "You've dealt with stuff that no one should have to go through. Just know, Jack came back to see you. He told me how much he loves you. And I know he misses you greatly. He told me you were his favorite grandmother."

Amelia looked up at her with an unreadable expression.

"I better go," Popuri said as she turned toward the door. "Deep down, I know you still love Jack. Please. All I ask is you don't write him out of your life."

She walked to the door and, before opening it, looked over her shoulder back at Amelia. "I would like to get to know you. and I would like my child to know their great grandmother. Good day ma'am."

Popuri turned and left the room. She walked down the quiet hall to the main entry where Jack and Emily were waiting. Her and Jack locked eyes and Jack knew no words were needed. He nodded to her before turning to Emily.

"We better get going," he said to her. "Will you come see us off at the train station in the morning? We're heading home."

"I see," Emily nodded. "I'll see you off. And I know Megan will too. Though I wish you'd stay longer."

"I know," Jack said as they walked to the elevator. "But, we're both ready to go home. Besides, I have a farm that needs me."

"I understand," Emily smiled.

She gave Jack and Popuri a hug before the couple got in the elevator and left the penthouse. As they rode it down, Jack looked at Popuri with a concerned expression. She hasn't said a word since she came out of Amelia's chamber. 'What had happened in there?' was going through his mind.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Huh?" he replied. "What for?"

She looked at him with a pained expression. "I wanted to help get you and your grandmother to talk again."

He nodded and looked away. Though he would perfer to just tell her to butt out, he couldn't help but feel happy that she was willing to try and help him.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he took her hand in his. "I can't say I'm suprised that it didn't work. Gram can be a very stubborn woman. But, Thank you for trying dear. It means a lot to me."

She smiled at him before leaning in and putting her arms around his waist and resting her forehead against his chest. He smiled as he put his arms around her and held her. He would've liked to stay like this, but the elevator chimed and the door opened. They walked out of the tower quietly, holding hands and catch a taxi so they could return to the family market.

 _Journal Entry : Monday, May 29 supplemental entry,_

 _Popuri told me about what she talked to Gram about. Though I am greatful for her effort trying to bridge the gap, I knew Gram would be her stubborn self. Oh well. We both tried. Looks to me like there's no rebuilding the bridge with her. This may sound cold on my part, but all I can do is wish Gram well. I know I'll pray to the goddess for her. No matter what though, I'll always love Gram til the day I die._

 _Mom and Kari were suprised when I told them Popuri and I were heading home in the morning. Even after explaining our reasons to return home, Kari was upset that we're leaving so soon. I tried to tell her not to be sad, that we'd come back again sometime. It didn't seem to help though. She always was a bit of a drama queen._

 _Mom, on the other hand, was understanding of our desire to go home. She told us both to do whatever we need to do._

 _I have to admit, even though I'll miss my family, I've go to do what I got to do for_ _my_ _family. I need to make sure everything is ready for the birth of my child. I got about eight months to get everything ready._

Jack closed his journal and left the guest house. He left Popuri to take a nap while he went to the office to use the phone. As he walked, he let the events of the last couple days play through his mind. They'd arrived and spent the first day hanging with his mother and her family. Even though they hadn't seen him in five years, they didn't bat an eye in welcoming him back. It was as if he never left. He had been worried how they'd react to his returning home with his new wife. How would they treat her? Would they accept her? So many questions. He needn't worry since they eagerly accepted her into the family.

His father's family was a slightly different story. While his reunion with his aunt Emily and cousin Megan went well, his dealing with his grandmother had been another story. For whatever reason floating around in her head, she wants to blame him for his father's death. Maybe one day, she'll realize the fallout with his father was only a symptom of the illness that took his life.

He's decided to keep the door open to her if that day ever comes. If there's one thing he learned from his mother, it's that even if you don't see them much in life, you never truly turn your back on your family. It's a shame it took his father's death to drive that through his thick skull.

Jack entered the office and went to the phone. He easily dialed the number to Zack's back home. It'd be kind of hard to go home if the boat isn't waiting for them when they get to the dock.

*ring**ring**ring*

"Hellon," Zack's voice boomed. "This is Zack."

"Hey Zack," Jack said.

"Well Jack," he said in his cheery voice. "Good to hear from ya."

"Thanks," Jack said.

"So, what can I do for ya kid?"

"Right," Jack chuckled. "I need you to meet us at the Lewistown port tomorrow."

"Ready to come home eh? No problem kid. I'll be there."

"Thanks Zack."

"Anytime. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you. This place hasn't been the same without you."

"Wow," Jack was suprised by his words. "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

"Hey," Zack laughed. "Don't go getting all serious kid. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Right," Jack coughed and straightened up. "See ya later. Bye."

"Later kid."

*click*

Jack hung up the phone and smiled. Zack saying that Mineral Town wasn't the same without him meant a lot to him. It made it even more clear to him that the small island was his home. He was looking forward to going back there in the morning.

He left the office and started heading back to the guest house to rest with Popuri. She felt a little sick and wanted to try and sleep it off. He was afraid she'd overdo it today. She always seems to forget she's pregnanat and cat push herself like she used to. He was hoping to get a short nap in before family dinner. Normally they do that on Saturday, but Kari insisted they do it tonight so they can all say their goodbyes.

His thought process was cut off by a hard hit to the back of his head, which made him stumble. He didn't even have to ask what, or should he say, who hit him.

"What the hell," Hoshi snapped.

He looked at her while rubbing the back of his head. She was glaring at him with her arms crossed. He was wondering what the hell she was mad about this time.

"What's the deal Hoshi?" he snapped back.

"I should be asking you that," she huffed. "You say you're here for a week, and then I find out you're leaving tomorrow?"

"That's right," he replied. He stopped rubbing his head when he noticed the pained expression on her face.

"Why?" she muttered, looking down. "Why are you leaving?"

"It's time for us to go home," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "It's nearly time for my spring harvest. Most of all, I'm homesick."

"But this is your home Jack," she said. She sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"No," he spoke in a soothing voice. "This may be where I grew up, but Mineral Town is my home now."

"What's so special about a dumb little island that you'd abandon your family..." She closed her eyes as a tear left her eye. "Abandon me...again."

He sighed before pulling her into a hug. She held him in a near bearhug. he smiled as she buried her face in his chest.

'She can be such a child,' he thought.

"You can't leave me again," she muttered between sobs. "I won't let you."

""Hey," he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back so he could see her eyes. "You make it sound like we'll never see eachother again."

"You left before without a word, and now you were doing it again."

"No Hoshi," he spoke in a gentle voice. "I'm not leaving without a word. Besides, it's not like you'll never see me again. Also, don't you think you're too old for this crush of yours has to stop?"

"Idiot," she grinned while wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "I got over my little crush on you long ago. You were gone so long and I don't want you to go...even if you have to."

"You're hopeless," he said as he rolled his eyes. This girl's mood shifted faster than he could keep up with.

"Maybe," she replied. "But you love me anyway."

He laughed and gently pushed her away, which made her laugh as well.

"Get out of here,' he said with a grin. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright," she said as she turned toward the main house. She then looked over her shoulder at him. "But if you're late, I'll kick your butt."

"Right," he nodded.

She winked at him before she ran off to do whatever she had to. He sighed as he headed back to the guest house.

Jack locked the door behind him as he entered the dark room. He smiled when he saw Popuri still asleep. He hated seeing her always getting sick. He had no doubt that she was getting tired of it as well.

He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes. He let out a yawn and he laid down on the bed. Before he rolled over to sleep, he checked the clock. It was almost three-thirty and dinner was at six. He had to make sure he set an alarm since the last thing he wanted was to get his butt kicked by Hoshi.

After setting the alarm, he rolled over and scooted up against Popuri and laid his arm over her mid-section. He felt her slightly lean into him and relax again. He grinned at this as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before laying his head on the pillow. He laid there in the quiet room, listening to her slow, steady breathing. Many nights when he couldn't sleep he'd lay there and listen to her breathing and it would act like a sweet lullaby to his ears, which would help him fall asleep.

It seemed to do the trick yet again as the world slipped away from him and he let sleep take him. Even though there was still the last night with the family, at this moment, the world was so far away.

 **End of Part IV Chapter VI**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _This has been too long coming. I've had a lot happening in my life lately, along with a small bout of writer's block. This chapter went through multiple re-writes to get to this point._

 _I assure you I will be doing my best to not let a dry spell this long to happen again._

 _Now then, I've decided to bring Jack's back story arc to a close since I figure I can resolve the family matters along the way. So, it's time to return Jack and Popuri to Mineral Town where they belong._

 _Besides, I have more to tell and I can't do that in the city._

 _Next, I have mentioned to other's that this story is the first Harvest Moon story I intend to do. I'm considering making a multi-generational story arc. Don't quote me on that though. I've gotten new ideas after playing the new Harvest Moon game, Light of Hope._

 _In the meantime, I still have more to tell in the lives of Jack, Popuri, and all the people of Mineral Town._

 _So, stay tuned. I'm back and I'm ready to bring you great readers more from My Friends of Mineral Town._

 _ **Part IV Chapter VII...Coming soon**_


	21. Part 4 Ch 7:A New World Begins

**Harvest Moon**

 **My Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Part IV**

 **Chapter VII: A New World Begins**

 _Journal Entry: Tuesday, May 30th_

 _It wasn't an easy dinner last night after Popuri and I announced we were going home early. Grandma was worried that she or Grandpa had done something wrong. It took some reassuring from myself to convince her our decision had nothing to do with her. Hoshi was upset I was leaving. She ended up leaving the table before the meal was over. She said I'd just come home and now I was abandoning her again. I wish she'd understand I have a farm that needs my attention. I know she understands, deep down at least._

 _Everyone else respected our decision to head home, Mom most of all._

 _Even though I didn't come out and say it, Mom easily figured out that a big part of me wanting to leave had to do with my dealings with my father's family. Boy, did she hit the nail on the head with that one. I've come to realize that, for the time being, I need to keep my distance from Gram. I can't push any issues with her. She just gets to hostile at me. I may never truly know her reasons for hating me, even after her blaming me for Dad's death. All I can do for now is give her space and, if she wants to, we can try to repair things another time. I'll be ready when that day comes._

Jack closed his journal and put it in his duffel bag. He'd made sure he'd packed everything up before he went to bed. He began checking around the room to see if he forgot anything. The last thing he wanted was to be almost home, only to find out you forgot something important.

Satisfied, he put his bag by the door. He then helped Popuri pick up, making sure the room was clean. After all, they don't want to leave a mess for someone else to clean up.

After cleaning up, Jack grabbed their bags and followed Popuri over to the main house. He had to make a call to get a taxi, it was a long train ride to the port. Needless to say, they were both suprised to see Emily and Megan waiting for them with the rest of the family.

"Hey Emily," Jack said as he put the bags down. He sounded confused. "Why are you two here?"

"Good morning to you too," Emily laughed.

"We can't come see you before you go?" Megan asked as she walked over to him. "I'll be damned if I let you up and leave without seeing you off. Not this time."

"Okay okay," Jack held up his hands. "I get it. I just wasn't expecting you. That's all."

"I'm glad you're both here," Popuri said with a smile. "I was hoping to get to say goodbye to both of you."

"I wanted to say goodbye to you too," Megan replied.

"We were hoping we could give you two a ride," Emily spoke up. "It's got to be better than a cab."

"Cheaper too," Megan chimed in.

"Sound's great," Popuri said excitedly. She looked at Jack. "What do you think Honey?"

Jack didn't answer. He just scratched his chin with a finger and looked like he was deep in thought. Megan put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Knock it off Jack," she shot.

"Right," Jack laughed.

Popuri sighed and shook her head. Even after all they've been through together, she still didn't get his sense of humor. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," he continued. He looked at Emily and nodded. "I think a ride would be great. Thank you."

Everyone walked together from the house to the gate where a black stretch limo was waiting. Jack said goodbye to his uncle Kei and his grandfather Ken. They were both men of few words so all that was needed was a handshake and a simple goodbye.

Next, Kari gave both Jack and Popuri a hug.

"Don't stay away too long," Kari said to Jack.

"I won't," he replied.

She looked at Popuri and smiled. "And I hope you'll call me when it's time."

"You can count on it," Popuri replied, returning the smile.

"You two have a safe trip," Kari said as she looked at the two. She tried not to cry, although she was going to miss them.

"Jack?" Hoshi spoke up as she stepped up to him.

He looked down and smiled at her. He saw the tears she was fighting to not let fall. He pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his chest and held him tight as she started crying.

"Don't go," she choked out. "Don't leave me again."

"I'm sorry Hoshi," he whispered, petting her hair. "I know you want me to stay, but I got to go home."

"This is your home," she snapped, looking up at him.

"I know," he sighed. "But, Mineral Town is my home too. I have my wife and farm to take care of. Besides, I have a whole island that relies on me. I hope you can understand."

"I don't," Hoshi muttered. "It's not fair."

"She'll understand in time," Kari spoke up as she stepped to her daughter's side.

Kari put her hands on Hoshi's shoulders and moved her away from Jack.

"Come on dear," she soothed. "Everything will be alright."

"No it won't Mom," Hoshi shot back. "Jack's leaving again."

"And you think he'll never come back?" Kari questioned.

Hoshi looked down and nodded. Kari and Jack looked at eachother and smiled.

"Come on Hoshi," Jack said. "I never said I'd never come back."

"That's right," Kari nodded, lifting Hoshi's chin to look her in the eye. "Come on dear. Be a big girl and see him off with a smile."

Hoshi sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt before giving a small nod.

"Maybe," Kari said. "If you're good, Jack will let you come visit him at his farm."

"Really?" Hoshi perked up and looked at Jack. "I can come visit?"

"Sure," Jack smiled and nodded.

She smiled and gave out a soft laugh. Jack and Kari looked at eachother again and smiled. Kari then gave Jack a hug herself.

"Take care of yourself Jack," she said in his ear. "And take care of your wife."

"I will Aunt Kari," he said back as they seperated.

Kari turned to Popuri and pulled her into a hug. Popuri smiled and hugged her back.

"Take care dear," Kari said.

"Thank you," Popuri replied. "I will."

"And," Kari pulled back and smiled. "Call me when it's time."

"We will," Popuri smiled back.

Finally, Jack stepped up to Rose and gave her a hug. Rose hugged him back and held him tight and didn't seem to want to let go. She had a few tears streaking down her face. Jack did his best to soothe her.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Mom," he whispered back. "I know we were going to stay a week..."

"You don't need to say anything," she said as she pulled back. "We can't expect your past wounds to heal overnight."

He nodded and hugged her again, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Rose smiled and started petting the back of his head, feeling him relax in her embrace. She used to do this to soothe him when he was growing up.

"I love you mom," he whispered, lifting his head from her shoulder.

"I love you too son," she said with a smile. She put her hand on his cheek. "When you're ready..."

"I'll come back," he finished. He smiled as she took her hand from his cheek.

While Rose said goodbye to Popuri, Jack said his goodbyes to his uncles and his grandparents. Afterward, he loaded the bags into the trunk of the limo. After checking his watch, he turned to everyone gathered around.

"Well," he said. "We're going to have to go now if we're to make the train on time."

"Right," Emily said. "All aboard."

"All aboard?" Jack looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," Emily laughed. "I don't get to say that very often."

"What the hell are you talking about Mom?" Megan spoke up. "You say that all the time."

"Whatever," Emily snapped. She opened the door to the limo. "Let's go."

Megan laughed as she and Emily got into the car. Popuri gave Rose another hug before she got into the limo as well. Jack walked up to Rose and gave her a hug.

"Take care Jack," she said, patting him on the back.

"You too Mom," he replied.

He let go of her and stepped back. He took one more look at his family. These great people he felt blessed to be related to. He couldn't help it. He was going to miss them. Not to mention, he knew now that coming back had been long overdue.

"Well everyone," Jack spoke. "Thank you for having us over. Take care of yourselves."

He bowed to all of them before getting into the car.

"Bye Jack," Hoshi called out. "Bye Popuri. Come back soon."

"We will," Jack said with a smile. "Goodbye everyone."

He closed the door and waved to his family. They waved back as the car pulled away and started down the road. Jack couldn't help but look back. The last thing he saw before the car turned down another street was his mother looking back.

"Can I ask you something Jack?" Emily said, making Jack look at her. "Why are you going home early?"

Jack looked at her for a moment before sighing and looking out the window. Popuri glanced over at him and grasped his hand. He looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"He has his reasons," Popuri said, looking at Emily. "Besides, I'm feeling homesick."

"Fair enough," Megan spoke up. She knew him well enough to tell Jack didn't want to talk about this. She turned her attention to Popuri. "Did you enjoy your first trip to the big city?"

"Yes," Popuri nodded. "I had no idea how big the city really was. I spent my whole life in Mineral Town."

"I can only imagine how overwhelming this trip must have been for you," Emily spoke up. "It was probably that way when Jack moved to your town."

"It wasn't," Jack said, glancing at Emily. "I'd lived in a couple small towns before I moved to the island."

"You can't tell me there wasn't even a little culture shock," Megan said.

"Be lying if there wasn't," Jack nodded. "I got that in every place I lived."

"Where'd you end up after leaving home anyway?" Megan asked.

"I moved to the southern valley," he answered. "I worked as a farm hand. That's where I found a love for farming. Though it was a more corperate environment compared to where I am now."

"I recall you telling me the other day," Emily said. "You spent some time as a fisherman as well?"

"I did," he nodded. "For about three months. It was hard, dirty work. Though I enjoyed the challenge, I couldn't handle being at sea. I was seasick about as much as I felt fine. After one trip out, I quit and worked on the docks instead."

"So," Megan grinned. "Jack Harvest, master of all trades, met his match in the sea. So much for being a master."

Emily and Popuri both laughed. Jack too, couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Hey," he spoke up. "At least I tried."

The four continued to talk and enjoy eachother's company as their limo headed down the freeway toward the city. As it headed into town, Jack noticed they weren't heading for the train station. Since he was more familiar with the area than Popuri was, Jack realized they were headed toward the airport.

"Hold on," Jack spoke up, making the ladies look at him. "Why are we going to the airport? We're not flying out of here."

"Someone has asked me to bring you out here," Emily said.

"Here?" Jack gestured his hand toward the airport they were approaching. "Who wants to see us here?"

"You'll see," Emily replied.

The limo drove through a private gate and stopped at a large hangar. Looking up, Jack recognized the large H on the building. This was the Harvest company's hangar.

"We're here," Emily said as she got out of the car.

Megan, Popuri, and Jack followed her into the hangar and walked toward a black chopper. Jack saw his grandmother standing next to an old man who had short white hair and deep set brown eyes. He wore a blue business suit with a black tie and he carried a black cane in his right hand. When Jack saw him, he tensed up. His reaction didn't go un-noticed by Popuri.

"Jack?" she muttered, taking his hand in hers. "You alright?"

He squeezed her hand and nodded. He tried to keep a neutral look on his face, but he wasn't fooling her for a second.

"Don't lie," she said. "You tensed up as soon as you saw that man. What's wrong? Who is he?"

Jack didn't get to answer as they got to the old man. Emily stepped up to him and spoke.

"I brought them Dad," she said. "Just like you asked."

The man nodded to her and looked at Jack. Jack swallowed and stepped toward the old man.

"Hi Gramps," Jack spoke in a quiet voice.

"Speak up Jack," the old man said as he walked closer to Jack.

"Hello Gramps," Jack said in a louder voice as he extended his hand.

"You seem well boy," Gramps said as he took Jack's hand.

"You too Gramps. I'm sorry I was away for so long."

"You did what you thought was right," Gramps said, letting Jack's hand go. "Do you regret your decision?"

"For the longest time I didn't," Jack said. "Now, I wished I'd come back sooner."

"Why?" Gramps said. "Why do you wish you'd come back sooner?"

"Because," Jack looked away.

"Look at me when you speak," Gramps ordered. Jack looked back at him before continuing. "Now, answer my question."

"Because," Jack started again. "I missed out on so much here at home."

"Did you now?" Gramps said as he crossed his arms. "You lived your life while we lived ours. You missed nothing you weren't supposed to be part of."

"Dad," Emily spoke up. "You're not making any sense."

"Stay out of our conversation," Gramps spoke as he waved his hand toward Emily. He then looked back to Jack. "You've been following your own path boy. That's what really matters."

"But I wasn't here when Dad died," Jack muttered.

"And there's nothing to be done about that," Gramps said.

"I should've been there Gramps," Jack snapped.

"But you weren't," Jack's grandmother, Amelia, interjected. "Your father called out for you Jack. And you weren't there."

"I'm sorry Gram," Jack muttered as he looked down.

"Enough," Gramps spoke up.

"Sebastian?" Amelia looked at her husband.

"It's old history," Sebastian said, looking at Amelia. "Nick died five years ago. I see no point in laying blame on Jack's head."

Amelia went to say something, but stopped herself. She just huffed and walked away. Emily and Megan followed after her. Sebastian just sighed before turning back to Jack.

"That woman," Sebastian sighed.

"I'm sorry Gramps," Jack muttered.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," Sebastian said. "She's always been stubborn. She'll come around eventually."

"Yes sir," Jack nodded.

"Now then," Sebastian looked at Popuri. "Who is this young woman?"

"This," Jack extended his hand to Popuri, who took his hand in hers. "This is my.."

"I'm not talking to you Jack," Sebastian looked at Jack and held up his hand. He then turned back to Popuri. "Unless she's mute, she can speak for herself."

Jack looked away. Popuri was shocked at how much of a presence Jack's grandfather had. She'd never seen anyone like him before. Now, she felt nervous. He looked at her, waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello sir," she spoke in a quiet, timid voice.

"Speak up young lady," he said in a firm, yet gentle voice. A complete 180 from how he spoke to Jack.

"I'm sorry sir," she replied. She then spoke a little louder. "My name is Popuri sir." She gave him a slight bow. "I'm Jack's wife."

"You needn't bow to me young lady," he said with a small smile. He then extended his hand to her. "My name's Sebastian Harvest. Pleased to meet you."

Popuri shook his hand and returned the smile. She was amazed at how firm of a handshake he had for such a frail looking man.

"Jack's wife huh?" Sebastian said. "I can see my grandson has good taste."

Popuri looked down and blushed, which made Sebastian let out a loud, hearty laugh. Jack grinned. It looked like his grandfather approved of his wife. At least, he hoped he did.

"Gramps?" Jack spoke up, making Sebastian look at him. "I was wondering why you had Emily bring us here? We have a train to catch."

"Indeed," Sebastian scoffed. He gestured for them to walk with him. "I had hoped to see my grandson before he went home. Is that a good enough reason for you Jack?"

"Didn't mean to come off as rude," Jack muttered.

"If I thought you were rude," Sebastian glanced at him as they walked. "I would have told you."

Jack sighed. For his entire life he never could figure out his grandfather. He never did give him a straight answer on anything. Sensing his unease, Popuri reached over and took his hand in hers. Jack looked at her and smiled.

Sebastian lead Jack and Popuri over to the chopper. There were a couple of men working on the machine.

"Get that thing ready for takeoff," Sebastian ordered.

"Yes sir," one man answered.

"I did have something I wished to speak with you about Jack," Sebastian said as he faced Jack and Popuri.

"What about?" Jack asked.

"I will ask you once again," Sebastian spoke in his stern voice. "Why did you return Jack?"

"I answered you already Gramps," Jack replied in an irritated voice.

"You said what came easy to you," Sebastian shot back. "You've never really left here. What's holding you here?"

"I don't understand?" Jack said in a low voice. "Nothing's holding me here."

"Don't lie to me Jack," Sebastian said. He didn't sound angry or anything for that matter. He was good at hiding his emotions. "More importantly, don't lie to yourself. A big part of you never left here when you did."

"That's not true," Jack spat.

"Isn't it? You still carry the anger for your father, and the remorse of not being there when he died. It's become an anchor that is holding you here and preventing you from moving on with your life."

Jack wanted to say something, but he couldn't form words. He closed his eyes and turned away from his grandfather. He wanted to argue his words, but in the back of his mind, Sebastian's words rang true. No matter what he's done with his life, part of him always dwelled on his father, and their last words.

"But I...," Jack stammered.

"But nothing," Sebastian snapped. He motioned for Jack to follow him. "Walk with me boy."

Jack followed his grandfather, leaving Popuri standing alone. She watched Jack and Sebastian from a distance. She wished she could hear what they were talking about. Maybe she spent too much time around the gossip girls back home.

"Popuri?" Megan called.

Popuri looked over at Megan, who waved her over to join her, Emily, and Amelia, who were gathered by the limo. She glanced back at Jack and Sebastian before joining the other ladies. Though they were family to her, she still felt out of place. She couldn't wait to go home. She'd craved adventure her whole life, yet it never occured to her how unnerving it could be. Perhaps, in the future, her and Jack could do some traveling together. Have some of the adventures she craved and see the places she'd always dreamed of seeing. She always tells herself they have all the time in the world.

Jack and Sebastian walked out of the hangar as the crew prepared the chopper.

"Listen Jack," Sebastian said as he stopped and looked at his grandson. "I'm going to be blunt with you. You need to leave here and not look back."

"Huh?" Jack looked quizically at his grandfather. "What are you talking about Gramps?"

"Let me put this another way," Sebastian said. "You called this place home? If so, why are you going back to that farm you run? What's so important about it?"

"What's important?" Jack replied. He wasn't sure what Sebastian was getting at. "It's my home."

"But you just said this is your home."

"This is my home too Gramps," Jack said in a low voice.

"What makes this place your home Jack?" Sebastian asked.

"That's easy Gramps," Jack answered. "My family is here. You and Gram. Mom is here."

"Alright," Sebastian nodded. "But, what's on that island? What's there that makes it your home?"

"My friends are there," Jack answered. "I met my wife there. Her family is there and it's where we got married."

"So," Sebastian said in a suprisingly gentler voice. A tone Jack rarely heard from him. "You've got friends and family there. A family that you built for yourself."

"Yes?"

"So," Sebastian's voice returned to the neutral tone. "Where is home Jack? Here, or on that little Island?"

"On the island," Jack answered without a second thought.

"Then go home Jack," Sebastian went back to the gentle tone. "Leave all the baggage you've been carrying behind. The anger you have for your father will only poison your soul, which will poison your relationship with your wife."

Jack looked down and closed his eyes. His grandfather was right. He had to let his anger go.

"I said before Jack," Sebastian continued. "This isn't your home anymore. Yes, you grew up here. But, home is where you build your life. I built mine here and you are building yours on a farm, your farm."

Finally, it was time for Jack and Popuri to go. The chopper was ready to take them to the port. Megan decided to go with them to make sure they got where they needed to get to. As the chopper's blades spun, Jack said his goodbyes. First, it was to his aunt Emily.

"Take care Jack," she said as he hugged her.

"You too Emily," he said back.

"And call me when your child is born."

"Will do."

As Emily said her goodbyes to Popuri, Jack approached his grandmother Amelia. She seemed to fidgit a little.

"Bye Gram," Jack said in a reserved voice. "Please take care of yourself."

"Be well Jack," she replied, her voice seemed distant and unsure. She seemed to be just being polite.

Jack nodded and made to step away from her. Before he could, she put her hand on his arm. She looked in his eyes before she pulled him into a gentle hug. He was shocked for just a moment before he hugged her back. They didn't say anything while they stayed that way for about a minute before they seperated.

"Will you write me?" Amelia asked. "Let me know how you're doing?"

"I will Gram," Jack answered.

Jack and Popuri went to the chopper where a crew member helped her into it. Before Jack could get in Sebastian stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulder, making him face his grandfather.

"Take care of yourself boy," Sebastian said in a loud voice so he could be heard over the chopper blades.

"You too Gramps," Jack said back.

"Leave the demons of the past here Jack," Sebastian said as he shook Jack's hand. "The future belongs to you and your family. Live for that and be the best man you can be."

"I'll do my best Gramps," Jack replied.

"That's all that can be asked," Sebastian said with a small smile. "Now, go home Jack. Where you belong."

"Thank you Gramps," Jack smiled back. "I'll be seeing you."

Jack got in the chopper with Megan and Popuri and closed the door. Sebastian, Amelia, and Emily backed away as the chopper lifted off the ground. They waved as the chopper lifted higher into the air. The craft then turned and began it's flight.

Jack leaned back in his seat and sighed. It's been a long couple of days and he had felt overwhelmed. Aside from his grandmother, his visit with his father's family had gone better than he thought. Though by the end, it seemed his grandmother was softening. He had no idea his leaving five years ago had effected everyone so much. It's easy for him to realize now that he'd handled things the wrong way back then. But, as his grandfather had said, it's time to leave his past demons behind.

Jack is pulled out of his thoughts by a hand tightly grasping his hand. He looked over at Popuri, who had her eyes closed and was trembling. She seemed nervous, almost scared. He couldn't blame her though. After all, this was, to his best knowledge, the first time she'd ever flown. He squeezed her hand back, making her look at him. He gave her a gentle smile. She gave him a nervous smile in return.

"It's alright," he said.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I just can't stop shaking."

"It's fine dear," he said as he let her hand go and put his arm around her shoulder. "You've never flown before so you have every right to be nervous."

Popuri relaxed when her put his arm around her. Just him being here helped put her at ease. It's been a long couple of days for her. Growing up she'd desired some adventure and to see new places. Now, after only three or four days, she was looking forward to going home. Maybe she wasn't as ready for the world as she thought she was. She was then shaken from her inner thoughts by Jack's voice.

"Honey," he muttered, pointing out the window. "Look."

Popuri looked out the window and was awestruck. They were flying near the large skyscrapers. They were so close with the many other buildings, houses, and factories scattered almost to the horizon beyond. She'd never seen such an amazing sight in her young life. She found herself moving away from Jack to put her hands on the window and look down at the city, her initial fear of being in the air all but forgotten.

It was a pretty peaceful helicopter ride from North City to the port city of Lewistown. It took about two hours before they reached the helipad at the port. Jack, along with the pilot, unloaded the baggage and moved it to a car that will take them to the docks.

"Refuel the chopper," Megan said to the pilot. "I'll see them to the dock and return shortly."

"Yes ma'am," the pilot replied.

It was a short ride from the helipad to the dock. When they arrived, Jack saw a familiar boat and a familiar face waiting for them.

"Hey there kids," Zack bellowed with a grin and a wave.

"Zack," Popuri waved back. "Great to see you."

"Thanks for coming Zack," Jack said with a smile.

"Not a problem Jack," Zack replied as he helped get the bags out of the car trunk. "Had to do a mail run today anyway."

Zack and Jack wasted little time getting the luggage aboard. While Zack took care of the mail bags, Jack and Popuri would say their goodbyes to Megan.

"I trust you'll write me?" Megan asked Popuri.

"I will," Popuri smiled and nodded. "I hope we can be friends."

"Can be?" Megan laughed. "I thought we already were friends. Besides,we are family."

Megan and Popuri hugged eachother before Popuri stepped back and got on the boat.

"You have an amazing woman there Jack," Megan said as she looked at Jack.

"Yes," Jack nodded. "Meeting her has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I truly am blessed."

"That you are," Megan sighed. Her tone turned somber.

"Meg?" Jack looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He noticed she seemed to be fighting tears. This worried him greatly. What was bothering her? that was the question that went through his mind.

"After all this time," she said in a low voice. "You finally came back. Now, you're leaving again. It makes me feel lonely Jack."

"I'm sorry Meg," Jack pulled her into a hug. "But, I have to go back to Mineral Town."

She hugged him back, holding to hard Jack wondered if she was going to crush him.

"I know," she muttered. "I still don't have to like it. And, I don't want to let you go."

"This time," Jack said. "You'll know where I am."

She nodded as she reluctantly let him go. She smiled at him as she wiped a couple of tears from her eyes. He smiled back at her.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Megan said. "The city is your home."

"I know Meg," he replied. "And it always will be since I grew up , Mineral Town is where I belong now. It's where I've chosen to call home. Gramps helped me realize that I don't belong in North City anymore. I belong in Mineral Town. Your life is in the city while mine is on my little farm."

"I understand Jack," Megan nodded. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"I know," Jack nodded.

"We had some great times though," Megan laughed.

"Got in a lot of trouble too," Jack laughed as well.

"We'll share those stories next time."

"Right," Jack nodded.

They both jumped slightly when Zack blew the boat horn.

"It's time," Jack said. He then pulled Megan into another hug. "I'm going to miss you Meg."

"I'm gonna miss you too Jack," Megan muttered into his ear.

After they let eachother go, Megan gave Jack a paper that had her phone number on it.

"Give me a call sometime," Megan said.

"Right," Jack nodded as he put the paper in his pocket. "I'll make sure to call you when Popuri goes into labor."

"You better," she nodded.

Jack turned away from her and got on the boat.

"Goodbye Jack," Megan called with a wave. "Goodbye Popuri. Have a safe trip."

"Goodbye," Popuri waved back.

"Bye Meg," Jack waved.

The boat pulled away from the dock and turned toward open water. Jack and Popuri watched Megan walk away from the dock as she headed back home. After which, Jack and Popuri sat on a bench by the wheelhouse and relaxed. It was a two and a half hour boat ride back to Mother's Island.

Jack looked at the sky and sighed. For the moment, all the stress of the past few days melted away. He hadn't felt at peace the whole time they were in the city. He didn't know how he survived all those years around all those people.

A half hour after the boat left, Jack stood and walked to the railing and watched the water. In the distance he could just see Mother's Island coming into view. As he focused his eyes there, his mind wandered to all the past events that lead his life to this point. The incident with his father that started his odyssey. His time as a farm hand which helped him discover his true love for farming, though he hadn't realized it at the time.

Popuri watched Jack from her seat on the bench. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't there. She shook her head and sighed. If there was one thing that had irritated her on this trip was that he was keeping her at arm's length. Why won't he let her in?

She slowly stood and stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his back.

Jack jumped slightly when he felt Popuri put her arms around him. He put his hands on hers and gently squeezed them.

"Where are you Jack?" Popuri whispered.

"Back home," he answered, keeping his eyes fixed on the water.

She sighed and shook her head. Back home. Now she was questioning why they even decided to go back to Mineral Town if he was already thinking of home.

"I see," she muttered. "There's still time to go back."

He laughed softly as he shook his head. She turned her eyes up toward the back of his head. Why was he laughing.

"I'm not thinking of North City," Jack said, still focusing on the horizon. "I'm thinking of home...in Mineral Town. It's where you and all my friends live."

Popuri, hearing him say that, tightened her grip around his waist and buried her face in his back.

"Grandpa Sebastian told me to let go of my past," Jack continued. "The only way I know how to do that is to go back where I truly belong."

He turned around in her grip and put his arms around her and held her tight. She tightened her grip a little more and buried her face in his chest.

"I belong with you," he whispered. "Wherever you go, no matter what you want to do, I'm going to be there for you."

She felt a couple tears come to her eyes. This sweet talker was the Jack she knew. The one who stole her heart. The one she married. She'd missed him these last few days.

"Wherever I go?" she whispered. "No matter what?"

"No matter what," he replied.

"Okay," she whispered, looking up at him and giving him a sweet smile. "Let's go home my love."

Two hours seemed to fly and, before Jack knew it, the boat horn blared as they approached the dock at Mineral Town. Jack and Popuri smiled at the welcome, and familiar sight of their small town. It had only been a couple days, but it felt like forever to the both of them.

Jack took some time to help Zack secure the boat and off load the mail bags and his and Popuri's luggage. After he was done, Zack gave his thanks before Jack picked up the luggage. With a nod, Jack and Popuri headed up the stairs into the square.

As was normal for the time of day, which was just after noon, the "Gossip Sisters" of Anna, Manna, and Sasha were gathered at the north end of the square. They waved when they noticed Jack and Popuri. Popuri smiled and waved back before they headed out the south gate.

"Feels good to be back," Jack said as he took a deep breath.

Popuri nodded and smiled. She had to admit, it was good to be home. She watched the cows in the fields of Barley's farm. She spent many days growing up watching and even playing with the cows.

As they started past the poultry farm, Rick, who had just finished taking care of the chickens and was about to process the eggs, caught sight of his sister and brother-in-law.

"HEY!" he called out.

Jack looked over and saw Rick waving at them. He grinned and nodded toward him, since his hands were full with the luggage.

"Hi Rick," Popuri called back, giving him a wave and a bright smile.

Rick walked up to them just in time for Popuri to give him a crushing hug. He had no choice but to hug her back, lest he want to have her crush his ribs.

"You're home early," Rick finally said after Popuri finally let him go.

"I know," Jack said, sitting the luggage down and stretching his arms.

"Did things not go well?" Rick asked.

"Let's just say a lot happened," Jack replied. He looked at Popuri, who looked back and gave him a gentle smile. He then looked back at Rick. "I promise I'll tell you more later."

"Right," Rick nodded. "Still, it's good to see you two. Honestly, this place isn't the same without you." He grinned and ruffled Popuri's hair. "Especially you gremlin."

"GREMLIN!" Popuri puffed her cheeks and stamped her foot. "The hell do you get off calling me that?"

Jack and Rick both laughed, which irritated Popuri even more.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" she shouted.

They laughed more before Jack calmed down and rubbed Popuri's back. She responded by glaring at him.

"Sorry honey," he said to her.

"You better be mister," she replied, poking him in the chest. "Remember, I know where you live."

"God I hope so," Jack shot back.

Rick laughed again, but it was short lived as Popuri gave him an angry glare.

"Calm down sis," he said. "Geez, you take things so personal sometime."

"I am calm," she snapped at him.

"You know," Jack interjected. "I think we better get home. It's been a long couple days, and I'm tired."

"Right," Rick nodded. He knew Jack was trying to put out this little fire before it could get any hotter. He noticed that Popuri's temper was a little more volitile these days.

"We'll talk more later," Jack said to Rick as he picked up the luggage.

"I look forward to it," Rick replied as he turned back toward the gate. "See you guys later. And, welcome home."

"Later Rick," Jack said with a grin.

Popuri huffed and started walking home. Jack sighed and ran to catch up to her. He just didn't get her sometimes. She took simple ribbing so serious sometimes. It's gotten worse since she got pregnant. He also knew he had to get her to calm down. Last thing he wanted was to spend the rest of the day with her while she's in a tiff.

"You know he wasn't trying to piss you off," Jack said in his usual calm voice.

She didn't answer while they walked. She didn't say anything for the rest of the walk back to the farm. Jack had to grin when he saw their house. It was a sight for sore eyes. He'd grown so attached to this place that when he'd stepped foot in his mother's place, where he spent much of his life, he felt out of place.

They stopped walking when they reached the porch. Jack noticed Cliff was tending to his field for him. He was a good friend. Jack didn't know what he'd do without him. He owed him a drink for all his help.

Popuri went in the house, followed by Jack. After he closed the door and put the bags down, he turned his attention to Popuri.

"You gonna continue giving me the silent treatment?" he asked.

She kept her back to him for a moment before turning around and looking at him. She looked like she was on the edge of tears as she looked down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know why I acted like that. I just couldn't stop myself."

Jack sighed and shook his head. Her emotions are going crazy today. He walked over to her and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight.

"You're forgiven love," he muttered. "You should apologize to Rick later though."

"I will," she replied before pulling away from him. She looked at him and gave a small smile. "Some way to come home huh. Barely back and I've already lashed out at my brother."

Jack took the bags into the bedroom so they could unpack. After they finished that, Jack decided to get changed back into his farming clothes, a red flannel shirt, overalls, his work boots and gloves, and finally a blue bandana around his neck and baseball cap. He felt a lot better in these clothes. After changing, he went outside to let Cliff know they were back. He was also hoping to get a little work done. "Getting back in the groove" as he would call it.

Jack went into the barn where he found Cliff feeding the cows.

"Could you use some help Cliff?" Jack asked, making Cliff look up.

"Hey boss," Cliff said with a big smile. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago," Jack answered as they shook hands.

"Well," Cliff nodded. "Welcome home. Only been a couple days. But, we missed you around here."

"We missed you guys too," Jack replied.

With Jack and Cliff working together, it took just over an hour to get all the animals taken care of. Afterward, they sat on the porch and sighed.

"Only a couple days away," Jack said as he looked at the field. "Only a couple days, and I can't believe how much I missed all this."

Cliff just laughed. They sat in quietly for a few more minutes before Cliff broke the silence.

"Best I can tell," he said. "It looks like the crops will be ready by early next week. Also looks like a bumper crop of turnips. You went crazy with them this year."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "I went a little overboard on them. Also went heavy on the strawberries. I think I better choose a better fertilizer next year. Assume you'd be interested in assisting with the harvest?"

"If you could use the help," Cliff grinned.

"You know it," Jack replied, giving Cliff a thumbs up. "I'll even pay you the same percentage I did last summer."

They talked a few more minutes before Cliff left to go home. Jack sat alone on the porch for a few minutes before he went back in the house. He left his boots by the door and went into the livingroom. Popuri was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He walked around the couch and laid down. He laid his head in her lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Just felt like laying on the couch," he replied, grinning up at her.

"Is that all?" she asked as she smiled back at him.

"I also wanted to be close to you," he answered in a quiet voice. "Is that alright with you?"

She blushed lightly as she put her book down. She gently put one hand on his forehead and found his hand with her other.

"Of course," she whispered.

Jack closed his eyes and let out a long, content sigh. Popuri started to gently pet his hair. She watched her husband as his breathing started to slow. It had been a long couple days for them both. As long and tough it'd seemed to her, she could only imagine what it'd been like for him.

She'd met so many members of his family. They all seemed like nice people to her, even Jack's grandparents. Sebastian reminded her of her own grandfather, though he died when she was little.

She really liked Megan, who reminded her of Karen. She wondered how those two would get along. Maybe they'll get to meet one day. Hoshi, Jack's young cousin, was someone she'd like to get to know better. Hopefully, they'll be able to build a relationship with eachother.

Jack laid there with his eyees closed. He felt his body relax when Popuri started petting his hair. The stress of the last few days felt like a ton of bricks on his shoulders. Now that it was over, and the weight lifted, he felt an exaustion he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt sleep trying to take him and he didn't have the strength to fight it. As he drifted, he thought about the changes of fortune in his life over the last couple of days.

 _The last few days have been more mentally taxing on me than I ever want to admit to anyone. It's been a long time since I've felt this drained. I've worked many jobs in my young life that's taxed me near to the breaking point, and I've never felt this tired. I've done all I can to make sure Popuri doesn't see. I don't want her to worry about me. Though I get the feeling she can see right through me. Besides Mom, I've never known anyone who could see through all my shields and masks._

 _I went home to tell my family the news of a new member on the way. Also I wanted to make contact with the rest of the family. For the most part, all went well. Gram's reaction to me is what baffled me the most. I didn't know she blamed me for Dad's death. That hurt bad. I'd never felt such pain before. I'd always been so close to her too. Aunt Emily tried to reasure me that she didn't truly blame me. She'd taken Dad's death hard. As if I didn't? At the time, my anger for what he'd said to me still clouded my mind back then. That's why I stayed away. I didn't get a real chance to talk to Gram. I wanted to tell her how much I still loved her. I hope I'll still get a chance to tell her everything I feel._

 _Before we left, Gramps helped me to at least start to let the past go. He's such a hard ass, but he's always been able to get me to take a fresh look at things. Perhaps, one day, he'll tell me how he does it. However, he helped me truly see my priorities in life. I don't belong in the city anymore. I belong here on Mother's Island. In Mineral Town. My farm, friends, and life are here now. Most precious of all, this is where Popuri was born. It's where we met, became friends, and fell in love. She's the center of my world and the golden treasure that lights my life._

 _My name is Jack Harikawa...no...My name is Jack Harvest. I am the son of Nick and Rose Harvest. I am the owner of Moonlight Farm, and am the luckiest man in the world. I have the best friends any man can ask for. And I am married to the greatest woman I have ever met. And she has blessed me with the child she is now carrying. I don't know what our future holds, but I do know the future is bright._

 **The End of Part IV**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _It's been a long time since I posted on this story. Many things have been going on in my life so I had to step away from writing. But now, I'm back and am ready to go again._

 _This last part with Jack's past has not been easy to write, but I hope I did it some justice. I know I didn't go super deep, and I kinda ended it a little abruptly, but I felt I needed to get my characters back home. I have intentions of revisiting his past in the future._

 _Finally, I've got part 5 of the story coming, which will bring me to the birth of Jack and Popuri's child. I've decided that this event, this story will come to an end. Meaning part 5 will be the last sequence. I have already made plans to expand this story in future stories. How long this last sequence will take I can't say._

 _Those of you who have stuck with me, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you._


End file.
